


Superboys - Part Two

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Superboys [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Clonecest, Clones, Comic Book Science, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay, Kryptonians, Kryptonite, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Pink Kryptonite, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Specifically Green Arrow-Related Unhealthy Relationship, Superheroes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 99,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: This is a continuation ofSuperboys - Part Oneand shows the ongoing journeys of Conner Kent, Match, Jason Todd, Jon Lane Kent, the Roys Harper and Lex Luthor and Superman.It starts with disaster that can only be prevented by one person: Chris Kent | Lor-Zod.





	1. Lor-Zod

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Superboys - Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248841) by [AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy). 
  * Inspired by [The Growth of Hemlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255494) by [TheQueenyGospels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenyGospels/pseuds/TheQueenyGospels). 
  * Inspired by [Where's My Goddamn Dinosaur?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625043) by [njw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njw/pseuds/njw). 



> Big thanks to njw for letting me use the Doomsday Reset Device and helping me as a sounding board for this endeavor. Seriously, huge thanks.
> 
> Also, big thanks to TheQueenyGospels for letting me use Hemlock and adapt him to fit this story. I really love the character and the opportunity to work with Hemlock has been great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics, Jonathan Lane Kent is a separate character from Jonathan Samuel Kent or Jonathan Kent.
> 
> Jonathan Kent is Clark Kent's/ Kal-El's adopted father, grandfather to the other Jons.
> 
> Jonathan Lane Kent is the first son of Lois Lane and Clark Kent/Kal-El. He is the alternate universe version of Jonathan Samuel Kent and is often depicted as a teenager, roughly the same age as Conner Kent/Kon-El. He is featured in The New 52 as a villain for a short time before becoming a hero.
> 
> Jonathan Samuel Kent is a ten year old boy, the youngest Superboy, alternate universe version of Jonathan Lane Kent and partner to Damian Wayne as Robin, featured in _DC Rebirth_ and _Super Sons_.
> 
> In this story, Jonathan Lane Kent is a Cadmus clone of Jonathan Samuel Kent. He is codenamed Superboy while Jonathan Samuel Kent is too young to do vigilante work and Conner Kent/Kon-El has passed the title of Superboy to Jonathan Lane and taken the name Champion. Additionally, Jonathan Lane Kent is a Blue Lantern. Read _Superboys – Part One_ for details.

  


New Krypton is all but dead. Five thousand innocent lives were taken by the criminals of the Phantom Zone. Now they're making their move on Earth. Twenty Eight Earth cities have been obliterated and the terraforming of Earth into a second New Krypton is already over one-eighth complete. 

Chris Kent knows what has to be done. If he can go back in time, he can stop any of this from happening. The Kryptonian technology for it isn't on New Krypton, but there's a place on Earth he can find it. 

He goes to Gotham and inputs the override code to break into the Batcave. When his code doesn't work, he uses his heat vision to cut a man-sized hole in the metal doors. There's no one left in the Batcave – all of them died during the first attack on the Justice League, the criminal's first barrier to destroying worlds. Chris goes to the vault and uses his heat vision again to cut through the metal and make his way into the top security area. Now, needing to get to the only piece of technology he can use to fix this mess, he's glad the Bats never listened to him about using Kryotonian crystal to reinforce the metal doors. If they had, it would take much longer to make it inside and he might be found out by then. He has to make it fast. 

Chris searches for the device, rifling through so many off-limits devices, weapons and magical items, and eventually he finds what he is looking for: the Doomsday Reset Device.

Without hesitating, he pushes the button and everything goes white in a flame unlike any he's ever known.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


One week earlier, Lor-Zod wakes up in bed at the Fortress of Metropolis and finds the Legacy Crystal still in his hand. He runs to the control room of the Fortress and sends information packs to every law enforcement, superhero and Kryptonian computer on the two planets. Then he does what he should have done long ago. He puts on a Blue Kryptonite necklace, loads two TEC-22's and extra clips with Green Kryptonite bullets and arms himself with Green Kryptonite combat daggers. He uses the Phantom Zone projector at the Fortress to go to his unfortunate homeworld and do what needs to be done.

He's going hunting.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Chris Kent can see clearly, he finds himself in the Crystal Cave – the ones the Bats use. The cave paintings on the walls are all too familiar, but he notices some of the paintings are missing. The story of how Kon-El became a soulless Black Lantern isn't there. 

This means two things.

One is that he isn't the Chris that went back in time one week. He's the dimensional clone. He won't be saving Earth and New Krypton from the hoards of Phantom Zone criminals. That's the other Chris's job. 

Secondly, this means he went back in time by at least seven years. Kon-El became a Black Lantern and bane of New Krypton the day Ursa used Chris's energy as a child of the Phantom Zone along with Kryptonian mysticism to break into the real world again and target the sons of her enemy, Kal-El. Kon-El was killed, and believing they were bringing Kon completely back, the Blue and Black Lanterns of Earth bestowed his corpse with a Black Lantern Ring, creating the most powerful and dangerous supervillain of all time. And Chris always regrets that he wasn't able to save him, to keep the Black Lantern Ring from even being an option. He knows it isn't his fault, but the fact that his life energy is what gave Ursa the chance to leave the Phantom Zone haunts him. He feels responsible for Kon-El becoming a Black Lantern.

Chris goes to the computers and starts looking up basic information in this time period. Nightwing's – Dick's – login gets him into the system and he starts checking on recent mission reports and anything recent having to do with New Krypton. That's when he notices the date. Today is the day.

Today is _The Day!!_ The day Ursa breaks out of the Phantom Zone and murders Chris' would-be brother. He only has a few hours and he needs to do this right. He goes to the armory and when the biometric scanner doesn't let him in, he breaks through the vault door with his bare hands. He immediately goes to the Kryptonite section and pulls out two handguns with Blue Kryptonite bullets. He finds a lead case and puts the guns inside before leaving through the zeta tube by overriding security as the cave starts locking down, and he makes it out to the streets of Gotham. 

He's rather conspicuous in his Kryptonian armor – a blue suit with gold-orange shield, gauntlet gloves, belt and boots. Without the Nightwing Deity immersed in his body, the dragon on his chest has reverted to his house glyph, a tilted horseshoe shape, though his belt maintains the 'S'-shield of his adopted family, a blue 'S' and border over a gold background. The unusual attire draws stares and whispers from those he passes on the streets. At first, he starts looking for Batman and Robin, but soon he realizes the search is futile since it's the middle of the day. He takes off into the sky and decides to go straight for the source. The political meeting on New Krypton where Kon-El is being discussed as a potential official dual ambassador to Earth and New Krypton is where Ursa and Faora-Ul first come out of the Phantom Zone. Kon-El will be there.

By the time he flies to New Krypton makes it past security and bursts into the room where the meeting is taking place, Faora and Ursa have just appeared and Ursa is grabbing Kon-El by the throat, prepared to break his neck.

Chris refuses to be too late.

He draws his gun and puts nine bullets in Ursa's head. Faora speeds to him to attack, but he uses his heat vision, aiming directly into her eyes, to blind her and uses martial arts techniques taught to him by the Amazons to take her down to the ground where he empties the other gun into her head. His mother and step-mother dead in front of him, it finally becomes real. Kon-El will never be a Black Lantern.

He wasn't too late.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The council gathering stares in shock at the newcomer. He's just killed two women, but with human weapons. What strikes everyone the most is the glyph on his chest. He's a Zod. 

Security immediately moves in to take the young man into custody but the Council Head stops them. 

"Release him at once. This boy just risked his life to save us from an attack by the banished war-criminals Faora-Ul and Ursa, consort to General Dru-Zod. She almost killed the hero Kon-El and would not have hesitated to kill the rest of us. This unknown Zod is responsible for saving our lives and should be commended, not arrested."

The guards release Chris, and he gives a slight bow to the Council Head. "Thank you, Councilman. I live to serve the interests of Earth and New Krypton."

"Who _are_ you?" asks Conner.

"I'm Lor-Zod, son of Dru-Zod and Ursa."

There are gasps from the room and Conner starts to approach him. "You killed your own mother?"

"She was an abusive sociopath. It was the only way to protect you from her. Even if she was foiled today, she would have never rested until she had her revenge." Chris' dour expression holds no apology or regret. He wants to smile at having saved Kon, but the tragedy of this day is not lost on him. Even if he prevented countless atrocities, he did take two lives and ones he non-consensually mourns. 

"Thank you," says Kon-El. He strides forward and takes Chris' hand in his own, shaking it firmly but gently and making eye contact. The happiness in Chris is clear for him to see through the sadness. And when Chris all but collapses, Kon-El takes him in a supporting hug and helps him into an empty seat at the table. 

The Council Head stands. "All in favor of the motions set forth before our interruption." 

Everyone at the table except for Chris says, "Aye."

"Opposed?" 

The room is silent.

"In recognition of his efforts on behalf of New Krypton and on behalf of Earth, this council recognizes Kon-El as New Krypton's dual ambassador to Earth, representing both planets to each other. In commendation for his selfless actions this day, the Council offers the position of Ambassador's Guard to Lor-Zod, a hero of New Krypton."

"I accept," says a stunned Chris. He almost doesn't hear himself say the words so much as he feels the vibration in his chest.

"The Council recognizes this acceptance of duty and names Lor-Zod Guard of Ambassador Kon-El. Any other motions?"

No one speaks.

"Then this meeting is adjourned to reconvene in two weeks."

The councilmen and women leave the room quickly and quietly, and Kon takes Chris' hand and leads him from the room. "You've got some serious guts, Lor. Thank you for saving my life."

"It was an honor," says Chris. "And you can call me Chris if you want. Christopher Kent is my human name."

"Did Dad adopt you?"

"Not yet in this timeline. I'm from the future."

"Oh. Sounds exciting. Was it—"

"—Not a future worth preserving."

"I see. I'm glad you came back then. Do you want to go to Earth or hang around Kryptonopolis for a while?"

"We can go to Earth. I have something to show you and it can't be on New Krypton."

"Okay. So, Chris, does this mean you're my brother where you come from?"

"Adopted. And yes, kind of. Where I come from, you're a soulless Black Lantern. You're the greatest enemy New Krypton and Earth have ever faced up until the dissolution of the Phantom Zone."

"That's… not a good thing. How did it happen?"

"Earth's Black Lantern has a spare ring that's been enchanted to preserve the soul, but there's a problem with the enchantment. For it to work right, the disembodied soul must be bound to the ring before the ring is placed on the corpse's finger. In other words, it has to be enchanted after the individual dies, not beforehand."

"That's a big difference. I guess we can tell Black Lantern that when we see him. Where do you want to go?"

"Can we get me a room at the Fortress of Metropolis? It's my home where – when – I come from. My other home isn't an option right now."

"Is there another you out there?"

Chris nods. "In the Phantom Zone."

"We've got to save him – you."

"I know, but we need to be prepared first. I need to establish who I am to the other Supers before I can worry about the other me. If I don't have your trust, this entire thing is going to go downhill really fast."

"Do you have something to prove who you are?"

"I have a Legacy Crystal."

Conner stops walking. "You used the Doomsday Reset Device?"

Chris turns back to him. "Yes. I had to."

Conner takes a deep breath. "A Legacy Crystal is all we need. Do you have a call-sign or a codename?"

"Nightwing. I was once infused with the Nightwing Deity, so I'm more 'Nightwing' than Grayson will ever be."

"We'll figure something out. There are two Robins, so you can both be Nightwing unless you work together."

"We'll figure something out," Chris agrees.

They make it to the zeta tube and go to the Fortress of Metropolis with Chris signed on as a guest authorized by Champion.

A feminine robotic voice scans him and says, "Guest – D-19; Champion – D-02."

They arrive at the Fortress of Metropolis and Conner takes Chris to go get a room. Chris sets his specifications in the crystal console at the door and the room is made directly across from Jon's room. Conner walks inside with Chris and Chris pulls him into a hug.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's this for?" asks Conner.

"I always wanted to hug you," says Chris, "The real you. I never got to meet you on friendly terms before, but Dad would always tell me stories about how brave and compassionate you were. You were my idol, but also my worst enemy. I'm sorry if I'm crossing boundaries. I'm just so happy you're okay."

"It's okay, kid," Conner mumbles into his hair.

"I'm older than you, even in my original timeline," says Chris.

"Yeah, well, you're still a kid to me. How old are you?" asks Conner.

"Seventeen," says Chris.

"So we're the same age," says Conner.

"See? Not a kid. Besides you're what? Three?" asks Chris.

"Almost two," says Conner.

"Wow. It's so hard to think of you that way," says Chris.

"Tell me about it," says Conner.

The continue to hug until their arms get tired and Conner takes the Legacy Crystal to show Kal-El what happened. When he finds Kal-El at the Fortress of Solitude, he hands him the crystal and tells him about Chris.

"That brings me up to eight," says Kal-El. 

"Eight what?" asks Conner.

"Eight sons. You, Colton, Roy, Arsenal, Jon, Jonny and now the two Chrises. I wonder if I'm ever going to get a daughter."

"You forgot James. Isn't he kind of your step-son?"

"That brings it up to nine. Great Rao. I'm glad most of you are teenagers. Between my day job, my superheroing, the Champions of Unity, corresponding with the Justice League and splitting time between you kids, I'm a pretty absentee father. I'm sorry if I'm not being there for you, Kon."

"It's okay, Dad. I understand. The others do too. Just take us on family outings more. It's good bonding time and it reminds us that we're not only your kids on holidays."

"Rao, I am so bad at this."

"No, you're not, Dad. You're really good at this. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Kon. That means a lot."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lois storms into Lex's office, unannounced and sits opposite him in front of her desk. 

Lex stares at her, dumbfounded. "What can I do for you Miss Lane? Did Jonny have unprotected sex or perform some other shameful action?"

"I want the surgery. For me and Lana."

"What surgery is that?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Luthor. I know about the X-Kryptonite."

Lex grits his teeth. "And what makes you think I know what you're talking about?"

"Roy and Arsenal. I did some checking on their DNA. They aren't Clark's sons. They aren't even Kryptonian, but they have Kryptonian powers. It's X-Kryptonite, and unless they have non-visible piercings I don't know about, it's surgically implanted in them. I want the same procedure for me and Lana."

"I presume you mean Miss Lang."

"Of course I do, you idiot."

"The procedure has risks, and it wouldn't do to leave Jonathan Samuel motherless."

"I want it anyways. Has there been a single complication in all the times the procedure was performed?"

"There hasn't."

"Then I want it. Both me and Lana. As soon as possible."

"Would you mind telling me what has you so eager all of a sudden? Surely, you didn't just figure this out today."

"No, I've known for months, but that was before I had another Kryptonian son."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a ten-year-old Kryptonian child that I'm adopting. Clark has agreed to give me and Lana custody of Jon Sam and the new one, Chris Kent."

"Is he from New Krypton?"

"He's from the Phantom Zone."

"Why am I hearing this from you and not from Clark?"

"Because Clark is getting ready to go to the Phantom Zone to rescue him."

Lex grits his teeth again. "I am sick of my family rushing off into places like that extra-dimensional hellhole without so much as telling me!"

"You and me both." Lois gives him a somewhat compassionate look, but Lex knows better than to trust her fake smile. Just because she empathizes doesn't mean she sympathizes. 

"I'll make some calls and we can schedule the surgeries for tomorrow or the next day. By the way, do you mean to indicate that you and Lana are—"

"—Raising Jon together?"

"I meant are you two… have you found love with my ex-wife, Lois?"

"Yes."

"I see. I have to admit I never saw that one coming."

"We aren't as obvious and predictable as you and Clark are." 

"I choose not to take offense to that."

"It was meant to be offensive. You are two of the worst husbands in history. Everyone knew you wanted each other but we were afraid to tell you because you're an amoral lunatic and Clark's too emotionally fragile."

"If you knew that before you married him, why did you?"

"We're not having a heart to heart, Luthor. I'm telling you what a failure you are and if you break Clark's heart, I will come for you and you will never see me coming."

"Makes one rethink giving you superpowers. Very well, Miss Lane, is there anything else?"

"Yes, I'm going to need a nice farm outside the city limits to raise your fiancé's sons on. I'm sure you can find the money for it. I mean, if I'm too busy raising Kryptonians, I may not have the time to take you down inch by inch until you're nothing, starting will the illegal experimentation that gives humans Kryptonian superpowers. That's not a legal procedure, I presume."

"You presume correctly, but if you want the procedure and the farm, you will cease this mockery and do nothing to put a single speck on my good name. After all, it will be Clark's name too, by the end of July."

"Thank you, Lex. Always a pleasure. Call me to schedule the appointments."

After Lois leaves, Lex heaves a sigh of frustration. "That woman! How dare she?!" He hits his desk with super strength he forgot he has and immediately orders a replacement. It's really a shame. He liked that desk.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Kal-El is reticently abhorring the idea of taking any of his children into the Phantom Zone. At least he thinks he's being reticent. Colton, Conner and Chris insist on going and unfortunately, Clark will need the backup if things go sideways. There isn't a yellow sun in the Phantom Zone and assuming it won't drain his powers instantaneously, he should have one or two days with them. In turn, that means his sons will be invulnerable, hopefully for the duration of their excursion. 

Conner is wearing his red and black Kryptonian armor. Kal-El had wanted to present it to him on his second birthday, but if they're going into the Phantom Zone, they all need Kryptonian armor. Kal-El rarely wears his, but it is traditional, and their trip to New Krypton from where they are heading into the Phantom Zone means that people will more readily accept them. Traditional Kryptonian garb helps people view them as both Kryptonians and Terrans, a duality necessary for their status as a bridge between the two worlds. 

The Kryptonian armor is mostly skin tight, but made of a flexible metal rather than spandex or unstable molecules. It isn't as hard as vibranium but it's close and just as flexible as vibranium-treated unstable molecule suits. The armor itself is technically a projection from the house shield on the chest. The armor tests the wearer's DNA to determine their heritage before forming their House Glyph on the shield. Kal-El reluctantly presents Conner and Colton with their Kryptonian armor and formal capes (treated with vibranium) and their glyphs form on their chests as the armor covers their bodies, including boots. They're wearing solar suits under the armor to prolong their yellow sun radiation and therefore, their powers. 

Chris is already wearing his armor and the four of them zeta-beam to New Argo to take a projector to the Phantom Zone.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The Phantom Zone is a strange place. There are three suns in the sky, all at different angles. One is red, one is green and one is purple. The colors of light that strike the grayish sand at different angles give an unusual texture to the ground and everything else the light hits. There are no trees and it looks like a desolate desert with rock hills jutting up at odd angles here and there. The dunes of the sand are almost hypnotic in their horrible beauty. 

Everything about this place feels _wrong_ , and Kal-El can't help but wish he hadn't brought his sons to this hellish place. Colton looks completely unfazed, but Conner seems awestruck and scared. Chris looks downright angry and Kal-El assumes it's because his memories of this place are not fond ones. 

Chris leads them across the desert to a series of caves. There are people there and it looks like a rough crowd. One grabs Colton, attempting to grope him, but Colton gives him a smooth uppercut to the jaw and he flees. Others are holding knives made from rock and gripping them as if ready to strike. But no one approaches the travellers directly and eventually Chris leads them to a series of caverns lit by crystals in the ceilings. 

The paths wind and curve and Chris navigates the cavern's with ease. When they finally reach their destination, they find General Zod beating a child. It's hard to watch, so they put a stop to it immediately. Chris grabs his younger self and speeds from the cavern while the others face off with an angry Zod.

"How _dare_ you?!!! That is my son! It is my right as his father to do with him as I please! Return him _immediately_!!!"

"No, Dru-Zod!" yells Kal-El. "That is not how to treat a child!"

"Perhaps you'd prefer it if I struck your child!" Zod pulls a knife from his belt, and Conner immediately recognizes the blue glow. Zod is attacking Colton before they know it and Colton dodges and parries the strikes, but he's slowing down from the Blue Kryptonite radiation and Zod is not. 

Conner interferes just as Zod buries the knife in Colton's gut. 

Conner grabs the knife and punches Zod hard in the face, staring in horror when he realizes that he still has his super strength and Zod hasn't been under a yellow sun. Zod is dead, skull exploded from the impact and skin, brain matter and bone fragments coat Conner's fist. 

Kal-El takes the Blue Kryptonite knife from Conner, holding it to Colton's wound until it heals. Conner can't stop staring at the carnage he created when he punched Zod. He wants to distance himself, but his mind is stuck and he can't stop staring. He doesn't know how much time passes before he's brought out of his trance. 

He feels a damp cloth gently scrubbing his face where the blood and brain matter splattered and he looks to see the older Lor-Zod with a cloth and a bowl of water. He looks around and sees Kal-El gently talking with the young Lor-Zod and comforting the young boy, who is covered in bruises. Colton isn't far, but he looks like he's giving Conner space to come back to himself before he approaches. Chris' ministrations clean the gore from Conner's face, hand and armor and once he's clean, Conner hugs Colton tightly and cries.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


On their way out of the caves, a man comes at them from behind. They all recognize the sting of Green Kryptonite radiation and others around them flee. 

⟨⟨You killed the general!! I'll kill you, you bastards!!⟩⟩

The man is speaking Daxamite. That explains why he's able to hold a ten pound chunk of Green Kryptonite without slowing down. The travellers are struggling to stay standing and their powers are draining away. Colton grips the Blue Kryptonite dagger, thinking it will be enough to shield him from the Green Kryptonite. It is, but he's sluggish and slow from having his powers drained so soon after nearly dying. He goes toe to toe with the Daxamite as Kal-El, Conner and both Lor-Zods fall to the ground. It isn't long before another dagger is buried in Colton's chest and just as the Daxamite starts to slit Colton's throat, he's hit hard on the head with a big rock. 

Colton doesn't recognize the man that saved him but the man takes the Green Kryptonite and disappears. Meanwhile, Colton's enhanced healing lets him pull the dagger from his chest without bleeding out and the others stand up as the strange man returns.

"MON-EL!!" screams Kal-El. "Thank you!! What happened to you? Are you okay? You saved us! You saved my _children_!! You—"

"Calm down, Kal. It's all okay now. Let's go. That man wasn't the only one who would kill to avenge Zod."

" _Thank you!!_ "

"You're all very welcome. We should probably start running now. Let's just get out in the open desert and you can fly us somewhere safer."

"Yes, of course," says Kal-El, finally sobering. "Let's get outta here. You're coming with us to the real world?"

Mon-El sighs. "I wish I could, but I still have lead poisoning. It's only stopped progressing because I'm in the Phantom Zone. Once I go back, I have to have immediate medical attention, and Earth doesn't have the technology to cure me."

"No," says Kal-El, "but New Krypton does. We'll appear in a building that has a medical facility when we go back, so you can be cured as soon as we get there."

"Okay. I'm in.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Getting Lor-Zod and Mon-El medical care was immediate. But the doctors had some disturbing news regarding Lor-Zod. Before being exposed to yellow sun radiation, the cure-all for his injuries, he had anal contusions and lacerations, indicative of fingernails and fierce penetration. They have no doubts. Lor-Zod was raped. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" demands Kal-El of the older Lor-Zod.

"I didn't want you to know. _He_ doesn't want you to know. Trust me, it's better if he doesn't know we know. He needs to take his time and talk about it when he's ready. Confronting him about this is a really bad idea."

"How can you say that?" asks Kal-El. "He needs to talk to someone. He needs to know we're here for him."

"Then let's be here for him, but that doesn't have to mean making him face his biggest fears right after a traumatizing event. He needs some time to figure this out a bit and come to terms with it once he feels safe. Trust me, _I'm him_. He needs to feel safe and loved before ever talking about this."

Kal-El thinks for a minute, but Mon-El chimes in. "I agree with Lor. We should first and foremost, _be there for him_ and maybe let a professional psychiatrist help him face these issues."

Kal-El grunts. "You're right I guess. It's just hard knowing we can't go back there and bring that rapist to justice."

Lor-Zod puts his hand on Kal-El's arm. "Kon-El already did. He's gone now. He paid the ultimate price, and if that's not justice, I don't know what is."

"It was Dru-Zod."

"Yes," says Lor-Zod. "It was him. And he paid for it. Try not to be too angry. The entire issue is already taken care of. I understand if you need some time."

"That would be selfish of me," says Kal-El. "I'm ready to be there for Little Lor-Zod, however he needs me."

"Thanks, Dad– I mean, thanks Kal."

"You're welcome son."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The start of summer brings a lot with it. Summer vacation from school means families go on trips and children are out to play. There's a Birth of Summer Festival on New Krypton that Conner and Colton are anxious to take their family to. It has food and drink and choirs and dancing. Jon is particularly excited to see more about Raoism and the Festival is a week-long Raoist holiday. It's only a month or so before Colton and Conner's birthday, so the El, Luthor and Wayne families are all making preparations. Luthor's prepared to make it a full three day event, starting on July second with a public birthday party with everyone invited, even the traitors at Young Justice, having a waterpark rented out for the day on July third so everyone can enjoy the park, the festivities and a catered picnic without worrying about the crowds, and culminating on July Fourth with a birthday ball like the year before, with select members of the press invited as well as all of the Titans and Titans East. Lex and Bruce have been in cahoots planning the events and Clark is grateful because he wouldn't know the first thing about setting this up. 

Hemlock's enjoying the start of summer. He's been making all sorts of potions and poultices for the Titans. He's refined jasmine, lavender and cannabis into a unique, divine-smelling sleeping powder that the Bats have taken to using in their utility belts. Both Robins report that it's the ultimate way to have someone deeply passed out without risk of overdosing on tranquilizers. Sometimes it takes several regular tranq darts to down someone, but the sleeping powder works in just one dose every time. There are also magical powders that protect against magical and demonic entities and ones that lock doors beyond their physical locks. He's also got some that act like the ultimate bug repellent, but doesn't itch or poison the skin. 

Yes, summer is bringing changes, and everyone's getting happier by the day.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon has been waiting for this festival all year. A week long holiday on New Krypton will be celebrated with dance, choirs, theater, feasts, drinking, athletic competitions and science exhibits, giving a unique look into Kryptonian culture, technology and Raoism. For the first three days, Jon wants to go with his whole family to see the Day of Science, the Day of Dance and the Feast of Love. He prefers to practice Raoism solo, but learning from others is a great way to know how.

Conner and Colton are excited to go, and though they've been invited to join the global athletic competition, they're more interested in just observing the celebrations instead of proving themselves as warriors. Conner's reputation has preceded them, and Colton is known as the stronger brother, so they are more inclined to let the Kryptonians think what they want of them rather than prove themselves weak. 

Hemlock is growing in the summer. He's growing taller and getting a 'tan'. The 'tan' is really his photosynthesis moving into full swing as the angle of the sunlight becomes more direct, and he has gone from a pale Forest Green to a muted, medium Fern Green. He's even had a few small ivy leaves sprout on his scalp, nestled amongst his hair. He wants to get a haircut, but doesn't want to cut his leaves. Lex assures him that he can hire a professional who will do the job perfectly and lose a toe if he cuts a single one of Hemlock's leaves. Lex is scary like that, but Hemlock is grateful for the haircut. Now that he has his seasonal leaves in, he can't use hair product like he could when he first came into the waking world. He tugs at his leaves gently, realizing they're much more sturdy and strong than normal leaves. The stems are thicker too, and he imagines it would hurt really badly to lose one considering how much feeling he has in them. He's just glad he's not an evergreen and that these leaves will fall off his head in September or October. 

Jason's making Hemlock and Jay wear all of their layers of armor for the festival. He wants them super-powered and safe while they mingle amongst the masses of rambunctious Kryptonians. They're going as Hemlock and Robin, and Jason is going in his House of Luthor uniform. They're also bringing Nightwing with them. He's been fascinated by Kryptonian culture ever since Superman taught him about Nightwing and Flamebird. Conner is wearing his black and red Kryptonian armor with the vibranium cape and Colton is wearing an identical one in black and blue with his 'S'-shield reversed. Jason's also bringing Tim who will be dressed as Red Robin with a cape and without the wings, complete with mask and utility belt. Of course the youngest Robin is disappointed he can't go, but Batman and Superman have all but put a ban on any Young Justice team members going to New Krypton at all. Their penchant for paranoia and breaking laws cannot be permitted where they could cause a devastating interplanetary incident. 

Hemlock and Robin are jealous that the Kryptonians in the family are allowed to wear fewer layers and don't look forward to the day they'll spend at the science exhibit in New Argo, though at least the weather in New Kandor, where the Day of Dance will be held, and Kryptonopolis, where the Feast of Love will be held, should have weather much more suited to those in long-sleeved multiple layers. 

Finally, the first day of the festival arrives and the Luthor, Wayne and El families travel to the Fortress of Metropolis on their way to New Argo. They do a headcount and split into groups. Jonathan Samuel and Lois will be staying near Kal-El at all times and Hemlock and Jay will be staying near Lex and Jason at all times. Conner, Colton, Lor, Roy, Arsenal and Jon are floaters, and Jon is going as Blue Lantern. Nightwing, Redwing and Bruce are staying together as a group and Guy Gardner and Barry Allen are staying nearby. They do a final headcount and start going through the zeta-tube to New Argo. 

The Day of Science is a nerd's dream come true. All sorts of projects, classical and innovative alike, are on display as half the city is turned into an open-air museum. Jon drags Hemlock and Jason to see displays of Kryptonian high-speed trains, medical imaging equipment and greenhouses. Hemlock particularly appreciates the last one and in some ways, the greenhouses are similar to his greenhouse in the Fortress of Metropolis. Jason thinks the trains are super cool. In some ways, they're like magna-rails without the need for tracks (except of course to mark where the trains will go to other travellers). They can even float over water without disturbing the surface. 

There's a huge presentation of innovative science and it's being held in a huge outdoor amphitheater. Lex has insisted all of his children will be attending the event, no exceptions. The first segment of the event is a series of introductions and demonstrations that last a few hours, the first part of which is about natural energy production for industrial means. Several new ways of processing solar power are shown off, though to the layman, they are indistinguishable from the already prevalent solar energy technology of the planet. The next segment is on medical imaging and diagnostics. The first couple of demonstrations use small animals, like wyverns and the Kryptonian version of a rabbit. However the third requires a volunteer from the audience to prove the subject hasn't been prepared or imaged ahead of time. The scientist, an old man by the name of Jex-Zod is going into the theories of how to use unique radiation signatures to produce an omnidirectional map of the body on a cellular level. Despite many people in the audience who raise their hands to be the volunteer, the old man continues to look around. 

"Ah! You there! Kon-El is it? Come up to the stage please, I would be delighted at your assistance."

Conner thinks it's rather odd he was chosen since he didn't raise his hand, but he stands, smiles and calls out, "My pleasure!"

" _What are you doing?!_ " hisses Lex. "He's a _Zod_!"

Conner starts to sit back down, but Jex Zod says, "Oh come now! Don't be afraid! Where's that great Kon-El bravery I keep hearing about?"

Conner stands back up.

" _Sit back down!_ " says Lex, "Don't let him fool you with the second-oldest trick in the book!"

Conner winks at Lex and says, "Trust me, I've got this handled. Jon? Code Blue-Velvet. Lor? Kol? Avenge me."

Jon looks worried but immediately starts meditating and glowing slightly. 

"I'm coming!" calls out Conner. He makes his way to the stage and floats up to shake hands with Jex-Zod. Zod shows him to an area of the stage marked off for imaging and starts up his machines. 

"Thank you, Kon-El. This will only take a moment and will be completely painless." Kon-El smiles and waves to the audience. He notices Lor and Colton ready to move at a moment's notice. It makes him smile wider with pride. 

Then there's a flash of sickly green and Kon-El drops to the floor, a dead weight that lost its supports. The scientist cackles and laughs screaming, "That's what you get for orphaning my great-great grandson! _You FILTH!!_ "

Before the scientist can make a break for it, Colton and Lor speed to the stage and wrestle him to the ground. Kol-El calls out: "I demand recompense and vengeance by Credence 43125 of the Book of Rao! Who seeks to deny me?"

The Prime Minister of the entire planet stands. "None will deny you Kol-El. Vengeance is yours."

Kol jerks Jex-Zod's head in a twisting motion shattering the vertebrae of his neck and Zod goes limp.

Meanwhile, Jon is focusing and projecting a blue aura over Conner's body. It takes nearly a minute before Conner gasps and sits up. Jon cries with relief when he does – he wasn't entirely sure it would work, but he hoped it would. 

Colton and Lor help Conner up, and Conner waves and smiles to the audience again and they make their way back to their seats. 

"Told you it was handled," Conner says to Lex. Lex pulls him into a hug and grips him tightly. 

"You stupid, _stupid_ boy! I don't know whether I'm more proud of you, Jon and Colton or more horrified at your stupidity."

"He would have just kept trying. Better to get it out of the way now and prevent someone else from getting hurt."

"And if Jon hadn't been able to revive you?"

"I _hoped_ he would. But Jason has a spare ring, too. We had Adonis enchant it, and he could bind my soul to it before giving it to me. He's right over there."

"Where did he get a spare ring?" asks Lex, curiosity overcoming admonishment.

"They replicate. I thought you knew that."

"Regardless, it was still a foolhardy thing to do. When we get home you are grounded from the Titans for one month."

"Da-ad." 

"Take your punishment like a man. It will give you some more time to spend with Jon and Hemlock anyways. They could use your support and affection."

Shortly after that, the rest of the exhibition is cancelled. Two murders had happened on stage and the people running the show felt it would be in poor taste to continue. As people filed out, Kal-El came flying in demanding answers.

"What happened?! Is Conner okay?!"

"I'm fine, Dad," says Conner. 

"Son, what happened? People were saying you were dead."

"I was."

Kal-El pales white as a sheet.

"What?" he says. "Why?"

"One of Zod's relatives assassinated him," says Lex, "On stage. It was quite the spectacle."

"That isn't funny, Lex."

"It's okay," says Colton. "I demanded legal vengeance and executed the murderer. And Jon used his ring to bring Conner back."

Kal-El says nothing more. He just hugs his children and kisses their heads.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


They don't stay on New Krypton for the night, like they had planned. Kal-El just wants everybody home and safe and doesn't know if he's willing to let any of his family attend any of the rest of the festival. Security has been increased planet-wide, but even so, he doesn't want to risk losing anyone he loves. 

Jon is extremely disappointed. Of the cultural festivities he wanted to attend, the Day of Science was lowest on his list. He would have gladly given up the first day to attend one of the other days. To cheer him up, Conner and Colton have taken him out for a lunch date and some hanky panky back at the Fortress. It does help him feel better but he keeps being distracted by what happened, what _could have_ happened and his disappointment at missing the festival. 

Finally he visits Hemlock in his lab, hoping to get away from his memories of the whole affair. Each time he holds or looks at Conner he keeps thinking _what if I hadn't been able to bring him back?_ Each time he looks at Colton he can't help but wonder _how he can act so normal when he killed a man yesterday?_

Hemlock was there, but he wasn't a part of it. Maybe spending time with him will help. If nothing else it'd be good to have a sounding board and vent his fears.

He approaches the lab and stops outside in the corridor. He can do this. It's just visiting with his step-brother. He hails on the console outside the door and the door quickly slides open. Hemlock obviously voice-activated it because he's still concentrating at one of his lab tables. 

"Hey, James, what are you doing?"

"I'm working on a new sleeping powder. I figure the Bats can use it in their utility belts if I perfect it. How are you doing? I know yesterday was tough."

Jon sighs and doesn't know whether to keep it vague or completely unload. He stares and the wall and takes a deep breath.

"I keep thinking, what if I'd failed. We all could have lost Conner, and I would've been the one to blame. I don't know how Conner and Colton can act so normal after everything that happened. Don't they know how close it was?"

"I'm sure they had faith in you. Maybe you should tell them how close it was."

"I tried, but they just laugh it off and tell me how much they love me. They don't even try to understand."

"Well, even if Conner didn't come back, it still wouldn't have been your fault. Are you blaming yourself for the close call?"

"A little."

"Well, don't. It wasn't your fault some creep decided to murder our brother. It wasn't Conner's fault either. The only one at fault is the man Colton executed."

"Logically, I know that but I can't help blame myself for almost failing."

"You didn't fail though. I think the real issue here is an obsession over the fear you had of failing at the time. It's fresh, but it will get better."

"How'd you get so smart?"

"I'm not, but I am observant. I saw you cry when you realized Conner was back. You wouldn't have if you weren't afraid."

"You think this is all just after effect? That I shouldn't be freaking out?"

"You have every right to freak out."

"But Conner and Colton aren't freaking out."

"Maybe they are and they're just trying to act normal for you. To keep from making it hard on you."

"You think?"

"I think it's possible. Either that or they are stupidly optimistic. What is it you want from them?"

"I want them to be afraid like I was. I want validation that what I'm going through is a normal response."

"Well, it is a normal response."

"Thank you. I just wish they'd show it."

"Ask them. You won't know unless you ask. Like I said, they probably picked up that this whole thing was hard on you and didn't want to make it harder by freaking out in front of you."

"I didn't sleep well last night. Need a tester for your sleeping powder?"

"Father says I need to test on mice before going to human trials. Why don't you try that cannabis honey I refined. It should work on you."

"I'll ask Jason for some. Thanks for the talk."

"No problem. I love you, Jon. You can always come to me about this stuff."

"Thanks."

"Want to go to the park with me? I'll plant you a grove."

"That's okay. I think I'm gonna go snuggle up with Conner and Colton."

"Okay. Give me a hug."

They hug and Jon clutches tightly to his brother's embrace. "It's okay, Jon. Everyone's safe."

That just makes Jon break down like he didn't know he needed to. He shakes in Hemlock's arms and sniffles as tears begin to fall. Hemlock shushes him with platitudes and assurances and after about ten minutes, Jon's feeling a bit better.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	2. Hemlock's Foray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hemlock goes under public scrutiny, but the Gotham underworld is supportive.

  


The press has managed to get a picture of Hemlock and Jonny Mars out in public, and rumors are raging. Hemlock is so clearly metahuman and the public loves a good origin story so speculation has run wild. His green skin, the leaves in his hair and his beautiful features have him quickly categorized as Homo Botanicus like Poison Ivy. They aren't wrong, but Hemlock doesn't want them coming out with more rumors connecting him. So far the prevalent one is that he's the love-child between Batman and Poison Ivy. He's a little disgusted by that, no offense to Bruce.

But the rumors that Jonny Mars is cheating on Colton and Conner with him, that he's 'the other woman' so to speak, are too much for him. He had become accustomed to going out to the park, but now that reporters are making up stories about him without even trying to talk to him, he is afraid to be seen in public. 

Jason thinks this has to stop. He doesn't want a press conference about it, but maybe Lois will be willing to do an article on him. She did a great job with Jon Lane, and she's professional enough not to print anything she can't back up with facts. Whether or not he should claim Hemlock as his own son is uncertain. If he does, and someone finds out his secret identity, Hemlock could be in danger. Lex Luthor's reputation in the other hand, may protect him. Jason refuses to make him have a new identity altogether like Jon, and he doesn't want to put Hemlock through any unnecessary stress. 

Of course the easiest way to explain Hemlock without needing family involved is to portray him as a Titan and explain his friendship with the Superboys as a product of being on a team. Neither Jason nor Lex are willing to let him go on missions, or even train with the Titans, but it would give him a public face without the need for the details of his family to be involved. 

On the other hand, being a Titan could cause assumptions about him. He could be a target for those seeking to ransom or devastate the superhero group and though most would not want to anger nearly thirty highly skilled vigilantes that are backed by the Justice League and the Champions of Unity, some villainous individuals are prone to that kind of stupidity. That doesn't even take into account the way his street cred might be compromised. 

For every solution, it seems that there's a problem with it. Perhaps vague and private is the way to go.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lois sits in the office as Hemlock enters. She stands as he approaches and shakes his hand, only sitting when he does. She starts up her recorder, gets verbal permission to record and they proceed with the interview.

"What should I call you?" asks Lois. "Do you have a name or prefer a pseudonym?"

"Hemlock is fine."

"Hemlock. That's an interesting name. How did you come by it?"

"That name was given to me before I was born."

"I see. Many have assumed you are a Homo Botanicus. Is that correct?"

"Yes. It's true."

"There are only a few others of your kind. What would you say to those who think you have a connection to Poison Ivy?"

"We're the same race. It doesn't mean we're connected. Do people think you and Jimmy Olsen are related because you're both white?"

Lois seems taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovers. "Does that strike a nerve with you?"

"It's racist bullshit. That's all I have to say on that subject matter."

"I see. There have been many rumors flying around about you. I presume most of them are not true. Could you describe your relationship with Jonny Mars?"

"We're just friends. Close friends, but just friends."

"And the Superboys?"

"I know them well, but we aren't terribly close."

"Do you think the Superboys are jealous of your friendship with Mister Mars?"

"They have nothing to be jealous of. I'm asexual so there isn't any chance that I would sleep with or kiss anyone, muchless my best friend. Besides, I'm fifteen."

"Some people have presumed you to be a superhero or even a villain. What do you say to that?"

"I'm just a regular guy. I'm not perfect, but I'm not evil either. I believe that most people are quick to categorize metahumans because so many of us are involved in heroics and villainy, but most of us are just people."

"Do you have any connection to Lex Luthor? Or Superman?"

"I'm friends with their sons and their sons' boyfriend, so I guess that could be construed as a connection."

"Many are afraid of people with your powers. What do you think about that?"

"Superpowers are kind of like knives. They can be harmless but valuable tools, but they can also be used as weapons. I think it's good to respect a blade, but if it isn't wielded at you in aggression or violence, then most likely it isn't particularly dangerous to you and there's no need to be afraid. I can do a lot of good with my powers too."

"What plans do you have to do good with your powers?"

"As you may or may not know, I can grow plants at supernatural speeds and cause them to flourish if enough water and nutrients are available. I plan to someday travel to rainforests and use my abilities to help reforestation."

"I think that's very admirable, Hemlock. Do you have any plans for schooling or profession once you're out of high school?"

"I graduated early. I plan to start college at the Metropolis College of Natural Medicine in the next year or two and start working on a double major in Medical Botany and Homeopathic Medicine. In less than a decade, I plan to have a Master's of Acupuncture and Oriental Medicine as well as a Naturopathic Medical doctorate. I want to use my powers and all the tools at my disposal to help people. I think that finding cures for incurable diseases and addictions is possible through herbal medicine, and I think that I am uniquely qualified to push the industry forward. One example is how the older and larger a ginger plant is, the more potent the roots and therefore the medicine from it, however there is a very limited supply of centuries-old ginger in the world. These centuries-old plants have medicinal properties that regular ginger plants don't have. I can grow plants larger and more potent by using my powers and can supply the herbal medicine market with ginger root that is the equivalent of thousand-year-old plants. By having more potent medicines available, we can change the world." 

"That's certainly food for thought. Do you think this is your calling in life?"

"I don't know if it's my calling, but it's what I'm good at, it's what I love and it can help others. I figure it's a good direction to go for now."

"That's beautiful. Do you have anything to say to our readers at _The Daily Planet_?"

"Not particularly. I guess, don't judge people without really knowing them."

"Thank you for your time, Hemlock. I appreciate the opportunity to have this interview. Would you like us to send you a copy of the paper this article will be in? Free of charge, of course."

"Send an extra one to Jonny. I'll get it from him."

"Thank you, Hemlock. We'll see you around."

Lois turns off the recorder. "You did great, Kid! The public is going to eat this up like candy."

"Thanks, Miss Lane. I was pretty nervous."

"You are very well-composed and well-spoken. Especially for your age. Are you okay with some sound bites from the interview going on our website?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks for being so supportive and professional. The rumors going around are really getting to me."

"Don't let them bother you, Kid. Those idiots wouldn't know a good story if it punched them in the face. We'll set the record straight."

"I guess I'll see you around?"

"Probably. I know I'm not around a lot, but I _am_ Jon's mom. Will you be attending Conner's birthday parties?"

"Yeah, I plan to anyways. Not sure how I'll handle the chlorine at the water park, but I'll be there."

Hemlock gets up and leaves the office, happy with the interview and knowing it will help. The rumors of his origins and intentions have been taking a lot out of him, and there's finally an end in sight.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex hired professional photographers to take portraits of Hemlock. He wears a few different outfits from suits to gardening clothes to jeans and a tank. He has a few submitted to _The Daily Planet_ to go with the article Lois is writing and has one of Hemlock in a dress ensemble – black button up with an green ivy embroidered black vest and a green ivy embroidered necktie – sent in for a professional oil painting portrait for Lex's office. The dress portrait shows off his ivy leaves in his hair and his unusual green complexion perfectly. Lex couldn't be prouder of him.

When the article finally comes out in the Sunday paper, the _The Daily Planet_ website is alight with controversy. Some debate the validity of herbal medicine in general and some debate whether Hemlock was being truthful. The most exciting thing on the website though is the resounding support for Hemlock as a sexual minority. So many people have called him brave for admitting he's asexual and many more have talked about asexuals in their own lives. One kid even came out to his parents as asexual because the article encouraged him to be himself. His dad is still calling him a 'late bloomer' but his mom has become very supportive. Even more though, are the racial minorities that love his response about racism. He's really a hit. And the soundbites Lois decided to upload to the website make him sound inspiring and professional. It's all going over really well. 

Hemlock sends Lois a bouquet of home grown flowers and a fruit basket in gratitude for her help dispelling the rumors about him. Entirely new rumors have started circulating about him, but none as far-fetched or disturbing as the original rumors. He's glad no one is calling him Bat-Bastard anymore. 

And the best part is that he can spend time with his brothers without anyone thinking twice about it or asking stupid questions or making unfortunate assumptions. His presence at LexCorp goes unchallenged, and he goes out to lunch with Jonny Mars without anyone bothering him. 

Lois' article really changed everything.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Hemlock is excited. It's his second trip into Gotham as the new source for medical cannabis. He's all geared up and even has some of his experimental sleeping powder in his utility belt. They're bringing four and a half metric tonnes in now because the first batch was such a hit in the Gotham drug market. Red Hood's even gotten word that some people hooked on heroin have given it up completely because they like the stronger herb so much and it helps regulate their brain chemicals as they quit. That was a fortunate and unexpected side effect of Hemlock's growing. 

They need extra muscle to carry in the cannabis, so Red Arrow and Colton have decided to come with them in masks. They hide their identities well since their in regular street clothes (with vibranium on underneath) and have dominoes that cover half of their faces, most of their foreheads, their noses and their cheeks down to the tips of their noses. The white out lenses help keep them from being identified or recognized and the voice modulators they each wear on their throats keep them from being heard as themselves. Of course, Clark knows nothing of their involvement in this, and Lex is turning a blind eye. 

They zeta beam to Gotham with several duffel bags each in tow and make it to the Juniper Street warehouse without a problem. Red Hood is mysteriously armed with a paintball gun amongst his personal arsenal, and Hemlock can't help but notice that the paintballs in his extra clip are the same pink and green as his own sleeping powder. 

When they get down to the basement, everyone is there and several individuals come up to shake hands with Red Hood and Hemlock, thanking them for the superior product and expressing interest in buying even more this time. 

"The price you give us is a complete steal!" says Toby. "We can charge more than fifty bucks a gram if we want and we're still giving way more cannabinoids on the dollar than usual!"

"My cousin Monica is an Ace," says Dr. Malcolm. "I got respect for you, Big H."

"I've started putting a tiny bit of your herb in with regular schwag and it's still stronger than normal medical grade," says Malory. "Are you going to produce anything less potent? I think there's really a market for it."

"We'll think about it," says Red Hood. "Let's just do this and go home. We all got a lot to do. Let's not waste any time."

They quickly run through the same process as last time and soon all of the bud and all of the cash has exchanged hands. There was some dispute because there wasn't enough bud for everything everyone wanted, but Red Hood settled it with iron words and the authority he has over those present. Once everything is said and done, Red Hood and his entourage leave with about fifty-one-point-five million dollars and head back towards the zeta tube. They don't make it far before they're caught by the Dark Knight himself.

"What the blazes do you think you are doing?" demands Batman.

"Business as usual, Batdick!" says Red Hood.

"I caught a group of gentlemen carrying an ungodly amount of marijuana," Batman says accusingly.

"You better have let them go!" yells Red Hood. "Those men are under my protection and a little cannabis is no reason to ruin people's lives!"

"A _little_?!! Hood, they were carrying a metric tonne of it."

"They supply an entire section of the city," says Red Hood.

"You agreed to let me do my thing with the drug trade," says Black Lantern. "We had a deal, Batsy, and if you go back on it, I will personally ensure your life is a living hell!"

"They're already in police custody," says Batman.

"Shit," says Red Hood. "Where?" 

"Mayflower and 21st Street," says Batman.

Red Hood drops his duffels in front of Colton and Roy and flies there as fast as he can. When he gets there, a police cruiser is already starting to pull away, but Red Hood quickly shoots out the tires and catches up to the vehicle to rip off the doors and pull his men away from the scene. He tells them to run and uses his paintball gun to put every cop he can find to sleep. He continues to rip apart squad cars and tell his people to flee. Eventually, all of his guys are rescued, he recovers the cannabis and he gets everyone moving. By the time he's done there, more cop cars are showing up, but he shoots out all of their tires and uses his paintball gun to put them to sleep once the get out of the vehicles.

Meanwhile, Batman is continuing to interrogate Black Lantern. 

"What exactly are you doing bringing Hemlock into this kind of situation," asks Batman as if Black Lantern is crazy.

"I don't have to answer that," says Jason. "His safety is guaranteed, and we've taken every precaution."

"I don't have to be a detective to see the link between the contraband and Hemlock's unique gifts. Are you really not above using your son to achieve your goals."

"Hey!! That's not fair!!" says Hemlock. 

"James, _no!_ "

"It was my idea!" says Hemlock. "I wanted this and I'm doing good. Did you know people are quitting heroin to use my herbs?! That it's actually helping people?!"

"We can discuss all of this later, Batman. Right now, my job is to get my family off the streets."

"I don't think so. Black Lantern, you're under arrest!"

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" screams Hemlock, and he pulls a small poultice from his utility belt and throws it at Batman. It works almost instantly and Batman falls to his knees before sinking to the ground and _snoring_. 

"Good work, Kid," says Jason. He radios Red Hood and tells him to take Batman back to the Batcave to sleep it off. Then, the four of them take all of their duffel bags with them through the Zeta tube and arrive in the basement bunker at LexCorp Towers. Jason tells Hemlock to go wait upstairs for him and text him when he's in his room. Colton, Roy and Jason wait for ten minutes after they get the text from Hemlock and take the bags upstairs in two trips. 

Black Lantern gives four million to each Roy and Colton, calling it their cut for the added security and helping carry everything. Twenty-five million goes to Hemlock and the rest is split in half between Jay and Jason. It's not normal operating procedure, but Jason is sure that Jay will be alright with 9.25 million this time. He's taking Colton's and Roy's cuts out of Jay's for this and taking a little extra for himself. Jay will have to get 82.5% of Jason and Jay's cut next time instead of 75%, but Jason is okay with that. 

Hemlock is running out of places to store all of his cash and Jason agrees to use one of the vaults in the Red Hood Armory to help store Hemlock's extra cash. The rest is under his bed in duffel bags. 

Jay arrives soon with Tim in tow and decides to give Tim three million just because he can. Tim is quick to assure him that he has his own family fortune, but Jay insist, saying he wants to provide for him as his boyfriend and lover. Tim can't disappoint him and after a heated debate, accepts the money. Jay hasn't gotten him a ring yet, but he's planning on it. He tries to hide that he wants to marry Tim, but Tim is starting to suspect.

Shortly after, Tim and Jay go to Jay's apartment to have some private time and Colton and Roy retire to their rooms. Jason decides that Hemlock deserves some extra support tonight and gets out one of Hemlock's Buddhist mythology books, reading him the story of the Green Tara, though Hemlock already knows it.

They fall asleep together on Hemlock's bed and Hemlock cuddles in the arms of his loving dad, wondering how he got so lucky.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	3. Superwomen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Lois and Lana have powers, their lives are changing.

  


Lois has been trying to keep things under wraps. She had to take two days off work to cope with the super-hearing and get used to not breaking things with her super-strength. As it is, she already needs a new fridge, a new electric toothbrush and a new toilet seat. She's not rough with things, but fine-tuning her strength is hard for her. 

Jonathan Samuel laughs at her and tells her she'll get the hang of it. She tries to take the laughter as supportive – she knows Jon isn't trying to be mean. They broke the coffee table together when Jon convinced her to arm-wrestle him. To both of their surprises, she won. 

Lana's having a difficult time too. She had to buy three new cell phones in two days because she kept gripping them too hard. Jon promises her, just like Lois, that she'll get the hang of it. It just takes time.

Well, they can only take so long off work, and it kills Lois, the workaholic that she is, to not go rush after a story. So she goes back to work at _The Daily Planet_ long before she probably should and runs into immediate trouble when she's sent on scene to cover an apartment fire.

Well, she can't just do nothing.

She rushes to the bathroom and takes off her panty hose, pulling it over her head to obscure her face. She's still in the same work suit, so she decides to make this fast. She speeds to the scene and speeds through the building, methodically removing every soul she can while trying to obscure herself with panty hose and speed. 

It works well enough and she gets twenty people out before the wind she created causes the fire to intensify and explode out of the roof. 

Three people died. People she couldn't get to in time. They were dead from smoke inhalation before she was even on the scene, but now she sees how Clark can blame himself for things that aren't his fault. If she'd just been there sooner, she could have saved them. She's lucky her speed causing the fires to escalate didn't cause any deaths. 

She speeds herself all the way home and changes clothes before calling in sick and staying home. She calls the sitter and Jon and Chris come home from across the hall, and Lois starts to cry, but stops herself. She made mistakes today but she can avoid making them in the future. It may be a tragedy, but it's also a learning experience. 

For one thing, panty hose is probably not the best disguise. Especially when people saw her wearing the same clothes she wore to work. It's a common color and design though, and she counts her lucky stars that it is. This means two things.

She needs a mask (or to learn the facial shapeshifting thing from Kara) and she needs a costume. She decides that learning the shapeshifting that Kryptonian women can do will take time she doesn't have. That means she needs to find out where to get a mask.

She calls Clark first and explains the situation. Once he's there in person, she allows herself to cry about the three people who died and only Clark can give her sage advice about coping with this. No one else has the amount of experience in these situations to really empathize completely. She knows when he tells her it's not her fault that he's telling the truth and he knows it to be true because he's been in her shoes. After she calms down, he escorts her, Lana and the boys to LexCorp Tower. 

The boys go to see Hemlock in the dog park on the seventy-ninth floor where he's meditating with Jon Lane. They visit the Kryptonian garden there and have fun playing chase and generally horsing around.

Meanwhile, Clark takes Lana and Lois to the Armory just a couple of floors below the penthouse. Jason is there, cleaning and sharpening weapons and Clark greets him with a kiss.

"Hi Baby, what's happenin'?" says Jason expectantly. He knows Clark wouldn't be bringing civilians to the armory under normal circumstances.

"You know my ex-wife and work partner, Lois Lane." 

Jason shakes her hand kindly, and gives her a curious look.

"And this is Lana Lang, my first love."

Jason shakes her hand and notices she is filled with warmth where Lois is more cold and calculating. 

"We're here because they need domino masks. I've got something in mind for uniforms, but we need to find a way to conceal their identities."

"Dominoes are over here," says Jason, and he leads them to a wall of the room that has suits and boots and gloves and masks. "Of course I favor the combination of a domino and a helmet. Makes it a lot easier to conceal my identity."

"Right. Helmet-hair," says Lois, "Just what every woman dreams of."

"Thank you," says Lana. "The idea is a great one, but I think masks are suitable for now."

Jason smiles at her. "Well I can tell which of you is the diplomat in your relationship."

"Thank you," says Lana.

"Hey!" says Lois at the same time. 

"I'm plenty diplomatic!" says Lois.

"I'm not saying you aren't," says Jason. "I'm just saying she's better at it."

"What color are you thinking for the masks?" says Clark, redirecting the conversation before Lois becomes enraged. 

"Won't that depend on the suits?" says Lana.

"You're right. I'm not sure but you seem to have different manifestations of your powers. Lana, can you fly for a second?"

Lana glows with neon red flame and floats a couple of feet off the ground. After she lands and the flames withdraw, Jason can see that the flames didn't ruin her clothes and from the feel of the air, didn't put off any heat. 

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess your suit will be that color red and white," says Clark. "Lois, your powers are the same as mine, right?" 

"Yes. As far as I can tell anyways."

"Would you be opposed to a suit kind of like mine?" asks Clark.

"No. That would be fantastic. I'll be Superwoman!"

Clark chuckles, "I can't imagine anyone could stop you. I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to run to the Fortress of Solitude for something." With that, Clark disappears and leaves Jason alone with his two exes. 

"Do you two want to come up to the penthouse for some coffee?" asks Jason. 

"That's okay," says Lois. "I'm sure he won't be long. Why don't we look at some different styles of dominos. We can try them on and you can tell us what you think."

"Okay, that sounds good," says Jason, and he shows them different styles of masks. The styles most popular for the Bats have sharp edges that Lois doesn't like. The really thin dominoes don't hide enough of her face well enough and the big roundish ones, she calls gaudy. 

They're almost out of options when Lana comes across a dainty, white mask and tries it on. It fits her perfectly and hides her features while not being overbearing on her face. 

"You can keep it if you like," says Jason. "It's got vibranium in it, so it can give you a little bit of protection."

"Thanks, Jason. I really appreciate it," Lana says with a sweet smile and a voice of honey. 

"May I try it on, Lana?" asks Lois. Lana hands it to her and she tries it on in the mirror. Lois decides she doesn't like masks at all, but she hates this one the least. "Can you get another one like this made? In Superman Blue?"

"Yeah, we can do that. It should be ready in a day or two. You want any gear or anything? Blue K rings to keep you from breaking stuff?"

Lois looks affronted and defensive. Bingo. She definitely needs a Blue Kryptonite ring. Lana looks at him gratefully and says, "We'll need four. One for each of us and Chris and Jon."

"Alright. You can put these on necklace chains for now, but I'm sure Lex won't mind having some specially made for you. I believe he still remembers what you both like in rings. You sure you don't want bracelets for the boys? They're ring sizes will change as they grow."

"Bracelets would be wonderful," says Lana. 

"Okay. The rings for now are in this lead box. I'll have Lex order the custom jewelry for you tonight. I'm sure Clark will be back any minute. We really could relax in more comfortable surroundings."

"Su—" Lana gets cut off.

"—We're fine here," says Lois. "I'd rather not risk running into Lex."

Just then Superman speeds into the room holding something in his hands. "I'm back. Here, the ruby one is for Lana and the diamond one for you, Lois."

He hands them what look like ordinary necklaces with shield-shaped pendants. Lois' is clear and Lana's is a clear red color, not that different from the neon red fire that engulfs her when she flies. "They'll only work for you specifically," says Kal-El. "I had them made to read your DNA in order to activate. Try them on."

The women try the necklaces on and nothing happens. "Okay, now use your palm to press it against your sternum." They do and the change is instantaneous. Suddenly, Lois is wearing Kryptonian armor in two tone blue with a gold and red shield just like Superman's. She even has a cape with the House of El shield in gold. The cape is short, just long enough to cover her rump. 

Lana is strikingly beautiful in the neon red and white uniform. Her hair is the same color of her neon red fire and her skin is almost milky white. She wears a neon red sash that goes from one shoulder to the other, behind her neck. Her suit is pure white with a neon crimson shield and a white House of El glyph, stylized like a lightning bolt with straight edges and jagged corners. Her boots are lined with the same neon red and there's a center-seam on her pants that is a thin red line that goes over each of her knees and all the way up to the shoulders, under the corners of the 'S'-shield. 

"Lana?" says Lois. "Your face is different and not just from your glow."

"Lois? Oh my God, our faces are changed. Clark found a loophole!!"

"A loopho— Clark! You knew we wouldn't like the masks, didn't you?"

"I hazarded a guess," says Kal-El. "I thought that even if you did, wearing a domino might not be enough to protect your identities. This Kryptonian glamour will only change your faces enough to fool facial recognition."

"How can you say a mask won't be enough?" says Lois. "All you do is take off your glasses."

"Lois, that is a gross oversimplification. Most of it is my posture and voice. I have a different persona when I'm Clark than when I'm Superman. Clark is skittish and meek and has poor posture, is clumsy and accident prone and always wears suits a few sizes too big, dwarfing his form to the naked eye. Superman is confident, powerful, has excellent posture, fluid grace and superhuman reflexes, and always wears something skin tight or close to it, showing off these fabulous pecs and these really nice guns!"

"Yummy!" says Jason. "I love you in tights!"

"I think we all do," says Lana.

"So," says Kal-El, "since it took me years to develop the separate personas and I give it two days before you are all over the news, something to scramble facial recognition is a must."

"Fine," says Lois, "You're right and this is a lot better than wearing a mask."

"I can have masks programmed into the crystals if you really want, but I didn't think you'd want them," says Kal-El. "I can even have another version made that is Blue Kryptonite when you wear it as jewelry and the Blue K is deactivated when the armor activates, taking you from human to Kryptonian in the process. Plus, the Blue K will accelerate your healing while you don't have other powers."

"I'd love that!" says Lana. "Wouldn't you love that, Sweetie?"

"Yes," says Lois. "That sounds perfect."

"Just remember, you can't be news and report it at the same time, Lois, so you have to choose your moment. No reporting on yourself."

"Then who will cover the new Superwomen?" says Lois.

"Well, I imagine, the lucky reporter who is in the right place at the right time," says Kal-El.

"I'm kidding, you numbskull! You will be our exclusive reporter," says Lois. "Clark Kent, you just may have yourself a promotion by the end of the week."

"My career thanks you," says Kal-El with his Superman smile.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lor-Zod is kind of excited. He's lived in a Kryptonian Fortress most of his teen years, but the lone tower standing over the coast like a lighthouse is completely different from his home. It's called The East Tower and bears unusually Terran architecture for it being a Kryptonian Fortress. The crystals don't crosshatch or jut up at odd angles or even spiral like Kryptonian architecture. In fact, this style of architecture would be more at home in Gotham or maybe Europe. It almost looks like the tower of a castle. But it's _huge_. Chris is flying in an entrance on the northeast side of the tower with Colton and Jon. Conner and a few of the Titans East are already inside. Chris looks around at the huge open space and sees Conner's space ship (which he has aptly named 'Ship'), and Chris realizes this is an aircraft hangar. 

"Wow! This place is amazing!" says Chris.

"You haven't even seen the inside yet," says Colton with a chuckle.

"It's okay," says Jon. "I think the garage is amazing, too."

Colton looks at Jon and mouths _'garage?'_ wondering why Jon hasn't grasped the vocabulary. The other day, he said supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Oh, well Colton guesses there is a song about that one. Disney movies aside, Colton was sure he knew what a hangar was. 

They make their way to an archway that definitely reminds Chris of medieval cathedrals and go through the liquid-like barrier that separates the hangar from the inside. They go down the hall and into a large shaft that goes all the way up and down the tower and fly down until they reach the underground levels where most of the Fortress' mass actually is. Colton leads them to the armory and they pass a training area where Anita is bo-staff sparring with Tim on the way. There's a crystal console in the armory and Chris takes off his armor by deactivating it and pulling the shield from his chest and Colton takes it to the console where he makes some adjustments. When Chris puts the armor back on, it turns out to be a nice navy blue color with metallic, deep-gold accents. Now its style looks more like Colton's and Conner's armors, with the boots being navy blue but lined at the top with gold and the sleeves having the House sigils on the shoulder-sides and the backs of the hands, bottom towards the fingers. His shields and glyphs are gold with metallic navy backgrounds in them. His shoulders bear the House of Zod shield while his hands bear the House of El shield. When he thinks about it hard enough, a cape flows down from his back, going down to the knees with gold inside and navy blue outside, with a gold House of Zod shield on the back. His belt buckle is still the House of El shield

"Thanks Kol-El," says Chris as he turns around in front of a mirror. "I really like it."

"You're welcome Lor-Zod. I figure this will be better when you need more traditional attire for Kryptonian functions. They sure do love capes on New Krypton."

"Yes they do, and this one is perfect! I'm definitely wearing this whenever I guard Kon-El for formal events."

"Do you want some coffee or anything to eat?" asks Jon. "I could go for some donuts."

"Whatever's fine," says Chris. Jon speeds out of the room, presumably to go buy donuts. 

"Do you want to meet the team?" asks Colton.

"I'll meet them as I meet them. We'll be training together, right?"

"Yeah, we'll do that. Hang on a sec," says Colton, and he drops his voice a couple of octaves when he says quietly, "Kon-El."

It's less than a minute before Conner is coming into the armory looking for them and kisses Colton passionately, just because he can. 

"Hi, Kol. Hi, Lor. How's it going?"

"I love the new programming for my armor. Kol really outdid himself," says Chris.

"Actually, Conner made that program," says Colton. "He thought you'd like it."

"Well, you thought right. This is great. I really like the colors."

"Glad you like it," says Conner. "Do you want to see the gym?"

"Sure," says Chris.

They leave the armory and walk across by the sparring area where Tim and Anita are putting the staffs away and wiping their sweat with towels.

"Hey Conner, who's the new guy?" says Tim.

"Tim, Anita, this is Lor-Zod, also known as Chris Kent. Chris, this is Tim Drake, also known as Redwing. And this is Anita Fite, also known as Empress."

"Nice ta meet ya, Mon," says Anita.

"Nice threads, Lor-Zod," says Tim. "Like the armory?"

"It's great," says Chris. "Kon and Kol are about to show me the gym."

"We'll go with," says Tim. "I need to start resistance training next anyways."

"You're already a tiger, Mon. No need ta be a lion," says Anita.

Tim laughs. "Maybe not, but dating Jay makes me feel like I need to keep in good shape. Seeing his muscles all the time makes me feel too skinny."

"Whatevah, Mon. Everyone likes you da way you are. Gainin' muscle won't change dat." 

"It's okay," says Chris. "I can relate. Except for Jon, I'm the least muscled guy in my family."

"I'll show you the exercise equipment," says Tim.

They head to the gym on the next level up, closer to ground level but still two sublevels underground, and Tim shows Chris the gymnastics equipment, the resistance training equipment, the bouncy floor, the exercise bikes and treadmills, the weight training equipment and the yoga and therapy room. Chris really enjoys trying out the balance beam and Tim shows Chris some basic exercises with the uneven parallel bars and rings. Chris isn't able to do the excise without super-strength, and Tim can tell when he levitates to pull off a move, but Chris is having fun and Tim, Conner and Colton enjoy watching.

Anita has gone to run on the elliptical and Cassie has joined her at the next one over. Tim leads Chris over to the ellipticals and introduces Chris to Cassie.

"Pleased to meet you, Lor-Zod," says Cassie. "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm from an alternate future. My younger self was just adopted by Superwoman and Supernova. I was raised in the Phantom Zone and then on a farm in Kansas with my dad and grandparents. I've been the Avatar of the Nightwing Deity of Krypton and I like to read. My human name is Christopher, but you can call me Chris."

"Well Chris, it seems like you've had an eventful life. I'm an Amazonian demigoddess raised in New York City. My father is Zeus, but we don't get along very well. I'm the Champion of Ares and he gave me armor and an enchanted lariat. My favorite show growing up was _Arrested Development_ and my hobbies include boxing, poetry writing and equestrianism." 

"Really? What kind?" says Chris

"Hunter/Jumper. I tried Dressage for a while, but it's not something I'm good at. I like action more anyways."

"Cool. I've never been good with horses. They seem to like me, but riding was always just too uncomfortable. I like to fly under my own power not ride under someone else's."

"That makes sense. I like your uniform. It's better than Jon's. What's the horseshoe mean?"

"Oh," says Chris, "That's my family crest. It's the glyph of House Zod."

"Cool, cool. I'm gonna focus on my workout now, but it was good to meet you. I'll see you around." 

"Yeah, sure. See you around."

Chris walks away with Conner and Colton and Jon speeds to them holding two grocery bags of various pastries.

"I didn't know what you like," says Jon, "so I got you a little of everything."

"Thanks, Jon. That's really sweet," says Chris. They go to the kitchens on level three of the tower to eat, and if he's being honest, Chris has to say that so far, this team seems perfect for him.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark sets up the camera and sound equipment before they arrive, but they arrive early, just as he's finished his sound check. 

"Hello, Superwoman, Supernova. We're almost ready for the interview. This isn't live but with any luck it will be on our website quickly. How are you doing today?"

"We're doing very well," says Supernova as she flips her neon crimson hair to the side. "Are you sure you don't want Superman to read the questions and do the interview?"

"That will be for the second half. The first half is with me so I can get my bonus for this. Otherwise I wouldn't make much off this interview. I think Perry will appreciate the opportunity presented by having both a Daily Planet employee and Superman in the interview. After all, he won't want people to forget which paper got this interview."

"Sounds good to me," says Superwoman. 

"The camera is rolling, so we can start whenever you're ready. Please, have a seat."

The two Superwomen sit down in the comfy chairs of Clark's LexCorp studio, and he sits across from them at a small desk, reminiscent of a talk show host, but small enough to be more cozy and less intimidating. 

"Today on _The Daily Planet Vlog_ , we have special guests, Superwoman and Supernova. Welcome to _The Daily Planet_ , ladies," says Clark, "How are you doing today?"

"We're great!" says Supernova cheerfully. "We just bought a new house and moving is always difficult, but the new home is perfect and we couldn't ask any more of the situation. It really is a dream."

"For the record, does that mean you live together?" asks Clark

Superwoman takes Supernova's hand in hers and looks at her lovingly before looking at the camera and saying, "Yes, we live together."

"Sounds lovely," says Clark. "Is there a lucky man in your life?"

"No," says Supernova, "we're together. We're the lucky ladies in each other's lives."

"I bet that makes things easier – having a partner who understands your powers and commitments."

"We're just getting the hang of it," says Superwoman. "We haven't been in the hero business very long."

"Do you find it exciting?" asks Clark.

"It's a new experience every day, but we're learning fast," says Superwoman. "This whole thing brings questions and answers in quick succession, but with Superman's help, we're facing our problems head on."

"Can you describe some of those problems?" asks Clark.

"A big problem is maintaining our secret identities," says Supernova. "We have human lives and don't want our children mixed up in any of the emergencies we respond to or any supervillains that may target us."

"Have you met any supervillains yet?" asks Clark.

"Not yet," says Superwoman. "At least not as heroes."

"What is your goal as far as superheroing goes?"

"I think that should be rather obvious," says Superwoman. "We want to help people. To right wrongs and serve justice. We want to do what Superman does and take some of the load off his shoulders. There are always so many things to do and we can't be everywhere at once, but if we take one thing at a time, we can make a big difference."

"I wish you the best of luck in doing so," says Clark, "Metropolis is very lucky to have you. You mentioned earlier that you have children. Are they super-powered as well?"

Superwoman stops herself from speaking, not sure how to handle this. Supernova has no such reservations. "Yes, they're Kryptonian, just like us. They're adorable, and we want to protect their identities, so we can't give you any details about them, but we can say we love them very much."

"Marvelous. Do you find parenting Kryptonians to be difficult?"

"The most challenging thing is to keep them from using their powers in public," says Supernova. "One of our children just came into his superpowers and doesn't understand Earth culture well enough to fear being targeted. Since the dawn of New Krypton, Kryptonians on Earth have been met with anxiety, fear and even hostility. But I can assure you that we and our family pose no threat. We're only here to help."

"Do you have ties to New Krypton? Are you from Kandor?"

"I'm from America," says Superwoman, "born and raised. Much like Superman, we consider Earth and the U.S. to be our home, and though I have visited New Krypton, it is not my home and the Kandorians are not my people. Americans are. New Krypton is a sister planet we are lucky to have, but we are not citizens of New Krypton."

"I notice you wear the Superman 'S'," says Clark. "Are you related to the Man of Steel?"

"Not by blood, but he has adopted us into the House of El, and we are very grateful to be family to such a good man with an impressive legacy."

"Speaking of the Man of Steel," says Clark, "we have a surprise guest-host today. Some call him Kal-El, some call him the Man of Steel. Please welcome Superman!" Clark walks off camera and changes into his suit at super-speed, walking back on camera as Superman practically the instant he left the video as Clark. 

"Thank you Mister Kent!" says Kal-El. "Ladies! It's so good to see you. Have you thought about those classes I told you about?"

"Yes," says Supernova, "we found them very educational."

"To put a context on the question," says Superwoman, "Kal-El has suggested we take emergency response training courses to learn CPR and other life saving skills. Superpowers don't cover everything and it's best to do everything we can to save lives." Kal-El hadn't mentioned the details, afraid of giving clues to their identities, but since they travelled to Fawcett City to complete the training in their superhero personas, Superwoman feels like the risk is negligible. 

"So, have you told the world your Kryptonian names yet or will that be a secret?" asks Kal-El. He hasn't given them Kryptonian names yet, but he has some in mind in case they're willing to take them.

"The world can know," says Supernova. 

"Why don't you do the honors," says Superwoman, reading Kal-El like a book.

"Viewers and readers of _The Daily Planet_ , I present to you Lo-El, Superwoman and Lara-El, Supernova."

Supernova is stunned. "Isn't Lara your mother's name?"

"Yes, it is," says Kal-El with a smile. "I have to thank you ladies for the great work you've done so far in keeping the city safe. It's a huge relief to have the help."

"Don't the Superboys help out with that?" asks Superwoman.

"Yes, they do, but I don't let them get involved in everything. Despite their powers, they're too young for some of the things that you have helped me with."

"Personally, I think Champion is ready," says Superwoman, "But you're right about the others. The archers are difficult to pin down. Their skills are great, but they need more maturity and growth. Blue Lantern is far too young and inexperienced. I can't naysay Match, but he is very young, so I can see why you'd be protective."

"I think it's up to you to decide what you're children are capable of and I respect your boundaries regarding your children," says Supernova. "Rest assured, we will be supportive of all your endeavors and hero-work. Like I told Mister Kent, we're here to help."

"Thank you, ladies. I have a few questions Clark gave me, if you don't mind continuing with the interview. Do you have any intentions of joining a superhero team such as the Titans or the Champions of Unity?"

"I would have wanted to join the Justice League," says Superwoman, "but their unfair and xenophobic ban on Kryptonians means I can't. I have no intentions of joining any superhero group at this time."

Supernova brightens. "I hope to join the Champions of Unity once I am more prepared to do hero work. I feel too inexperienced at this time, but I'm excited to try when I'm ready!"

"We'd be lucky to have you," says Kal-El. "The next question is rather personal. Do you have wedding plans?"

"We plan to get married in our Kryptonian identities when we get to that point," says Supernova. "For now, we think it's best to wait until our lives aren't so busy."

"Congratulations. You will both make lovely brides. Let me know if you need a Best Man."

"You're at the top of the list," says Superwoman. 

"One last question. Lara-El, are your powers different? I notice you glow like fire when you fly."

"You tell me," says Supernova. "You're the powers expert."

"Keep in mind, this was Clark's question. The visual effect is a byproduct of Supernova's above average ability to absorb sunlight. Some Kryptonians, once they've absorbed years of yellow sun radiation, are able to project soar flares. This aurora you project is light energy escaping your body as you use your powers because you have absorbed so much yellow sun radiation that some of it has to escape, like venting the heat off a machine. Keep in mind that yellow sun radiation contains a full spectrum of color, including infrared. The flames you produce are red because that is the least useful spectrum of light for a Kryptonian body. In time, you may be able to focus and direct lightning-like blasts of red solar radiation or produce solar flares."

"That is fascinating!" says Supernova. "I'm looking forward to my powers developing more."

"I believe that's all the time we have today. Thank you Lo-El and Lara-El for your time and the opportunity to get to know you better. This wraps up today's _The Daily Planet Vlog_. This is Kal-El, signing off."

Kal-El goes off camera and turns off the sound and camera before turning to the ladies. "So, superhero wedding?"

"Yes," says Lo. "We decided it would be best to make a spectacle of it. We want to have the ceremony at City Hall and invite everyone in costume."

"I can get ordained, unless you have someone else in mind," says Kal-El.

"You're going to be the Man of Honor," says Lara. "We haven't picked a Maid of Honor yet though. Maybe Kara or Chloe."

"Sounds great. Will Lex be invited?"

"Yes, but he won't be in the ceremony," says Lo. 

"I was actually thinking, couldn't he give me away at the wedding. I don't have a dad and Clark's going to be in the ceremony already. And he _is_ my ex-husband, so in a way, it makes sense."

"I don't know," says Lo. "He's kind of a rat. What about Pete Ross?"

"We had a falling out," says Lara, "I was keeping secrets and he blew up in my face about it. I'm not over that yet. He was very hurtful."

"Well, you can't use anyone in your civilian identities anyways. What about Valor or Batman."

"Valor's a possibility," says Lo. "And we have to find masks for Jon and Chris so they can be the ring-bearers. I was wondering if you could make formal Kryptonian armor for them that includes masks. That way, they can hide their identities better. Jon's been going out and rescuing cats from trees in his Superman hoodie. I'm okay with him rescuing animals, but I don't want people to recognize him. His glasses hide his face well enough, but he doesn't have the separate personas and mannerisms like you do."

"I can fix something up for him," says Kal-El. "Maybe give Jon a Kryptonian version of his hoodie with the same colors and designs. Cloak hoods are as popular as capes, so even that can stay in the new uniform. I'll show Conner pictures of it. He's better than I am at designing Kryptonian armor."

"We'll text you some new pictures," says Lara, "That way, he can see the front, sides and back of the hoodie."

"That's great," says Kal-El. "Clark's got to get this footage edited and send it in, though. I'll see you two later." Kal-El gives them each a peck on the cheek and they give him hugs, and the two Superwomen leave the studio knowing that Clark will make them look good and give them an excellent foray into the public eye.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	4. The DC Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans East go on a mission to Washington, D.C.

  


The Titans East are gathered in the mission room of the East Tower. Inertia looks bored, as if he isn't going to take this seriously, but Red Hood knows better. He'll be all over whatever job they give him. He loves to overachieve. Empress looks worried. Even if she hasn't heard the news yet, the fact that they're getting ready for a mission means something's wrong. If there wasn't, they wouldn't have a mission. Wonder Girl looks like a guard dog being barely held back by its leash. Her armor hasn't fully formed yet, but Red Hood imagines it's on a hair trigger by now. Bunker is smiling cluelessly. He hasn't been on a mission with the team yet, so to him this is just a gathering of his friends so far. Red Hood knows he'll sober up once he hears the mission. Arsenal is stroking Snow who is far too big to be sitting on Arsenal's lap, but is anyways. Soon, Snow may even be mission ready. He's a lot more intelligent than most Earth animals and his invulnerability, super-strength, flight and shock factor could come in handy, not to mention he's very well trained. Most villains won't want to face off against the wyvern – which at this point, looks more like a dragon. Arsenal has a concerned look on his face, and he's listening intently, but his focus seems to be on rubbing his wyvern's back. Aegis has his 'bodyguard' face on which is impossible to read, but he's waiting patiently for the meeting to begin. Next to him, Superboy looks excited. The weight of their endeavor hasn't been dropped on him, so he has a happy-bordering-on-ecstatic look on his face. This is the first mission he's being allowed to go on, and if there weren't so many civilians that could be in jeopardy, he would be staying at the Tower. But he doesn't know that yet. He just knows this is his first official mission and even Kal-El is letting him go. Hemlock isn't being allowed on the mission of in this briefing. Red Hood won't risk his only child in something that could turn people against the superhero and metahuman communities. He's too green – no pun intended – to not make mistakes. Hemlock could be in serious danger this time too. He's more vulnerable to extreme heat than normal people. Match looks anxious. Conner probably already told him what's up. He's normally very calm but this is a high profile mission and his brother is a potential target. Robin and Redwing already know what's going on. They found out in the Batcave when Bruce went over it with them. They're ready, and where Redwing is hoping for the best, Robin seems to have a more pessimistic outlook. Red Hood imagines he can't predict a good outcome from this. Any mistakes they make will likely be on camera and they could have a bigger impact than usual. Members of the Champions of Unity and the Justice League will be guarding officials inside the Capitol building while the Titans East will be protecting the crowds outside. There are a lot of protesters gearing up for the event, so the Titans East will have to be able to deal with anything the police can't handle on top of their mission assignments. Champion and Nightwing (Chris) are here. Champion won't be part of the guard like the other Titans and members of the Justice League and Champions of Unity – he'll be one of the protected. He has to do his job as an ambassador while the other heroes get normal work. Red Hood wonders which he would actually prefer if given a choice. Nightwing will be guarding him. Just him. His job is to the government of New Krypton and while low-profile meetings have gone well, Champion will be a major target for this event. 

"We've got news from Batman that Firefly and the Dark Patriot are going to be interrupting the peace talks," says Red Hood. He looks around at _his team_ and wonders if they can really pull this off. "Kon-El and Lor-Zod will be in the Capitol building with Senators and House committees. Tor-Van and his guard Val-Ko will be with them. It is our job to stop Firefly and the Dark Patriot from taking any lives and apprehend them if possible. Since they don't usually work together and have very different purviews and interests, Batman believes they have been hired by a third party, though he doesn't have proof yet. This means that others we don't know about may be hired by the same third party. We have to be ready for anything, and if you are in over your heads, use your emergency beacons. The entire Justice League will be on call for this. But they won't interfere unless they have to."

"What about the Titans and the Teen Titans?" asks Wonder Girl.

"The Titans will be split up, adding extra security to guard the international ambassadors. The Teen Titans will be split between helping them guard the ambassadors and Congressmen and adding metahuman security to the White House. Superman will be guarding the White House from above, but the Teen Titans will be on the ground with the Secret Service."

"Do we have aliases or security badges?" asks Arsenal.

"No. The police and Secret Service have already been briefed on your superhero identities and agreed to let you help. Your costumes and powers are your security badges."

Do we have a certain area to focus on?" asks Match. "The Mall is pretty big and there are supposed to be a lot of protestors."

"You'll be stationed near the Capitol building, but be prepared to go further away if you have to. The police will handle the protestors if things get out of hand, but if automatic weapons or bombs come into play, do everything you can to protect people. Remember, your main mission is to counter attacks from Firefly and the Dark Patriot."

Superboy looks confused. "Why is he called the Dark Patriot?"

"Because he bombs shit and claims to be doing it patriotically. He's a notorious xenophobe, and his common ground with Firefly is explosives, so expect there to be bombs."

"What will you be doing?"

"Black Lantern is being contracted to guard the Senate Room where most of the talks will be taking place. It's my job to get rid of bombs, Kryptonite and assassins if things slip by the regular security. I don't expect things to get that far into the building, but either way, I won't be able to help you. I have to stay in the Senate Room. Remember, you'll have your emergency beacons to call the Justice League and Champions. Martian Manhunter, Zauriel, Batman, Hawkman, Black Canary, The Flash and Supergirl will be on first response."

"Cousin Kara's birthday is coming up!" says Superboy. "We should get her something." The room stares at him. "Well, I don't mean _now_."

"Are there any more questions?" asks Red Hood. The Titans East shake their heads. "Then let's get to bed early because guard duty starts at five a.m."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


For the first couple of hours, nothing happens. A lot of protestors have already showed up and the Titans East were surprised at the number of protestors that had apparently camped out on the Mall. 

But at 7:30 on the dot, a fiery figure shoots through the sky towards Capitol Hill. Match goes airborne while Bunker projects a violet barrier around the front of the Capitol building. Firefly hits the barrier hard, as if he were trying to break through a wall into the building. Match tackles him to the ground but notices that he doesn't hear a heartbeat inside that armor and gives it a look with his X-ray vision. It isn't a person in that armor. It's barely even a robot. But the entire armor is filled with something like putty and there are wires connecting it to the armor.

" _BOMB!!!!_ screams Match, and he speeds into the air with the plastique figure, but it blows up before it reaches his destination. He's only half a mile up but luckily there weren't any helicopters nearby. Then he spots the real Firefly, shooting fire from a flamethrower as he burns protestors and lights up the mall. "Eyes on Firefly," Match says into his comm. "We're still missing Dark P. Superboy, with me." Match meets Superboys in the sky and they fly in formation towards the real Firefly. With super-speed, they take him down to the ground and Superboy starts ripping chunks of his armor off while Match destroys his built-in weapons. Superboy encloses him in a cage of blue light and the two of them use Arctic breath to put out the fires. 

Meanwhile, at the Capitol, a huge flash of green light fills the area as a Kryptonite bomb goes off. It's radiation doesn't hurt humans, though several suffer burns from the explosion. The back side of the van the explosion came from was blown completely off, erupting bits of metal into the air. Wonder Girl gets on the comms. "Superboy, Match, stay away from the Capitol. A Green K bomb just went off, exploding an unmarked van. Emergency responders are taking care of it. No eyes on D.P."

"Did you really just call him 'D.P.'?" asks Inertia. 

"Shut up, Thad!" 

"Codenames!" says Match. "Superboy and I will make rounds of the Mall. Bunker, use your ring to scan for additional bombs."

It takes only a minute for Bunker to respond. "No more bombs, but I see a small group of people being held at gunpoint inside. I'm no firearms expert but they look like M-16s."

"Take Inertia and Redwing," says Match, "Go _now_."

Inertia waits for no one and speeds inside the building. When he sees the group of hostages he has to limbo under several bullets and move the targets. Soon he's knocked out three gunmen at top speed, but it's not enough. There are still eighteen more gunmen and fast as he is, he can't move everyone at once. That's when he sees a familiar figure in navy and gold speed onto the scene, twisting the barrels of automatic rifles and punching gunmen unconscious. Redwing and Bunker arrive just in time to see Lor-Zod take care of the last of the gunmen and speed back off into the building. They help the police cuff and take the gunmen into custody and report outside where the worst has happened. 

Someone has Robin at gunpoint. Bunker fires a ringblast and the gunman dodges, thinking the blast was aimed at him. Suddenly, the blast hits Robin and projects a shield around him, not unlike the shield that goes around Lanterns when they fly.

But that wasn't the worst. Cassie is holding a visibly lifeless Superboy. Match is in the distance watching in horror. "They told him he had to come closer to exchange his life for Robin's. The radiations still too high."

"It's not too late yet," says Bunker. "Let me take him." Cassie moves and Bunker uses his ring to lift Superboy up and flies into the sky with him. "Come on, Jonny. We got some yellow sun for you." 

Bunker takes him high in the sky, until they're in the stratosphere and angles Superboy towards the morning sun. It takes about fifteen minutes before he feels a heartbeat and another five until Superboy is conscious. By then, Bunker is smiling warmly at him.

"Have a good nap?" says Bunker.

"Dude, that was awful. I can't describe how sickening Green K is."

"You're body did the describing, what with it shutting down and all."

"Very funny."

"I'm not laughing."

"So what happened? Were all the bad guys caught?"

"I don't know, my friend, but we should go find out."

They head back to the ground, getting a little lost along the way, but making good time. When they get there, the Titans East are talking with Police and the crowds have died down a bit as protestors have fled the scenes of fires, bombs and gunshots. Match throws himself into Superboy's arms and hugs him tightly. "I'm glad you're okay," says Match, deciding to wait for privacy before having a 'moment'. 

Once they're done talking to the cops and the peace talks are finished for the day, they wait for Black Lantern, Conner and Chris and head back to Metropolis.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"You guys did good," says Jason. "You did real good." He eyes Chris Kent. "Especially you Mister 'Hang-On-A-Sec,-I-Have-To-Take-Care-Of-Something!'."

"Nightwing, what's he talking about?" asks Bunker.

"I sort of excused myself from the peace talks to protect some hostages," says Chris. "I was too late, but Thad had it handled."

"I most certainly did not," says Thad. "Your modesty is unbecoming. I rescued a few people momentarily but I couldn't save everyone. That's when Nightwing showed up and did just that."

"Some of those hostages were relatives of Congressmen and women," says Jason. "Chris literally saved a Senator's daughter while he bad-mouthed Kryptonians. Changed his tune as soon as he found out what happened."

"Go, Lor-Zod!" Cassie cheers.

"That particular change in vote lead to the signing of a peace treaty between the United States and New Krypton," says Conner. "Now, the U.S. has promised to not use nukes against New Krypton and to extradite Kryptonian criminals. They also promised to only use Blue K, not Green K, if they need to depower a Kryptonian for any reason. Also, Kryptonians are now being treated as humans under the law, so the U.S. can't perform illegal experiments on them. However the same isn't true for pure Kryptonian clones so far. Sorry, Match."

"I wasn't expecting anything," says Colton. 

"Wit da U.S. backin' New Krypton in global politics, things will change," says Anita, "Maybe even fo' da betta."

"Sounds like a lot got done today." says Tim.

"Yeah, but we couldn't find Dark Patriot," says Jason. "He left a cryptic message carved into the steering wheel of the van, but he left the scene without anyone recognizing him. He wasn't in costume. On the bright side, he's wanted by the authorities now, and they have security footage of whoever left the van, likely D.P., so his days as a free man are numbered."

"Interesting side note," says Conner, "the gunmen with the hostages weren't connected to Firefly. But we know who is. Authorities were able to track him to Morgan Edge. Edge is already out on bail, but his money might not be able to sway the courts this time. No one wants to risk being caught taking bribes from a national traitor." 

"What about the Champions of Unity. Do they get federal ties like the J.L.A.?" asks Tim. "After all this… I mean New Krypton was the reason the government wouldn't deal with the Champions before. If they're both on the same page with relations to New Krypton, shouldn't the Champions get the same treatment as the J.L.A.?"

"There's talk of it," says Jason, "but these things take time. The C.O.U. is in better standing with the government after helping secure the politicians, but the J.L.A. has saved the planet on numerous occasions. Even though a lot of the same J.L.A. members are in the C.O.U., the organization itself doesn't have the history the J.L.A. does. It's only a small step in the right direction, but this is still a win."

"What about the Titans East?" asks Jay. "Do we have any new rules or policies?"

"No, we're staying independent no matter what happens with the Champions of Unity," says Jason. "We have our own operating style and I'm not about to open us up to be investigated and managed by any government entity. Even if Black Lantern has a decent rep now, Red Hood is still on the wrong side of the law. That's the way it's always going to be. But as long as we're in a Kryptonian Fortress, we are not on American soil. They can't reach us here." 

"Well," says Cassie, "we've got publicity whether we want it or not. We're going to have to deal with the public one way or another."

"Yeah, everyone saw me get Green K.O.'d," says Jon. "And everyone saw everything we did in Washington. We'll have to deal with the press one way or another."

"Good thing we know some good reporters then," says Jason.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark got quite a bit to add to his resume. First, he interviewed Black Lantern. That was an interesting interview. Most people are curious and stereotype Black Lantern as death incarnate. In a way he is, but he is no Grim Reaper or God of Death. It was well received because people wanted to know more about why the government was willing to hire Black Lantern as security for the event. The truth is unsurprising: they wanted someone on their side capable of countering Kryptonians if the need were to arise. 

Then Clark interviewed Lor-Zod and Kon-El. Then he interviewed the Titans. And finally, the Titans East. The biggest hit though, was his interview with Lor Zod. Before the interview was even scheduled, Lor-Zod was all over the news. Footage of his abrupt departure from the Senate Room was trending and thought by many to be humorous. A person, in essence representing his world, suddenly jumping up and saying, "Hang on a sec, I have to go take care of something," interrupting the Senator whose daughter he saved only moments later while the Senator went on and on about the utter disrespect shown by the Kryptonians, using this incident as a prime example was... Well, a lot of people thought it a classic example of that particular Senator jumping to conclusions and humorous in general that the Senator was condemning him for saving his daughter. Sure, the Senator changed his stance when he found out, but that didn't stop him from becoming a laughing stock online. 

Trending aside, the footage of Lor-Zod zipping through the room with the hostages, leaving unconscious gunmen and twisted guns in his wake was all over the news. The result of that particular footage was an arms race of nations to befriend New Krypton faster than everybody else. Rather than have any alliance to one country over another, New Krypton has officially only asked for peace treaties and a seat at the United Nations. New Krypton isn't eager to get caught up in Terran politics, but wants the same rights for its own people that Terrans give each other.

The other result from that video is Lor-Zod's newfound popularity. He's romanticized in the way that Superman is, and soon, T-shirts of navy blue and gold bearing the shield of the House of Zod has become as popular as Superman shirts with the 'S'-shield. He's also popular because he isn't as muscled and built as the other members of his family. He's more relatable to people with average body types. He's fit and by no means out of shape, but his more normal physique makes him more psychologically approachable to the general populace. 

Chris rewatches the interview for the seventh time in a row, critiquing himself, patting himself on the back and face palming at the appropriate moments. 

"This is Clark Kent of _The Daily Planet_ and today on _The Daily Planet: Live!_ , we have Lor-Zod and Kon-El. Hello boys, how are you today?"

"Doin' good," says Conner.

"Alright, I guess," says Chris.

_Should have said 'Great!' It gives a more positive impression._

"It's a joy to have you both on the show. Have you seen the footage online yet?"

"Some of it," says Conner. "It was much more impressionable in person though. The videos don't compare to the real thing."

"I think I'm a bit embarrassed," says Chris. "I feel like things got twisted a bit online for entertainment value."

_Shouldn't have admitted embarrassment. It shows weakness. Zods aren't weak!_

_...Great. Now I sound like my father._

"Well, that tends to happen on the internet," says Clark. "How does it feel to be part of shaping relations between our two planets?"

"It feels unreal," says Chris. "It seems too big to really sink in."

"We're happy to do everything in our power to bring our planets together as brothers and sisters under the same sun," says Conner. 

_Damn! He must've rehearsed that. I should probably rehearse responses like that._

"Well, relations with New Krypton have come a long way since your involvement," says Clark. "Do you consider yourself to be citizens of New Krypton?"

"Yes and no," says Chris. "We're Kryptonian-Americans, and for us, that means being there for all of our people's however we can."

"We have residencies and citizenships on both planets," says Conner. "We're working on having recognized dual citizenship, but those details haven't been worked out by legislation so far. For now, we are citizens of the U.S. and citizens of New Krypton. We actually have a castle near Kryptonopolis where we live when we're on New Krypton."

"How would you say the creation of New Krypton has impacted your lives?" asks Clark.

"For me, it's a second home and an important cultural necessity," says Chris. "I was raised both Kryptonian and American and I can't imagine one of my homes or worlds being gone."

"For me, it inspires hope," says Conner. "As you may know, the population of New Krypton was once a doomed city, but now they have a second chance at life and seeing the way they have flourished on their new home brings me hope. I also feel less alone. When you're a super-clone, it's easy to feel like you don't fit in. My brothers have been great, but it's not the same as there bring a society of people that are like you. I feel blessed that New Krypton was created."

"What do you have to say about the incident with Senator Davis?" asks Clark.

"He was well intentioned and didn't have enough information. I think that scared him and he reacted out of fear until he learned not to fear us," says Chris.

"You don't fault him for being disrespectful and suspicious?" asks Clark.

"We understand that he was doing his best to protect his country and his people," says Conner, "Fortunately, he learned that our worlds can work together for common goals."

"There are rumors," says Clark, "that New Krypton has dragons. Is this true?"

"Dragons are a native animal on the original Krypton," says Chris, "but unlike other animals that have been cloned to populate New Krypton with native ecology, dragons were specifically not cloned so as to protect Earth and humans."

"We have footage here of the hero Arsenal petting what looks like a dragon," says Clark, "Will you watch it with me and give your honest opinion?"

"Sure," says Chris.

"Certainly," says Conner.

They watch a short clip that Arsenal posted on social media. He's playing peek-a-boo with Snow and lovingly petting him and giving him treats. The wyvern is clearly having fun and if he wasn't such a viscerally terrifying creature, the scene would be cute…. Okay, it would be _adorable_.

"That's my brother's pet wyvern," says Conner. "They're related to dragons like lemurs are related to humans. They're part of the same biological order, but far from being in the same genus."

"Are wyverns common on new Krypton?" asks Clark.

"It depends on the species," says Chris. "Some are small and common and like to climb trees and crystals, comparable to squirrels or common birds. The larger species are less common, but do exist, much like horses or elk. You could go your whole life without seeing an elk in person, but they're around and a common sight in some areas of New Krypton. Least seen are the species of aquatic wyverns that could be compared to marine iguanas or small cetaceans, like dolphins and porpoises. They live in marine environments, meaning salt-water. There is only one species of freshwater aquatic wyvern and they can be found in the freshwater lakes and rivers of New Krypton. Far more common are the species of wyvern seen in this video. They are often loyal pets that act in a way like guard dogs, though some are trained as rescue animals or therapy animals. Does that answer your question?"

"I believe it does," says Clark.

_Too long-winded, but a good explanation._

"What would you say to a human who wants a wyvern as a pet?" asks Clark.

"It could be very dangerous without invulnerability," says Conner. "If a wyvern feels threatened or unsafe, it could be very dangerous. Like their cousins, the dragons, wyverns have impenetrable hides and incredibly dense, sharp claws and teeth. It'd be like having a den of tigers. They may love you, but even in playfulness, they could hurt you. Wild animals are highly unpredictable, and I'd advise against humans having a wyvern as a pet."

"Even the little ones?" asks Clark.

"Even the little ones," says Conner. "We are very careful not to introduce any Kryptonian animals to Earth's wildlife. If people started getting the little wyverns, called drixes, as pets, they could feasibly create strays that get lost or otherwise escape their owner's care. There are wild cats and dogs of domestic species and if they followed the same pattern as those, drixes would have a serious impact on the environment."

"What would you say about drixes or Kryptonians birds being in a habitat where people could see them, like a zoo with tight security?" asks Clark.

"That's up to the experts to decide," says Chris. "That's really not our call."

 _Good! Keep it from being too opinion oriented!_

"What if I wanted a drix?" asks Clark.

"Then you'd need to have clearance to go to New Krypton to feed him twice a day," says Conner, "Drixes aren't allowed on Earth."

"I seem to have gotten us a little off topic. What would you two say your greatest achievements are?"

"My greatest achievement was saving Kon-El's life the day we met," says Chris. "I don't want to imagine a world without him."

"My greatest achievements haven't even begun," says Conner. "I still have a lot to do, as an ambassador of New Krypton, as a college student seeking a career and as a costumed superhero. I like to think I have a bright future ahead and that what I've helped achieve so far is just the tip of the iceberg."

_Damn. He's good.I've got to ask him where he comes up with those answers. Is it because he's half Luthor?_

"That's quite an answer," says Clark. "I wish you both the best of luck. I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. Join us next time, when we hope to have Arsenal and his pet wyvern on _The Daily Planet: Live!_

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	5. Nightwings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Kent and Dick Grayson butt heads.

  


"No!" says Lex. "No son of mine will be working in a public eatery. You will go to a culinary college in Paris or you will abstain from the customer service industry altogether!"

"Come on, Dad," says Roy. "It will be good experience! Dick is working as a bartender there. And it's really close to The Cavern."

"I presume you mean the subterranean crystal fortress I helped program for the Bats and Archers."

"Yeah, we've been calling it The Cavern."

Lex sighs in disgust. "I suppose there are worse names. You are still forbidden from working in that dreadful environment." 

"But Dad!"

"No 'but's," says Lex. "This is for your own good. I will give you more responsibilities as a security consultant for LexCorp if you wish to spend extra time working as an employee."

"But that's so _boring_!" complains Roy.

"Yes, and I suppose flipping burgers would be more stimulating," says Lex.

"Actually—"

"—It was rhetorical."

"Can I at least go there in costume?"

"Yes, you may socialize with you friends at that place. Just don't sully your good name by joining a biker gang or what have you."

"Dad, Warriors is a hero bar. Almost all the people who go there are costumed vigilantes and superheroes."

"No joining any superhero biker gangs either then."

Roy laughs. "Fine. I'll take it. Do you want to come meet Nightwing and Robin there?"

"First of all, you'll have to be more specific—"

"—Big Dick and Jay—"

"—Secondly… did you just call him Big Dick?"

"I mean because he's older and larger than Little Dick."

"My son, you amuse me. Secondly, I wouldn't be caught dead in that place. That nasty hole in the wall is no place for polite society."

"Jason goes there."

"I rest my case."

"I'll text you pictures." 

"Please don't."

"Love you, Dad!" Roy says as he leaves Lex's office.

"I love you too, Roy."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Red Arrow is in full gear. He doesn't actually need to wear a mask – everyone already knows who he is – but something about wearing his domino completes his vigilante state of mind. Perhaps it's a conditioned response. Whatever it is, it makes Roy happy and feel more in control. The memories of his trauma still haunt him, but he feels stronger in his uniform. More resilient. It's a comfort.

He checks on Chris, who is still getting ready. He's brushing his teeth obsessive-compulsively and putting a little too much product in his hair. Ever since he became a public figure, he's been trying hard to always look his best. He's already got his Kryptonian armor on and the metallics are shiny as ever. 

Hemlock is also getting ready. He isn't taking as much time though. He's got his leather outfit on with his vibranium X-Kryptonite solar suit on under it. It's not as revealing as Hemlock prefers, but even he has to admit he looks dashing in it.

Roy texts Jay, who still hasn't left his LexCorp apartment yet, and Jay agrees to meet them at the zeta-tube in the underground LexCorp bunker. 

When they all finally arrive in The Cavern, Red Hood is waiting for them. He gives Hemlock a hug and kisses Robin gently before donning his helmet and leading them back through the zeta tube to a nearby alley. The walk to the bar is uneventful, but the atmosphere of Gotham at night is a balm on Robin's soul. Sometimes he doesn't realize how much he misses Gotham. He only patrols there twice a week now, spending most of his time with family or training. It dawns on him just how much he's come to think of the Els and Luthors like family. He'd created such huge barriers to keep from getting close to people. When did those barriers disappear?

When they get to the bar, Nightwing (Dick) is on duty and Red Hood orders himself a tumbler of whiskey and sodas for the others. "That all you're having?" asks Nightwing cheerfully.

"Guys, order as much food as you want," says Red Hood, "It's on me."

"I'll have three chilidogs and a large order of onion rings," says Robin immediately.

"Do you guys do coffee?" asks Roy.

"I got regular and decaf. We don't have enough coffee orders to justify having an espresso machine."

"Well, fuck that, I want some real coffee," says Roy. "Tell your manager I will donate sixty thousand dollars to this establishment if he gets a real espresso machine and hires a professional barista."

"I'll tell him," says Nightwing. "Can I get you some regular coffee in the meantime?"

"Sure. Cream and sugar."

Nightwing starts pouring the coffee and looks up when Hemlock asks, "Do you have chai soy lattés?"

"I can make some chai tea for you, but I don't think we have soy milk."

"Chai tea is fine. With stevia, please."

"All we got is cane sugar and brown sugar."

"Brown sugar then."

"Coming up."

Nightwing gives Roy his coffee and starts steeping some chai tea. The kitchen finishes with Robin's order and a waitress brings it out to him. They're all sitting at the bar where Nightwing is tending and soon, the only one who hasn't ordered anything is the other Nightwing. 

"Anything for you, Lor-Zod?"

"I'm fine with my cola. I'll probably steal some of Robin's onion rings in a bit."

"They might not last that long. What's bugging you?"

"Nothing's bugging me."

"You've got that look."

"Okay, okay. Look, I was kind of _with_ someone in my original timeline and the only version of him here is way too young for me now, but perfect for younger me."

"I can relate to that kind of time travel more than most. I lost my lover the same way."

"Who was it?"

"The Flash. Well, _Kid_ Flash now. Emphasis on the ' _Kid_ '. So I have an idea of what you're going through."

"It's just tough, you know. My younger self is getting to spend time with him before we met in my reality, and I'm really happy for him. I just miss my version of him."

"Who is it?"

"Superboy."

"Be a little more specific."

"Jon-El."

"Again, be more specific."

"The young Jon-El. He's the exact same age as the other me, but I'm not enough of a perv to even think about wanting that with him. Even if I wait 'til he's legal, he's way too young for me. Plus, I'd never take him from Chris."

"I know exactly what you're going through. Unfortunately, I can't help. I haven't figured out what to do myself. Any hints? I know you come from a future where I already dealt with this."

"Let's just say it didn't go well and you shouldn't go for the obvious choices. It turned out bad for everyone."

"Well now you have to tell me so I don't make the same mistake."

"What if I give you ideas with that? I don't want to make you interested in forbidden fruit."

"It's the same principle as the Legacy Crystal. If you tell me what not to do, I stand a chance of doing things right – or at least not wrong in the same way."

"It was Batwoman and Starfire. Not at the same time."

"Go, alternate me! That sounds like wild fun!"

"It was until your personal issues and their personal issues collided. My advice, just go for a dude. We're usually less complicated. 'The battle of the sexes' never factors into the equation when you're the same gender."

"I never thought of that before. I guess that's why me and the Flash got along so well."

"That and your similar senses of humor."

"Yeah…" Nightwing says dreamily. "Hey, Lor… would you ever… I mean could we…"

"Fuck no, man. I love you like a brother. It'd be too weird."

"And it wasn't too weird for you and Jon-El?"

"That was different. Things were romantic from the get go. We formed a different kind of bond without ever feeling familial love for each other."

"You think the younger version of you is—"

"—Probably buying Little Superboy flowers by now."

"I wonder how Superwoman will take that."

"Supernova will help her find it adorable. In my world, they never had superpowers but they were still the same people. I know they'll handle it okay."

"You gonna go to their wedding?"

"Absolutely. But first I'm going to my Dad's wedding. It's just around the corner. And I'm gonna wear Blue K for birthday bash at the waterpark. Waterslides are more fun when you can't fly."

"Really? I would've thought it was more fun being able to fly down a waterslide."

"It's not. The real fun is letting the water take you on a somewhat random and surprising way. If I want to fly though the water, I'll take a dip in the ocean. Besides, waterslides are deceptively easy to break."

"For someone with your strength, that makes sense… Ooh! You should program the Fortress of Metropolis with Kryptonian crystal waterslides!"

"Now _that_ is a winning idea. Just for that, I'll give you a pet drix for your birthday."

"Won't that be... uh… messy?"

"They poop solid crystal. Very easy cleanup. And you could sell it online and make millions."

"Didn't you say people getting pet drixes is a bad idea?"

"Well, yeah, to the general public. You aren't the common citizen of Earth. You're more prepared and more responsible than a lot of pet owners out there."

"Well, that's true."

"But only if you're sure you want one. I bet the Cavern will be a great home for it. We could even program it to have a habitat for it, and it's a sealed location. No escaping into the wild."

"You make a lot of sense for someone who hasn't had a drink."

"I'm eighteen."

"You look older. Anyways, you have my vote on the crystal waterslides and I hope you find love. I gotta till out right now because the next shift is starting."

"Who is it?"

"A potentially reformed rogue. Mister Gardner assures me she's changed but I'm not sure."

"How's it goin', Tapiocas?!" says a familiar high-pitched voice. Both Nightwings turn in unison to the source of the high-pitched, creepily cheerful voice.

"Harley?" says Lor-Zod.

"It's Doctor Quinzel to you, E.T.!" She jumps behind the bar with a flip and gives Nightwing a hug. "Hi Sugar-plum!"

"Please don't call me that, Harlequin."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the nest. You going vigilantein' after this?"

"That's none of your concern. Our relationship is strictly professional."

"I know that, Silly! Red would cook us both if it were anythin' else. I'm just bein' friendly!"

"Good night, Harleen."

"Well, poo to you too!" Harley says before sticking out her tongue and blowing a raspberry at Nightwing. 

"Lor-Zod, I'll find you when I'm clocked out."

"See you then."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


At the Cavern, Dick shows Chris his extra suits. There are some with red fingerstripes, some with green and some with teal blue, but the uniform that stands out to Chris is navy blue instead of black and has dark amber-gold fingerstripes.

"You had that one made for me, didn't you?" says Chris.

"Yeah," says Dick, "I figured since Batman doesn't like metas in Gotham, we could use a workaround."

"You know he'll figure it out, right?" says Chris.

"Oh absolutely," says Dick, "But not before we have some fun. Let me show you the dominoes." They find a navy blue domino for Chris and once he's all dressed and ready, Dick starts changing while Chris admires his new reflection. 

"Not half bad, Nightwang," says Chris.

"Like I've never heard that one before," says Dick, a little irked.

"I should get the original name," says Chris. "I was actually possessed by the Nightwing Deity. You just took a mythology lesson. You're 'Nightwang' so people can tell us apart."

"Very funny, but no. I'm not changing my codename," says Dick.

"What about Bitewang? 'Cause you're a total cockbite," says Chris.

"Getting a little fierce there, bro," says Dick.

"Change your name," says Chris.

"What do you really think I should change it to? I mean seriously?"

"Flamebird?"

"I thought you weren't interested in me," says Dick. 

"That's not what I meant," says Chris, "I just thought if you liked mythology so much and wanted to use something familiar… You know what. I have no clue. But I'm Nightwing."

"There're two Robins," Dick points out.

"So people keep telling me," says Chris. 

"We're both Nightwing until we get this figured out," says Dick.

"Fine. Let's just go," days Chris morosely.

"Now where's that excitement you had earlier?" says Dick cheerfully.

"Not here. I can't believe you won't let me use my own name," says Chris.

"You could be Lore," says Dick, "but I already said we could both be Nightwing."

"I am Lor."

"No, I mean like folktales," says Dick, "With an 'e' at the end."

"That is too lame for words," says Chris.

"Well, I think it's clever," says Dick. "Ooh, what about Dusk? Your colors are perfect for that?"

"Why don't you be Bruise, since your colors are black and blue," says Chris with a sneer.

"We'll think of something. Now banish that frown Nightwing 2! We're going on patrol!"

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Chris and Dick fly through the city on their grapples. Chris has a tendency to float a bit, but quickly learns that he needs to keep tension in his line. It's just like the waterslides – more fun without flying. Chris half wonders if he should have some Blue Kryptonite on, but dashes those thoughts when he tries to imagine seeing the city through dulled senses. 

He hears a gunshot and a woman calling for help, so he tells Dick and they head off in the direction of the gunshot and find a woman in an alley standing over a bleeding, unconscious man. 

"Are you hurt?" asks Dick. "Can you call an ambulance? We can call for you if you need."

"Yes, please call for help," says the woman. "It's Nightwing, isn't it?"

"Well, that seems to be up for debate," says Dick, and he calls 911 for an ambulance.

"What happened?" asks Chris.

"The motherfucker pulled a gun on me," says the woman, "and I ain't no victim, you know. I used everything I learned from my Krav Maga classes to disarm him and slam his head into the curb."

"We were worried someone got shot," says Chris. "Good job defending yourself. Most people don't put the effort into learning how."

"Yeah well, this is Gotham. You gotta know that stuff. So who are you? You're like a better Nightwing. At least your costume is better."

"You really think so? I like it. Nightwing had it made for me, but we're still arguing over who gets to keep the name. We're both Nightwing."

"Small world, huh. Well you could be Sunwing in this costume. I don't know what you… wait a minute… are you Champion's bodyguard? That Nightwing?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. Batman doesn't like metas in Gotham."

"Well if you're going for fooling the bat, something cheesy you wouldn't choose as your own name might work. At least if he knows you well enough."

"I'll keep it in mind," says Chris. "Sunwing isn't horrible. But I wouldn't want go by anything other than my name, so maybe Batman won't realize it's me. Thanks, uh…"

"Clarice. Clarice Henderson. Nice to meet you, Mister Zod."

"It's Lor-Zod," says Chris. "Mister Zod was my father."

"I thought it was 'General'," says the woman smartly.

"You pay attention to interplanetary politics?" asks Chris, suddenly finding the woman more interesting. 

"You kidding? Our moon just got turned into an alien planet! Who wouldn't pay attention? Bunch of meatheads, I guess. I hope you like Earth, Mister Zod. 

"I love it here."

Around that time the ambulances and a police car approach and Dick gets off the phone. He pulls on Chris' arm. "Time to skedaddle! Have a great night, Ma'am."

"Okay, you too, Nightwings!"

The duo go on to stop four muggings and a car theft before being stopped by the Dark Knight.

"Who's the copycat?" asks Batman.

"You know your own protége," says Chris.

"I meant you," growls the Bat. "Lor-Zod, I take it?" 

"How'd you figure it out so quick?" asks Chris.

"I recognize your voice. What are you doing parading around in _that?_ "

"I had it made for him," says Dick. "You don't like it?"

"Why did you put him in that?" asks Bruce. "Are you hazing him?"

"No! He just– well I couldn't take him around as a Bat if he's going all super and you hate metas, so I thought—"

"—I don't _hate_ metas, I just prefer to be in charge of the vigilantes in my city and metas can be somewhat destructive. No offense, Lor-Zod but Kon-El, in his first six months, caused more collateral damage than all my Robins put together. Not counting the Red Hood's actions of course."

"Of course," says Chris, "Because it's always easy to contrast the two when you ignore their common ground. Tell me, how much collateral damage has Jon-El racked up? Or Kol-El? I'm pretty sure Kon-El's first six months were a difficult time, what with going through untreated PTSD and having no family, mentors or peers facing the same issues. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that his destructiveness was a product of specific factors and not because he's a meta."

"But he was capable of _accidentally_ causing so much destruction because of his super strength and invulnerability."

"I guess most six-month-olds can't bench press small buildings. Either way, I'm kind of insulted you think I'm going to wreak havoc just because I'm Kryptonian."

"It's a general rule, not an absolutism. Wonder Woman has similar abilities and I'm not saying she's destructive. I am saying I prefer to keep things _my_ way in _my_ city. I don't go to Smallville and break Ma Kent's rules and I don't go to New Krypton and break their rules either. If you wanted to patrol with Nightwing, Lor-Zod, all you had to do was tell me."

" _Really?_ " says Dick.

"Really," says Batman. 

"I want to patrol with Nightwing," says Chris.

"Good," says Batman. "Of course we'll have to make sure you're really you, you'll have to be vetted for brainwashing, mind-control and pods and you'll have to be washed for lice."

" _B!!_ You're embarrassing me in front of my friend!" whines Dick.

Batman continues, "And of course, once that's done, we'll have to take samples so we have your real DNA and hair on file—" 

"—We already _have_ that on file!" says Dick.

"And before you can patrol in Gotham, you have to be trained in various safety methods and your signature modes of transport. I noticed your grappling was a little rocky. You'll have to have a permit while a licensed grappler teaches you."

"That has literally never been a thing!" says Dick.

"And if you're going to be galavanting around _with my son_ at night in skin tight suits, there's a slideshow I think you both need to see."

"I've heard the horror stories," says Chris. "We aren't doing that. Even if we were, I'm not watching the goddamn slideshow, but Nightwing and I are just friends."

"All the same, you must complete all of the safety orientations," says Batman.

" _B!!_ Why are you trolling us?" asks Dick. "Just let me have some fun patrolling with Lor tonight."

"Very well, why don't you two take Lor-Zod to get changed before you finish your patrol?" says Batman, "People say _I'm_ terrifying, but they haven't seen the horrors of gaudy yellow fingerstripes. I can't unsee it."

"You're only saying that because you know I designed it, aren't you?" says Dick.

"Absolutely," says Batman, "Enjoy your night," and Batman disappears into the shadows of the alley. 

"Well, I can't enjoy my night wearing this now," says Chris. "He totally ruined this awesome costume for me."

"Does that mean we're saying bye to Sunwing?" asks Dick.

"Bye-bye, Sunwing," says Chris.

"I'm sure you'll be more comfortable in your Kryptonian armor anyways. You can just leave the cape off and we can grapple together just like we've been doing."

Chris sighs. "Yeah, that'll work."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


On the other side of Gotham, Roy, Jay and Tim are patrolling together as Red Arrow, Robin and Redwing. They're between busts at this point, having stopped several crimes. An irate Red Hood escorted them out of Crime Alley when they started to bust some of his guys, and now that they're trying to find a new area to patrol, they feel kind of aimless. 

"We could check the trainyards?" says Robin tentatively. "There's usually something going down there."

"We'll probably save more lives patrolling the streets," says Redwing. "I don't think rogue-hunting is a good idea right now. Most of them are in custody and we're not used to working together as a trio."

"I could always get lost if you two want to find a roof to neck on," says Red Arrow. "That's what I feel like doing but Arsenal is spending time with Hemlock right now. They're on an unofficial patrol of Metropolis with Superboy, and Superman's watching over their shoulder in case there's any trouble."

"Does Red Hood know it's a patrol?" asks Redwing.

"Technically it's not, but even with their cover of 'just going for a walk', I think Red Hood will come to the same conclusion I did. They're all armed and in costume after all."  
.  
"Hood's gonna be pissed," says Robin.

"Probably," says Red Arrow, "but at least Kal-El is watching out for them."

"You guys want to check out the docks?" asks Robin.

"Couldn't hurt," says Red Arrow. 

"I thought we weren't rogue-hunting," says Redwing.

"Plenty of shifty stuff happens on the docks without rogues being involved," says Robin.

"Fine. Let's go."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"What about Knight?" asks Dick.

"Umm… it's dark," says Chris

"No, I mean like a grown up squire. 'Knight' with a 'K'."

"I'm pretty sure a grown up squire is just an adult squire. But what about it?" asks Chris.

"It's be perfect for you! Your new codename could be Knight!"

"I'm not sure about that," says Chris, "I'm not a mounted soldier or someone knighted by royalty."

"Oh, come on! You've already got the shining armor! And you're a guard for a royal ambassador!"

"Krypton has a democratic Council, not a monarchy," says Chris, "and I'm still not a knight."

"But it's growing on you! I can tell!"

"Isn't there another vigilante called Knight?"

"Yeah, but he went back to the U.K. and got in trouble for the name since he wasn't actually a knight."

"See? I don't want to get in trouble for false advertising."

"We should talk to the New Kryptonian Council and ask if you can have the title of 'knight'!"

"Oh, great Rao," says Chris, "you're actually going to do that."

"Admit it, it's growing on you!"

"If you convince the Council to dub me a knight, then I will take the codename," says Chris. "But I know you'll never pull it off, Nightwang."

"We'll see," says Dick. "You ready to go back out?"

"I want a utility belt. Have anything in metallic dark gold?"

"Boy do I! You'll love what I've got for you. You want slots for birdarangs? I've got some navy blue ones that will go great with your armor!"

"Sure, Dick. Sounds good."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The docks are where the action is. Despite Redwing's protests that they not go rogue hunting, they can't not get involved. Redwing is kicking himself for agreeing to this but he recognizes the necessity for being here and now.

Solomon Grundy, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy are heading off against Two-Face, Clayface (Matt Hagen) and the Furie, Knockout. Knockout and Clayface are going head to head with Grundy while Poison ivy seems to be strengthening him and Scarecrow is releasing toxins right and left, making Two-Face's men hallucinate and incidentally kill each other in their terrified trances. This seems a bit much for just Red Arrow, Redwing and Robin to take care of on their own, so they call Nightwing and Red Hood on the comms to see how soon the can be there.

Lor-Zod is with Nightwing and is flying them to the docks quickly, so the others won't have to wait long for them. Red Hood is hoofing it, so he will be a while before he gets there. Knowing him, Redwing guesses he'll hotwire some poor soul's car and it will be destroyed in the fight. 

Soon, Lor-Zod joins the fight between Grundy, Clayface and Knockout. He notices a strange feather in Knockout's hair and uses his X-ray vision to confirm his suspicions. There are microchips in it and Lor-Zod notices her fighting is different, more mechanical and less free-spirited than her usual technique. He tries to get to the feather, to pull it out of her hair, but she punches him hard, driving him ten feet into the ground. If this was really her fighting, she'd have uppercut him and sent him flying. 

Meanwhile, Robin and Redwing are trying to restrain the hallucinating masses of Two-Face's men, and Red Arrow is in the background, firing arrows for support, sending freezing arrows into Grundy and Clayface while using foam arrows to encapture Poison Ivy, who's dodging like the pro she is. It takes Nightwing too long to realize he has Hemlock's sleeping powder in his utility belt and he begins using the pellets to put the hallucinating gunmen to sleep. The other Bats take the hint and start using the sleeping powder pellets like Nightwing is. 

Meanwhile, Scarecrow looks like he's trying to escape, but Red Hood arrives and tackles him and begins to tie him up in inertrite cable. Scarecrow is able to release a bout of fear toxin from on his person, but Red Hood's helmet filters it out, keeping him sane and sober while he removes Scarecrow's mask, making him susceptible to his own fear gas and continues to tie the screaming rogue up. 

Finally, Clayface and Grundy have had enough of explosion arrows and frost arrows and Clayface retreats while Grundy goes after Roy, whose quick reflexes and super speed help him dodge every blow. But Grundy hits him hard, and Roy realizes Grundy hits like a train. He thanks his invulnerability and starts using his heat vision on Grundy, whose mass withers under the intensity of the lasers.

Soon, everyone but Knockout is taken care of, either incapacitated, restrained or retreated. Chris continues to battle her and even when he grabs hold of the feather, it won't come out of her hair. She's moving too fast for him to use heat vision to destroy it, but he knows to ask for help when he needs it.

"Red Arrow! I need you to aim for the feather! She's being mind controlled!" Roy needs no further prompting and knocks an explosion arrow, aiming for the side of her head. With her extreme invulnerability, only the feather will be damaged from the blast.

He lets the arrow fly, and it explodes a foot from the side of her head as it passes, exactly as Roy had intended. At first Knockout seems enraged, but then, all of a sudden, she smiles.

"Nice one Archer. I think we could have a lot of fun! Care to dance?"

"Don't fall for it," says Nightwing, "She's a total tease and punches like a truck."

"Kay," says Chris, "are you alright?"

"I'm great now! That damned mad scientist with the hat fetish put me under his spell, but now that I'm better, the real fun can begin!" she says, her voice overflowing with mirth.

She speeds to Chris' front and uppercuts him, sending him a few kilometers straight up. _At least I know she's herself again_ , thinks Chris.

"Knockout," says Jason, who at some point turned into Black Lantern, "we don't want to fight. We just want to be sure you're okay. We know what you did wasn't your doing."

"You're right. If it had been, my opponents would have been down in the first twenty seconds."

"Are you stuck on Earth?" asks Redwing, "Do you need a boom tube to Apokalypse?" 

"No, I'm just fine here. Now that there are more Kryptonians, I hope for some _real_ fights. I love how you Kryptonians know how to treat a lady!"

"We'll let you do your thing then," says Chris as he floats back down. "Just promise not to hurt civilians."

"You know I'd never hurt the normies, love. Now where's Kon-El? He owes me a dance."

"I'm sure you'll find him while he's out," says Jason, "Right now he's probably in bed. It's pretty late."

"Oh, phooey," says Knockout, genuinely disappointed. "Well, I'll be around. Find me if you want a dance."

"You gonna open up another _Kay's_ while your in town?" asks Jason. "There's an open studio next to Warriors. I bet you'd rake in the customers."

"I'll consider it," she says thoughtfully. 

"Let's go, guys," says Black Lantern. "It's about time to turn in for the night."

The assortment of heroes take their leave, herding together as they grapple and fly to The Cavern to change and file their reports.

Roy gives one last glance, turning back to see Knockout blow him a kiss and wave with her fingers.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


.  
The Council only deliberates for a day, after reviewing the history and meaning of a knight. Soon, they call Kal-El, Mon-El, Kara Zor-El, Kon-El, Kol-El, Jon-El the elder, and Lor-Zod the elder to attend the ceremony where they're knighted by the Council Head and officially receive the title, 'Knight of New Krypton'. Chris has to give a rueful but contented sigh as he prepares to change his name.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	6. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days leading up to the Birthday Ball are filled with friends and fun. The Birthday Ball goes off without a hitch.
> 
> *****  
> I updated this chapter on July 4th, the same day as the Birthday Ball. I was happy at the serendipity of it and hope you are all enjoying the fic.
> 
> Happy Independence Day, everyone!!!
> 
> *****

  


Colton and Conner are wearing gray camo cargo pants and gray T-shirts with their House glyphs in faded blue. Colton is wearing the House of Luthor shield instead of his backwards 'S'. They were told to wear comfortable clothes, and though they know it's July Second, the day of their birthday party, they don't actually know what they're doing or where they're going.

Arsenal, Roy and Hemlock are waiting in the living room for Colton and Conner to arrive and when they do, Lex leads them all out the door to the elevator where they go to the roof and take a chopper to an undisclosed location. 

Conner is a bit nervous in the chopper, excited for the party, but equally apprehensive that he doesn't know where they're going. In contrast, Colton is the image of calm, knowing that wherever they're going, they're going to have fun.

The chopper lands on a helipad by a large, ornate building and the group disembarks. Lex leads them into the building and though they first go through hallways that are all cinder block and stone with medieval sconces and heavy wooden doors, they soon arrive in a huge room filled to the brim with arcade and casino games, a large dining area, a stage with plenty of room in front of it and fucking petting zoo. When Conner looks at the petting zoo, he realizes they are all Kryptonian animals. Wyverns of varying sizes, goat-like pseudo-mammals, bunnies and peacock-like birds call out with their voices, barely making themselves known over the background music and the sound of arcade games. 

"I rented out a Dave & Buster's, but moved it to a more secure location," says Lex. "I hope you don't mind the animals. They're used to being around people and I thought the kids would love them. Little Chris and Little Jon are around here somewhere with Lana. Lois and Clark will of course be our media correspondents and may wish to have interviews with you all."

"That's Zatanna!" says Conner. "Did you invite my old team?" 

"They may not be your team anymore, and what they did was inexcusable, but with what I've learned from my relationship with Clark over the years, I thought it best to have some old friends around for this unique and special occasion."

"What bands do you have lined up?" asks Arsenal. "I see the stage."

"Cover bands will play as background music for three hours, then special guest singers will sing Happy Birthday together before traditional cake is served," says Lex with a smirk.

"Who are the guest singers?" asks Colton.

"It's a surprise. Now, feel free to explore. The wyvern rides look like fun to me, but I'm sure you'll be playing Tomb Raider or Resident Evil before long."

"Thanks, Dad!" says Conner.

"Yeah, Thanks, Dad!" says Colton. 

The boys stick together as they navigate the game area, and Roy and Arsenal soon find a pool table next to the one where Jason and Jay are already playing.

"You guys want to do a tourney?" asks Roy.

"Sure," says Jason. "Just more butt to kick."

"Remember, we're archers," says Arsenal.

"Remember," says Jay, "we're marksmen."

Nearby, Hemlock and Jon have already engaged in a game of air hockey and are laughing and joking as they play. Colton and Conner simply watch their family playing games and talk quietly.

"This is good," says Conner. "Dad really went all out."

"You seem nonplussed," says Colton, "Overwhelmed?"

"Just a bit," says Conner. "I wasn't expecting something so big. Our former teammates being here, the sheer volume of everything…"

"Mass or sound?" asks Colton.

"Both," says Conner. "I almost would have rather had a party much smaller with just our family."

"Oh, come on," says Colton, "Both of our current teams will be here today, and select members of the media. This is the big day, for everything to be extravagant. Tomorrow we'll have fewer people in a larger area and on the fourth, we'll have a nice sedate ball, just like last year."

"I know, I just… I guess I need a few minutes to adjust."

"Would a kiss help?"

"Yes, please." 

Colton wraps his arms protectively and securely around Conner and kisses him deeply. They kiss and hug for the next twenty minutes, only stopping when Arsenal points out that they have an audience. They turn as the gathering around the pool tables starts to applaud. 

It's a little embarrassing. The Titans, their former team, the Titans East and their siblings are all gathered around, apparently watching them kiss. Conner thinks it's almost creepy, but they probably just didn't want to interrupt. And they don't seem to have been applauding sarcastically. Colton recovers more quickly than Conner does and escorts Conner as they start making the rounds to say hi to their friends. 

The Titans are all very supportive of their relationship, but Conner can tell Starfire is jealous. He's not sure which one of them she's jealous of. Maybe both. Conner had noticed she seems to be a bit flirty, but he thought that's just how she is. Now he's not so sure. Kyle is supportive as always and sends them the picture he took with his phone. Even they have to admit they look pretty adorable. The rest of the Titans don't comment on the kiss, but they do wish them both happy birthday and give them hugs. 

The Titans East are a little more rowdy. Chris says, "Colton, _you dog!_ " and slaps him on the ass in a gesture of what Conner assumes is encouragement and approval. Jay repeats the gesture on Conner, telling him to be a gentleman when he… well, Conner isn't sure what Jay was going to say, because Jason slaps a hand over his mouth muffling what Conner thinks is probably an explicit and detailed explanation of his own preferences. Jay continues to gesture and at one point flips his wrist as if cracking a whip. 

Bunker hands them each a pink rose and gives them a peck on the cheek, boisterously saying a short speech about the power of love with plenty of (less sexual) hand gestures and exuberance. Cassie gives them cat calls, whooping and hollering and telling them to text her the wedding date. 

_If only…_

Then they come face to face with their old team. Most of them are on the Teen Titans now, but some are still in Young Justice. M'gann politely wishes them happy birthday and says she's glad they've found happiness. Kaldur seconds that emotion and assures them that if they need anything, they can always call. Zatanna has the grace to apologize for her part in The Team betraying them. She's the only one who does. 

Soon, the large group has broken into smaller ones and spread out throughout the large building. 

Festivities continue, and Colton and Conner eventually make it to the petting zoo, which oddly enough, has piñatas right outside. When the first one is broken, they see that the piñatas contain treats for the animals and everyone is soon feeding the animals by hand. M'gann and her brother Gar Logan are especially interested in feeding the animals. Gar even shapeshifts into forms like those of the wyverns and begins to play with the drixes. 

The event is going well enough, but Conner feels like he's not all there – like something is missing. Then Jonny Mars arrives and his world is alight with the essence it was missing. He tackles Jonny in a hug and kisses him very thoroughly before passing him off to Colton who kisses him just as deeply. They trade kisses for a while and with Jon there, Conner is suddenly excited about everything. He shows Jon the arcade games and they go in a Jurassic Park virtual Jeep ride that is a 360° first person shooter. They play skee ball, breaking a few alleys before they get the hang of the appropriate force (or lack thereof) necessary for the game. They go to the dining area and have chicken parmesan and noodles with fruit salads (spinach, lettuce and tomato with blueberry, raspberry, blackberry, banana slices and apple chunks) on the side. They work off the calories at the carnival games, hitting high striker with Blue Kryptonite on and popping balloons with darts. 

Then as a special treat, Lex brings out two familiar wyverns for the Superboys to ride. The first is Oreo, their faithful watch-wyvern, and the second is Snow, now fully grown, though still a juvenile age-wise. (Kind of like a fully grown puppy). Colton and Conner immediately greet Oreo by stroking his face and neck like a horse and kissing his nose. Then Colton helps Jon onto his back and leads them to an open area where Oreo takes flight. Arsenal is cooing and stroking Snow and bids Conner to mount him, and soon Snow is airborne, next to Oreo and the two fly in formation with Colton flying side by side with Oreo. Oreo huffs irritatedly at him until he gets in formation, then gives a contented low. 

The fly for about twenty minutes and then the wyverns are attracted to the petting zoo where another piñata has just been busted open.

"No, Oreo, you have to wait your turn!" says Colton as Oreo tries to push people out of the way to get to the piñata's former contents. It gets laughs from everyone, and Jon disembarks to grab some treats and lure Oreo away from the paper mache carnage. 

Snow has much better control and eagerly seeks out Arsenal to ask for treats from his master. Roy is already gathering some and walking over to them, and together, they feed Snow as their friends pet him gently on the sides. Inertia mischievously tickles him under his wings and Snow rears up before turning his head and snorting in Inertia's face, leaving him a bit mucusy in the process. Jason, Jay, Bunker and Chris laugh while Inertia goes to seek out a bathroom to wipe the draconic snot from his face.

Arsenal and Roy stay with Snow and Oreo while Jon, Colton and Conner enjoy the festivities. It isn't long before they run into Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane, who ask for a moment of their time for an interview. They ask for Jimmy to take pictures first and they pose for a picture, each twin kissing Jon on the cheek from each side while he gives a cocky grin head on, giving the camera perfect profiles in the process. Then they pose kissing each other. Lois makes a pained noise, meant to convey that it's a bad idea to release a picture like that, but Colton deepens the kiss as Jimmy snaps photo after photo of the incestuous kiss. Then Jimmy asks to take photos of them with their wyvern, but they say they can do that after the interview. 

"So, Champion, Match, how are you doing today?" asks Lois.

"Better with Jonny here," says Conner. "I was kind of in a funk until our boyfriend showed up." 

"Any big plans for your birthdays?" asks Lois.

"We're having the informal party today, and a formal birthday ball on the Fourth of July," Colton says. "This is really more than we need, but it's great to be surrounded by friends and family."

"Any goals this year?"

"I'm setting higher strength requirements for myself," says Conner. "With a lot of work, I may be stronger than Superman someday."

"You'll have to get stronger than me first," says Colton. "And that isn't gonna happen."

"So you both have fitness goals this year. Most people would be satisfied if they had bodies like yours."

"Well, it's about self-improvement," says Colton. "Not many other people can compete for strongest man on Earth. Besides, now that we have New Krypton and the wonderful people there, we need to hold ourselves to higher standards of strength, speed, powers and fitness if we want to maintain our place at the top of the superhero food chain. Physical fitness wise, there's a lot more competition now."

"Even if there weren't," says Conner, "competing with our own selves is a lifelong journey."

"Many people are wondering how you live your daily lives. Is it true you went to a private school last semester?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going back," says Colton. "It was the type of place where people were constantly competing over obnoxious things." Colton makes childish voices as he mimics his former school mates,"'I went to Belize this year!' 'So what? I went to Antarctica!' 'Yeah, so? My dad makes more money than your dad!' It was insufferable."

"I agree," says Conner, "it was a very childish environment, and I think we're both better suited for college. We've tested out of highschool and only went to the prep school to make our dad happy."

"I take it you mean Luthor," says Lois.

"Yeah, he said it was important to socialize with people our own age," says Colton. "Well, they may have been our own age, but they weren't our peers. They're beneath us, solely because of their petulance."

"Strong words. Are you okay with us printing that?"

"Absolutely," says Colton. 

"So, how do you feel about college? Any particular institution in mind?"

"Dad's pushing for Ivy League," says Conner, "but I'd rather go to Met U for a couple of semesters and transfer in somewhere. It'll give me time to decide if I'll really have time for college."

"That's right, you are very busy as both a superhero and an ambassador. Do you think your ambassadorship places any stress on your family?"

"I don't think so," says Conner. "Not that they've told me anyways."

"He's the best brother anyone could have," says Colton. "I'm sure our other brothers would agree." 

"What exactly is your relationship with each other. You kissed for the camera, so I'm certain people will make wild rumors about it if you don't explain."

"We're together," says Colton easily. "At first we were sharing Jonny," Colton lies, "but now the three of us are all happy together in a polyamorous relationship. I've always loved Conner and it's just deepened over time."

"Certainly you realize people will criticize your incest," says Lois. "Are you sure you want people to know?"

"We're done hiding," says Conner. "This isn't a reflection of New Krypton nor of Earth, but I love Colton deeply and our relationship is our decision. If three-way marriages were legal, I would have proposed to both Jonny and Colton by now."

"Are you _sure_ you want people to know?" repeats Lois.

"What you print is up to you and your editor, but we've already been caught kissing at this party and I'm sure rumors will fly at some point anyways."

"I'll be professional and tasteful about my writing, but I can't promise the same of the other newspapers," says Lois.

"Other newspapers won't have the exclusive," says Conner. "They'll have a hell of a time confirming anything without a direct source."

"Perhaps. Would you give us an official quote to explain to our readers?"

"I don't feel there's anything to explain," says Conner, but Colton gives her an indulgent smile.

"We found love together and we wish every couple is as happy as the three of us," says Colton smoothly. 

"Well, you're certainly posterboys for alternative lifestyles," says Lois. "Are you sure your fathers will be alright with you coming out of the polyamory closet?"

"Check with your corporate C.E.O. before you publish anything," says Colton, "I'm sure he'd want to review it first."

"We don't want to take up any more of your time. Enjoy your party. Do you mind if we interview your guests?"

"Go for it," says Colton.

Jonny quickly pulls Conner and Colton away and leads them to a private bathroom. "I have a gift to give you, but I need to give it in private."

Conner is expecting jewelry or a sentimental memento. What he gets is his pants shoved down as Jonny goes to town on his crotch. He starts to protest, but Colton kisses him hard and whispers, "Don't say a word. Don't make a sound. Just enjoy it." Colton continues to kiss him and pulls his own pants down, subsequently kneeling behind Conner to give his ass a few licks. When he's sure Conner is lubricated enough, he stands behind him and begins to push himself inside, earning a moan from Conner as he kisses his neck. He starts pounding hard after he bottoms out and Jon takes the brunt of it as Colton slams Conner deep in Jon's throat. Before long, Conner is coming undone and his brothers power through his orgasm. When Conner can't take anymore, Jon gets up and starts kissing him sweetly while Colton finishes up, coming deep in his ass. They clean themselves up and head back out to the festivities as if nothing happened. 

Jay catches up to them and says, "You were pretty quiet, but that bathroom isn't soundproofed and there are a few people here with super-hearing."

"Fuck it," says Colton. "It was totally worth it."

"Can I join in next time?" asks Jay.

The three Superboys share looks and Colton says, "Talk to Jason and Tim and get back to us on that."

It isn't much longer before it's time to sing _Happy Birthday_ and have cake and the boys are pleasantly surprised to find out the guest singers are Madonna, Cher and Pink. The don't sing anything but _Happy Birthday_ before leaving, but Conner and Colton are happy enough. 

When they blow out the three candles on their cake everyone claps and some take pictures, and soon, everyone is clamoring for pictures with the birthday boys in front of their cake. They make small talk as cake is served and not long after, there are presents. 

"I thought we were saving gifts until the ball," says Conner. 

"Your formal gifts will be at the formal event," says Lex, "but your fun gifts are ready for you to open now."

From the Titans East, they get tear-away stripper tuxes and super suits. Cassie says it's in case they want to have a more exciting college experience. Jon tell them to go ahead and try them on, but Lex insists they try those on in private as they're sure to try out the tear-away aspect of the gifts. 

The Titans give them spa certificates, enough to go once a week for a year each. It looks enticing and though they have the money, they never would have thought to do it themselves. Massages and spa treatments might be a nice way to relax amongst the craziness of life. They thank the Titans and set the spa certificates aside with the tear away super suits and tuxes. 

The Teen Titans give them assorted summer-themed toys: rubber blow up floats shaped like large orcas and sharks, inflatable slip n' slides, swimming trunks, combination sunscreen/tanning oil/mosquito repellent/moisturizer, super-soakers of varying sizes and functions, water balloons, pool toys and big soft beach towels. Conner wonders if they realize that they don't sunburn and mosquitoes can't pierce their impenetrable skin. Anyways, it's the though that counts. The gifts aren't all that expensive individually, but the combined expense of the gifts would have been considerable for someone with a normal income. They thank the Teen Titans and set the gifts in the growing gift pile. Jon immediately goes for a blow up shark and uses his super-breath to have it inflated in seconds. Oreo, sensing danger to his masters, quickly slays the foul beast with a loud _**POP!**_ He continues to munch on it until he's certain the plastic beast is no longer a threat. Colton soothes him by patting his neck and playfully stroking his horns. Concerned that more danger with arise, Oreo settles down a few feet behind his masters and taps his claws nervously on the floor, no doubt scratching it in the process. 

Next is the gift from Clark and Lex. The boys eagerly open the small packages and retrieve their gifts, vibranium-silver armbands with their house shields on the outside. They try them on right away and find they fit perfectly, self-adjusting to fit their biceps with supreme accuracy. 

"You should thank Adonis. He enchanted them to fit you and adapt to your musculature as you grow," says Lex. They hug Lex and Clark tightly and enjoy the embrace while thanking them, and they rush over to Adonis to give him hugs and thanks as well. 

The rest of the party is fun. The guests go back to the arcade games and petting zoo after they've had their cake and all the presents are open. In a couple of hours, in which the twins have fun visiting with their friends and competing in games, it's time for the party to end. Conner and Colton both feel that they were just starting to get in the swing of the party, but time flies when you're having fun, and the last couple of hours felt like minutes to them. 

Conner decides he can save the enthusiasm for tomorrow when they go to the water park. He knows it's going to be a great day.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The best part of Lex renting out the water park is that there are no lines and the wave pool is practically empty. All of the guests split up into groups and go to check out the water park, gravitating towards their favorite things first. The Roys go to the surfing ride where they try to balance on the artificial waves. Chris and Colton put on Blue Kryptonite and go straight to the most thrilling waterslides: one that has a forty foot drop and others where you get on knee boards and zip through twists and turns before shooting out thirty meters into a pool with a large concrete and rubber beach. Hemlock takes Jon to the Lazy River where they blow up two inflatable orcas and relax as the current takes them around a long loop. There is a rainforest area with misters and plants and fake animals in the trees like monkeys and tropical birds and lizards and snakes. The calming sounds of the rainforest come out through speakers. Jonathan Samuel and little Lor-Zod go to a large fort-like structure for kids. It has climbing walls with good grips, nets to climb on and through, water gun turrets, slides, a wading pool and a very large bucket on top of the fort that periodically fills with water and tilts over, dumping hundreds of gallons of water into the wading pool below. The extra run off goes into the Lazy River and in turn, water from the lazy River is pumped back into the bucket.

Lex takes Jason and Clark to the aquarium area. They have a saltwater pool where you can swim with harmless but thrilling animals like de-stingered rays and small docile sharks. With their invulnerability, they don't have to worry about shark bites, even if they were that kind of shark. Jason thinks the sharks remind him of dogfish. They feed the rays by releasing plankton and nutrients in the water by their feet and kicking it around where the rays gather around to feast on the treats. They can't feed the dogfish while swimming with them, but they are able to pet them, stroking their hides gently and the small sharks seem to like the attention. They must be _very_ acclimated to people, thinks Lex.

Lois and Lana find reclining chairs where they lay in the sun after rubbing each other down with sunscreen. They relax, taking in the yellow solar radiation without realizing their bodies react differently to the sun now. 

Most of the Titans are in the wave pool where Thaddeus is racing Wally around the perimeter, stirring up water as they practice their speed swimming and the majority of the Titans play with volleyballs, using the added challenge of adapting to the waves as good exercise and extra fun. 

Conner seems to be the only one out of the water. It's not that he's not excited. It's that he skipped breakfast. Jay goes with him to the food court where Jay orders three chilidogs and Conner orders a burger with everything on it and a funnel cake. If there's anything he loves to eat, it's funnel cake. Better than donuts. Better than pizza. Better than steak. He thinks to himself that he should see if Charity could make funnel cake for breakfast a few times a week.

Soon enough, Adonis and Jon (the elder) join them, ordering pepperoni pizza and bubblegum and blueberry snowcones. When everyone's finished eating, Conner goes to find Colton and joins him in the rides he's becoming addicted to. Jon and Adonis find Hemlock playing with Little Lor-Zod and Jonathan Samuel at the fort and invite them to go on tubing rides with them. The rides take you through a river like loop that is only one or two feet deep. The ground underneath the water has bumps in it that simulate rapids and the chutes and slides make for a leisurely but exciting experience. 

Anita and Big Dick join them on the ride. It's made for groups of people to go through it at the same time. There's a stretch of it that simulates a cavern, a long dark tunnel where the only lights are underwater, giving the water a vibrant blue glow in the dark. 

It's a fun day for everyone and by the time the park is ready to close for the day, everyone is simultaneously exhausted and exhilarated.

There's no cake or presents at the waterpark, but Lex has a private dinner served at the penthouse when they get back home, and best of all, Charity made funnel cakes.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


For the Birthday Ball, Conner and Colton are wearing their Kryptonian garb. It's very similar to their Kryptonian armor in some ways, but the capes are slightly shorter and wrap around the front of the left shoulder. The armor is mostly sleeveless, only covering the sides of the shoulders but leaving their biceps exposed. Their vibranium-silver armbands encircle their right biceps, and the most notable difference from their normal appearance are the matching circlets on their heads. They look almost like torques or woven rope, but their symmetry is perfect and the fit is rather good. The symbolism is that they're the heirs to the leadership of the House of El. Jor-El used to wear them all the time as a traditional statement of his status as the head of a Great House of Krypton, and his holographic image at the Fortress of Solitude bears a silver circlet not unlike the ones the boys will wear to their Birthday Ball. 

The colors they've chosen are black and rose red for Conner and black and ice-blue for Colton, matching his eyes. The glyphs on their chests are their accent colors, along with the insides of their capes, the house shields on the sides of their shoulders, the house shields on the backs of their capes, their boot linings, their belt linings and the house shield on their belts. The shields on their belts and shoulders are the House of Luthor glyphs and the shields on their chests and capes are House of El glyphs. Their capes are held in place by small red or ice-blue disks that are just between the shoulders and the pectoral muscles. 

Lex insisted that they have haircuts two days prior and with their hair cut and styled perfectly and their circlets majestically on their heads, the are almost ready to go to the ball.

Their Kryptonian brothers are wearing similar outfits, the Roys with more red and less black as well as bearing the House of Luthor glyphs on their chests and backs, but the House of El glyphs on their shoulders and belts. Lor-Zod's garb is in metallic navy and dark metallic gold, but identical to Conner's and Colton's garb in most ways. His shoulders and belt bear the glyphs of the House of El and his chest and cape bear the glyphs of the House of Zod. As the last of House Zod, aside from his younger self, he is the head of the Great House and wears a gold circlet that matches the dark gold of his garb. Unlike the circlets the others have, it is a solid band rather than a torque or a woven rope-like design. 

Jon Lane is going as Superboy and is putting on his own version of the Kryptonian garb. His cape doesn't wrap around the shoulder and he only wears the House of El glyphs, but also, he has sleeves, with house glyphs across the backs of his hands. His costume is mostly light blue with silver accents. He wears a circlet as well, but his is thinner, less ostentatious than the circlets the twins are wearing. For the event, he's wearing a light blue domino mask like the one created by his ring when he wears his Blue Lantern uniform, but the mask is thinner, like Arsenal's, showing off his cheekbones and strong brow. 

The youngest Kryptonians going to the Birthday Ball are in tuxedos. They don't have public Kryptonian identities yet and going as their human alter egos is best for them. Likewise, Lois and Lana are going as themselves and are wearing beautiful formal gowns. Lois is wearing the best of Parisian high fashion in a scarlet red that pops. Though Lois absolutely refuses to wear anything with a bodice, Lana had no such reservations and looks stunning in her more archaic dress of rose burgundy and light teal. 

Hemlock is wearing his favorite formal attire – the one Lex has a painting of in his office – and has beautiful green ivy leaves on a black silk background on his tie and vest. Lex had new ones made that match the leaves in his black hair perfectly, and though Hemlock wasn't sure that was necessary at first, he has to admit that the way the suit matches his leaves and hair is flawless and leagues better than the way the bright emerald greens of his first suit slightly clash with his slightly darker leaves. 

It takes a couple of hours for everyone to be ready, then they take two limos to the venue and make their way inside. Jimmy and other photographers are snapping formal shots of the group as they come in and pose for the cameras. They group together differently, getting shots of just the adults, just the boys, mixtures of them in various combinations and finally all of the couples. 

The Titans and Titans East are at the ball, and so is the entire Bat family. Only select members of the Teen Titans are there though: Dick, M'gann, Gar and Zatanna. Dick's only there because he's part of Bruce Wayne's tribe and Zatanna because she sincerely apologized. M'gann and Gar are like family to Conner, even after all this time, and if Conner has to justify anything to himself, M'gann refused to be part of the betrayal and Gar wasn't even on the same continent when it happened. Wally's there too since he's part of the Titans, but also, he's made it up to Conner by always having his back, whether in a battle or a meeting. He may not regret his actions, but he is sorry to have hurt his friend, and that, at least, is something. 

Garth has taken to parlor tricks, serving punch by using hydrokinesis to move the liquid into the cups. It's mildly entertaining and he enjoys the smiles he's putting on people's faces. 

Waiters vine their way through the dining area where they serve hors d'oeuvres, catered cuisine and cocktails. Jason, though he normally stays sober, takes flute of champagne after flute of champagne. Jay and Tim stay with him, keeping him company and keeping him upright. It isn't even time for the first dance yet and Jason is getting blitzed. At one year shy of the drinking age, Jay is anxious to be able to drink like that. He wonders if anyone will say anything if he has some champagne… _Fuck it!_ He grabs a glass off the next tray that comes by and downs it in one gulp. _Ooh, that's good stuff… I'll take the next one a little slower..._

Soon it's time for the first dance and it starts with only Conner and Colton on the dance floor. A beautiful string rendition of _Radioactive_ emits from the short dais where a small ensemble of like classical strings play. After _Radioactive_ is over, the strings slow down a bit, seamlessly going into a rendition of _Take Me To Church_ as others join the twins on the dance floor. Jon the elder cuts in politely, dancing with Colton as M'gann curtsies to Conner and takes his hand. They dance another three songs, changing partners for each one and finally, they take their places at the head of the table of honor where they enjoy the best steak money can buy. Only another few songs play before a triple decker cake is rolled out and placed on the table before them. At the top of the cake are three candles and everyone gathers round as the candles are lit. Clark leads everyone in a chorus of _Happy Birthday_ and Conner and Colton blow out the candles together. 

It's a photo op later, after pictures are taken with their guests and the birthday cake, when it's time for presents. This time, the Bat family gives their presents first. Conner and Colton are shocked to find top-of-the-line wrist computers in the packages. Colton immediately tries his on, though Conner would rather not experience his epic computer fails in public. Tim assures them that the automatic software is easy to use and can hack almost any computer or network. 

The next gifts are more Conner's speed. The Titans, Teen Titans and Titans East, with a little help from Bruce, got them swords and shields. The swords are xiphoi, made of an adamantium-vibranium alloy that have House Shields on the bases of the blades – House of El on one side and House of Luthor on the other side. The grips of the hilts are vibranium rubber wraps and the guards are a goldish-coppery color, but made of the same alloy as the blade. The pommels are round, and with the right force, would be perfect for a concussive head blow. Of course, with super strength, any part of the swords could be lethal, but Conner is looking for the non-lethal uses of the blades. It takes a minute before Conner and Colton notice the thin blue lines along the edges of the blades.

Seeing them take notice, Donna speaks. "The edges of the blades have been treated with small amounts of Blue Kryptonite laced into the adamant-vibranium. It's not enough to depower the wielder, but with the right force or duration, it's enough to cut Kryptonian skin. Under a yellow sun, Kryptonians would quickly heal as if there was never a cut, but it could prove useful if you have to fight others of your kind. Adonis and I are willing to train you to use them correctly, and I believe Ms. Graves is quite the swordswoman."

"They're perfect!" says Colton. "Thank you all so much."

"We couldn't ask for better weapons," says Conner and he flips the blade in his hand, catching the hilt like an expert. 

"You haven't even looked at the shields yet!" says Adonis. "We had them designed like mine and Diana's. Unlike the xiphoi, they're pure vibranium, perfect for throwing."

They look at the disk-like shields and see that they have the glyph of the House of El, bare, without the framing of the pentagonal house shield. As usual, Colton's is a backwards 'S' and Conner's is a forwards 'S', thinly outlined in a gold-bronze color. Compared to the intricate patterns of Wonder Woman's and Aegis' shields, they're very simple, but Conner thinks they're perfect. On the border of the disks, there is an Ancient Kryptonian prayer to Rao, written in Ancient Kryptonian swoops and swirls. The writing is a gold-bronze color and matches the outlines of their 'S's. 

They each try their shields on and suddenly, it's another impromptu photo op, and in small groups, all of the Titans, Teen Titans, Titans East, brothers and Bats get their photos taken with Colton and Conner bearing their shields and swords. 

When they open their presents from their brothers, Hemlock, Jon the elder, Adonis, the Roys and Chris the elder, they find various pieces of armor and equipment to go with the new swords and shields. Hemlock gives them utility belts with pouches and holsters for medicine flasks, perfect for the potions, powders and poultices he makes. Jon and Adonis give them vibranium wrist bracers, similar to Diana's and Adonis'. They bear the Shields on El in embossed print and have linings of the same gold-bronze as their swords and shields. They come with fingerless vibranium netted combat gloves which fit perfectly under the bracers. The Roys give them enchanted armbands meant to protect them from Green Kryptonite radiation and they're made very similar to the armbands Lex and Clark gave them, but have the same silvery look with gold-bronze accents. Plus, there's one for each arm instead of just the right. Chris gives them scabbards for they're swords and harnesses to wear their shields on their backs. Both are in the same gold-bronze and metallic silver coloration and the twins are thinking the entire thing must have been planned. 

Then they open the presents from Jay and Jason. They're semi-automatic one-handed guns and come with hundreds of utility bullets. Most are hollow and filled with the sleeping powder Hemlock makes and others have nanotech tracer liquids that get into the blood stream and transmit locations to their wrist computers. Other bullets are rubber and meant as a non-lethal alternative. They notice that none of the bullets are the regular lethal kind, and for that, they are thankful. The guns fit snugly in the thigh holsters that come with them and soon, the twins have put on every piece of equipment they were given. They definitely feel armed. 

From Lex and Clark, they get combat daggers, similar to Bowie knives, the same vibranium with Blue Kryptonite edges as their xiphoi. They too have thigh holsters and fit opposite the guns for a good balance. On the non-weaponized side of things, they each get bracelets of vibranium-silver and diamonds which are meant to be for when they feel like showing off. They rarely desire to be ostentatious, but Conner thinks it might go well with some of his suits for his duties as an ambassador. He always wants to look his best for that and he does like the style of the bracelets a whole lot. 

Of course all of this means lots and lots of training with new forms of combat and equipment, and they're both eager to start. For starters, they'll have to do more strength training and katas with their blades. They'll also need firearms training and training to learn to use and throw their shields the right way. Where Conner feels like the sword and shield are more his style, Colton really likes his dagger and plans to use it in conjunction with his sword. 

The younger versions of Jon and Chris give them paintings they've been working hard on. It's just enough New Age with the right amount of postmodern, classical and impressionistic style that they don't have to bear down on the details, and the proportions are really well done. The first painting is of a Kryptonian city, large castle-like shards of crystal jutting up just so and details of trees, people and animals, some coming and going on the long path that starts at the bottom left and ends at the crystal city's edge. That one was done by Chris. The second is not near as detailed, but it has a unique style. It shows the brothers all flying in a park under a red sun with Hemlock reading by a tree and the others playing fetch with Wolf, Snow and Oreo. The swooping lines of the wyverns' wings and the realistic rays of sunlight gleaming off the figures and casting shadows is better than the twins ever expected of an eleven-year-old. They thank the boys a lot for their efforts and the wonderful gifts. 

Lois and Lana decided to go practical with their gifts, giving them ties and cuff links. They're pretty fancy gifts and Colton and Conner like them even if they can't compare to adamant-vibranium xiphoi. 

Soon, the gifts are done and everyone is enjoying cake. The speedsters alone almost eat the whole bottom level of cake. The entire experience is one that the twins will never forget and they can't believe how expensive all of their gifts were. They know Lex and Bruce must've spent a fortune subsidizing the gifts so that the others could afford them. But with their armor and weapons, they feel like they've really entered a new stage of their lives. As Knights of New Krypton, they have a responsibility to be superior combatants and adding new skillsets to go with their new equipment, they'll have the edge to take care of threats on a level they hadn't ever imagined.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	7. The Luthor Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent marries Lex Luthor.

  


The wedding comes only a week after the birthday parties. Conner and Colton have been training hard to get better with their new weapons and armor. Clark programmed an alternate setting into their Kryptonian armor, sleeveless and matching their wrist bracers, armbands, swords, daggers, shields and scabbards with a silvery color accented by gold-bronze. The armor bears the 'S'-shield on the chest with only the impression of a pentagonal shield behind it, everything embossed and lined with gold-bronze outlines. They have no capes in this setting as their scabbards and shield harnesses use their backs and their armor, boots and leggings match their wrist bracers perfectly. The holsters for their guns and daggers match the armor well and fit over it perfectly, and even the guns match the silver coloration of most of the armor. 

For the wedding, all of the Kryptonians, save Clark, Jonathan Samuel and Little Chris, will be in their formal Kryptonian garb. Colton is really starting to like the outfits even if Conner feels like the cape gets in the way a little. The Groomsmen include Kon-El, Kol-El, Ra-El, Rao-El, Jon the elder, Adonis, Lor-Zod, Jay and Hemlock. Jay will be attending in a formalized Robin uniform to hide his similarity to Jason. They haven't faked long lost twin papers yet, afraid it would attract too much attention to Jason. Bruce and Jason are the Best Man and Man of Honor and Lois is the Best Woman while Lana and Mercy are the Maids of Honor. The Groomsmaids will include Diana Prince, Hope and Charity. Jonathan Samuel and Little Chris Kent are the ring bearers, and even Wolf and Snow have places among the wedding procession. Everything is planned out in detail and when the day finally arrives, everyone is bustling with excitement. Most of them will be taking zeta tubes from Metropolis to Kansas where the wedding will be held at the Luthor Mansion in Smallville. Clark's parents will be giving him away at the ceremony and though most of Lex's animosity for Jonathan's suspiciousness and ill will has withered away over the years, the petty part of him that enjoys taking Clark from his father feels like it's the perfect 'Suck it, Mister Kent!' to have them give Clark away in the ceremony. 

The boys are drinking lots of extra espresso drinks to help make sure they have energy for the day. They don't want to get drowsy and miss anything. Hemlock has the foresight to spread out his caffeine intake to keep from having a crash when it eventually wears off. His iced espresso and Chai soy lattés will give him energy to spare, and they're all wearing vibranium solar suits under their clothes today to give them energy and keep them protected. 

Lex woke up still inside Clark from the night before, so he figures the 'no seeing the bride before the wedding' thing has already come and gone, no pun intended. Everyone else is up, showered and eating breakfast before Jason, Clark and Lex come out of their bedroom _very_ satisfied from their morning romp.

Lex has a cadre of personal assistants help everyone have everything they need from formal attire to cell phone chargers before everyone heads for the sub-basement of LexCorp Tower where the zeta tube in the emergency bunker will take them to Smallville.

The Luthor Mansion really is a castle. Supposedly it's been transferred from Europe, stone by stone from the ancient Luthor properties, but Lex knows better. He knows that Lionel had the whole transfer faked and that these are American stones that make up his beautiful once and future home. With zeta tubes in the sub-basement, the castle is just a walk away from LexCorp Tower, The East Tower, the Fortress of Metropolis, the Fortress of Solitude, the new Champions of Unity headquarters and every major city and all of their private properties on New Krypton. There is absolutely no reason his children can't make Smallville their sanctuary, away from reporters and the public eye. At one point in time, Lex loved living in Smallville and he hopes his children will love it too.

The castle isn't what the boys envisioned. Somehow they had envisioned the kind of castles with winding towers that Schlitterbahn was based on. But the Luthor Mansion is much more cozy and practical, even if it is extravagant and over-the-top. It really does look like an old European castle, but with modern amenities and comforts. Lex walks Jason and Clark to his old study where he used to spend time with Clark, teaching him about the ancient world and talking philosophy and teaching him to play pool. The memories flood back in and Lex can't help but set Clark on his old desk and thoroughly and greedily kiss him, taking him apart with his mouth. Jason grins at the display and closes the twin doors to the room to give them their privacy. 

Meanwhile, their sons explore the castle, coming across room after dusty room of old memories they know nothing about. They find one room with a lot of file cabinets and a crunched cube of metal that was once a Porsche. They don't know how much that crumpled vehicle influenced the lives of their fathers – how it brought them together and ultimately ripped them apart. 

All the same, they use their x-ray vision to analyze the car's remains and after looking through files they were never meant to see, they begin to get a clearer picture of their fathers' pasts. How Clark tried to hide his powers and origins from Lex but left so much piling evidence that Lex had him figured out (but even so would never tell him directly that he knew). He always tried to let Clark open up to him, and Clark's various lies, excuses and responses are well documented among the files in the room, right next to the files containing evidence contrary to Clark's mistruths. It becomes clear now, how close they were and how far they drifted, ultimately driven away by distrust and suspicion until irreparable damage was done to their relationship. 

But Kon-El changed everything. Having kids together changed everything. Not only was trust able to be built after knowing in no uncertainty each other's secrets, but love and affection became the prominent drive as the lost reasons for their missed opportunities gave way to new possibilities. Without Lionel or Jonathan to put barriers in their way, with having to work together as a family unit for their children's sake and with their undying love finally confessed, there's nothing to stop the inevitable. They are getting married today, and nothing can stop them now. 

After speed reading the files, their sons finally understand how they felt about each other and how their history together shaped them into the men they are today. 

Next of course, came the claiming. The Roys immediately called the northwest tower as their bedrooms and Chris was quick to find a second-level bedroom with a balcony over the gardens. The bedroom Conner was about to claim he soon realized to be Lex's old bedroom and shied away in case his father wanted that room back. It has plenty of space for at least one lover although they find a master bedroom that used to be Lionel's that could easily accommodate eight people. It seems like Lex, Jason and Clark may choose that one for the space alone, but Colton and Conner are willing to make no such presumptions.

They think to their future in Smallville and realize that with all the documents of bizarre incidents and Kryptonite-enhanced metahumans, they won't be as out of place as they thought. There are still a few resident meteor mutants in town and the unmined remnants of Kal-El's descent to Earth mean there could be even more. No, they won't be the strangest thing this town has seen. Not by a longshot.

Furthermore, Lex Luthor is known to have Kryptonian children, so they can even go public. They'll no doubt be cast under the Luthor category of suspicion and distrust, but they can cope with that and eventually prove their own individual worths over time. The castle alone is a great place to live but the small town with lots of room and simpler life promises to be a break from the stresses of the city, even if only for increments of time. 

When Roy finally explores the grounds, he finds the place the ceremony is to be held takes up a lot of room. Both of his fathers have many friends and each side of the isle is large with plethorae of comfortable seats. What he's really looking for he finds last (because of course, that's when he stops looking). The stables have plenty of room for their wyverns and though Pyre and Storm will probably stay at the twins' castle outside of Kryptonopolis, he imagines Oreo may enjoy the small town as long as he's let out to fly every couple of days. He knows Snow will love it. Arsenal follows Roy's heartbeat and finds him in the stable.

"I was just thinking—" begins Roy, but Arsenal quickly cuts him off.

"—The wyverns will love it here! I can't wait to show Snow. I'm supposed to go get him from the Fortress of Metropolis within the next two hours. Want to come with me?"

"Boy, do I!"

"I meant to go get Snow!"

"Sure, we can do that too. You want to go now?"

"Yeah, better early that cutting it close. Especially if you want to get a lunchtime dessert while we're gone."

"Yum, sounds delicious! Let's go!"

The two archers race to the zeta-beam platform in the sub-basement of the castle and beam to the Fortress of Metropolis.

Meanwhile, a valet is already bringing Wolf to Conner in the gardens. The valet looks downright terrified, so Conner tips him well and takes Wolf to go find a stick. They have a little time before they have to get dressed and Wolf seems to love the place right away. He rethinks the bedroom situation, needing to find space for Wolf in the equation. 

Jason is helping Jay into his Robin costume only to take it off and relieve some stress right into his alternate self's ass. Jay screams like crazy as they both finish together, and Jason leaves his guest room dressed in his fine tuxedo with Robin, leaving no one to wonder about their activities. Most everyone heard Robin scream Jason's name over and over again. As if to rub it in, Jason possessively kisses Robin every chance he gets, claiming his partner for all to see. 

As a last minute reconsideration, Lex charges Hemlock with the duties of Flower Boy, to cast white rose petals on the red carpet before taking his place as a Groomsman. Hemlock enthusiastically agrees and Lex knows he's making the right choice. 

Chris is still wandering the castle, exploring his new home and memorizing the maze of corridors that weave throughout the building. He goes to his room over the gardens to change and is the first of Clark and Lex's children to be dressed for the ceremony. Colton and Conner quickly follow suit, dressing in their traditional and formal Kryptonian garb. Conner's accent color today is sky blue, to match Clark's tuxedo suit and Colton's is a beautiful royal plumb, to match Lex's. They match with Chris in all but color (and Chris wears a darker sky blue since he will be in Clark's procession), and the three of them explore the grounds where the wedding will be and memorize their parts of the ceremony. There was no rehearsal, so they have to make sure they have the plans just right. Fortunately, their parts aren't difficult. The twins will escort each other down the aisle before Conner takes his place on the 'bridal' side where Clark will subsequently be and Colton goes to the 'groom's' side where Lex will be joining him and the other groomsmen. Jason will escort Lois, Bruce will escort Lana, Diana will escort Mercy, and the others will follow suit before the animals (Wolf and Snow) track down the aisle, Wolf joining Conner on Clark's side and Snow joining Arsenal on Lex's side. Then, Hemlock will dress the aisle in rose petals and the grooms finally walk down the aisle. After that, before the vows, the ring bearers will bring the rings on small cushions and stand at the grooms' sides throughout the remainder of the ceremony. The three boys go over and over the process in their heads until the have it committed to memory. 

It isn't long before they're joined by the Roys, Hemlock, Jon Lane as Superboy, Jonathan Samuel, young Chris Kent, Jay as Robin, Tim and Jason. The Dicks are already perusing the catered food along with Wally and Thaddeus. The dinner isn't really until afterwards, but if they need to eat now, they shouldn't wait until the ceremony. It's still another hour before they start. 

Clark is getting ready separate from Lex. Their personal assistants are dressing them and ensuring their phones and personal devices are on silent without vibration. Lex is particularly proud of his suit, and he knows Clark is happy with his. They picked them out together and while they're very similar, there are subtle differences. Lex is in black and plumb violet, with double-breasted vest and the old Luthor crest on his cufflinks. Clark is in sky blue and black, with a single-breasted vest and identical cufflinks as Lex. After all, today, Clark becomes a Luthor. Lex smiles. _Clark Luthor. I never thought I'd see the day, but now I couldn't be happier. Nothing will ruin this day for us._ Lex is wearing cloned pheromone cologne (of his own pheromones) and asks one of his assistants to bring the bottle to Clark with the message to wear at least two dabs, one on either side of his neck or chest. Today, he'll smell like Lex and that drives Lex crazy in all the right ways.

Clark of course is eager to put on the cologne once he realizes it smells like Lex. He puts on four dabs, one under each arm and one on either underside of his jawline. He revels in the smell as his valet puts his cumberband on for him and straightens it. 

Once he's entirely dressed and prepped for the ceremony, his father, Jonathan, excuses the assistants and takes time to have a talk with his son.

"What's up, Dad? You holding up okay?"

"Son, I just want you to know that you don't have to do this. I don't know what honeyed words or threats he gave you, but I want you to know there's no shame in leaving that… that _Luthor_ at the altar. He's bad news son. I just want you to see that before it's too late."

"Dad! How could you say those things?! You know how I feel about Lex!"

"But you don't have to do this. If he's pressuring you or abusing you in any way, I want you to leave him. Right now. There's no shame in protecting yourself."

"What the flaming fuck is wrong with you?!! I feel like I don't even know you right now!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. If you insist on going through with this, I want you to know you can always divorce that S.O.B."

"You are going to shut the fuck up! You are going to give me away at that altar and you are going to be respectful of my choices and my _family_ , no matter what!! Do you fucking understand me?!!"

"Yes, son. I understand you. I just can't believe you're becoming a Luthor – that you're becoming the enemy."

"I want you to know right now that I would kick you out of the ceremony in a heartbeat if it wasn't for one thing. I want you to give me away to my husband so that you will know who I belong with and that he is my family whether you like it or not. I want that part of the ceremony to tell you on a deeper level that I am no longer your child. I am a man now, and I can make adult decisions. Just because you disagree doesn't mean I'm wrong. I'm not going to disown you, but after this ceremony, I refuse to let you have any contact with my kids. You are going to stay the fuck away from my family until you learn to respect us. And how _dare_ you try to ruin my wedding day?!!"

"Clark, I just—"

"No Dad! We aren't talking any more. And after the ceremony, I want you to leave. You aren't welcome here anymore."

"I'm sorry, Clark "

"You really aren't, and that's the problem."

Clark bodily removes him from the room and calls for the guards, telling them to escort Jonathan Kent Senior from the premises immediately after the ceremony. He tries to forget his father's betrayal and focuses his thoughts on Lex. 

Fuck it, he needs him right now.

He storms down the hall, nearly speeding to Lex's dressing room and taking him in a passionate kiss. "I love you Alexander Luthor! I need you and I love you. I just had to see you before the ceremony."

"What happened?" says Lex, knowing that something's wrong. 

"My dad tried to convince me to leave you at the altar. I want you to know I would never do that "

"Is he staying? I could have him kicked out right now."

"No, Lex. I want him to give me away at the altar and let it sink in that he's giving me away to you. I want him to know on a symbolic level that you are my family and that our vows are solid. I need him to really know Lex."

"And if he disrupts the ceremony?"

"Make sure the Cleric knows not to ask if anyone has objections. He needs to skip that part."

"Wise choice. Whatever you want, Baby, that's what we'll do. Are you sure about this wedding? We could always postpone."

"I'm more sure about marrying you than I've ever been of anything in my whole life. I will marry you today, unless you change your mind."

"Well, that will never happen. Why don't you have some calming herbal tea? The procession can wait a few minutes for you to calm down."

"Thank you, Lex. You're so wonderful to me."

"I certainly try. I love you Kal-El."

"Don't forget. Today I become a Luthor and you become an El. I love you with all my heart, _Lex-El_!"

Lex grins and kisses his fiancé gently. "Why don't you go get ready. If you need more than ten minutes, that's okay. I can make an announcement for everyone to wait."

"Thank you, Lex. I love you."

"I love you too. See you at the ceremony."

"Yeah," says Clark, "I'll see you then."

Clark leaves, much calmer than he was when he entered and goes to ask Hemlock for some calming herbal tea. Hemlock had promised to have something to take care of the jitters, just in case.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's time for the ceremony. All of the guests are in place and the procession is ready. Violins, cellos and pianos play a song that no one's ever heard before. Lex had it commissioned just for the wedding. It's a beautiful serenade, perfectly in time and driving everyone's emotions with every chord. Kon-El and Kol-El begin to walk down the aisle. As they approach the altar, the next duo in the procession starts forward and so on and so forth until finally the animals as intelligent and well-trained as they are, make their way down the aisle in perfect synch, matching the rhythm with ease. They take their places on either side of the altar, perfectly symmetrical to each other behind the Groomsmen and Groomsmaids. 

Then Hemlock starts down the aisle once everyone else is settled. The music changes to a march, slowly transitioning once Hemlock makes it halfway down the aisle, scattering white rose petals across the red carpet. He turns to the guests as he reaches the altar, scattering flower petals there as well. Once he's finished his duty, he takes his place as a Groomsman and the music makes its final change in rhythm as Lex steps down the aisle. He steps slowly in sync with the music and when he reaches the altar, he takes his place on the right side. The music changes again to a beautiful softer tone with the same rhythm as before and Clark steps down the aisle with his parents on either side of him. He only has eyes for Lex, and he can't help but admire his husband-to-be and take comfort in being wrapped in his scent. The cologne really was a good idea. He briefly wonders if his dad recognizes the smell, but that thought is cast away as soon as it forms. 

Martha and Jonathan give Clark away at the altar and he takes his place opposite Lex. The ring bearers proceed down the aisle together, carrying the jewelry cushions with both hands. Miraculously, there isn't a single misstep as they walk in perfect synchronization. They take their places by the grooms and the ceremony moves on to the next stage.

The Cleric gives a short speech about love and about the wholeness it brings. Neither groom can deny his words as he continues to speak of how fulfilling and joyful it is to become family, bound for eternity as Husband and Husband.

When it's time for their vows, Lex speaks first.

"Clark Joseph Kent. I've loved you since the day we met and I will always love you as I do right now. Your presence in my life is nothing short of a miracle. You inspire me to be a better man – a better father, a better friend and a better spouse. Your love has changed me forever, and I vow to always behold your love and your beauty with kindness, with compassion, with responsibility, with respect and with eternal love. Today, you make me the happiest man in the universe and nothing will take that love or that joy from us. I love you Clark Kent, and I vow to cherish, honor and protect you in this life and the next."

The Cleric speaks, "Do you take this man to be your husband and vow to forever be Clark Kent's husband for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Lex smiles and confidently pronounces, " _I do!_ "

Clark feels overwhelmed. His vows aren't nearly as classy as Lex's perfect words. He decides to improvise and hope to Rao that it works out.

"Alexander Joseph Luthor. You make me a stronger man, a more capable man and a more understanding man. Your influence on my life has always been great, and I never once stopped loving you from the day we met. I vow to never keep secrets from you, to always hold you dear. I vow to be the best husband I can be, to endure the struggles of life by your side and be your unerring companion. I vow to always comfort you in times of dispair, to keep you warm when you get cold, to keep you honest with my own honesty, to always support you as a person and never leave you wanting. I will be your loving husband for all time and nothing will keep me from honoring, cherishing, loving and protecting you, for all of our lives and every day after, into eternity. I love you, Alexander Luthor and I vow to always honor our bond of marriage."

The Cleric speaks again. "Clark Kent, do you take this man, Alexander Luthor, to be your husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

" _I do!_ " says Clark enthusiastically.

"And now," says the Cleric, "will the bearers please present the rings?"

Little Chris offers Clark's ring to Lex, who carefully and lovingly puts it on Clark's wedding finger. He kisses the ring as a symbol of his devotion and releases Clark's hand. Jonathan Samuel presents Lex's ring to Clark and Clark takes it with care, taking a brief moment to memorize its feel in his hand. He gently takes Lex's left hand and puts the ring on his wedding finger, mimicking Lex by kissing the ring to his hand once it's in place.

"The truth and symbols of love are seen and the husbands ready to begin their new life together. I now pronounce you Man and Husband! You may kiss the groom."

The kiss is heated, but soft, love beyond their wildest dreams flowing through them and escalating together. Clark thinks to himself that this is what it's like to really fly, for his soul to soar. Lex cannot even comprehend the flow of love he feels for his new husband, so he doesn't overthink it and just goes with the feeling. All too soon for both of them, the kiss is over, and they face their guests with smiles. They walk back down the aisle together, hand in hand, and two by two, the procession follows them.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The reception banquet after the ceremony is grand, befitting the wedding of a Luthor. Lex spared no expense on live bands, both orchestral and modern rock, gourmet food, high fashion decor, inside and outside seating and the best cake anyone could ever make. The reception is perfect, from the cutting of the cake to the throwing of the bouquet. Clark was wearing a garter on his arm under his tux and when Lex takes it off to fling it into the crowd, Jason is miraculously the one to catch it.

"Best wedding ever!" says Jason. "You guys rocked it the whole way! I almost fucking cried."

"What other weddings have you been to?" asks Big Dick. 

"Doesn't matter. Nothing beats my men pronouncing their love like fuckin' pros. I hope all that got caught on camera."

"From several different angles," says Lex. "I had the best cinematographers capture the event from fifteen angles so that the ceremony could have various cuts. Surely you didn't miss the cameras."

"Fuck that shit, I only had eyes for you two. I love you so much!"

"We love you too, Jason," says Clark. "I'm really happy you could be a central part of the ceremony."

"My fucking honor, Sweetcheeks!"

Clark blushes.

"What have I told you about your language?" Lex admonishes. "It's unbecoming of the Man of Honor."

"Sorry, Daddy. I love you too."

Lex smiles sweetly and gives Jason a chaste kiss. "Good Boy. You'll be accompanying us on the honeymoon?"

"Shouldn't you have that to yourselves?" asks Jason.

"We'd really like you to come," says Clark. "I want you with us. Always. You may not have exchanged vows with us at that altar, but my vows to you are in my heart. Please join us."

"I feel the same way, Clark," says Jason, "Sure. I'll come with you."

"Excellent," says Lex. "We leave for the honeymoon in a shiny red truck as soon as the celebrations are over."

Colton and Conner approach and hug their dads tightly. Colton has tears in his eyes but refuses to sob. Conner can't believe how happy he is. He wasn't expecting the vows to be that intense. The joy vibrating off the grooms was too much to bear, but in a good way. He's never felt like this before in all of his life. Somehow, his family feels _closer_ , more tightly knit, and he loves that his parents are finally married. He's seen the files. He knows this was a very long time coming, about twenty years in the making. This is the happiest day of Conner's life so far.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Green Arrow was invited, despite the risk of upsetting the Roys. They both gave their consent for it, but Arsenal vowed to watch him like a hawk. Now, in the bathroom alone with Ollie, he realizes what a bad idea this was.

He knows he shouldn't do this, shouldn't want this, but he does. He wants it with every fiber of his being. He doesn't hear Ollie's apology for his shortcomings, doesn't hear as Ollie proclaims his undying love. He's too focused on _Oliver_ and _want_ and _NEED!!_

When Ollie finally kisses him, he doesn't hesitate to kiss back, to soak up his former mentor's affections and form himself against Ollie's body. Doesn't hesitate to mutter how much he loves him and kiss him passionately. Ollie can't take it anymore. He tells Arsenal to be quiet, to not make a single smallest noise, and he forces Arsenal to his knees before whipping out his hard dick and slapping him across the face with it. 

Arsenal almost moans as he takes Oliver's cock into his mouth, but he stops himself, being as quiet as possible. Oliver thrusts into his throat harder and harder and he starts to come, squirting jism into Arsenal's throat but cutting it off by gripping his dick tightly. He yanks Arsenal up by his cape and turns him around, undoing the clasps that hold his pants together. He doesn't lube him up or taste him like he wants to because he's been missing this sweet perfect ass for too long and he can't force himself to wait. With Arsenal's invulnerability, the stretch and ache and friction doesn't break or scrape the skin. It feels perfect to him. He recalls all the sleepless nights that he seduced Oliver a little too easily. Sometimes he wonders who seduced who. It was Oliver who first shoved Arsenal to his knees and stuffed his dick in his mouth, pumping as relentlessly and savagely as he's pounding into his ass now. But Oliver can't follow his own rule and keep quiet, and as he comes, fully stuffed into his sixteen-year-old former protége's ass, he calls out, "Fuck! Fuck, yeah! Oh God! _OH GOD!!_ _FUCK!!!!_ "

Just as he's starting to come down from his afterglow there's a heavy pounding on the wooden door.

"Oliver Queen!! Are you masturbating in my bathroom?!" screams Lex.

Clark hears a muffled, "Uhh, yeah," from Arsenal as Oliver pulls out with a slurping noise. Clark and Lex both heard it, and Lex listens for heartbeats as Clark x-rays the door. Lex is panicked when he recognizes Arsenal's heartbeat coming from the bathroom and Clark is appalled and enraged when he sees the way Arsenal is trying to kiss Oliver as they pull their pants back up. It's when he notices the overwhelming smell of sex that he starts moving.

Clark rips the door from its hinges and throws it into the hall. "YOU PEDOPHILE RAPIST PIECE OF SHIT!!!" Clark bellows. He grips Oliver by his throat and shoves him against the wall. "You're damn lucky it's me holding your life in my hands, because others wouldn't be concerned enough about rightful justice to not fucking rip your head from your body!!"

"WE'RE IN _KANSAS!!_ " yells Oliver. " _He's old enough_!" Lex gets a punch in on Oliver's face, definitely cracking bone.

"Dads! Please stop! I wanted it, I would have begged for it! Please don't hurt him!"

"This wasn't the first time, was it?!" demands Clark. "You've done this when he was younger!"

"You can't prove that! It's only rumors!" screams Oliver, desperate to be let go.

"Give us one good reason to let this slide!" bellows Lex.

"I _love_ him!" says Oliver. "I'm not a pedophile! He's legal here!"

"Dads, don't hurt him! Please!"

"When did this start?!" demands Clark.

"I can answer that," says Roy when he walks into the bathroom, using his heat vision to outline Oliver's head on the wall, singeing his hair and scaring him half to death. "We were thirteen."

"Almost fourteen!" says Oliver.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER, YOU FUCKER!!!" screams Lex.

"You have no proof, and there's no way Roy will testify against me in court. I won't go to prison for this."

"We can still take you to court," says Lex. "Taking advantage of our son's youthful trust to manipulate him into being your sex toy is something we can sue over. And Red Arrow has no qualms with testifying against you! Do you, Roy?"

Red arrow glares at Oliver. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't have a company left. All of your investors will bow out when I say under oath that you used your position of power to manipulate a thirteen year old into being your sex _thing!_ No one will want to work at Queen Industries and you can say goodbye to every government contract."

" _I'm not a thing!!_ " screams Arsenal. "He _loves_ me! I love him!"

"I loved him too," says Roy, "but I've had years to process what happened from a distance. I've come to terms with what happened. You haven't had that time to realize what's really going on. He's _using_ you."

Arsenal starts to cry. "No he isn't," he says weakly. "He wouldn't do that to me…."

Lex glares daggers at Oliver and starts as calmly as he can, voice filled with barely contained rage. "Oliver, we are going to have a serious chat. Away from the children you abused. _NOW!!!_ "

Clark drags Oliver by his neck to an empty panic room with soundproofed walls. Jason, Lex and Clark are the only ones in the room with Oliver.

"You've got nothing on me!" says Oliver. "All you have is hearsay from a clone with artificial memories!"

"It's enough to bring down your empire," says Lex. "More than enough to scar your image for the rest of your life. You say you won't face justice? That you won't go to prison over it? I personally believe in justice no matter the circumstance. What do you think, Kal-El?"

"I think justice will be served one way or another. Marring your name isn't enough, but we'll do that too."

"No, please! I'll do whatever you want, just don't testify that I'm a pedophile!" says Oliver in a panic.

"You're right," says Jason. "Technically, I suppose you're an ephebophile. Not much better."

"What do you want?! I'll jump through whatever hoops you throw at me!" says Oliver.

"It depends on Red Arrow whether he'll take you to court, but I can think of a few hoops," says Lex. "Firstly, you will liquidate half your company and properties and give ninety-eight percent of your fluid money to be split evenly between Roy and Arsenal. That will still leave you a millionaire. Secondly, you will give your resignation to the Justice League and admit to them that you sexually abused Arsenal at age thirteen. Thirdly, you will give all of your patents to Roy and Arsenal. Fourthly, you will submit yourself to twenty hours with the Red Hood, letting him do whatever he wants to you. I'm sure we can think of more."

"I'll do it! Just don't tell everyone that I'm a pedophile! It's not technically true! I only love Roy that way!"

" _You 'loved' them too young!!_ " screams Clark. "What you did was extremely inappropriate and absolutely _wrong!!_ You aren't a hero, Oliver! You're an abuser!"

"It's up to Roy," says Lex. "Red Arrow will decide your fate. Do you agree to jump through the hoops you've been offered if Roy accepts?"

"YES! God, yes!!" says Oliver.

"We'll be adding to the list," says Lex. "Jason, please fetch Roy for us. Red Arrow, not Arsenal."

"Be right back," says Jason, "Don't kill him without me. I want to make it slow."

It's only a few minutes before Jason returns with Roy and they close the panic room doors. 

"What's the situation?" asks Roy.

Clark growls. "Since the justice system won't serve him justice, we'll be doing it on our own. We have a series of agreements we'll hold him to in exchange for not going public with his crimes."

"The decision is yours," says Jason. "You can go public with the information you have if you want, but I have a feeling we'll get better justice if we do it ourselves."

"What are the agreements?" asks Roy.

Lex answers. "He will liquidate half of his properties and company and give ninety-eight percent of his fluid money to you and Arsenal. He will give all of his patents to you as well. He will admit to the Justice League that he started raping Arsenal at age thirteen and turn in his resignation. And Red Hood will have twenty hours to meet out his own brand of justice."

"A lot can be done in twenty hours," says Roy. "Not enough though. Make it two weeks."

Jason grins.

"Two weeks?!" exclaims Oliver, "He'll _kill_ me!!"

"No I won't," says Jason. "But I will make you suffer. Look on the bright side, it's _only_ two weeks. If I really wanted to, I could keep you for two _years_ and torture you every day until you give up on life. I could do that with or without a deal, and no one would know where you are, I can guarantee it. Take the two weeks."

Oliver is sheet white, all the blood drained from his face. He simply nods.

"Say it out loud," says Roy, "Say you're taking the deal and that we can add more any time we want."

"I'm taking the deal," says Oliver, "and you can add more requirements whenever you want."

"That's good enough for me," says Roy. "Red Hood, I expect missing digits if not other missing… _stuff_."

"Oh, God!" screams Oliver, practically in tears.

Lex glares at him mercilessly. "I expect you to fulfill your end of the bargain by the end of the week," he says coldly. "Now get off my property before I let Roy laser your eyes."

Oliver yelps in a panic and starts running.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I hope that didn't ruin your day," says Roy. "I'm sorry this happened."

"It wasn't your fault," says Clark, "You did absolutely nothing wrong. You understand that don't you?"

"Neither did Arsenal," says Roy. "I can't say for certain I wouldn't have done the same thing. I hate him, but if he tells me 'jump' in the right tone of voice, my instinct is to say 'how high?'. We have a long history."

"Would you talk to Arsenal?" asks Lex. "I fear you're the only one who can at this particular point. He's quite sore at us for our violence against that piece of shit."

"I'll talk to him," says Roy, "I think he's pretty traumatized, and it's all of our fault. We should have separated Oliver from him before getting violent."

"For that, we're very sorry," says Clark. "We didn't mean to hurt Arsenal like that."

"I know," says Roy, "I didn't either, but I escalated the situation instead of protecting my brother. I was in the wrong too."

"Well, I refuse to let this ruin our wedding day," says Lex. "We will be cordial to our guests and keep this as private as possible. Are we all in agreement?"

They all say 'yes' and Lex nods. "Arsenal is still in the bathroom crying. I will tell the guards not to let anyone in that area of the castle. Roy, if you could bring him to a different location, that may be preferable. I don't want him mourning the loss of Oliver any more than he already is."

"Got it," says Roy. "I'll take him to one of the empty rooms."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I still can't believe he did that! At our wedding!" says Clark. "Jonathan Samuel and Little Chris could have heard it!"

"We need to remain calm, Clark," says Lex.

"He's right," says Jason. "Panicking or freaking out won't help the situation. We need to be calm and grounding for Arsenal."

Hemlock is wearing his X-Kryptonite and can hear his step-father's furious and panicked voice from the reception. He can hear his dad saying that they need to remain calm. It just so happens that he has a remedy for that. 

Hemlock makes his way to his dads and knocks on the door of the lounge where Jason is trying to get Clark to drink some herbal tea.

Lex answers the door. 

"You should go enjoy the reception, James, we'll be out in a little while."

"But I can help. I have a mixture on me. We just have to boil water and smell it and it will make us calm."

"You have super hearing right now… How could we have forgotten? You know what's going on?"

"I heard everything except when you went in the soundproofed room. I also heard Arsenal talking to Roy. He wants to convince Oliver to move to Kansas or New Jersey so they can be together. He wants Roy to come with them."

"Damnit!" says Clark. "What are we going to do?"

"They're both minors. Roy is six and Arsenal is sixteen. We have custody. We could press charges for kidnapping if they go with Oliver."

"Arsenal plans to become an emancipated minor," says Hemlock. "I heard the whole thing. Here, let's boil water and I'll make that potion."

Lex puts a water kettle on a hotplate, and Hemlock gives his dads a hug. "We'll get through this," says Hemlock. "Arsenal's still my brother, and he's still your son. Nothing will change that. Even if he moves in with Green Arrow, he'll still love us, and we'll still love him. But Roy's talking to him. I think everything will be okay."

"Thanks, James," says Clark. "I needed to hear that."

Soon the tea kettle is boiling, and Hemlock opens the top and puts his relaxation powder in to mix it up They each take a few whiffs of the vapor and things are considerably calmer after that. "We should announce a family emergency to excuse you three from the party," says Hemlock. "Then, the twins can take over leading the festivities, and you'll have time to talk with Arsenal. I think he needs to hear apologies for scaring him. Don't forget to tell him he's your son, no matter what."

"I know," says Clark. "We'll be as gentle with him as possible. By the way, that wasn't pot was it?"

"The mixture? No. It has CBDs but no other cannabinoids. No THC."

"Good," says Lex. "We don't need to be stoned while talking with Arsenal. Thank you, James. We'll make the announcement now."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The talk with Arsenal and Roy went about as expected. Arsenal still wants to elope with Green Arrow, but he's telling his dads how much he loves them and that he forgives them for the way they reacted. Jason thinks they reacted perfectly fine, but even he has to admit that the whole scenario could be scarring Arsenal for life and interfere with his sexual development. He doesn't want Arsenal to suffer because of this and unfortunately, he knows that happened. He still thinks that reacting with anything less than violence and outrage is inexcusable, but perhaps a more focused and carefully planned reaction would have prevented them from traumatizing the victim. In the end, they can't convince Arsenal to abandon his hopes of being with Oliver, but their presence and love soothes him enough that he doesn't feel as threatened and helpless as he did when they stormed into that bathroom. Making peace with his fathers brings him a level of comfort and in the end, all they can do is be there for him. Lex plans to foil Arsenal's plans to become an emancipated minor, but he doesn't really know if he can. Likewise, if Arsenal does go to live with Oliver, would letting Roy go with him be wise? He could certainly protect Arsenal but how damaging would it be to send Roy back to his abuser. In private, Roy asks to go with Arsenal wherever he is so that he can protect his brother. It breaks his fathers' hearts to hear this, but they know Roy only wants to do the right thing.  
.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's when they've got things as settled as possible that they return to the reception. The guests are happy to see them again, and Arsenal immediately goes for cake, smiling and laughing with Roy. With everything he endured today, Clark, Lex and Jason are satisfied that he can still smile. 

Lois is looking for Jonathan Samuel who went to explore the gardens with Little Chris. She's hoping they aren't using their powers in public or God forbid, flying. But a loud _THBOOOMM!!!!_ nearly deafens the reception's attendees and blows the table clothes from the outside tables. Jonathan Samuel screams as Clark and Lois speed over to him, secret identities be damned! No one sees more than blurs anyways and Lex, Colton, Conner, Jason and Chris are suddenly there in the gardens with them, immediately fighting off swarms of parademons. There are nearly a hundred of those damned creatures and they're attacking the reception. That doesn't stop them from their goal of retrieving the young Kryptonians. A very large humanoid creature in a horned helmet has one boy under each arm. Little Chris is bleeding from the head and laying limp in the creatures grasp. Jonathan Samuel is bucking and kicking and screaming and even using his heat vision, all to no avail, only annoying the massive entity. 

" _STEPPENWOLF!!!_ " screams Clark, immediately recognizing the Apokalyptan New God. He speeds to his boys only to grasp nothing as another huge _THBOOOMM!!!_ blasts away and suddenly Steppenwolf is gone with two of his children.

There are still the parademons attacking and lives to save. Lois and Lana transform into Superwoman and Supernova, Jason into Black Lantern and the twins speed to their tentative bedroom to retrieve their swords. The xiphos glow with an alien light as they cut down parademon after parademon. Black Lantern slays them as fast as he can and Clark has changed clothes into Superman, blasting parademons away with his heat vision. Arsenal does the same, activating the laser cannon in his arm and firing away at the flying monsters. Superboy forms shields of blue light, herding the parademons away from the reception and knocking them out with blasts from his ring. Adonis lifts his sword and activates his armor, becoming Aegis and cutting down the parademons with nighty leaps and slashes of his sword. Chris is simply rushing around, picking them off as they approach the guests and ripping their heads off. Lex, Bruce, Robin, Hemlock, Roy, Diana and Mercy protect the crowds and usher them into the castle as quickly and safely as possible. In the end, there are a lot of dead bodies, but fortunately, none of them human or Kryptonian. 

There were one-hundred and fifty-four parademons. Conner counted.

Kal-El, the Superwomen and Black Lantern immediately start planning a trip to Apokalypse.

They will get their sons back, whatever it takes.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	8. Apokalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark, Lex, Lois, Lana and others travel to Apokalypse to rescue Little Chris and Jonathan Samuel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This chapter is really short. I didn't mean it to be that way, but it is. 
> 
> I will probably be refurbishing it in the future to have more action, more detail and more drama. At present though, I have completely burnt myself out on trying to write Apokalypse. It may be some time before I give this chapter the epic love and attention it deserves. That said, the bare bones are there and this is as far as I'm going to get with it for now.
> 
> I hope I didn't bum everyone out with last chapter. I know the events after the wedding were a little intense, but I hope I addressed the issue with some amount of couth. The situation with Oliver is going to get worse and better at the same time, depending on your point of view. Red Hood will have his chance to make Oliver very sorry, but Arsenal won't change his mind about Ollie any time soon. Sorry if this disturbs you. I'm hoping I can make the chapter on Apokalypse at least as disturbing by the time it's done. In no way do I want to portray Darkseid as being more of a good guy than Green Arrow, though definitely with entirely different issues at play.

  


Though Clark is ready to jump into the fight, raiding Apokalypse and rescuing his children, Jason knows they have to have a plan. They have to ready their equipment, organize themselves into groups (like the buddy system) and formulate transportation. Lex and Bruce have already started exploring possibilities with zeta-beam technology and Cyborg is trying to get the coordinates for Apokalypse to open up a boom tube there.

It's the next day before they make any headway. The Justice League has a motherbox that can open up a boom tube to New Genesis and from there they can fly to Apokalypse. Still, everyone has to be ready to go and organized.

Conner, Colton, Jon and Adonis will be a team. Conner and Colton ready their armor and weapons, practicing their skills with what little time they have. They look good in their new armor. Their gleaming silver and gold-bronze colors frame their bodies well and their new equipment gives them entirely new ways to fight. But they aren't experts. Not even close. And Apokalyptans with experience and super-powers will be using blades as well. Adonis is always a step away from being ready. All he has to do at any given moment is raise his sword above his head and activate his armor. Similarly, Jon just has to activate his Blue Lantern uniform with a thought and he's ready to go. They eat well and drink invigorating tea that Hemlock makes. They want to be ready to go at a moment's notice.

Jason, Jay, Big Dick and Tim are another team. They're outfitted with vibranium X-Kryptonite solar suits to put on under their normal armor and for once Tim is glad to have the extra powers. If there's ever a time to be super-powered, it's on a trip to the world of Apokalypse. They check and triple check their gear in the Cavern, making sure they're ready for anything. Jason will go as Black Lantern and Jay as Red Hood. They're both going armed to the teeth with adamantium bullets and vibranium combat daggers. 

Chris is on a team with Roy, Arsenal and Kyle Rayner, and they are bringing as much equipment as possible without slowing themselves down. Arsenal has extra battery packs for his laser cannon and each archer is equipped with as many arrows and crossbow bolts as they can muster, at least three quivers each. Chris is only going in his gleaming metallic navy and gold Kryptonian armor, but his powers and skills are enough for him. He doesn't want to encumber himself in case he has to carry anyone. Kyle, unexpectedly, accepts a laser gun from Lex and wears a belt holster for it. If the creatures on Apokalypse are immune to his ring blasts, hopefully his gun will work on them. 

Lois, Lana, Clark and Lex are going as a team. Each has Kryptonian powers and a parent's motivation to save the children. Lex is disappointed that he'll need his metal suit of armor for this. It's got a fully functional arsenal of weapons and thrusters. It even has floodlights. It's mostly sky blue with white and red accents and a big white 'S'-shield on the chest. He has super-powers without the suit, but he feels better having more weapons and tools at his disposal. 

Begrudgingly, Lex and Clark have agreed to allow some Justice League members to help. It isn't the League that they begrudge, but Oliver's insistence that he can help, that he would give his life to save the kids. Green Arrow, Batman, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman make up a team, and they've been ready to go since they first found out. 

From the Champions of Unity, Valor (Mon-El), the Flash, Captain Marvel and Guy Gardner are a team. They are arguably the most experienced team, tied with Batman's team, but with four super-powered team members instead of two, they certainly have an edge.

The twins Val- and Van-Ko are going, too. They are taking three more Kryptonian guards, New Krypton's version of cops, and Kara Zor-El. They don't know what to expect, but they know the situation is dire and are willing to risk their lives to bring Little Jon and Chris home. Unlike the other teams, they will be taking battle wyverns into the fight. 

Each team is a buddy system unit, but each squad will be made up of two teams. Conner's team and Chris' team will make up one squad, Jason's team and the Champions of Unity will make up another, Kal-El's team and the Justice League team will make another and the guards of New Krypton with Kara will have their animals, forming the last squad. 

Once everyone is organized and gathered at the Luthor Mansion in Smallville, Batman activates the motherbox and the squads walk into the boom tube.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


When they reach Apokalypse, they can hardly believe the planet is a sister planet to New Genesis. Where New Genesis is lush and floral, Apokalypse is barren and fiery. The sky of New Genesis is a gorgeous blue and the sky of Apokalypse is a dreadful blood red. They share a blue sun, but it looks so different in their disparate skies that one would never guess the planets circle the same star, muchless each other.

The rescue group starts by splitting up. Each squad goes in a different direction and they will use their comms to coordinate when they find something. The Lanterns will be able to find each other easily and the wyverns are excellent trackers. Even on an alien planet, Superman can listen for familiar heartbeats and find his comrades. 

They don't encounter trouble right away. Either they've arrived in a remote location or the population of the planet is far less than Earth's. Kal-El's squad heads right for the capitol of Apokalypse, assuming that Darkseid is behind the kidnapping. At super speed, it doesn't take long.

No one attacks them. In fact the gates open when they reach the city and the parademons stay at bay. When they reach the palace, minor Apokalyptan New Gods escort them to the throne room. The decor is intimidating and there is no shyness in it of having dead bodies hang from cages and chains along the walls and ceilings. 

"Ah, Kryptonian!" says Darkseid pleasantly, "What can I do for the Superman?"

"I'm here to get my sons back," says Kal-El boldly. "They were abducted by Steppenwolf."

"Ah, so they were. Well I tell you what. If you can find them and rescue them, than you can have them. But the moment you leave the city walls _all_ of my kingdom will be hunting you like dogs."

"I don't think you understand," says Clark. "I'm _here_ for my _sons_! You will give them back to me unharmed within the hour or you can say goodbye to yours."

"You can have them," says Darkseid dismissively. "They're disappointments, all of them. I'll make you a deal. You can have one son back without finding him and I'll keep the other one for good."

"No deals. Give them both back to me NOW!!" yells Kal-El.

"No," says Darkseid patiently. "Find them and you can keep them. But don't expect any favors. There are none to be found on Apokalypse."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Kyle and Jon are using his rings to scan the planet for Kryptonian energy signatures. Aside from the ones that came with them, there are two. One is in the Capitol palace and another is near the planet's core. Since Kal-El's squad is already in the Capitol palace, Jon and Kyle lead their squad to the huge, lava-spewing trenches that cut through the east side of the continent. The squad guards the entrance to the trench in front of them and the two Lanterns dive into the lava, searching for the lost boy and phasing through the planet's mantel.

Meanwhile, Black Lantern is a continent away. He found Jon before anyone else did. He didn't scan for Kryptonian energy signatures. He scanned for Jonathan Samuel's DNA. Currently, his squad is fighting a cavern full of parademons and making their way further into the caverns in hopes of reaching their goal. 

As they fight, Captain Marvel manages his way over to Black Lantern, fighting at his back. "Black L? Why aren't you just phasing through the fight to go get Jon?"

"There's too many of them! I'm not leaving you here to die!"

"We won't die if the battle ends sooner, and the battle will be over once we get Jon. Grab Jon, open a wormhole and get him to the Fortress of Solitude."

"Is that the Wisdom of Solomon talking?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay then." 

Black Lantern phases through the fight as parademons try to rip apart his comrades. He has the urge to stop and protect his team, but he knows Jon needs his protection even more. He delves into the cavern walls, tracing the way to Jonathan Samuel and arriving in a torture chamber. 

There are racks and tables and pools of acid. Torture implements line the walls and there are cages in a corner. Jason sees a huge mound of glowing blue rock that surrounds one of the cages. A large humanoid creature that was torturing what looks like a New God takes notice of Jason and spins towards him, wielding a spiked warhammer. Jason doesn't waste time. He shoots black spikes through the creature at several different angles and retrieves a groaning unconscious Jon from his cage. He grabs the New God and flies into the air with the two former captives and phases them out through rock, going at high speeds until they're in the sky and headed for New Genesis. Jason uses his comm to tell his squad to retreat. There's nothing left for them in that thrice damned cavern.

After Black Lantern drops the wounded New God off on New Genesis, he speeds himself and Jon into space and opens up a wormhole to the Sol System.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


If they have a limit to their relative peace in the search, Lex is tempted to push that limit. He convinces his squad that they need to search the palace and capitol city first, making sure to find their children if they are here before looking elsewhere. Clark is anxious to start searching elsewhere. There's a whole planet to search! But in the end, Lex convinces him that searching the city later will be next to impossible and they need to exhaust the possibility of them being here. 

The Justice League team takes to the underground tunnels that weave throughout the city while Kal-El's team begins searching the palace. When they get most of the way through the dungeons, Kal-El finally hears his son's heartbeat.

"CHRIS! Hurry, he's this way!" Clark speeds through the halls, just slow enough to make sure everyone is following him. When he gets to the dungeon where Chris is, he rushes to his cage and rips the bars apart. It takes a lot more effort than Kal-El thought it would, and he doesn't think Chris would have been able to get out of there on his own. Just as he's lifting his son out of the cage, Steppenwolf makes himself known.

"I see you like my new pet as much as I do. I can't let you take him."

"Darkseid promised I could keep him if I found him," says Kal-El.

"Perhaps. But I made no such promises." Steppenwolf swings his axe at Superman, blade glowing orange with its enchantment. Superman hands Chris off to Superwoman and Supernova as he and Lex stand against Steppenwolf, fighting for their lives. If by some tragedy, they are slain by that axe, they'll become parademons, only loyal to Steppenwolf. They can't let that happen. 

They dodge expertly and use heat vision to blind Steppenwolf. He seems to recover pretty quickly though and never stops swinging his axe. He catches Kal-El on the side of the head with the blade but it only dulls and bounces off. Lex notices immediately that something's wrong. Kal-El is bleeding.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Deep in the mantle of the Planet Apokalypse, Kyle and Superboy find a humanoid form, wrapped in chains, suffering the lava. They have no doubt that he or she would be screaming if they could, but without any air, it's difficult to scream. They quickly take the writhing form and phase him through the planet, shooting up towards the ground.

When Kyle and Jon make it back to the surface, they find that the person they rescued wasn't Jonathan Samuel Kent or Little Chris Kent. It was someone else entirely. He's a muscle-bound young man with coal-black hair with a bronze streak in the front. His irises are red, and they're able to tell by looking that he's a New God. The beauty in his face and form leads them to believe he's from New Genesis, but his eyes speak of death and destruction – of Apokalypse. 

It takes a few minutes while the figure coughs up lava in semi-solid streams, but eventually, he stops coughing and gagging and speaks.

"Thank you! Oh, Gods, thank you! Is my year up? Can I go home?"

"What year?" asks Colton suspiciously.

"My punishment is a year at the planet's core. Is it over?"

"We're not from here," says Conner. "We're aliens. Speaking of aliens, how did you manage a Kryptonian energy signature?"

"What, you mean the Kryptonite?" says the figure. "It's built into the chains. I was meant to suffer, not die."

"What's your name?" says Jon.

"It's Zar. Zar Vor."

"Well, Zar, you may just have gotten a get out of jail free pass," says Colton. "You can take your chances here or you can come with us."

"I'll come with you. You look like accomplished warriors. I'm safer this way."

"Let's get those chains off," says Adonis and he expertly cuts the chains with strikes of his sword until Zar is free. When Zar stands, his eyes catch Lor-Zod's and he stops moving all together. The group looks at Lor-Zod to see what stopped Zar, but they see the same look on Lor-Zod's face. 

Neither seem to realize they're starting but Zar mutters under his breath, "Beautiful." Jon snaps his fingers between their faces. 

"Ogle each other later," says Jon. "We have kids to save and a planet to get off of."

"We're leaving Apokalypse?" asks Zar.

"As soon as we've got who we came for," says Colton. 

That's when Mon-El gets on the comms. "Regroup at the extraction point. Black Lantern has already taken Jonathan Samuel home and Superwoman is bringing Chris to the extraction point now. Make sure you have everybody in your squad."

The squad leaders call out their responses and soon everyone is headed to the extraction point where they arrived.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Steppenwolf keeps swinging with his enchanted axe, bludgeoning Kal-El and Lex with the blade. Finally Lex has had enough and when Steppenwolf aims for Kal-El's exposed neck, Lex grabs the axe and rips it from Steppenwolf's grip by using heat vision on the New God's fingers. Kal-El grabs Steppenwolf by the head and slams him into the ground like a rag doll. Lex swings the axe at Steppenwolf's neck and cuts his head from his body. The others are already out and Darkseid's minions will be attacking any moment. They leave before the corpse starts it's transformation into a parademon.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


The hoards of Darkseid's minions attack, but the super speed on the heroes' side, the enemy is far too slow to stop them from escaping. It's only an hour or two before everyone is safe and accounted for on Earth. They escaped the majority of Apokalypse's horrors without even seeing them. Clark is so thankful to have his sons back. He arranges for Lois, Lana Jon and Chris to stay at LexCorp Tower in a decked out apartment on the seventy-fifth floor and stays the night on the couch there, just to hear his sons sleep. 

Despite Clark not questioning their good fortune, Lex does. There is no way it could be that easy. He immediately commissions a twenty room bunker to be made under the Luthor Mansion. Somewhere set for them to live for years if need be. He can design the floor plans himself and program a Fortress Crystal to create the rooms and walls and floors and ceilings. He's sure that with the construction done quickly, furnishing the place with all of their necessities as well as fish farms, underground vegetable gardens and everything imaginable to make a self-sustaining home will be done in a matter of a month or two. Martian Manhunter claims that there are no psychic or hypnotic alterations to the boys' minds, but Lex is sure there had to be some reason Darkseid would take them and then just let them walk out. There had to be some reason for all of this.

 _If I was a supervillain_ , thinks Lex, but he can practically hear the outrage of Lois and Clark's father, Jonathan and even Lana saying _WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF??_

He amends himself, if only to placate the voices in his head. _When I was a supervillain, what would I want with someone that I could leave them unharmed and give them away? What goal could I accomplish in less than a day?_

He doesn't like the answer when it strikes him.

_That Apokalyptan bastard is going to clone my step-children!!_

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  



	9. The Problem with Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arsenal and Roy confront Oliver. It doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because there's a lot of unhealthy relationship going on here, and I didn't want to give that as much attention. I feel like the amount of focus on the fucked up relationships is perfect and any more would be beating a dead horse. Also, I didn't want to combine this particular set of concepts with any other goings on. I feel that it's best handled separately.
> 
> Big trigger warning for unhealthy relationships. This chapter alone is the reason for that tag and for the unhealthy coping mechanism tag.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!
> 
> Trigger warning for the Roys' unhealthy relationship with Oliver Queen and sexual content.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!

  


Arsenal is ecstatic. It turns out that in Washington State, where Star City is located, the age of consent is sixteen. All he has to do is visit Ollie at home and he can get all the Green Arrow nookie he wants. He talks with Roy about it constantly. The older boy doesn't have the same infatuation but he admits Oliver was always loving and really good lay. To him it doesn't excuse his actions or the mindfucks it caused, but Roy promised he'd always protect Arsenal and he's not letting Arsenal anywhere near Oliver without supervision. Arsenal, in turn has agreed to bring Roy with him when he goes to visit, though he doesn't intend to tell their dads about it. 

Roy is torn. On one hand, he thinks they shouldn't be going to Oliver and definitely shouldn't do it without their fathers' knowledge. On the other hand, he knows alerting their dads will break Arsenal's trust and he'll be that much more likely to go by himself in the future. They can't watch him all the time, they'll have to sleep sometime. Furthermore, Roy doesn't want Arsenal to feel like a prisoner, even if it would be for his own good. 

That's how they find themselves in the Arrowcave, deep in Star City, looking at Oliver Queen. 

Arsenal rushes to his former mentor and hugs him tightly, showering his face with kisses. When Oliver opens an arm in invitation to Roy, Roy rolls his eyes but joins the hug, unconsciously taking in Oliver's scent and sighing. Then Oliver takes Roy's face in his hand and kisses him hard, sliding his tongue between Roy's teeth. Roy has to hold back from biting Oliver's tongue and deftly moves himself away from Oliver.

"I'm not there yet, Ollie," he says.

"But you will be?" asks Oliver. It's not a presumption. More like a plea.

"I'll think about it."

"I know you love me," says Oliver. "And I love both of you. More than I can ever say."

"If you loved us, you should have waited," says Roy.

"You're right, I should have. I'm very sorry, Roy. I'm seeing Red Hood regularly, and I'm paying my penance. I've been to the hospital three times this week. Even without that I—"

"—Save it. You don't get a free pass because you're being punished. Do you have the documents ready?"

"Yes. And wire transfers are already in the works. You're both multibillionaires."

"Roy, what is he talking about?" asks Arsenal.

"Oliver's made an agreement. He's being punished for his actions against us and he's agreed to make sure you never have to worry about money ever again. The interest alone will support you, even if we don't grow old. I hope you can appreciate the severity of the situation and hold him accountable for hurting us."

"But I liked it," says Arsenal, somewhat confused. "And I was bummed when I thought he didn't mean it, that he just liked me for my age, but now we're older and he still loves us. That's something, isn't it?"

"I'm not going to argue about this," says Roy. "I just want you to know that he committed crimes and since we don't have proof for the courts, he's still paying for it in other ways. You deserve the money, Arsenal."

"Lex gives us all the money we need," says Arsenal.

"He's right," says Oliver to Arsenal. "I completely, irrevocably fucked up big-time with you two. I should have waited another four or five years to begin that kind of relationship with you. Arsenal, I'm the bad guy. I love you, but that doesnt make it right. And Roy is right. You deserve every cent for what I put you through."

"I'm sorry," says Arsenal. "I still don't get it."

"You will someday,' assures Roy. "For now, I want to have that paperwork together and ready to go when we leave."

"I'll show you to my study," says Oliver, and he takes the younger archers upstairs to give them the paperwork. Arsenal is stunned at all of the papers. Patents, shares in Queen Industries, trust funds, bank accounts, written apologies and titles to everything from properties to classic cars to cargo ships are included. "This is in exchange for your silence in addition to being a sort of alimony," says Oliver.

"We got it," says Roy, putting the papers into one of Oliver's briefcases after dumping the contents on the floor. "We're taking the briefcase too."

"It's all yours," says Oliver. "Do you guys want to go out to dinner? Finest dining, whatever you want."

"Sure, if Arsenal wants to."

"I'd rather stay in a more _intimate_ environment," says Arsenal.

"At least let me buy you dinner first," says Oliver. 

"Okay," says Arsenal.

"Good," says Roy. "If you're going to date my boyfriend, the least you can do is be a gentleman."

"Boyfriend?" says Oliver. "This just gets better and better! Can't I date both of you?"

Roy heaves a heavy sigh. "Not anytime soon, but I will be sitting in on every fuck session you have with Arsenal. No power play, no BDSM, no Kryptonite of any kind, no rough sex."

"You like it when I'm rough," says Oliver with a leer. "You used to beg me to be rougher when I was afraid of hurting you."

"That was then," says Roy, "and this is now. You will treat us with respect and compassion or you won't treat us at all. We don't have to let you back into our lives at all. Just because we're old enough now doesn't mean you get to have your way with us. We don't owe you anything."

"I know you don't," says Oliver softly. "I want to be better."

"You can't undo the past," says Roy.

"I still love you," says Arsenal. "I love you both. I want us to get along."

"Maybe," says Roy. "With time and lots and lots of apologies. And _all _the therapy."__

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark has been preoccupied with Little Jon and Little Chris, but Lex notices almost immediately. He sees that the Roys are gone and immediately starts checking out the zeta-beam platform logs. Star City. They went to _fucking Star City!!_ He's about to storm over to Oliver's mansion and give him a piece of his mind, but he gets a text from Roy.

  


_'Arsenal and I are with Ollie. We're talking things out and this may help with the healing process for Arsenal. Ollie has admitted to being a sick fuck for doing what he did and he's trying to make it up to us. I got all the paperwork for Ollie's end of the bargain. We're being safe and I'm chaperoning Arsenal's interactions with Ollie. So far, they're behaving themselves._

_I love you lots. We'll be home by morning.'_

 

That isn't particularly encouraging but Lex is somewhat calmer about it. If Roy's keeping things from putting Arsenal in a bad place and if Oliver is doing his part to help Arsenal come to terms with things… well, it's much better than he imagined when he saw the zeta-tube logs. 

If anyone will protect Arsenal and be responsible, it's Roy.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The third round goes to Roy. He was mostly kissing and sidelined while Arsenal nearly broke Ollie with amazing sex, but now Oliver's kissing Roy and climbing on top of him and repositioning his legs and _FUCK!!!!_

Roy forgot how amazing Oliver can be. He doesn't usually bottom for Arsenal, but now Roy's rediscovering the wonders of it underneath Oliver's sweaty body.

"I love you, Roy! Oh God!! I've been in love with you for years!!" Oliver shouts and his kisses Roy's neck and collarbone with an open mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, Ollie and just pummel my ass!"

"You said gentle…"

"NOW, OLLIE!!!"

Oliver concedes and begins ramming Roy as hard and fast as he can. One thing about being a superhero: it keeps a man in good shape. 

Soon, they're both coming undone together, Ollie shooting hard in Roy's ass and Roy shooting in Arsenal's suddenly conveniently placed mouth. 

When they shower together, Roy feels guilty, but it doesn't stop him from permitting Oliver his affections for him and Arsenal, and it doesn't stop him from kissing him back.

Damn. He'd hoped to come along to prevent this from happening, not participate. 

But Arsenal is beyond joyful and Oliver won't stop smiling and laughing and Roy has to wonder if Oliver really did love them all of these years. It doesn't excuse anything, but it makes it easier, if more confusing. To his knowledge, Oliver has only been like this with Arsenal, always preferring women slightly older than himself. 

"I'm divorcing Dinah," Ollie says suddenly. 

"You were married?" asks Arsenal. Roy's anger is sudden and growing.

"We've been legally separated for over a year. But now I want to marry Arsenal. Not to the exclusion of you, Roy."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" shouts Roy.

"Not anytime soon," says Ollie quickly, "I want to woo you both for a few years first."

Roy groans, but Arsenal kisses Oliver excitedly.

"This isn't happening until after Arsenal is twenty one," says Roy, putting his foot down. "He needs time and therapy and to be away from you for at least a year or two. Then you can woo us. Maybe. And don't even think about giving us jewelry. You're still lucky I didn't cut your dick off for everything you've done."

"My dick thanks you. But I know how much you love it. How much you love me. I love you too, Roy."

"God! This is so fucked! We never should have done this!"

"But you're coming back tomorrow night, right?" says Oliver.

"Yes!" says Arsenal immediately.

"No!" says Roy. "We aren't coming back tomorrow. Maybe next weekend. We have a lot to sort through, Ollie, and we need some distance."

"Whatever you need," says Oliver. "I'll give you whatever you need."

"And if we need you to stay away?" says Roy.

"Then I will," says Oliver easily. "I want what's best for you, even if it's not me."

"Good," says Roy. "That goes a long way. By the way, shave the beard. You don't look good with a goatee, and I don't like the way it scratches my face. You're better clean shaven."

"I'll shave it right now!" says Ollie. "Do you guys want to go again after we recover? I can't get enough of you."

"Yes!" says Arsenal. Roy gives him a look. "Maybe," Arsenal corrects himself. 

"I think we need to have a few very serious talks first," says Roy. "I don't want this to go too far without setting some boundaries. And I want us all in group therapy. Someone discreet. We have a lot to work out and it will go better with professional help."

"I can agree to that," says Oliver. "Arsenal, are you willing to give it a go?"

"Yeah, I think it will help."

"Oliver, this won't be couples therapy. This will be about abuse recovery. You'll have to admit in therapy what you did."

"I'll do it," says Oliver, "We'll find someone good, maybe out of the country so we can avoid them going to the police. Do you think New Krypton has therapists?"

"The age of consent on New Krypton is fourteen," says Roy, "They probably wouldn't even see the problem with what happened. And going out of the country for it is risky. There's always Interpol."

"Then we'll have to bribe someone," says Oliver. 

"I agree," says Roy. "I don't want the cops to have you. Red Hood isn't finished with you yet. You find someone willing to take the bribe and offer seven million dollars for the therapy and silence. I'll pay four million, you pay three. Deal?" 

"Deal," says Oliver.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	10. Power Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zar Vor comes into his own and is adopted by his hero.

  


"Come on, Zar, show us the new look!" yells Colton. He's waiting impatiently with his team for Power Boy to come out of his room.

"Okay, here I come!" says Zar. "Ta-dah!" he says as he comes out and twirls so his friends can see his new uniform.

The uniform is skin tight and dark blue-gray. The top is sleeveless, showing of his arms and shoulders, and it has a giant hole across the chest that shows off his pecs in a rather risque display of sensuality. He has a tri-harness of brass chains with a brass disk at the cleft of his left shoulder where the chains come together. The brass disk is colorlessly etched with the House of El shield. His belt buckle is a matching brass disk with a colorless etching of the House of El shield, and his leather belt complements the colors of the rest of his uniform well. His tall boots and short gloves are the same dark blue-gray color as his suit and have white trimming at the tops which match the white piping of his suit that's designed to accentuate his form. To top it all off, a lock of his bangs is the same brassy color as the tri-harness and belt buckle, contrasting his otherwise gray-black hair. His hazel-red eyes are gorgeous and draw one's attention as much as his muscles.

It's his eyes that Jon is looking at now. He's never seen eyes that color before. Jon wonders if it's because Zar is Apokalyptan. Colton notices Jon's entranced stare and nudges him. "I know, right?" says Colton.

"You know I can hear you," says Zar.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," says Colton. "You're too pretty. Get used to people whispering about you."

"Goddamn it's a shame you're all underage," says Zar.

"I'm not," says Lor-Zod, flashing a sparkly smile at him.

"Really?" says Zar, "Well, Mister Zod, how about I take you to dinner tonight?"

"Oh man, I'm so jealous!" says Jon.

"In a few years, you scrumptious Triscuit," says Zar.

"Did he just call you a Triscuit?" asks Conner.

"He totally did," says Colton.

"What?" says Zar, "Triscuits are delicious. Much better than anything to eat on Apokalypse."

"Well if you're going by that standard, I can't wait to take you out for Mediterranean tonight," says Lor-Zod.

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds great! Now that I'm all dressed for it, who wants to go out on patrol with me?" asks Zar.

"Let's all go," says Conner. "We have to make sure you don't kill anyone."

"I haven't killed anyone since I came to Earth! Why can't you trust me?" asks Zar, a little offended.

"We've only known each other a short while," says Colton. "It takes time to earn trust."

"Okay, but I won't kill anybody," says Zar.

Their patrol is cut short because they are soon followed around by reporters. One reporter even jumps out of their news helicopter to garner attention. Power Boy quickly catches her mid-air and takes her to ground level where he drops her off. Soon another one follows suit and Superboy catches him and sets him down. After that, the group of super-powered teens uses the ground to travel, and at Superboy's suggestion they go to the Daily Planet to ask for interviews. They're immediately called up to the top where Perry White is waiting for them.

"You're here for an interview? I'm used to my reporters chasing after you for a scoop rather than the other way around," says Perry. He's a stressed old man and you can hear it in his voice, but he isn't hostile or rude. Just tense.

"It had to be this way, sir," says Superboy.

"Why's that?" asks Perry, concern and confusion apparent on his face.

"Reporters were throwing themselves out of helicopters to try and get interviews," says Champion. "We came here in hopes that no one else would jump."

"Holy moly! You're kidding! Well, we can set you up for live TV or you can talk to one of our newspaper reporters for something that can be edited easily. I'd interview you myself, but I'm afraid I just don't have the time. Tell you what. Most of you know who Lois Lane is, right? Why don't you find Miss Lane in the main bullpen right outside my office door. She's all the way to the right, by the window, and she can interview you or set an interview up. If you want to reschedule and come by another day for a more in depth interview, we can put it in the news that reporters from other stations were jumping out of helicopters for a scoop and shouldn't waste their energy because you chose the Planet to do your interviews on your terms."

"That last option sounds best," says Power Boy. "I'm not really sure what I can say and what I can't yet. We're still working on getting me a civilian identity and I'm not sure if I should discuss my origins publicly."

"Well, that's alright. You take your time and we'll put a bulletin out that you're not giving interviews yet. We'll also try to get details on the people throwing themselves off helicopters."

"It was a woman from Channel 2 with auburn hair and a blond man from Channel 23," says Superboy.

Perry writes that down and looks up quickly. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it," says Champion. "Thank you for your time, Mr. White."

"Anytime, Champ. Why don't you drop by Lois' desk on the way out. Get her card. That way you don't have to come in person if you want to schedule something."

"Thanks, Mister White," says Superboy. "We'll do that."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The first week of training is going great. Most of the Titans East are evenly matched one-on-one and they tag team pretty effectively. The hardest part is fighting in pairs. A fight between/among three teams of two is difficult to maintain well as they instinctively switch sides frequently. Jason started making them wear colored jerseys to make sure they didn't get confused about whose team they were on. Even then, Zar seemed to always switch to the winning team, fighting against everyone else until the tide turns. Lectures from Jason have been pretty ineffective, but like many, he doesn't want to disappoint Superman, so when Kal-El coaches, he plays by the rules. It's not that he's disrespectful to Jason. He just doesn't care if he has Jason's approval. Kal-El is the one who he really respects. He wants to be a part of Kal-El's Great House, and it's his approval Zar craves. Superman seems to always encourage Zar to behave, just by being there.

Zar normally teams up with Superboy, Lor-Zod or Aegis, but they do rotations so everyone has a chance to team with everyone else. More than enjoying any team up, Zar enjoys going against Match. He claims that on Apokalypse, Match has no equal, not even among the furies or the sons of Darkseid. Match likes fighting against Zar because it's a real challenge and Zar is the only one he's comfortable fighting dirty against. It's an outlet for the both of them. The others have taken to watching it as though it's an Olympic sport and even some of the other teams have taken to stopping their training if it means watching Match and Power Boy beat the hell out of each other. Power Boy often takes Lor-Zod to his room after training. Though he tells no one else, it's because Match turns him on so much he has to relieve the tension. They're only two years apart developmentally, but Zar doesn't know the rules so he's not going to take a chance. Besides, he's growing quite fond of Lor-Zod. Back on Apokalypse, the only sexual relationship he'd been in was a short time being enslaved to a fury before Darkseid hand-selected him for further physiological enhancements. He wouldn't wish any of that fate on anyone. It was truly horrific.

Conner sometimes joins the Titans East for training and is doing great as team leader. In some ways he's like a coach, but he's really more a strategist. He just knows what everyone should be doing to achieve a goal. He's got a good feel for his team's strengths and weaknesses, and he knows how to handle Zar almost as well as his father does. Everyone else cooperates willingly, but sometimes Zar needs a little encouragement. It's about being subtle with him and using his 'Superman' voice. Zar knows that's what he's doing, but it works without fail every time. Conner doesn't like being patronizing but some of his team seems to thrive off it. He always makes sure to give them praise and compliments, but he isn't afraid to give his unaltered opinion if they just happened to absolutely suck at any given moment. Often it's because Colton or Zar tries to do everything by themselves instead of working as a team. They're both so independent and they tend to try to outdo each other. Send five teammates to pull a boat and Match and Power Boy will rip it apart by each trying to pull it on his own. They stopped using real boats for that exercise after the second incident.

Despite their alpha-male competitive streak, Colton and Zar get along really well. They agree on almost everything and both are generally reasonable. They both turn to Conner for guidance and seek to protect the other members of the team. Conner thinks they'll be a great team in time. In the meanwhile, down time as a team is just as important as training and they often go over to Johnny Mars' condo to watch movies and play video games. It was funny the way Zar was at first confused and then freaked out when watching The Matrix. He did ask once why they never use guns against their opponents like the people in the movies do. Conner said that guns are a lot harder to control and with their strength and invulnerability, they can afford not to use them but they can't afford to miss their targets and shoot anyone they aren't trying to hit. He also makes a point about how guns are deadly and they don't kill. It baffles Zar because Black Lantern uses guns sometimes and so does Robin. Conner points out that they are very well trained with them. They've mastered the craft of using firearms and they often use alternative ammunition like tranquilizers and rubber bullets. When Conner further breaks down that with super speed, super strength and invulnerability, they can do more, faster and more precise than any firearm, Zar relents and agrees to 'let the puny mortals use their guns' and stay away from using them himself.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark came home with a hickey.

Of course Lex knows who did it. Very few individuals are even capable of giving him a hickey, and even fewer could give him a lasting one.

"How is your dear brother, Clark. I trust he's well."

"Yeah, I'm– he's great."

"Don't go looking guilty now. You're better than that." Lex would be furious if he wasn't practically setting them up for weeks. He wants Clark to have a romantic and sexual support system. Some might consider it unhealthy, but if Lex can have Jason, Superman can have Valor. There's really no shame in it as far as Lex is concerned. He knows Clark would never leave him, and that's the only reason he would ever have to object to any dalliances Clark may indulge in.

"I'm sorry, Lex, I shouldn't've done—"

''Stop right there. Don't you apologize for this, Clark. It took me too long to get you two together. You didn't seem sorry last week when you escorted Mon-El here with his freshly fucked look and bed head. I'm never going to bottom for you, so you might as well find someone who can. Besides, only a clueless imbecile would be blind to your affections for one another."

"You knew?!"

"Don't be so surprised, dearest. Never leave me and we're all good. _Are_ we all good?"

"Yes, Lex, of course. I've been wanting to marry you since I was sixteen, and I can't dream of living without you. I won't go back on my vows."

"As I suspected. Well, as your punishment for getting caught, I expect a sexual favor of your choice."

"Only you could turn romance into a transaction, Lex."

"Don't be ridiculous. There are entire industries based on doing so. Any chance you'll share him sometime?"

"He's not a toy, Lex."

"I didn't call him one. I share Jason with you, do I not?—"

"—You frequently call Jason a toy.—"

"—And you share me with him. I am certainly not a toy."

"I see what you mean. But no. What's between me and Valor is between me and Valor."

"And people call me selfish. Didn't he date your cousin?"

"Didn't you date the same cousin? And marry my ex-girlfriend?"

"Fine. You win this round. Touchée. Next round: what's it like fucking your brother while looking down on our children for the same thing?"

"Low blow, Lex. I call foul. Besides, Valor and I aren't even from the same planet. He's adopted."

"By that logic…. Nevermind, I shan't go there."

"Good. I know what you were going to say, and this conversation is already steering in the badwrong direction. Let's reverse and change course."

"You're right. There's no way I could ever forgive myself if I disrespected your father to your face."

"You disrespect him all the time."

"I thought you knew what I was going to say. About adopted family. I know you like older men, Clark."

"You had to say it. I should slap you."

"Does that mean you aren't going to suck my cock to make up for cheating on me?"

"Not tonight. You're sleeping on the couch."

"Ouch."

Clark gives him his 'Superman is disappointed in you' glare that has him withering.

"The couch it is."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Zar, if I may, I would like to speak with you," says Lex. He came all the way to the Fortress of Metropolis to knock on his room door and personally summon him to LexCorp Towers.

"What about?" says a sleepy and slightly grumpy Power Boy.

"Come to LexCorp Towers in one hour. I've given you clearance to come in through the basement zeta tube. Your new I.D. is D-26. Your override code is Zeta-Epsilon-Three."

"I'm never going to remember that."

"Yes you will. Now shower and get dressed."

"Human clothes or my uniform."

"As much as I admire your uniform, perhaps it's best if you show a little modesty around the office. Human clothes please."

"Alright. Jeans and tank?"

Lex sighs. "If you must."

In one hour Lex is in his office tapping his foot as he waits for Power Boy to arrive. Finally, Hope shows him in and Lex stands expectantly.

"Have a seat," Lex says and once they're both sitting he hands Zar some manila folders and a brand new wallet.

"What's all this?"

"Your new civilian identity. I abhor Clark's insistence on glasses as a hidden identity, so your supposed corrective lenses will be designer wrap-around shades. Always wear them when you are pretending to be human. They also have a mirage effect that makes the brass streak in your hair look the same color as the rest of your hair. As of this moment you are officially the newly adopted son of Clark Kent, Donald Kent. May we call you Don?"

"Anything is better than Donald."

"Alysiois?"

Zar actually has to think about that.

"Don's fine. So… Don Kent. Who's my adopted father and why haven't I met him?"

"Clark Kent is Superman's human name. Your new Kryptonian name reflects your status in his family as well. Your Kryptonian name is Zar-El."

"Really?! I'm Superman's son?! Does he know about this?!"

"My dear boy, it was his idea."

Zar is floored. He never dreamed Superman would actually want him as part of this family! And this means Kol-El, Kon-El, Jon-El, Roy, Arsenal, Kara Zor-El, Lar Gand, Lor-Zod and indirectly, Lex, Hemlock and Jason are all his family too. He beams with pride and delight.

"Mind you, the El family name is something you must live up to. This means honesty, integrity and above all, no killing. Are we clear."

"Crystal."

"That's a good lad. Well, memorize your paperwork, take your wallet with you everywhere when you are masquerading as a human and have Jon and Conner buy you some new clothes for your civilian identity. Go for middle class but well fashioned. Conner will know what to do."

"Thanks. I owe you."

"And don't you forget that. I expect respect for me and my family. That is how you can repay me."

"I guess I'm your family too now, right?"

"My step-son, yes. Don't screw up."

"I won't. Thanks for giving me a chance. You're a lot nicer than the furies."

"I assumed as much. Now run along. Go back to sleeping or training or whatever it is you were going to do today."

"Bye, sir."

"Goodbye."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Hello readers of _The Daily Planet_! I'm Lois Lane and this is _The Daily Planet Live!_ Here with me today is the newest member of the House of El and the freshest face in the hero business, Zar-El!"

Zar takes his seat beside Lois' desk and smiles at the cameras. There's a lot that goes on in the studio and he wasn't prepared to see all the equipment, crew and attention that he's getting. He keeps his smile up and waves at the camera.

"Hello, Miss Lane."

"Hello, Zar-El. Tell me, what should we call you?"

"Zar is fine. ...oh, but my codename is Power Boy."

"Power Boy, huh? Very classic. How do you like Earth?"

"So far I'm loving it. It's like Heaven. Where I come from isn't so nice."

"Where do you come from?" asks Lois.

"I've spent most of my recent years on a hellscape planet called Apokalypse. It isn't very pleasant and everything smells like sulfur and dried blood."

"I believe we've had some interactions with Apokalypse here on Earth. For the full background, check out our website at www.TheDailyPlanetNews.com/Apokalypse. Apokalypse is spelled with a 'K'. So Zar, how did you come to Earth?"

"After Superboy and his family rescued me from Apokalypse, we traveled by wormhole."

"Have you seen New Krypton yet?" asks Lois.

"I've seen it in the night sky and it looks amazing. But I've never been there. I hope to go sometime for a weekend. Most of my adopted family has ties to that planet, and it's so beautiful. I'm sure I'll love it there."

"Indeed. Many are envious of the opportunity to see our sister planet up close. Have you considered Kryptonian citizenship? It's a big deal to be of the House of El."

"I'd really like that, but I don't know where to start. I'll ask Champion when I get the chance."

"As an ambassador, Champion has a decent knowledge of Terran and New Kryptonian laws. I'm sure he can point you in the right direction. Are there any lucky ladies in your life? You know what they say about Earth girls."

"Actually I don't know. I hear they're tasty but I don't really have a frame of reference for that. I don't eat humanoid."

Lois stares at him for a second unsure of how to react to that.

"Oh," says Zar, "I do have a love interest if that's what you mean."

"Please feel free to divulge."

"I'm developing an infatuation for Lor-Zod. He's really dreamy."

"Many would agree with you. Tell me, what inspired your uniform?"

Zar looks down at his skin-tight revealing costume. Somehow it's less revealing than some superheroes, but more seductive and sexual all the same. "When I got to Earth, I did some research. There was a Power Girl for a while and I liked her outfit, so I tried to make one similar. I think it works."

"That it does," says Lois. "How did you come by the name 'Power Boy'?"

"Superboy named me that when he saw my abilities. He said 'superboy' was already taken, but 'power boy' wasn't. I just went with it. It's growing on me."

"Who do you think is the strongest El?"

"Whoa. That's a tough one. I would want to say Kal-El right off the bat, but I've learned not to underestimate Daxamites, so Mon-El is a definite contender. Of all of the younger generation though, I'd say Match is the strongest. The guy hits like an Earthquake."

"Do you get in many fights?"

"Just in training. I don't really want to hurt anyone, but I love a good challenge. Match is the best training partner there is."

"Who have you been training with?"

"The Titans East, but mostly the Kryptonians and Amazons."

"Who do you think hits harder? Kryptonians or Amazons?"

"That's another tough one. I'm gonna have to pass on that. They both hit really hard."

"Have you been to the Fortress of Metropolis?"

"Yeah, that's where I live. It's pretty surreal. On Apokalypse, the architecture was designed to induce terror and promise pain. Kryptonians architecture seems to be about peace and tranquility. It's a vast improvement. I didn't ever imagine I could be lucky enough to live in a place like that."

"What other heroes have you met? Do you find it to be a tight-knit community?"

"I really don't know. I've met all of the Titans East and some of the Titans. I got to meet Batman, that was pretty cool, if a little intimidating. His glare is more fear-inducing than Granny Goodness."

"For those of our audience who don't know, who is Granny Goodness?"

"She's the leader of the Female Furies and is known for being a sadistic, evil slaver and torturer."

"And Batman was more intimidating?"

"That's the crazy thing. One second, he was like anyone else, then he turned that glare on me and I wanted to crawl away to someplace safe."

"What about other heroes? Have you met the Justice League or the Champions of Unity?"

"Only some in passing. I'm not really that well acclimated to people and Kal-El didn't want me to meet everyone before having a chance to recover from my trauma. I was tortured in a lava pit for a very long time."

"Holy cow! I'm sorry you went through that. How are you recovering?"

"I'm getting better. It's a process but I'm not near as violent or raged-out as I was when I was younger. I don't know if that's just because of life experience or it's from my months in the lava pit."

" _Months?!!_ "

"It was supposed to be a full year, but Superboy and a Green Lantern pulled me from the trench. When I calculated the angle of the sun, it looked like somewhere between five and seven months had passed. Keep in mind, Apokalypse has a longer year than the Earth calendar."

"I feel like we're digressing. Do you know if there are any Superhero groups you would want to join eventually?"

"I'd like to become a Titan, then a Champion of Unity. If I end up becoming a citizen of New Krypton maybe I would just join a group there. I don't know if they have groups on New Krypton though." 

"From what I understand, there are Knights on New Krypton. Would that ever be an aspiration for you."

"Only if I deserved it."

"What about formal education? Do you intend to apply to college on Earth or New Krypton? I hear the University of Kryptonopolis is a great institution."

"I've never had a formal education of any kind. I might like it. We'll see."

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. If you ever want to interview again, individually or with others, you know who to call. I'm Lois Lane, and this has been _The Daily Planet Live!_."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	11. Honeymoon: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Roys make some dubious decisions about Oliver. Lex, Clark and Jason go on a honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!
> 
> Big Trigger Warning for the Roys' unhealthy relationship with Oliver Queen and sexual content.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!

  


Roy and Arsenal have been making three trips a week to Star City. 

They say they've started group therapy with Oliver Queen. Lex had it investigated, and indeed, they are. Still, they come home smelling freshly showered every time, and not with their own body wash and shampoo. Lex, Clark and Jason are under no illusions. The archers are sleeping with Oliver. Sometimes it seems they don't even try to hide it, staying the night at his place and coming back after noon the next day. 

Lex has had a talk with Oliver about it. So has Red Hood. In fact, Green Arrow is having to relearn holding a bow string now that he's missing the middle and index finger on his right hand, down to his second knuckle. But that hasn't stopped the Roys' pattern of behavior with the man. In fact, Arsenal glares at Jason, clearly upset at him for something, and Jason thinks he's angry about the fingers. If his suspicions are correct, Arsenal was using those fingers as much as Oliver was. Whatever. Oliver's already got cybernetic prosthetics. Arsenal probably can't even tell the difference between those and the original fingers. It's not like he castrated or emasculated Oliver, although the main reason he hasn't taken at least one testicle is because he doesn't want to give Arsenal any more issues or trauma than he already has. And if he _is_ getting frisky with Oliver, that kind of lack and scarring will certainly make an unneeded impression on Arsenal. 

It's after a month of them sleeping with Oliver and going to therapy that Lex decides there isn't much to be done aside from escorting them to therapy himself, which he is incredibly tempted to do. He has had Jason do it a couple of times, and he can just imagine how Oliver might have squirmed under Jason's gaze, but Arsenal complained about it interfering with therapy, saying that all he could think about was worrying if Jason was going to attack Oliver. Lex wants to keep a closer eye on his sons but even if Roy is succumbing to Oliver's wiles, he knows Roy won't let anything bad happen to Arsenal.

But it's time for the honeymoon that was postponed by their trip to Apokalypse, and Lex, Clark and Jason are rather certain the Roys will be spending the entire two weeks with Oliver whether they like it or not, so Clark and Lex and Jason each individually give the Roys talks about responsibility, setting boundaries and coming home frequently to recenter and gain perspective. Hopefully they're getting through to them. 

Clark, Lex and Jason pack all of their things for the trip. They're spending four days on Lex's yacht travelling to the Bahamas, five days on one of Lex's islands with a mansion and another five days on New Krypton – two days in New Argo and three in Kryptonopolis. They'll need clothes for hot weather and cold weather. They'll need bathing suits and formal Kryptonian armor as well as more _personal_ attire. They'll need to bring a Black Lantern Power Battery, and a solar suit for Clark. Technically, he doesn't need a solar suit, but Lex and Jason both agree that he looks really good in spandex. Besides, it couldn't hurt to have a little extra sunlight. 

The day comes that they're ready to go and they bid farewell to their family, including Little Jon and Little Chris. Zar seems a bit confused by everything, but promises to behave while they're gone. Conner, Colton and Mon-El promise to take care of Metropolis while they're gone and Mon-El gives Clark a delicate kiss on the mouth before helping him with his bags. Hemlock gives them some weed before they go, telling them that if they're going to use it, now's a good time while they're on their honeymoon. Jason immediately makes plans to get Clark stoned. 

Then, they're off to board Lex's yacht and head out to sea.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jay is trying to teach Conner, Colton, Chris and Zar the art of throwing things. They all have good hand-eye coordination and they're quick studies, but it takes lots and lots of practice. Chris has the aim down pretty well, but tends to put the shuriken through the target and embed it in the wall. Conner does the same thing, but with less accuracy. Colton's got the whole thing down pretty good. He's at least hitting the target and though his aim isn't as good as Chris', he's mastered using the right amount of force. Zar has the most trouble. His aim is way off and his force is either too little or too great. Jay is considering asking the Roys to teach him archery to help him learn control and accuracy. Right now, with a shuriken, he's as dangerous to his allies as he is to his enemies. Archery gives more control over aim and force by having it built into the format of the bow. The force is regulated by how far back the string is pulled and the aim is outlined by the arrow's position and the grip of the bow. He has a feeling Zar is more of a battle-axe kind of guy, but this isn't just about learning to use the equipment, it's about skill-building, and some of these skills cross over into other skillsets, like how some fighters learn to dance to help their fighting skills. 

Finally, they take a break and Jay sends them all to the weight room to work out while he calls Roy.

Roy doesn't answer, but he gets a text back. 

 

_'What's up?'_

 

Jay types back: _'Are you texting because you're fucking Green Arrow right now?'_

 

_'We're in therapy, douche.'_

 

_'Call me later. I want you and Arsenal to teach Power Boy archery.'_

 

_'No prob. Ttyl._

 

Well, that's as good as he's going to get for now. _If_ the Roys are really in therapy, they can talk later. And if they're getting boffed in the ass, it's probably not a great time to talk either. He just hopes they're being careful. 

He joins his trainees in the weight room and gets a good work out in. He can't help but think he's letting himself get out of shape. Too many donuts and too much pizza from hanging around Tim. Thankfully, chilidogs have never been a problem. He doesn't know what he'd do if he had to give those up.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Therapy went well. Their therapist is great and it seems like they're finally making a few break throughs with Arsenal. Today he got angry, and that's a good thing. He's finally coming to terms with the fact that Oliver was taking advantage of his position of power – that he should have waited until they were equals before doing anything romantic or sexual with them. And when Arsenal got mad, Oliver cried. And while Roy was concerned that Arsenal would curb himself to be easier on Oliver, he didn't. He yelled and screamed and got out a lot of emotion that he didn't know he even had. He yelled until he cried. He let Oliver give him a hug and comfort him afterwards and their therapist seems to appreciate Oliver doing what he can to support Arsenal. Roy doesn't have as much to work through. The knowledge and evidence that Red Hood is continuing to make sure Oliver pays his debt to them and the fact that he had already processed what happened before then mean that he doesn't have as much conflict or misunderstanding about what happened. To him it's mostly black and white: Ollie fucked up and did them wrong, and now he's paying for it and trying to make it up to them. But for both of them it's still processing. Now that they're old enough, do they still want what they've always wanted from Ollie? Is that something that they should want?

Roy thinks it isn't, but he doesn't think it would ruin their lives either. Maybe that's something to talk to their therapist about. They haven't told her they've gotten back together with him, but Roy thinks she suspects. She's probably letting them tell her when they're ready instead of putting Arsenal on the spot while he's still fragile and insecure about the whole thing. 

Roy contemplates this as he takes off his sneakers and slides down his jeans. Arsenal is a little more anxious, fumbling with his shirt as he takes it off. Oliver, the pro that he is, is already undressed and waiting on the bed for them. Roy goes over and helps Arsenal, who's almost fallen from trying to jump out of his pants with them bunched up at the ankles. He sets Arsenal down on the bed and helps remove his pants and socks. Oliver's already kissing his neck from behind and holding him gently. Roy smiles. 

Yes, Oliver has a lot to make up for, but at least he's doing his best to do so while making Arsenal feel loved and appreciated. When he lays Arsenal down, he looks at Roy.

"Do you want to do the honors or shall I?" says Oliver.

"I'll take care of it. You suck his dick. Pamper him. He fucking deserves it."

"Yes, sir!" says Oliver and he holds Arsenal's legs out of the way and Roy starts licking and spitting to get Arsenal lubed up while Ollie starts working on his assigned task. 

They get Arsenal to come undone before they move any further and Arsenal just grabs them and lays back on the bed, holding them both close. They all trade kisses while Arsenal dozes off.

"It's been a day, hasn't it?" says Oliver.

"Yeah," says Roy. "He's got to be exhausted from all that emotion."

"To be honest, I am too. Roy, do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"I don't know Ollie. It's a big thing to forgive."

"But you know I'm trying right? I practically sank my company to give you stuff you'll never even use. I go to therapy with you. I debase myself and fucking sacrifice body parts with Red Hood. I really am trying Roy!"

"I know you are. Most people wouldn't have even started to try like you have. I tell you what, keep Arsenal happy and I'll invest twenty billion in Queen Industries. You fuck up and I'll take all of it back. Deal?"

"Do I have a choice?" asks Oliver.

"Of course you do. You could tell me to keep the money. You still have enough to work with, even if you have to make a lot of cuts."

"I can't say no to the money. People have lost their jobs over this, Roy. I have to get my company back on track or even more people will lose their jobs."

"Fine. I'll invest thirty billion and you make sure you don't cut anymore jobs, even if the big wigs have to take paycuts, do you understand?"

"I understand. Thank you Roy. Do you want to get some sleep, too?"

"What I want is for you to suck my dick in the shower until I'm about to blow and then fuck my brains out. You up to it or are you going to be a slouch about it?"

"Boy, you know I'm no slouch!"

"Glad to hear it," says Roy and he leans over Arsenal to give Oliver a sloppy kiss. "Let's try not to wake him."

They go to the shower and Oliver drops to his knees and takes Roy in his mouth. _OH GOD, THAT FEELS SO GOOD!!_ thinks Roy. _I forgot how good at this he is!!_

Oliver fulfills his challenge and when Roy starts spurting, he cuts off the flow with his strong grip, shoves Roy against the wall and thrusts inside. He pounds him into the wall for nearly an hour, slowing down when they get close, pulling them both from the brink before picking up the speed again and bringing them back. They hear the bathroom door open, but don't really register it because they're so distracted. Then the shower door is opening and Arsenal is there, grabbing Roy's cock in one hand and sliding a finger in Ollie's ass with the other. They both orgasm instantly and the huge buildup leaves them coming and coming and coming. The Ollie pulls out, putting three fingers in Roy's ass and turning him around so he can kiss him. They kiss each other and they kiss Arsenal until finally, Oliver slides his fingers out and kisses Roy's neck. Arsenal quickly licks Oliver's digits and hums. "Mmm! Spooogey fingers!"

That gets a laugh out of his two lovers. They laugh for a while and position Arsenal between them. He's still lubricated from before, so Oliver starts pressing inward while Roy kisses Arsenal and grips his dick.

"We weren't trying to leave you out," says Roy, "We just didn't want to wake you."

"It's okay, I got a good nap in. It's— _FUCK, YEAH!!_ " he suddenly screams as Oliver bottoms out sliding his length back and forth over Arsenal's prostate. "It's fi– fine."

"Glad to hear it," Oliver says with a chuckle. "I adore you, Arsenal. Roy. You're both more than any man could dream of."

"You're just happy you're getting laid," says Roy.

"If I just wanted to get laid, I could have hired professionals. If I wanted younger guys, I could've traveled to other countries with lower age limits. But all I want is you. Both of you."

"JAPAN!" says Roy all of a sudden. 

The other two stare at him like he's gone mad.

"In Japan, the age of consent is thirteen," says Roy, "and the business trip to Japan was the first time that—"

”—that's right!" says Arsenal, "In the spa at that resort!"

"What are you saying," asks Oliver nervously.

"That it wasn't illegal the first few times," says Roy, "and that you could easily have moved us there, you numbnut!"

"And that would have… made you happy?" asks Oliver confused.

"No, but it would have prevented you from risking life in prison three to five times a week for five years," says Roy. 

"Two and a half. After sixteen, we've only been doing it in states where the age of consent was sixteen, except for that unforgettable two-week hate-fuck in New York on your nineteenth birthday, right before Superboy was found."

Arsenal gives Roy a curious look. 

"He means Conner. I stormed out of the Hall of Justice with a chip on my shoulder that day. We barely spoke after that."

"I wanted you to come home, but—" Oliver starts.

"Shut up, Ollie. We're here now. So are you. That what matters, right?"

"That's the most important thing that comes to mind at the moment," says Oliver with a grin. 

Roy kisses him deeply and hard before moving his attentions to Arsenal. They start where they left off and spend another hour in the shower to make sure Arsenal is _thoroughly_ taken care of then settle down to watch TV until dinner.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Do you think the boys are alright?" asks Clark.

He's laying in the sun by the pool of Lex's yacht and reading the paper. Jay is playing in the pool and Lex is wearing his Blue Kryptonite ring and drinking his fifth drink at the bar in the shade.

"Of course they are. Do you want to call them?"

"Maybe. I'm reading an article about Queen Industries, and it made me think about the Roys."

"I'm too drunk to give them a call right now, perhaps it should be you," says Lex.

"I think I will." Clark gets up and goes over to the bar to use the phone. He left his in the master bedroom to charge. He sets the paper down beside him and Lex picks it up. 

***  
**_Queen Heir Saves Industries_**

 _After Oliver Queen, head of Queen Industries, had to all but cash out on the business last month, stating personal reasons, the business had to cut back and lay off thousands of workers. In an effort to prevent any more layoffs, Roy Harper, Queen's former ward and half-Kryptonian son of Superman invested 35 billion dollars in the business. He says in an official statement released by Queen that he hopes some of the workers that lost their jobs can be rehired. It is unknown how he obtained so much money, but Queen assures everyone that it was perfectly legal. Though his younger brother commonly referred to as Arsenal is known for selling Kryptonian crystals, rumored to actually be xenofeces, online for millions of dollars, it does not explain such a grand gesture of confidence in the failing company. One has to wonder if he obtained the money from his multibillionaire adoptive father, who is currently out of town. We have yet to reach Lex Luthor for questioning, but we anticipate a rather irate response._  
***

"WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT!!" bellows Lex.

"Shh! Lex! I'm on the phone!"

"Did you reach him?"

"I'm leaving him a voicemail."

_-BEEP!-_

"HI, Roy, this is Clark. I just wanted to ask you some questions and make sure you're alright. Call us back when y—"

"Listen here, you little brat! That is your money, _not his!!_ Don't you dare give all of your money back to that scoundrel or so help me God, he will have a piece of him severed twice a day until every cent is paid back to you! _Every day!! You hear me?!!_ "

"Alexander Luthor! You will not talk to our son like that! I'm sorry, Roy, he's a little drunk right now. Don't call back for a few hours."

Clark hangs up the phone. 

"What is wrong with you? That is our son! That is not how you talk to our children, Lex!"

"He just gave that bastard all of his money for no goddamn reason!" Lex says, a little defeated. 

"No, he gave the money to Queen Industries to help people who are in danger of losing their jobs. He's helping people, Lex. That what a hero does. To our knowledge he hasn't given anything to Oliver."

"Except _his ass!!_ " growls Lex.

"We don't even know that," says Clark. "My point is the things you're angry about might not have even happened. Let's get all the facts before we jump to conclusions. I don't have to put you back in anger management counseling, do I?"

"No. I'll calm down," says Lex.

"Good. I don't want this to ruin your day. Do you want to go for a swim?"

"No. I think I'll have another drink."

"I'll join you," says Jason getting out of the pool. "By the way, bad form, Lex. That's how you talk to Oliver, not to Roy."

"Yes, yes. I'm getting that. I blew up in the moment. I promise I will handle this professionally."

"Don't tell me you're going to hire Deathstroke to take care of the problem," says Jason, "Red Hood can do a better job and for free!"

"Not what I meant by professionally. But if I ever do decide to have Oliver _handled professionally_ , I'll go to Red Hood first."

"Hey. Enough. We're not killing anybody," says Clark.

Jason gives him a look. 

"I mean outside of the criminals Red Hood takes care of to control the Gotham underworld," concedes Clark. "That's an entirely different matter than our personal emotional and _family_ matters. The Roys are old enough that Oliver isn't currently breaking any laws, and I think we need to think of what will help them instead of what will make _us_ feel better."

"You're right," says Jason, "They come first."

"Please don't phrase it like that." says Lex, looking sick.

"Forget the whole thing for now!" says Jason, trying to be cheerful. "This is our honeymoon and we're going to have a drink together on this gorgeous day on a multimillion-dollar yacht with Clark being all sober and oblivious. Right Clark?"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" says Clark.

"Exactly." Jason turns to Lex. "How about it, Honey? Can we try to be cheerful and enjoy our day?"

"We can try," Lex says with a sigh.

"I know what will cheer you up!" says Jason. "James gave me a little something to chase away the blues. I'll be right back. Clark, you're going to need… oh nevermind, it's built into the formula."

"What's built in?" asks Clark.

"Blue K. Lex and I need it to drink anyways, but you don't have it on you. No worries, there's not actually Blue K in it, it just was prepared with Blue K radiation."

"What was prepared?" asks Clark, even more apprehensive.

"I'll be right back."

They don't have to wait long. Jason comes clamoring back on deck with a 20-inch bong and a large full baggie. Clark starts shaking his head, but Lex is laughing.

"Come on, Clark, I promise you'll like it!" says Jason.

"Superman does not do drugs!" says Clark.

"Well, lucky for us, Superman isn't here," says Jason. "Just a couple of hits. You don't even have to you hit the bong, we can shotgun it to your mouth."

"Won't I get a contact high anyways?" asks Clark.

"Only if you breathe the smoke. We're going pretty fast on the water, so the wind will probably take it away before you do. Just exhale and kiss me when I say go."

Jason pulls out a grinder and begins preparing the weed. "Well, I have to give it to him," says Lex. "Seeing you stoned will definitely make me forget about the unsavory subject matter of before." He lets out a laugh. "You're onboard for this, right Clark? You can say no."

"I'll try it," says Clark. "But only the kissy way Jason was talking about. I'm not smoking it straight."

"That's okay, Lovemuffin," says Jason. "More fun for us that way."

Jason finally loads the bong and takes a huge hit, taking the bowl out to carborate it and setting the bowl back in and holding his breath. As he says, "Now, Clark. Exhale," smoke comes out of his mouth and nose. Clark exhales and kisses Jason open-mouthed. He slides his tongue over Jason's as he instinctively inhales. 

As soon as he does, he pulls back in a hurry, turns his head and coughs. His mouth is watering and he feels funny. This is definitely _very_ strong, although, if the rumors are to be believed, this is one of the weaker strains. He knows this because he isn't passed out yet. Jason gives him a regular kiss after that and Clark gets engrossed in kissing his husband's concubine. After a few minutes, while time means nothing, Lex, who had his own hits while his husband and lover were kissing, takes Clark from Jason. Clark lets out a little whine, but Lex kisses him deeply and thoroughly. Clark doesn't know how much time passes. Is it an hour or mere seconds? And his mouth feels slightly dry.

"Lex, I think I need a drink," says Clark.

"I heavily advise against that the first time," says Lex.

"Huh? No, I mean water or juice. Juice sounds really good right now….. OH MY GOD, I'M _STARVING!!!_ Do we have any snacks? Or juice. I need juice. And snacks. What snacks do we have? I can bake a pie! _Ooh, let's eat pie and bake and juice and make more pie!_ "

"I guess this is chatty weed," says Jason. "I don't think you should bake right now. We have some blueberry pie and apple pie. How about that, Clark?"

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!! _Great Rao!_ We should _mix them!_ Blueberry _and_ apple pie!"

"Okay, just hang on to Lex for a while, and I'll go get something to eat. You want whipped cream?"

" _FUCK YES!!_

"Jesus Christ, what have we done?" mutters Jason.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark eats five pies by himself before demanding to be cuddled and wrapping himself in the sheets like a toga. He grabs some flowers from the vases in the cabin and puts them in his hair, approximating laurels. 

"I am the Emperor, _Clarkius_!! You will bow to me and make me more pie!!"

"We don't have the ingredients, Clar– kius," says Lex, "How about something else. We have crescents."

"YOU WILL BAKE PIE FOR YOU EMPEROR!!"

"Jeez," says Jason. "What's the closest city?"

"Miami," says Lex.

"I'll just fly into town and get him some pie. See if you can appease our emperor while I'm gone."

"I DEMAND CUDDLES AND PIE!!" shouts Clark. 

"Emperor Clarkius, your pie is being made!" declares Lex. "I, your loyal subject and royal spouse, am honor-bound to cuddle you. Where would you like to cuddle?"

"ROME!!"

"I meant on the yacht," says Lex. 

"Oh. Okay, I guess the jacuzzi," says Clark, suddenly pacified.

Lex takes Clark in his arms and leads him to the jacuzzi, and they strip and cuddle. 

"Thank you, loyal subject! We will have statues made in your honor. Titans of your likeness will welcome warships and merchants into the Mediterranean Sea!!"

"Shut up and kiss me, _Emperor_.

Clark does.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	12. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Hood goes a little crazy with Oliver's punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skip this chapter, all you're missing is Torture. It resolves some of the storyline with Ollie and the Roys, but nothing actually gets decided.
> 
>  
> 
> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!
> 
> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!
> 
> In this chapter there are graphic and disturbing depictions of violence, torture, loss of body parts and sadism (in a bad way, _not_ bdsm). 
> 
> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!
> 
> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I felt like Oliver needed to pay for what he did, but this goes over and beyond that, and if you're wondering, there's a little Pit Rage (where Red Hood is concerned) behind why it went so far. I know this doesn't completely absolve Oliver from what he did, but he's paid his dues now and if you think he hasn't and you've never actually been tortured irreparably before, then you don't know what you're talking about. This was incredibly difficult for me to write, in part because I am a torture survivor.

  


Oliver doesn't know how he got here. All he knows is that he was asleep with Roy and Arsenal one minute and the next, he is sitting naked, tied to a chair with burlap sack over his head. A cheerful and menacing voice tells him what's going on in two words.

"Wakey, wakey!"

"Red Hood?! I thought you were on vacation? What's going on?"

"Well, one Red Hood is on vacation," says the voice, "but luckily for you, there's two of us. But shh! Don't tell anyone that!"

The sack is ripped from his head and he sees the familiar red helmet. The new Red Hood is twiddling a large Kris knife in his fingers and humming softly. Oliver looks around. They're in a dilapidated shower room with tiled floors. The walls have streaks of rust under the oxidated showerheads and there are pipes dripping some sort of sludge from the ceiling. It's mostly dark.

"What do you want?" says Oliver, trying to be brave.

"For you to suffer," says Red Hood in a low tone. "But I can see we're gonna need more light. After all, the visual is half the fun."

"Fun?! Do you realize how sick this is? How sick you are? I fell for someone too young for me, but I never took pleasure in torturing people!"

"We all have our vices," says Red Hood.

He grabs Oliver by the hair and punches him in the mouth until two teeth fly out. Oliver's jaw is bloody and swelling, but his eyes and nose are fine. Red Hood planned it that way. Oliver needs his senses so he can truly appreciate what's about to happen. 

"This," Red Hood says, pulling a bottle from a shelf behind Oliver and walking in front of him with it, "is hydrofluoric acid. The acid part should tell you all you need to know." He pulls an eye dropper from his utility belt and dips it into the bottle, pulling a few cc's into the dropper. 

"What are you going to do with that?!" says Oliver.

"You have to guess. And if you guess wrong, I'll put it in your eyes. Archers need those, don't they?"

"Dear God!!"

"You can call me that if you like. I'll answer to Satan more readily though." He moves towards Oliver and pulls the eyelid of one eye back.

"NO!! NOOO!! You said you'd only do that if I guessed wrong!"

"No, I said I _would_ do that if you guessed wrong. I didn't say I wouldn't do it if you guessed right."

Oliver feels the burn as drops of acid meet his eye. He screams in pain and at the loss of his vision. 

"Still no guesses as to what I plan to do with this acid? It should be a no brainer at this point," Red Hood says, picking up the bottle again and dipping the empty eye dropper into it.

"You're going to blind one of my eyes to minimize my depth perception."

" _WRONG!!_ " yells Red Hood as he turns the bottle over on top of Oliver's face. Oliver screams and screams until he cries. 

"You– you fucking _monster!!_ " cries Oliver.

"How can you say that when you can't even see your own reflection right now. I'll give you a while for this all to sink in before we move on to the next stage."

About twenty minutes pass before Red Hood becomes impatient. He flicks the flood lights on and Oliver jumps in his seat. "I– I can see! But you– How–"

"There is an ungodly amount of X-K and Blue K strapped to the bottom of that seat. About one hundred and thirty pounds altogether. Keeps you regenerating. That way, I can have my fun over and over again and you can keep wondering _'What if Red Hood pulls me out of this chair right now?'_."

"FUCK YOU, COWARD!!!" 

"Oh cowardly am I? I was unaware anything about this made me cowardly. This isn't about me anyways. This is about you. And what you did to Roy. Both of them."

"All I did was love them!"

"Wrong! You abused them!"

"We're working through that! I'm helping them at this point!"

"There's no point in me helping you to see the error of your ways if you're going to keep yourself self righteous all the time. Oh wait..." He pours the acid over Oliver's eyes again. "...there _is_ that."

"You sick motherfucker!! Does the _real_ Red Hood even know this is happening?"

"Why does that matter?" asks Red Hood boredly. 

"Because he doesn't like anyone fucking with his business and _this_ is _his_ business!"

"Let's see, where else can I burn you while we're waiting for your eyes to heal? Open wide."

Oliver closes his mouth as tightly as he can and twists his head to the side.

"I thought that's get you to shut up. I think I'll start with toes. I need to experiment with this so I can get a feel for how much of something will grow back." Red Hood grabs one of Oliver's bare feet and jabs his Kris knife into the top of Oliver's foot. Then, more carefully he slices under a toenail causing Oliver to scream and whimper and finally cuts off his toe. "Hmm. This is fun. You don't need fingernails, do you? Let's go through all of them. Which little piggy should I start with…"

Red Hood tortures his fingers and toes until his face and eyes are healed. 

Then, Red Hood pulls the chair over to one of the walls where a full-length mirror is set up. "I want to make sure you can see the next part easily," Red Hood says menacingly. He grabs Oliver's dick and cuts a thin line from base to tip before skinning it. Oliver screams and cries and Red Hood says, "What? You don't want a flayed dick? I can fix that!" And Red Hood cuts the whole thing off.

It takes nearly forty minutes for everything to grow back, but Red Hood is learning to be more patient. He's been entertaining himself by taking of bits of scalp and surfing his iPod. He turns on _'Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?'_ and apologizes to Oliver. "I'm sorry, Ollie. You wanted that circumcised, didn't you. Who knew everything would grow back." Oliver continues to cry as Red Hood gives him the sloppiest circumcision ever, barely leaving anything left of the head. "Okay, I think we're done with the Kryptonite!" 

Oliver wails.

"Lighten up, shithead, it was just a joke. We're going to keep doing this until I get sleepy. Who knows. Maybe I'll get better by then and you won't have to have a marred dick."

Oliver continues to cry. 

"Don't worry, I'm going to do in one session what would take the other Red Hood a hundred. Won't it be good to have it all over and done with? Here, as a favor, I'll cut off those cybernetic prosthetics. You can have your real fingers back when they grow back in. That way, you'll be able to tell by your fingers how much time you have left with the Kryptonite."

" _You fucking bastard!!_ "

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


At first the Roys thought Ollie was out for a morning run. Then he thought that maybe he got called away to deal with an emergency. But now, twenty-four hours later, they're getting pretty worried. 

Roy calls it in to the police station while Arsenal contacts the Justice League. No one has seen him, but now at least people are looking for him. 

Bruce, when he gets the notification that Green Arrow is missing, immediately thinks to the Red Hood. Bruce caught him torturing Oliver in an abandoned subway car only two weeks ago. He started to put a stop to it, but Oliver said it was consensual – that is was penance for his relationship with Roy. That was his Jason. What if the other one – the Jason from the other world, who is still going through the Pit Rage – got ahold of Oliver. He balks at the thought that Jay wouldn't care about consensual. That Jay would go too far… Bruce quickly pulls out his phone and calls Jay.

When Jay answers, there's pleading and screaming in the background that speaks of pain and despair. The song _Sh'boom, Sh'boom (Life Could Be a Dream)_ is playing, slightly drowning out the haunted cries of a broken man.

 _Oh God! I'm too late!_

"What's up, Pops?" asks Jay cheerfully.

"Jay, what's going on? Why do I hear a man crying in the background?"

"Oh, that? Pssh! It's nothin'. I'm out as Red Hood, taking care of a pedophile. No biggie."

"Is it Oliver Queen?" asks Bruce in his Batman voice.

"So what if it is."

"Stop whatever you are doing! Tell me where you are, _NOW!!_ "

"You'll have to find me, Batdick."

-CLICK-

Jay hung up, probably to try and keep Batman from tracing the call, but he was too late. Batman has the call traced to a condemned former junior high school building. He sends coordinates to the Justice League and gets in the Batmobile. As it roars to life, he wonders how much damage was done and if this is the day he'll have to take down the man he thinks of as his son.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jay doesn't fight Batman when he shows up. Instead he stands proudly, like he's expecting a pat on the back. 

"What did you do?! What's that pile?! Intestines?!"

"Queenie wishes. Those are his dicks," says Jay proudly, like he's about to get a medal for emasculating a man."

"I wasn't aware he had that many. What the fucking Hell do you think you are doing?!!"

"Relax Pops, it's all good. The X and Blue K under his chair keeps everything growing back. No harm, no foul."

Batman tackles Jay to the ground and punches him over and over again, slamming his head backwards into the ground with each strike.

"What the fuck?! I thought you'd be happy!!" screams Jay as his father-figure gives him a concussion through the helmet. 

"No harm, no foul?!! You physically healed from having your neck sliced with a batarang _by your father_!! Are you saying there was no foul?! That 'it's all good' because you physically survived?!" 

"You know how much that fucked me up! Why would you even say any of that?!"

" _Because you are fucking this man up beyond all recognition!!_ There's more to pain than physical hurt! There's _psychological_ damage!! Even the Joker has never been this much of a sadistic, evil psychopath!!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!" screams Jay. "You have no right to say that!!"

"This whole thing is over. Leave the country. If I find you again, I can't promise I won't kill you."

"You wouldn't. You love me!"

"I am absolutely disgusted by you right now! I always regretted what happened that night, when my batarang slashed Jason's throat. But now? Seeing this? If it were you instead, I wouldn't regret a thing."

Jay stops fighting. He grabs his Kris knife from where it's embedded in Oliver's eye and runs away.

Batman turns to Oliver. He puts a hand on his shoulder, but Oliver struggles and a hoarse, throaty scream escapes his lips. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

"Ollie, it's Bruce. He's gone, Ollie."

"But you aren't! You're probably enjoying this you sick fuck!"

"Ollie, I swear, I would never enjoy your pain like this. I'm your friend, Ollie."

"Maybe I don't deserve friends. Maybe he should have just killed me!"

"Oliver, calm down. How long will it take for your body to heal if I leave you like this?"

"Less than an hour. The eyes tend to heal faster."

"Listen to me. I'm going to start gathering evidence and if you want to press charges, we'll nail him. Do you understand? I'm on your side."

"You weren't two weeks ago."

"You weren't the victim then, Ollie, but you are now. I'll do my best to keep him from doing anything like this again. And I'll be telling Red Hood and Lex that your debt is paid in full."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT IS!!!"

"Ollie, calm down. I'm here for you, not against you. I need to get some things from the Batmobile. I'll be right back."

"No! HE'LL COME BACK!!"

"No, he won't. And if he does, you'll both get to see me break my most steadfast rule."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Red Hood didn't come back. Bruce cringes as he gathers the evidence. Thirty-seven times. Oliver Queen was emasculated thirty-seven times. And that doesn't count all the fingers and toes and testicals Bruce found. He puts them all into plastic bags and labels them, after taking pictures of the carnage and Oliver's naked state of healing after the last set of severings. Before they go, he takes more pictures of Oliver in his freshly healed state and drops various pieces of evidence from around the room. 

He gathers the evidence carefully together and calls Nightwing to escort Oliver home. He asks Nightwing to bring a set of clothes in Green Arrows size and take him to the Arrowcave through the zeta-tube in the Batcave. Bruce can't believe what's become of Jay. If Oliver decides to press charges, Bruce will do everything he can to help his case. 

He lets Nightwing take the Batmobile and brings two saddlebag cases from his bike to put all of the evidence in. He doesn't look forward to all of the testing he's going to have to do tonight. DNA tests, carbon-dating, the works. All of it needs to be done as soon as possible. 

He's just glad Oliver didn't notice the cameras. It wasn't a local feed, but rather saved to one of Red Hood's servers. Batwoman has already hacked it and from the sound of her voice, she watched enough to know what happened. Bruce wonders if it was some kind of blackmail or if it was for viewing pleasure. If it wasn't for blackmail, Bruce doesn't want to know.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Oliver gets home, he sees his two boys crying for him. Do they know what happened or were they just worried? Oliver doesn't want to tell them. He says he needs some time to himself, that he needs a shower, but Roy shares a knowing look with Arsenal and they help him strip and get into the shower. It's pretty obvious what happened from all the dried blood, but they haven't said anything. They just wash him gently with the loofahs and kiss his neck. Every kiss makes Oliver shudder as he gets closer and closer to breaking down. Finally, they realize it isn't helping and back off. They start washing each other after that, leaving a stray hand on Oliver to remind him they're here for him. It feels suffocating. He washes his hair as Roy holds his dick, turning the foreskin over in his fingers. 

"Ollie? I thought you were cut. I mean, I _know_ you're cut. What hap–"

"Out!" 

"Wha—" Arsenal starts to protest.

"I said 'out'!! Both of you!" shouts Ollie.

It hurts Oliver's heart the looks on their faces. They're just worried about him. How would he feel if they went missing? If they went though all of that? He pulls them into a hug and kisses their heads.

"I'm sorry. I love you both. Please go. I need a few minutes."

He takes his time feeling over his fingers and toes, rubbing his eyes and feeling his cock and balls. Everything's there where it should be. Nothing is missing. Nothing is missing. Nothing is physically missing. 

He still feels broken, and it's taking everything he has not to cry. It was over forty hours of torture and he feels that his debt to Jason and Lex and Clark and the Roys is paid in full. He doesn't know who that stand-in Red Hood was, but he and Jason had a system, damnit! A system in place to make him suffer without his torturer crossing those lines. He doesn't even want revenge, he just wants that madman to stay away from him and his boys. What if he goes after them next? It doesn't seem likely since the impersonating Red Hood seemed to be doing this on their behalf. But no demands were made and no specifics mentioned. He kept calling Oliver a pedophile and they must have been referring to his relationship with Roy and Arsenal, but he never said what the torture was for – just that he wanted Oliver to suffer. Well, Oliver suffered. He's kept up his part of the bargain, he's paid his debt and he's not going to the Red Hood for any more 'sessions'. He put the Roys through a lot but he never tortured them or disfigured them or cut pieces off of them. He's only ever loved them, and even if it was inappropriate and wrong, he didn't leave them near as psychologically scarred as he is now. 

Well, if that whole experience was supposed to make him back off, it failed. His debt for what he did when they were younger is paid in full, financially and _otherwise_. And now, they're old enough to decide for themselves what they want. If their therapist wants him to give them some space, he will, but he isn't going to let this experience scare him away from them. Not when they would only blame themselves, thinking they'd done something wrong, or feel guilty that some psychopath emasculated their lover over thirty times on their behalf. He won't let them suffer for it. He'll ask their therapist how to best preserve their mental well-being and that will be that. 

He contemplates having to give them up and it makes him cringe. _Okay_ , he decides, _I'll go cuddle with them and we'll have some ice cream. They'll know that I love them and if I have to give them up, I'll at least have one more night of memories with them._

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	13. Clarkius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark, Jason and Lex continue their honeymoon. Arsenal, Roy and Oliver have some serious talks.

  


"Damn it, Clarkius!" yells Lex all of a sudden. "Do you know how long it's going to take for the crew to get pie filling out of the jacuzzi plumbing?!"

He told Clark not to eat in the jacuzzi, and when he'd come back from a shower to find Clark eating peach cobbler in the jacuzzi and Clark saw him, he tried to hide the pie by submerging it in the water. 

Clark doesn't look like he's listening. He looks like he's contemplating eating it underwater. 

"I'm serious Clark! Are you even listening? By the time it's all cleaned out, we won't even be on the planet."

"Do you think it's still good?" asks Clark thoughtfully.

"Clark, I forbid you from trying to eat chlorinated cobbler."

Clark shoves his head underwater, putting his face in the submerged pie and noshing. When he sits back up there is peach filling and bits of crust all over his face. The pie is demolished and pieces of it are going in every direction of the water.

Just as Lex is turning off the jacuzzi's jets and bubbles, a flash goes off and Clark blinks like an owl at the source. 

"That one's going on social media!" says Jason with a laugh. 

"No," says Lex. "I forbid you to humiliate my husband like that. It's your fault he's like this!"

"What's with all of the 'forbid'ing? You're not the Emperor!"

"I AM THE EMPEROR!!" shouts Clark in a deep voice. Jason has to snort a laugh at how much like He-Man he sounds right then. He can just imagine Clark saying, ' _I HAVE THE POWER!_ ' Jason laughs again. 

"I'm serious, Jason. Do _not_ post that picture!" says Lex.

"Okay, I won't. I'll just send it to the kids."

"Clarkius, our concubine is going to humiliate you in front of our children. What do you have to say about that?"

Clark slowly sinks down into the jacuzzi until he's completely underwater. Then he thrashes his head, biting up a piece of nearby cobbler like a fish. 

" _It's sent!_ " says Jason. 

"Jay, would you help me get our Emperor out of the jacuzzi? I feel he needs to shower. And possibly to vomit chlorine." 

"Sure thing, _Empress_ ," says Jason. 

"I'll have you know that many respectable Emperors of the ancient world had male consorts. Besides, if anyone's the Empress, it's you!"

Jason starts pulling Clark from the jacuzzi as he snatches more cobbler pieces from the water with his teeth, and Lex joins him in lifting their stoned companion until he's out of the jacuzzi entirely.

"I would look terrible in a dress," says Jason.

"I can just imagine you in a light pink tiara," says Lex. "It'd go great with your full head of hair. It's a look I could never pull off. What do you think Clarkius? A tiara for our beloved?"

"TIARA FOR THE WHIPPING BOY!!"

"This is insane," says Jason, laughing. "I should have taken a video."

They lead Clark to the shower and help him rinse off. They wash him, hair, face and body, until he's all clean, and when they get out, he puzzles himself trying to fit the towel around him like a toga. The towel isn't quite big enough and Jason and Lex are drying him off, so they soon emerge from the bathroom and Clark begins tying another sheet on to replace his toga that was left by the jacuzzi. 

"You're Emperor demands another smokey-kiss!" proclaims Clark.

"Clark, it's been seven hours and you still are like this," says Lex. "Maybe you shouldn't have any more."

"Nah, he's fine. It was longer the first time," says Jason. "Just one more hit for him. I'll make it a small one."

"Fine, but he's yours to babysit if you give him any more."

"Fine! Be that way! And when he wants to fuck me silly, you can sit out on that too!"

"Are you going to make me, _Boy_?"

"No, Daddy."

"Good. He can have your ass while I have your head."

"Just a regular Tuesday night then."

"Something like that. Although, with Clark on this Roman kick, maybe I should make you wear the gladiator uniform I brought. It was Clark's for Halloween, but you're both about the same size."

"And I suppose you have a toga for yourself, like last Halloween?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Then why don't we get dressed for our emperor before I give him smokies."

"Marvelous idea," says Lex.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver is crying. He didn't mean to cry in front of his boys, but now he can't stop. They both realize something is horribly wrong, the way that Oliver is curled in on himself and won't look them in the eye. He's spilled his ice cream on his sheets. Roy gets Oliver off the bed and asks Arsenal to go put the sheets in the wash while Roy takes Oliver to the Arrowcave to talk. It's soundproofed there and he wants to shelter Arsenal from whatever made Oliver cry. He embraces Ollie and walks him to the cave.

When they sit, Oliver keeps clutching him like a life preserver and cries. About thirty minutes later Oliver starts to get himself under control. 

"I'm sorry," says Oliver, "I didn't mean to break down like that."

"What happened while you were gone?" asks Roy.

"I can't tell you. I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened and I don't want it to scar you."

"I'm not Speedy, Ollie. I'm Red Arrow. I can handle it."

"But you shouldn't have to," sobs Oliver.

"Oliver. Listen to me. I can put two and two together even if Arsenal can't. You came home with a lot of blood on your body. There were no wounds, but I don't think it was someone else's blood."

"Why not?"

"Because I know from experience that there are a lot of ways to heal physical injuries completely. Accelerated healing, regeneration, magic, cloned body parts… I'm willing to bet it was the second or third one. Am I right?"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because foreskin doesn't just grow back, Ollie. It has to be regenerated. And there was a lot of blood around your crotch. A _lot_ , Ollie. But your cock was already clean. I'm no genius but I think I know what happened to you. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. You don't have to talk about it, and I won't mention it again, but I know what happened."

"You always were a good detective," Oliver says with a hint of a smile.

"So is Arsenal. I don't think he's figured it out, but Ollie – it was when we started touching you there that you started crying. If you need us to slow down and back off for a while, we can. You just have to tell us."

"I'm not… I don't know. I want to be with you. I want to assure you that you're still who I want and that I haven't suddenly stopped liking or loving you."

"Is that the only reason you want to perform? For us?"

"Right now it is. I don't think I could even touch myself right now. I just need time to heal and process. Roy, what am I going to do?"

"You're going to get help. We all need individual therapy anyways, and I've been trying to figure out how we can get some distance and take a serious look at our relationship. We both love you, but that doesn't mean it's good for us or you to be in this relationship."

"So you're dumping me?"

"No. But I think we all need to figure things out if we're going to work things out. And Ollie…. I've asked Dr. Ross to give us couples therapy. In addition to the abuse therapy. She thinks we shouldn't be together right now and advised me that Arsenal and I should spend at least a few months out of the relationship. That doesn't mean forever, Ollie. But it does mean that when we start couples therapy – that is, if we all want to then – we will all be more centered and more able to make mature decisions. We've been thinking with our hearts and our dicks instead of our heads. Let's change that so we can do better."

"Okay. I told myself I would back off if our therapist said to. I guess we should start today."

"No. When you're ready. We want to be here for you and we want to show you support. Just because we need some space doesn't mean we can't spend time together, especially after what you've been through."

"It might do us all some good to cut off contact for a while. My feelings about you both haven't changed and they won't. But it will give you both some time to get more perspective and me time to heal from all of … well, from what happened."

"Only if you're sure, Ollie. We love you."

"It's probably best this way. I want you to have every opportunity to heal. I know how much I fucked up, Roy. As far as I'm concerned, I've more than atoned for it, but that doesn't mean you've healed from it."

"Thank you for understanding. I love you, Oliver."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When the yacht finally reaches the private island and Clark, Lex and Jason go into the mansion, they get a big surprise. 

Hemlock, Conner, Colton, Zar-El, the elder Lor-Zod and Jon Lane are there with a large cake on a cart.

"Happy Honeymoon!!" they yell at the same time before their parents get a chance to process that they're even there. 

Clark and Lex are still in their togas with Clarkius wearing golden Olive Branches and Lex wearing golden Laurels, like the emperors of old, and Jason is going commando and pantless under the skirt of Clark's gladiator uniform. 

"Umm, thanks…" says Lex. Jason bashfully tries to cover himself behind Clark's oversized toga. 

"YOUR EMPEROR DECREES A CELEBRATION!!! LET THERE BE CAKE!!" yells Clark.

Hemlock smiles, the first to catch on to what's going on with Clark. He has a sixth sense about these things.

"Our Emperor?" asks Chris, bewildered.

"Your Emperor, Clarkius!" shouts Clark. "None will question my authority!"

Conner Colton and Jon start laughing. Jon's giggling uncontrollably. 

"You dare mock the throne?" demands Clarkius.

That just makes them laugh harder. Even a stunned Chris joins in. Hemlock just smiles. 

"Fine! No pie for you!" pronounces Clarkius.

"We're eating cake, Dear," says Lex calmly. "And everyone is welcome to have some. So says the royal consort!"

"Le-ex, you're ruining it!" Clark whines. " _I'm_ the _Emperor!_ If you're the Empress, I lose all my power! You're Blue K-ing my… Emperor… ness… ...my Emperoriority!"

Jason laughs. Lex cringes. "In no way am I an _Empress_!" protests Lex.

"Is anyone going to tell us what's going on here?" asks Chris when he sees the comprehension dawning on the twins' faces.

" _I AM THE EMPEROR!! LET US EAT CAKE!!_ "

"That's good enough for me," says Colton and he starts to cut the cake and serve it onto plates. Everyone goes to the huge staircase in the main hall to sit on the steps and eat.

"This is really good," says Jason. "Where'd you get it?"

"Trade secret," says Hemlock.

"You made it, didn't you, James?" accuses Jason. "I knew I raised a prodigy!"

"I helped!" says Jon. 

"Thank you all for the wonderful cake. You did a good job," says Lex. 

"Hey Dad, why are you the Emperor?" asks Conner, "Where'd that come from?" 

"Nowhere," says Clark sheepishly. "We were just roleplaying."

"No, Dad! No! You don't tell us that!" says Chris.

" _I'm scarred for life!_ " says Jon.

"Not _that_ kind of role playing!" says Clark. "It's innocent! I swear! I just like ordering Lex and Jason around. _It's not a sexual thing_."

"Whatever you say, Dad," says Colton, all but leering at him. "Jason seems a little underdressed for innocent play though. Are you _sure_ it's not sexual? It might be for him."

"Great Rao, Kol-El, don't be a dick!" says Chris. 

"I'm with Chris, we don't need to know that stuff," says Jon.

"Well, I think it's just because Dad was smoking weed and having fun," says Hemlock.

"Sshhh! Don't tell them! They don't know!" says Clark.

"Dad, you're _stoned_?" asks Jon. 

Clark whispers to Jon, "Sshhh! I'm not—," he turns his voice up and says as straight faced as he can, "I'm not stoned," but the corners of his mouth are already turning up. Jason comes out from behind Clark's toga just enough to touch his nose with his index finger.

" _BOOP!_ " says Jason as he pokes Clark's nose.

Clark starts giggling like a little kid until he actually falls down to the next step of the stairs. There are assorted scoffs, sighs, gasps and giggles from his children, who take Clark's giggling as evidence that Hemlock is right. Clark finally regains control of himself and whispers to everyone, "Don't tell my kids! Mmph–hehe…"

"We _are_ your k—"

"Shut up Zar! This is golden!" says Jon. Then to Clark he says, "Say it in your Emperor voice!"

"IT!!" proclaims Clarkius.

"No, the other thing!"

"YOUR EMPEROR DECREES HIS SUBJECTS WILL NOT TELL THE ROYAL BROOD THAT YOUR EMPEROR IS HIGH AS A KITE! ...NO! A BIRD! …NO! A PLANE! ...NO! ...YOUR EMPEROR IS AS HIGH AS.... –mmmfffthhehehe– _...SUPERMAN!!!_ "

The Royal Brood starts cackling at that, and Clark stands and bows, as if completing a performance. 

"They were gonna figure it out one way or another," says Jason. "At least this is entertaining."

"That hot tub picture makes so much more sense now!" says Jon.

"Mind if I have some too?" asks Chris. "It won't be my first time. I used to hide it from Kal-El, but I guess he would have been cooler about it than I expected."

"Shh! Superman can't know!" whispers Clark. "Superman doesn't do drugs!"

"Pot isn't a drug any more than coffee is, the only difference is that weed is psychedelic," says Chris. 

"You're eighteen and since this is my private island in the middle of international waters, I make the rules," says Lex. "Any of my children that are eighteen or older may have a very small amount."

"That means only Conner, Chris and Zar can have some," complains Jon.

"I thought you didn't want to do drugs," says Conner.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be left out. Dad looks like he's having the time of his life!"

"It is fun," says Jason, "but drinking can be too, and you have to be old enough in order to drink alcohol. It's kind of like sex that way. You need to be old enough to really be able to make that decision before you ever do it. It doesn't mean you're left out, Jon. It means that you're growing and we want to foster that growth instead of letting you do things to compromise it. Especially at your age while the brain is still developing."

"Hmmph!" mutters Jon. "That's just a long-winded way of calling me a baby!"

"I swear, it's not," says Jason. 

"What about Hemlock? He sells marijuana!" says Jon.

"Shut up!" says Hemlock.

"James?..." says Clark, bewildered.

"I'm not fessing up," says Hemlock. "Besides, I don't smoke marijuana or otherwise consume THC because it would do nothing for me. I'm immune to all plant toxins. That includes most cannabinoids."

"James?..." says Clark again, now less confused and more certain, though still not sure.

"Clark, I'll explain later," says Lex. "He provides the best illegal medicine on the planet. He's helping people Clark. Don't be upset."

"You _knew?!!_ " Clark says before transitioning to his Emperor-self. "YOUR EMPEROR DEMANDS ANSWERS!!"

The boys can't help but giggle, though Hemlock is straight faced as ever. "Clarkius," says Jason calmly, "James can magnify the medicinal properties of plants. He's creating medicine with his homeopathy and other herbal medicine. It's not even illegal to have cannabis as medicine. He's purifying the Gotham pot trade by flooding the market with herb that don't have other drugs mixed in them or other poisons like pesticides."

"What I hear you saying is that he's making it safer for people to buy pot illegally."

"Tons safer," says Jason. "And people are going to buy it illegally until it's legalized altogether, medicinally _and_ recreationally. James is helping Cancer and AIDS patients by providing more effective medicine to help them eat and give them pain relief. He's doing good with his gifts Clark. He's not doing harm to anyone."

"YOUR EMPEROR DECREES… I mean… I want him to provide it to dispensaries. That way people aren't risking themselves to get his quality. Lex, Jason, can you help him do that?"

"Yeah, we can do that," says Jason. 

"By the way James, you are totally grounded," says Clark. "Your Emperor decrees no video games for a month."

"I don't really play video games…" says Hemlock.

"Then you shouldn't mind," says Clark. "I want all of your video game time for a month to go to your studies. Do you understand, young man?"

"Yes, Emperor Clarkius."

"Clarkius isn't here right now. You're talking to Clark."

"Great Rao, James," says Zar, "your enhanced herbs gave him multiple personalities!"

"No, it didn't," says Clark. "I'm just trying to stress that I'm being serious right now. We can go back to playing in a bit."

"I understand, Dad," says Hemlock.

"Good. Now let's have more cake. YOUR EMPEROR COMMANDS IT!!"

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver and Roy broke the news to Arsenal gently. He still cried. And screamed. He felt like he was just getting Ollie back after all this time. Ever since the wedding and the therapy sessions and dating Oliver, he really has felt happier. But Oliver says Arsenal can be happy without him and he owes it to himself to try. Roy says it doesn't have to be forever but it does have to be now and it needs to be somewhere between several months and a year. They console him that he'll still have Roy and it does help, but Oliver was his family for so long. It seems like he was just starting to come home. 

Oliver tells him his home is with Superman and Lex. They are his parents now and Oliver himself shouldn't have let him go without a fight. He should have challenged Luthor for custody as soon as it came up, but Luthor had custody long before he even knew Arsenal was back and he thought Arsenal would be happier without him. He wonders now if he should have challenged Lex for guardianship over Arsenal and Roy. Right now, he just wants them to get better and for him to get better too. In time, maybe he'll sue Lex for custody of Roy or help Roy become an emancipated minor. By the time he thinks they'll all be ready to give it another go, Arsenal might be eighteen. It's too soon to tell what's going to happen. 

Arsenal cries and begs and pleads. "One more week!" he says, "Just give us one more week before you throw us away!"

"I'm not throwing you away, Arsenal," says Oliver. "I'm trying to do right by you."

"Just give us one more week to say goodbye. I'll take us out to a nice restaurant and we can come home and be together and that's how it should be! You're our Dad!"

"Arsenal," Oliver says firmly. "This is for your own good. But I don't want you to feel neglected or disowned, because that's not what this is. We can have three more days. I'll take off work, and you two can stay here, but after that three days, it's goodbye for a while. Not necessarily forever, Arsenal. I still love you. And if you still want me as a father once you've had enough time, I will try to be a good father to you. But I can't be your lover anymore. Not until your therapist says it's okay, and I don't know if she ever will."

"I called her just a while ago," says Roy. "She says she wants everybody to take nine months to get some perspective and we can go from there. I asked if she thought we could ever get back together without it compromising anybody's mental health. She said it's possible, but in a case like this it all depends on how me and Arsenal grow. She says being consenting adults isn't enough here. We need to go through the stages of grief, deal with our trauma and build healthy relationships with others before we can even consider being in a relationship with you. But she did say that after nine months, we'll have a clearer picture of what we should and shouldn't do. Ollie, after you took me to the Hall of Justice that day, before Conner was found, I never wanted to be in a relationship with you again, but I'm glad I was. It still isn't right though. It isn't right that you started with us so young and the problem is that we may never be able to really consent with you. I know you didn't mean to groom us, Ollie, but you did. We have to deal with the fallout."

Oliver hangs his head. Tears are streaming down his face and he's trying to hide it, but when he sniffles and looks up, it's clear as day. "I'm so sorry! I'm never gonna be able to make it up to you, but I'll try! I really will!"

"I know you will, Ollie," says Roy. 

"We love you," says Arsenal and he hugs Oliver tight. Oliver holds him gently, like he's afraid of breaking him. Roy joins the hug and holds his lovers close while whispering endearments. He hopes he isn't making it worse.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark is staring entranced as his son, Chris, rolls a blunt with the weed Hemlock gave Jason. "You sure about this Clark?" asks Lex. "No one's going to blame you if you don't want to smoke any."

"Clarkius is no coward," replies Clark. "I shall slay this foul beast!"

Conner and Chris chuckle at that. Conner gives Clark a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Don't be too nervous. It's my first time too."

"Me too," says Zar. "We didn't have this plant on Apokalypse. I'm not sure what to expect."

"It should just be relaxing and help you loosen up," says Jason, "and sometimes people will find something absolutely hilarious that they wouldn't normally think is funny. The most common side effects are sleepiness and hunger, and we have plenty of places to sleep and plenty of snacks. The thing to watch out for is paranoia. If you think invisible elves are trying to eat your socks, just remember it isn't real."

"That seems oddly specific," says Chris. 

"It was a very weird Christmas," says Jason. "I thought they wanted to make stockings _on_ my feet, but then my feet itched, and I thought it felt like teeth scraping. Santa didn't get any cookies that year."

"Because he couldn't control his elves or because you ate them?" asks Conner.

"Both," says Jason.

"Moment of Truth!" says Chris. "Who wants to light it?"

"I will," says Jason. "Someone experienced should do it."

He accepts the blunt that Chris hands him and lights it, taking a tiny puff and passing it to Chris. Chris takes a hit and passes it to Lex. Lex takes a puff and holds it in for a second before kissing Clark and blowing the smoke into his mouth in the process. Clark coughs, but accepts the blunt when it's his turn. When Clark takes a hit, he goes bug-eyed for an instant before letting the smoke out and just really appreciating how pretty the smoke looks dancing through the air.

"That kissing thing looks like fun," says Zar. "Lor-Zod, could we?"

"Sure, just let Kon have his hit first."

Conner stares at the blunt, still a little unsure. He smells it and likes the flowery scent even if he doesn't like the way the smoke stings his nose. He inhales a bunch and then tries to take a puff. Then he exhales realizes that he didn't really inhale any smoke because his lungs were too full of air.

"It's okay, Kon, take your time," says Chris.

"Thanks," says Conner.

Conner exhales as much as he can and then puts the blunt to his mouth, inhaling as much as he can.

"Whao, dude!" says Jason, "This is your first time! Be careful not to have too much in one go!"

Zar places a hand on Conner's shoulder. "You okay, Kon?" Conner looks at him while leaning too far to one side. Chris supports him, straightening his brother up so he doesn't fall and Conner looks like he's trying to figure something out.

"Did you say something, Zar?" says Conner.

"I asked if you were okay," says Zar.

"I think… I don't know. This is weird. Are you sure I'm okay?"

"I'm asking you!" says Zar. He turns to Jason. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's just confused right now," says Jason, "It's a new sensation and he'll be alright in a minute."

"Hey Zar… I just noticed how pretty that streak in your bangs is," says Conner. "It's like brass or gold or something… shiny like it, too… Oh, hey… Jason has a white streak in his hair. It's like your twins!"

"It is literally nothing like that," says Zar. He turns to Jason again, "Are you sure he'll be okay?"

"Absolutely certain. But he's seeing things differently than he's ever seen them and feeling things differently than he's ever felt them. It's good that he's doing this with a group that has experienced individuals to help if he gets confused or frightened."

"Will I react the same way?" asks Zar.

"Hard to say," says Jason, "but you let us know if you feel like something's wrong."

"Okay," says Zar. He lifts the blunt to his mouth before looking at Chris' expectant eyes. "Oh, right. Here," he says as he passes the blunt to Chris. Chris draws deeply on the blunt and takes Zar's jaw gently in his hand. He kisses his, open mouthed, and blows the smoke in. Zar tries to inhale all of the smoke and he mostly succeeds. He blows out the smoke and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" says Conner. 

"Look at Dad's face right now!"

"Is it doing a trick?" asks Conner before seeing his father's strange expression. His eyes are wide and moving and his mouth is tight but relaxed. He isn't moving aside from his eyes.

"Oh, that's classic!" says Jason.

"How are you feeling, Dearest?" asks Lex. 

Clark doesn't move or change his facial expression except to give Lex two thumbs up.

"Are you sure?" says Lex. "You look a little… well, weird."

Clark grins, all teeth, keeping his thumbs up. Zar and Conner have giggle fits and Clark says in a very monotone voice, "Your emperor is great. Just… great. Yeah. How are you?"

The room erupts with laughter and even Clark starts to laugh. 

Soon, they're munching on leftover cake and joking about the décor of the room.

"Those curtains are fugly, Dad!" says Conner, "What the blazing hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking Baroque," replies Lex.

"I think your thinking was broke too," says Clark.

"That's why we compromised on the colors at the penthouse, Dear," says Lex smoothly. 

"Can I have some pie and juice?" asks Clark with puppy dog eyes.

"We don't have pie, but if you'd like fruit and cookies, we can make some."

"YOUR EMPEROR DEMANDS COOKIES!!"

The room erupts with laughter again.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the conversation with Roy, Arsenal and Oliver sounds like they're going to get back together eventually, but I have no plans to write it that way. I think it's just a way of easing them into adjusting to their new normal without Oliver. If they ever do get back together, it will be about three to five years later in the story, and I have a lot of writing to do before I get to that point. At this point only about a year and a half has passed since the beginning of Part One. Like I said, at this point, I have no intentions of pairing Oliver romantically or sexually with Roy and Arsenal again. Their relationship is too screwed up. This was therapy writing for me, so if it has disturbed anyone in a bad way, then I'm terribly sorry. The rest of the story won't be this dark. I do plan to have Clarkius take on a fun role in the future of the story though. I feel like an occasionally stoned Superman can be a lot of fun for this story.


	14. Pit Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Clark find out what Lex did.

  


The vibrating phone caught Jason's attention. He wasn't even in the room where they've aired out their suitcases and duffels, but he still has his super-hearing, even if he lost his speed. He makes sure no one is watching. Conner and Chris are trying to teach Clark and Zar how to surf and Lex, Colton, Hemlock and Jon are watching in amusement and drinking fruit punch on the beach. That should be enough distraction from him to go from the kitchens to their bedroom without being noticed.

He finds the phone easily. It looks identical to the phone Lex has on him, but it doesn't have a protective case. 

A burner phone. Lex has a burner phone on him while he's on his honeymoon. Jason's mind flips through the possibilities. He needs to access an account that no one is supposed to know about? He's got dubious illegal business deals in the works? He's trading arms with New Krypton and doesn't want the government to know? He's having people assassinated and using his honeymoon as an alibi?...

It's hard to tell from the text message alert that comes up on the phone when Jason hacks the lock code.

J: _I know_

Jason quickly opens the texting history and looks at the whole conversation.

L: _Meet me at the rendezvous location immediately. We have business to attend to._

J: _What's the sitch?_

L: _I have an offer you can't refuse._

J: _B there at five thirty_

The next set of messages are dated the day Clark, Lex and Jason left on their honeymoon.

L: _Are you ready? The materials are at location D-5._

J: _ready and willing_

L: _Drink the vial. All of it._

The next message was deleted from the phone but Jason easily recovers it.

J: _That fuck is this shit?! It taste like pit water!!!_

The other texts are still undeleted.

L: _Don't talk about it. Drink it all._

J: _HOLY FUCK!! This is drugs!_

L: _No. It's medicine. Don't forget your mission._

The next messages are a day later.

J: _Mission is good! I feel great! Can I have some more of that green stuff?_

L: _Call Mercy._

Another day passes before the next text is sent.

J: _Mission aborted Bat showed up and fought me off I think he's letting the target heal_

L: _Did you at least complete your assignment?_

J: _37 times_ 😉

L: _Not permanent?_

J: _Unlikely_

L: _You weren't to be caught. You get half pay._

J: _I know_

Jason doesn't know what to make of this but he's pretty sure. The only people who can drink pit water and live are people who've been in a Lazarus Pit and survived. It sounds like Lex is getting this 'J' addicted. And using him to commit a crime. Thirty seven times. Jason can't be sure without more info, so he doesn't assume his hunch is right. God, he hopes it's right. God, he hopes it isn't.

He carefully places the phone back where it was in Lex's suitcase and deftly leaves the room. They won't be on the beach all day, and he has no intention of getting caught. 

He calls the one person he thinks 'J' could be. His beloved alternate dimensional self.

Jay picks up on the first ring. "Jason, ummm…. How are ya? How's the wedding?" His voice sounds jittery and he's talking kind of fast.

"We're on our honeymoon," says Jason. "You know that."

"Sorry, I just got confused for a sec. What's happenin'?"

"You sound high."

"Yeah, I know. I just had too much espresso. I'm fine. I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine…"

"What do you know about 'thirty seven times'?" asks Jason.

There's a very long pause.

"Ummm... ...nothing?"

"Don't lie to me, Jason!" Jason says sternly. Hopefully the use of Jay's full name will evoke the desired response.

"Whatever, Bitch!! Stupid fucker deserved it!! You woulda done the same thing in my shoes! You can't say nothin'!!!" Jay says, suddenly enraged. "You aren't anything, fucker!! YOURE JUST A PIECE OF SHIT NOBODY WANTS!!"

"Jason, how fucking dare you?! Tell me what you did thirty seven times. What did Lex hire you to do?!"

"Okayokayokayokayokayokay! Luthor offered me four billion dollars to torture Queen. I did my fucking job but the dad from Hell stopped me after only forty-three hours, so I'm only getting two billion. Complete rip off!!"

"And you were awake the whole time? Because you're doing drugs."

"Yeah?! So what?! Like you've never done drugs!!"

"Jay, you are out of control right now. Are you Pit Raging?"

"I'm seeing lots of green but I'm not mad! I mean it! _I'M NOT!!!_ "

"Jason, I'm coming home to get you. Where are you?"

"The Cavern."

"Stay there. Don't do anything dangerous. I'm coming to help you."

" _I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!!_ "

"I'll see you in a few hours. I have a stash of Hemlock's weed behind the crystal console in a cubby. Smoke some. Stay there. Don't do anything stupid, and smoke some weed."

"Okayokayokayokayokay!! I can do that!"

"Just relax, Jay. I love you more than you'll ever know. I'll see you as soon as I can get there."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I heard you talking to Jay," says Clark. "I heard his side of the conversation too."

"What do you want me to say?" asks Jason.

"I want you to forgive Lex," says Clark, "What he did was wrong, and I don't approve, but I don't want this to break us up."

"We'll see," says Jason. "Right now, I just want to help Jay get through this. Can your Kryptonian technology at the Fortress of Solitude help him detox? 

"Yes. It can," says Clark. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'd appreciate it," says Jason.

"Come here," says Clark, taking Jason in his arms. "I'll fly us there. I know the way to Gotham better."

"Thanks," says Jason. "You want to say bye to Lex first?"

"He knows," says Clark. "He knows I'm not happy with him right now either."

"Let's go, then."

The trip takes very little time. Jason has to admit that if he was approximating the route from the Carribean Sea to Gotham, it would have taken him much longer. In space, he has the advantage of wormholes, but here in Earth's atmosphere, he isn't sure what effect a wormhole would have. Would it suck the air into a dimensional vortex leaving everyone to die in an airless environment? It doesn't seem to have stopped Martians from living on Mars, so maybe M'gann and J'onn would be alright. And some Krypronians after absorbing enough yellow sun radiation would be alright too. Either way, there's no way he'd risk it.

When they arrive at the Crystal Cavern, they find Jay behind the crystal console. He's shaking and arguing with himself, but doesn't seem enraged or violent. All of that could change at the drop of a hat, but right now he seems more frightened than angry. 

It takes them a few minutes to get Jay together enough to go through the zeta tubes. He keeps trying to strip and rub against Jason, saying he's been a good boy and he wants to make 'Daddy' happy. Jason doesn't know what to make of this. He always imagined they had the same daddy issues, but Jay's never called him 'Daddy' before. It strikes a nerve in the wrong way. Jay seems very insistent, but Jason is determined to set proper boundaries. Jay is compromised, and Jason would never do anything sexual with Jay while he's on drugs. Pot is one thing, if they talk about it first, but this whole thing with Pit water makes Jason sick to his stomach. He knows it must've been processed with something. Pit water on its own doesn't do this to someone, but if it were mixed with methamphetamine, these are the kind of symptoms he would expect. When he looks into Jay's eyes, they're bloodshot, but instead of red, the veins are green. Jason just hopes it won't have lasting damage. He hands Jay off to Kal-El and goes in the Kryptonite safe to pull out a few chunks of X-Kryptonite and a few chunks of Blue Kryptonite. He puts them in a lead-lined lockbox and takes that along with a medical supply kit and a bag of Hemlock's weed to the zeta-beam platform where Kal-El and Jay are waiting. They'll have to wait on the weed until Jay is detoxed, but it will help him cope with the withdrawals. 

"When they get to the Fortress of Solitude, Kal-El leads them to a medical room with all sorts of scanners over a grav bed. They put Jay on the bed and even though the bed is practically standing up, the artificial gravity pulls Jay to the cushion as if he were laying down. They run scan after scan after scan and eventually, the computers present a gold-colored tube with a needle to Kal-El. (Jason was right, there was methamphetamine processed with the Pit water.) Kal-El tells Jay to hold still. Jay's response is, "Oh, more drugs? _Awesome!_ " Jason hurts inside from hearing it. 

After the medication is administered, Kal-El turns up the gravity on the grav bed so that it restrains Jay and they wait as Jay cries and screams from the detox and very sudden withdrawals. After about ten minutes, they run the scanners again and the computers show that all of the Pit water and methamphetamine are out of his system. They escort a hopeless feeling Jay to a urinal where he expels the drugs and Pit water from his urinary tract. They take him back and hook him up to fluids. Clark takes the weed and has it processed into pills for Jay and puts them in his mouth, telling him to swallow. Jay does, once he stops crying enough to do it. 

He gets real quiet after that, just sniffling every now and then, and Jason and Kal-El talk to him soothingly. Jason even sings a lullaby that he remembers from his childhood, and Jay gives a strained smile and nods off to sleep. Krypronian droids are looking after Jay now, and Kal-El and Jason go to the other room to talk.

"Lex isn't getting laid for the next three months," says Kal-El. "I hope you feel the same."

"I do," says Jason, "but he still needs basic affection. If we give him the cold shoulder for that long, it will just make him more like he used to be, and neither of us wants that."

"Do you think this was about protecting the Roys from Oliver?"

"Yeah. I think that's all it was about. And he wanted the torture to go farther than Jay would go if he were in his right mind. Jay was just a pawn in this. Most likely, his real goal was scaring off Queen. For all that happened, I hope it worked. The Roys need to be away from that trainwreck of a person, and I don't want Lex to try something like this again."

"I'll talk to him," says Kal-El. "It's been a while since he's had a Superman lecture."

"I hope that's enough to protect us and the kids from his machinations," says Jason. "If it isn't, I may have to take drastic measures."

"You won't hurt him will you?" asks Kal-El.

"No. Not permanently anyways. But ever since I came back as a Black Lantern, my sensitivity to Green K has gone down. And my Black Lantern aura can protect me from all kinds of radiation. I plan on showing him how far I'm willing to go to protect Jay and James and the rest of them without actually going there. Hopefully a little Green K exposure will go a long way in making my point."

"I hope it works," says Kal-El. "If it doesn't, he'll see you as the enemy. And neither of us will know he does."

"What else can we do?"

"Take Jay and all the kids to New Krypton, tell him we'll come back in a few months if he behaves, and if he does anything like this ever again, we'll move there permanently, without him."

"You think he'll call the bluff?" asks Jason.

"I have no intention of bluffing. This is for real," says Kal-El.

Jason bites his knuckle, looking down for a moment. "I still need to protect Gotham. And we'll need an income."

"Between selling wyvern crystals online and Hemlock's marijuana deals, we'll have more than enough money. And I can get a job on New Krypton if need be."

"So, we'd be splitting time on Earth at the Fortresses, right? And the Crystal Cavern?"

"That was what I was thinking."

"It could work. There's a zeta-beam platform at Conner and Colton's castle. We could stay there, if they're okay with it."

"We'll ask. I'll go ahead and program the restrictions for Lex in to the zeta-tube network. No Cavern, no Fortress of Solitude, no Fortress of Metropolis, none of the properties on New Krypton."

"You think this will work?" asks Jason.

"I know it will. And if it doesn't, then he never loved us as much as we thought."

"I know he loves us, but his psychological defense mechanisms are different than most. We need to be careful not to drive him away. We have to keep him wanting us. Maybe set things up for him to visit with us once or twice a month, so he doesn't forget he cares about us. He could get cold, Clark, and that's exactly the type of thing we want to prevent."

"I know," Kal-El says quietly. "I know."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	15. Sins Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex tries to make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of trigger warnings for this chapter. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> Non-consensual body part transplant,  
> sex between Oliver and Roy,  
> brainwashing,  
> meth addiction,  
> Abduction,  
> Family separation,  
> Running away  
> Unhealthy coping mechanisms  
> Unhealthy relationships
> 
>  
> 
> I think that's it. Let me know if I need to add more. This chapter is pretty dark and I don't expect future chapters to be much lighter. The rest of Part Two is full of mistakes and unhealthy relationships. That won't change until Part Three.

  


It's the morning of the day Arsenal finally breaks. It's been three months since they moved to New Krypton and he found out what was wrong with Oliver. He doesn't know if he'll ever forgive Lex or even Jay. It's too much to handle and all he wants is the comfort of Oliver's strong arms. Roy has been his rock, talking him through the situation and making sure Arsenal understands all the mitigating factors. Lex's goal was to keep Oliver away from the Roys. Jay's goal was to punish Oliver for his behavior with the Roys. But Jay was essentially drugged, and though Arsenal doesn't completely forgive him, he doesn't blame him entirely. 

Either way, Arsenal has one goal. If they aren't going to live with Lex anymore and he has to move away from his home, Arsenal wants his old home back at the Queen Mansion. Roy thinks it's a bad idea. They haven't had long enough to process everything that happened between Oliver and them, and additionally, Oliver needs time to himself. 

Even when Arsenal called Oliver and begged to move back in with him, Oliver said he needed more time. 

Arsenal has reached his breaking point.

It isn't easy to get his things together without anyone noticing, but while half the family is on missions and the rest training, packs his bags, including the bank cards that give him access to the alimony accounts and uses the zeta tube to teleport to Star City after he leaves a note.

_Dear Family,_

_I love you more than life itself, and I promise this won't be forever. I'm moving to Star City. Ollie doesn't know yet and I don't want him to know yet. I need to live on my own for a while and deal with the damage we've all endured on my own terms. You've been nothing but supportive of me, and I trust you will be supportive of me still – that you will be supportive of my need to be alone. I'll be in the penthouse of The Four Seasons in Star City and I'll be in touch. Please don't show up without calling first._

_I will always be your loving son, brother, and family. Don't forget my love for you._

_This is goodbye for now._

_All my Love,_

_Roy Arsenal William Harper_

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver Queen is in therapy. His psychiatrist is saying his current issues are similar to body dysphoria. She's saying the prospect of living without his phallus has scarred him by making him temporarily face life as what he perceives as less than a man.

He couldn't agree more. 

She gives him a book on body dysphoria and a book on coping with the aftermath of torture. But it's not enough. His dick was cut off. Regrowth notwithstanding, looking at it, even just to piss, brings back the memories of the anguish and terror as if it's happening again. The saving grace is his foreskin. He never had it before and the difference in appearance helps keep the nightmarish flashbacks from completely debilitating him.

That's what gives him the idea. If he changes the appearance, the vision of it's removal might be slighted or even neutralized.

If there was one thing he would change, it would be its size. He's already impressive, above average to say the least. But if he has to change how it looks, he wants to make it bigger, get a piercing and maybe a tattoo. In a way, he wants to reinvent his genitalia.

In the back of his mind, he hopes the Roys won't mind. If it affects anyone else, it will be them.

The surgeon is skeptical. It's his specialty to alter genitalia, usually for transexuals and intersexed individuals. A few people he even helped become intersexed, maintaining their birth-genitals while altering the surrounding tisse to replicate the gentials of the opposite sex. In one case, he even helped a man who wanted no genitalia. There were lots of prerequisites and years of therapy involved.

But Oliver Queen is a unique case and he wants the operations started by the upcoming week. 

"This is highly unusual, and I do not recommend rushing this, Mr. Queen," says the surgeon with a grimace. He's tapping his foot irritably and almost glaring at Oliver as if scolding him.

"It needs to be now," says Oliver. "I know what I want, and I know you can do it."

"What changes exactly are you expecting?" asked the surgeon.

"One and a half added inches of diameter with a thicker base and a taper to the girth as it approaches the tip. A slight trim on the foreskin so that the glans shows a little when the foreskin is rolled forward. Only a slightly larger glans. And four inches added to the length."

"Mr. Queen, if this is some kind of mid-life crisis—"

"You've seen my file. You know what I'm going through. Can and will you do it?"

"And your testicals?"

"Fluid injections (maybe silicon) to fill the scrotum and cushion the testicals."

"You realize you may never have children."

"I only want the children I raised already. And if I change my mind, there's always cloning."

"I recommend six months minimum of therapy to help you make your decision. However, the partial circumcision is something we can do this week. Is two days good for you?"

"That will work, but I'm going to forego the therapy. I'm ready."

"The therapy is a prerequisite. I refuse to perform the operation without the completion of at least six months of therapy and advisement. I truly recommend three to ten years depending on your progression, but I realize your case is unusual at best. If I may suggest a smaller change, it might help sway me on the timeline. Besides, I doubt any sexual partners will be prepared for you at that size."

Oliver gives a mischievous and genuinely excited grin. "Oh, they'll love it!"

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex is standing face to face with Clark in his office. The tension both aggressive and sexual is tangible betwixt them, and they stare each other down with mutual and equal resolve.

"Luthor, you can't undo the damage you've caused. Not to Oliver. Not to Roy and Arsenal. And especially not to Jay. Jason found him trying to buy meth in Crime Alley. He'll never be the same, even with the addiction purged from his system."

Lex looks Clark in the eye, his face hard as stone and his posture regal. "What I hear you saying, Kal-El, is that I need to rectify the situation. To put things back as they were, so to speak."

Clark looks pained. "Lex, that's impossible." 

"Nothing's impossible, especially for me. If I resolve these problems and make everyone happy, will you consider moving the boys and yourself back to LexCorp?"

"Luthor, I don't think—"

"Will you? If I 'undo the damage I've caused', will you come back to me?"

Clark sighs, knowing that though Lex is serious but he himself can only think of this in hypothetical terms. That dynamic does not always end well.

"Yes, Lex. I'll come back – I'll bring the boys back – if you can make up for what you've done. Undo the trauma, undo Jay's psychological addiction to drugs, take steps to help us forgive you – and we'll come home."

"I'm elated you still think of this as home. Very well, be prepared to move back in next week. I have my work cut out for me."

Clark sighs, thinking to himself that there's no need to pack. He's been on this end of Lex Luthor's empty promises before.

The corners of Lex's mouth curl upwards as he begins to smile mischievously. "Give me a fucking kiss, Alien."

Clark can't help but harken the call and he finds himself in Lex's arms, trying not to want him with all of his heart.

He fails.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason was acquiescent as soon as Lex proposed his plan. If it would help Jay get his life back – and help the family have Jay back – he'll do what needs to be done.

It was easy to slip him the tranquilizer. It was one of Hemlock's masterpieces and worked perfectly. Jason gathered him up carefully from their shared bed and kissed him on the forehead, hoping with all his being that this will work. With Jay asleep in his arms, Jason carries his alternate self to the zeta tube, knowing it's the right thing, but wishing deception wasn't part of the plan. He inputs the destination in the computer and steps through the teleporter.

At Cadmus, the doctors are ready and Jason puts Jay on the gourney. Lex is there and gives him an encouraging smile. They follow as Jay is brought to a large, bright room where the staff carefully loads him into a rejuvenation pod, and when he's safely inside and the pod closed, the pod is hauled upright and the G-Gnomes are brought in. 

Lex takes Jason's hand and kisses it. "Don't worry, Jason, all will be right when he wakes up."

"For your sake, I hope you're right," says Jason, tension and unease in his voice. "If you're lying, I will not hesitate to make you regret it."

Lex kisses his hand again. "I can't have that… My boy, we will not regret this at all. He'll be good as new. I promise."

Jason looks down as tears begin to fall. "I need this to work, Lex."

"So do I," says Lex somberly. "So do I."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It was easy to obtain Queen's medical records. His therapy, prospective surgery, bloodwork, psychiatric medications… all of his personal information now on display for Lex to see. It grinds on his nerves to no end to help this man he despises and abhors – but he made a promise to undo his sins, and unfortunately, that means fixing the broken Oliver Queen.

The genital surgery shows up a lot in his therapy files and the conversation with the surgeon was transcribed into his medical file. It's almost as if Queen is expecting someone to read his file and give him what he wants. Lex thinks to himself that he can do better than any surgeon. The procedures laid out wouldn't be as healthy or perfect as what Lex has in mind. Of course getting past Queen's enhanced security to abduct him again will be problematic, but he has two of the best infiltrators on his side. Now he just needs to convince Roy that this is the best course of action. Lex smiles to himself. This will be a cinch.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I'm not interested in your fucked up schemes, Dad! You're fucking crazy!" yells Roy over the phone.

"We both want Oliver's trauma to be erased. This way, he'll know it happened but he won't remember the event, the flashbacks or any of the reminiscent trauma. It will be knowledge but not experience. You can help cure him of what ails him. I know you still love him."

"How fucking dare you use that against me?!! And what the fuck do you get out of this?!"

Lex replies calmly, "I have my reasons. Now will you help me... Son? It's for the best and you know it."

"How can I possibly trust you after what you did?"

"Don't trust me. Trust yourself. You are integral in all of this. And you know from personal experience how precise and surgical the G-Gnomes are when it comes to memory alteration."

Roy lets out a frustrated roar.

"I take it you're in, then?" says Lex. "Good. Call me when you get to Star City. You know what to do."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


As Roy walks up the steps to the front door of the mansion, he finally convinces himself that this is the right thing to do. Oliver is a broken man now, but he doesn't have to be. Roy hates everything about this, but in a circuitous and pragmatic way, it seems like the right thing to do. 

Oliver opens the door.

"Roy! It's good to see you! How are you?"

"Ollie, we need to talk."

"I don't like that look on your face."

"This isn't an ideal situation. I'll tell you everything when we get inside."

"Alright," says Oliver nervously and he ushers Roy into the mansion. Roy immediately leads Oliver to the master bedroom, stripping and sitting on the bed.

Oliver groans in both annoyance and anticipation.

"I didn't know you had this in mind. It's not easy for me, Roy. I might not be able to keep it up."

"You don't have to. We're going to talk. I'm just getting comfortable and persuasive."

"Pretty direct, don't you think?"

"I _am_ an archer."

"Mind if I get naked too?"

"Please. And grab a breath mint for me. After you make your decision, I want you to kiss me."

"Just kiss you? Or more?"

"We'll see. I really need you right now, and I know you need me."

"What does your therapist think?"

"Fuck the therapist. Arsenal and I are in love with you, no matter what you did. You paid for it over and over again. As far as I'm concerned, you've served your sentence. I'm not going to leave you when you need me most."

Oliver's tears don't fall, but Roy spots them in his eyes in a heartbeat. Roy gets off the bed and starts to unbutton Oliver's shirt. He strips his father-figure in silence before capturing Oliver's lips in his own. He pulls Oliver to the bed and cuddles next to him sitting down. As much as he wants to look Oliver in the eye, he knows this will go so much easier if he stares blankly at the wall.

"Ollie, Lex has an offer for you."

"That asshole! He's using you to get to me? I can't believe—"

"Wait and listen, Ollie. As you know, the G-Gnomes at Cadmus can alter memories. They can create, erase, copy and replace any memory with perfect results. Lex wants me to drug you and bring you to Cadmus. But I want to convince you that this is the right thing to do."

"That _what_ is the right thing to do?"

"To let the G-Gnomes erase your traumatic memories. You'll still know it happened, but you won't remember it. I think it will help you a lot. You may not have to be on all those meds. Your PTSD will be practically gone. It's the best course of action, Ollie."

"How do I know he won't erase my memories of you? How do I know this isn't a power play to take you away from me?"

"I talked to Dubbilex. It was. But Dubbilex controls the G-Gnomes, not Luthor. He's promised to implant a trigger that gives you back your memories of me and Arsenal. You have to not remember us at first though – just to be sure Luthor is satisfied and won't try again."

"You're asking me to forget you?"

"I'm telling you to. Just until you remember. The memories of us will still be there. Just hidden at first."

"I see. You've given me a lot to think about. When does this have to happen?"

"In an hour. We have that long to be with each other before I have to deliver you to Cadmus. If I don't, Lex will just try again without my help. He'll try again and again until he gets what he wants."

Oliver lets out a tearless sob. He turns Roy to face him and kisses him hungrily. "I'm going to make this hour count," he says while kissing Roy.

"I hoped you would say that," says Roy and he guides Oliver's hand to his anus. It's slick and wet.

"You prelubed?" Oliver asks between kisses. "Good boy!"

"I love you, Ollie. No matter what."

Oliver moves his mouth to Roy's neck, sucking a hickey. "What's the trigger going to be?"

"I don't know, but Dubbilex said it would be significant and probably take time to unlock."

Oliver slides himself inside Roy. "I hope we find that trigger soon. I can't imagine being without you."

Roy kisses Oliver to shut him up and moves in rhythm with Oliver's thrusts. 

When they've both been spent and each are satisfied, the hour is up. Roy grabs his jeans from the side of his bed and pulls out two items. The first is a vial which he passes to Oliver. "Drink this."

"What is it?"

"A tranquilizer. Hemlock made it, so it's safe to use in any dose."

"Okay. I love you Roy."

"I love you too, Dad." Roy gives him one last kiss, making it as sweet and deep and needy as possible.

Oliver opens the cap to the vial and takes the contents down like a shot. It isn't long before he leans back on the bed and drowsily closes his eyes.

Roy pushes the beacon on his burner phone and waits for the LexCorp extraction team to show up, cuddling close to Oliver for the little time he has left.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex thinks he's being clever. He's going to give Oliver what he told the doctors he wanted and with it, add a deterrent for his sons. When the transplant of the altered cloned genitalia is complete, there's no way the Roys will want to subject themselves to that size. In fact, he hopes it will put a huge damper on Oliver's love life in general. Maybe Oliver will turn to making porn. After all, people enjoy watching a monster cock but almost nobody wants it in reality. Not to mention it will be hard to mask in any pants. All of the codpieces in the Green Arrow uniform will have to be redone to comical proportions. 

Oh Lex thinks he's being clever indeed. _You should have been careful what you wish for, Queen, because you are going to get it!_

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Oliver wakes up in his bed, he feels better rested than he has in a long time. He stretches out his limbs, splaying across the bed and notices something that seems new even though he knows it isn't. His cock is heavy between his legs and feels very different. He looks at it and checks for anything abnormal.

Nope. It's just as it's always been. Fourteen inches soft and thick as ever. He adjusts himself before stretching again. 

His phone chimes, but he ignores it in favor of a shower. The water is hot and refreshing as he bathes himself, humming softly a tune he doesn't recognize. He washes his hair and thinks to himself, it's time for a change. He has this lingering impulse to change his look, but for the life of him, he doesn't remember why. His hair is long enough to get in his eyes. He likes the color, but maybe the length of it needs a trim. Something drastic, like a crew cut. He resolves to get a crew cut and frosted tips. Maybe shave his beard too. He has a great chin and jawline, why hide it behind a blond forest of hair. 

When he gets out of the shower, he trims his beard with a set of clippers, and once he's finished, starts to shave with his regular razor.

His phone chimes again.

He finishes shaving before checking his phone.

Oh, that's right. Grindr. He doesn't remember ever installing it on his phone, but he remembers the lovely nights he's had taking men with him to the bathhouse. For some of them, he even wore a black domino so they wouldn't recognize him as a famous billionaire. No need to attract escorts and gold diggers. 

He has eight new messages from guys around Star City. He doesn't find any of them appealing. There's something missing he can't put his finger on. He wants a specific someone, but he can't remember what he's looking for. No beards, or tattoos or piercings. No brunettes or blondes. That's all he can recall. 

He finds a red headed twenty eight year old and sends him a fresh picture of his clean shaven face. He is immediately greeted with pictures of ass, body, dick and face and plenty of questions about his preferences. 

Oliver must have forgotten to put that in his profile. He replies.

_Daddy Top, looking for bottom sub. BDSM and bondage a plus. Ws and roleplay okay. No scat. No drugs._

The reply he gets is positive and he sends a few more pictures of himself, earning lots of smiley faces from the eager and ambitious man. 

The result is disappointing. The sex was fantastic, and the young man willing and able to continue the sexual relationship as a regular thing, but Oliver just feels like something is missing. He likes the man well enough, but he doesn't love him. He feels like there's someone he does love, but he can't remember anyone like that at any point in his life. His guest asks for a round two. 

Oliver is happy enough to comply.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Lex delivers Jay from Cadmus, escorting him personally to New Krypton and facing Clark, he smirks confidently. 

"I have undone my wrongdoings. Jay is good as new, Oliver is compensated and I have had the penthouse remodelled with Kryptonian Crystaltech to make you and the boys feel more at home."

"Was there something wrong with me before?" asks Jay.

"Nothing whatsoever!" says Lex quickly.

"Jason," says Clark, "you were addicted to meth."

"That's ridiculous!" says Jay, almost shouting. "I would never use meth! The very thought makes me sick!"

"See?" says Lex, "Good as new."

Clark groans. 

"Jay, perhaps you should go find Jason. I'm sure he misses you."

"It's only been a day," says Jay.

"It's been a week," says Clark.

"Don't be absurd," says Lex. "He's only been on Earth overnight. I'm sure that's long enough for Jason to miss his submissive."

"Don't call me that," says Jay.

"Fine, his boyfriend then," says Lex.

"Okay, I can roll with that," says Jay. "I'll go see what he thinks of that name."

"Very good," says Lex, "Run along, Clark and I need to talk."

Jay glares at Lex but rushes off to find his lover.

"What did you do?" asks Clark, pointedly calmly.

"I did nothing. The G-Gnomes at Cadmus did all the work."

"Lex!"

"There are no triggers or mind control to worry about. Just a potent aversion to hard drugs and a more positive attitude. He doesn't remember what happened with Queen and he never will."

"Lex, I– I– ...This is all my fault, isn't it? I told you to undo —"

"Clark, this is not your fault and frankly I don't see any fault in this. Two broken men are now fixed and good as new. Better than new, I'd say. And I've taken other steps to help you forgive me by remodelling the penthouse and placing assorted gifts in your rooms. You have my confident humility and I subject myself to your judgement. It's inevitable in any case."

"We'll see how this goes. If we see any personality shifts or evidence of mind control or triggers, we won't be moving back.".

"How long do you need?" asks Lex impatiently.

"A month or two," says Clark.

"That's a long time," says Lex.

"Not for this, it isn't."

"Very well. I will give you whatever time you need. Just come home when your ready, but _do_ come home."

"We'll see," says Clark. "We'll see."

  



	16. What Ollie Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy tracks down Oliver to look for the trigger. Arsenal finds Green Arrow in a bind when he goes on patrol.
> 
> Arsenal and Roy show Oliver how much they love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of trigger warnings for this.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS  
> ORAL SEX BETWEEN ROY AND OLIVER  
> ANONYMOUS (SORT OF) SEX  
> OLIVER'S EPHEBOPHELIA (Just with Roy and Arsenal)
> 
> **There is some seriously BADWRONG stuff in this chapter.
> 
> GAY BATHHOUSE
> 
> OLIVER AND ARSENAL AND ROY IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS.
> 
> PSEUDO-INCEST
> 
> SEVERELY UNDERNEGOTIATED BDSM
> 
> CRYING DURING SEX
> 
> MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE
> 
> MENTIONS OF UNDERAGE
> 
> DEMEANING DIRTY TALK
> 
> AND MORE.
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, njw and others who have helped me by being sounding boards for some of the previous stuff have nothing whatsoever to do with the fucked up stuff in this story. That includes the monumentally fucked up stuff in this chapter and the chapters to come.

  


"I can't believe he just ran away!" says Clark, practically in a rage.

"Let it go," Conner says. "He needs time."

"But how will I make sure he's okay? He's gone to Star City of all places! You know what that means!"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Dad. That's where he's from. It's his home. If you moved back to Metropolis, should we assume you've decided to go back to Father?"

Clark hangs his head. "Yes," he says quietly. "Yes, you should."

Conner deflates. He takes a breath and says, "Bad example then. My point is that he's going home to his comfort zone. Until we know he's going back to Oliver, we shouldn't assume he is."

"You know that's what he wants."

"But that doesn't mean that's what he's going to do."

"I just feel like this family is falling apart. We were all so good together."

"We still are. You're acting like he's gone for good. He hasn't disowned anyone. In his letter, he emphasized how much he loves us all. He's not gone, Dad, he's just moved out."

"He's _sixteen_! He shouldn't move out yet. I should at least have another couple of years with him here."

"Like I said before – and listen this time – he's not gone. He just moved. It's okay, Dad. He's only a zeta-jump away. And you know he can take care of himself."

"You're right, of course. I just worry about him. I want to hang on to this family and not lose anyone else."

"Great Rao, Dad, you didn't lose him. _We _didn't lose him. Give him some time to figure things out."__

"I hope you're right," says Clark sadly. "Either way, I'm going to miss him."

Conner surges forward to give his dad a hug. "It'll all be okay. I promise."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


_Ra-El, Roy Arsenal William Harper_

As he signs his name, a feeling of optimism fills his being. Maybe now he can find some peace on his own. With the last of his paperwork done, all he has to do is wait for the courts to approve it. With the yachts he bought for every judge in Star City, he doesn't think it will take long to become an emancipated minor. 

He takes himself out to lunch and decides he wants to get an early patrol in. He doesn't know if Green Arrow is active right now, but he doubts it. With everything Oliver is going through, it's likely that Green Arrow hasn't been on patrol since the incident. Arsenal thinks maybe he should make it a long night just to make sure the criminals of Star City know that there is still a superhero in town. His reputation as a Kryptonian with a bad attitude may serve him well in that regard. He gets out his phone as he munches his sandwich and orders a new uniform. His old one will work for tonight, but he wants a uniform that identifies him as an Arrow. Maybe a Kryptonian shield with an Arrowhead. He decides to leave it up to the designer and includes the files on his several past uniforms to give the new designer a feel for the style he wants. That done, he puts his phone away and heads to a zeta beam location so he can brood in the Cavern for a while before he gets dressed. He doesn't know how his patrol will go. Only one thing is for certain: tonight, he'll be wearing the S-Shield. He refuses to wear the glyph of House Luthor ever again.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Nightwing is in the Cavern getting ready for his shift at Warriors. He's noticed some younger heroes coming in to order pizza and cheese fries lately. They never cause any problems, but they can be loud and annoying at times. Impulse, in particular, can be too hyper to handle, zooming around the place in anxiety while he waits for his cheese fries. Inertia is always so patient, it's hard to believe that Impulse is his genetic template. They're complete opposites. 

Well, he won't have to worry about that tonight. He's got the late shift, and the Teen Titans are training in San Francisco this weekend. 

As Nightwing checks his hair in the mirror to make sure it's perfect, the zeta tube lights up and Arsenal storms into the Cavern. He pauses when he sees Nightwing and his posture becomes more petulant than pissed.

"What's happenin' Arse? You okay?" asks Nightwing in his kid gloves voice.

"It's nothing I want to talk about," says Arsenal. "But you'll probably hear about it soon anyways. I left New Krypton, and I'll be living in Star City for the rest of the foreseeable future. I just need some space."

"You're moving in with Queen," Nightwing accuses.

"Not yet. I just need some time on my own."

"What you should do is enjoy being single," says Nightwing. "Learn to be yourself without your family or anyone's expectations ruling your actions."

Arsenal gives a mirthless laugh. "You think that's really possible? My fathers are Lex Luthor and Superman. If that isn't a heap of expectation I don't know what is."

"Exactly! You need time to spread your wings and fly on your own. Don't forget they love you, but step out from their shadows."

"I didn't think I was still in their shadows," says Arsenal with annoyance.

"Maybe not as a superhero, but you definitely seem like their opinions are looming over you," says Nightwing sympathetically.

"Fair enough," Arsenal concedes with a grunt. 

"It will take time, but I think living on your own is a good move. It gives you space to grow."

"I don't want to grow, I just want Ollie back!"

"Hey, easy. I think time to figure out what else you want is important. You can't live your life based on what you think other people expect of you, including Queen. Just give single life a try first. The results may surprise you."

"You think I should become a slut like you?"

"Ouch! I'm not a slut… well not exactly… Okay, so I am a little promiscuous… that's not the point. The point is that having no one to answer to but yourself gives you a fresh perspective on life – one I think you are desperately in need of."

"Fair enough. I'll think about it. I'm still saving myself for Ollie though."

"Your sex life is your business. I just want to see you happy."

"Thanks, Dick. Good talk." Arsenal gives him a small smile, genuine, but fleeting.

"I've got to get to work," says Nightwing. "You going on patrol?"

"Yeah," says Arsenal, "And before you say it, I'll be careful."

"Good man. I'll hold you to it."

As Nightwing leaves, Arsenal heads to the armory to get dressed. He pulls out a vibranium undersuit and one of his black and red security tac suits with the S-Shield. He lays everything out before hitting the showers. He cleans himself clinically and quickly, and dresses in an efficient manner, double checking his suit and fit as he does so. He had thought he's been getting out of shape on New Krypton, but the suit is tight around his arms and chest. Maybe all those training sessions with Conner and Colton paid off. Compared to them, he always felt so underpowered that he didn't even notice the improvement in his physique. He'll withhold judgement though, until he's sure the suits haven't shrunk. 

Arsenal begins loading himself up with gear: utility belt and bandoliers, palm-sized throwing daggers, blow darts, grappling guns, alchemical and medical supplies, utility belt supplies, a large assortment of arrows, a one-handed crossbow with trick bolts and his favorite collapsible composite shortbow. As he looks in the mirror as he prepares to head out, he gets a new rush of energy. He begins unloading all the gear he just put on and looks at himself again. 

"It's time for a new look."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy shuffles through digital files. He's looking for any abnormal behavior from Queen Industries or from Oliver himself. Apparently he's opted for a new alias: Stephen Elseth (a name Roy recognizes from a book Oliver used to read him), and started visiting the bathhouses in Star City. Roy can only think of one reason why. The Queen Mansion has saunas and steam rooms and masseurs and hot tubs… Oliver is definitely looking for something specific from these places. Or maybe it's something in the programming Lex gave him. He never used to visit these kinds of places. Apparently, he even invested four million in one bathhouse called Club Star City, and the place is scheduled to relocate to a location that is already under construction. Well, if anyone can create a high class and luxury bathhouse, it's Oliver. At the same time, Roy can't help but wonder what the fuck is becoming of his former mentor. 

He decides he needs to take drastic measures. He has to trigger Oliver's memories gradually, but there's nothing wrong with getting the ball rolling. Online, Oliver seems to prefer red heads younger than his own age. That's a good sign. At least it works in Roy's favor. He accesses Oliver's Justice League subdermal tracker and finds him headed towards the Club in a limo. Typical.

Roy puts his computer aside and gets primped up to enjoy a night at the baths.

By the time he gets there, it's almost dark. The place is subdued. Inconspicuous. It has a geometric facade that is almost art deco, but too minimalistic to really qualify. The gray building is large but dwarfed by the high rises on the next street over. There's a convenient alley behind the Club where Roy imagines he could change into his Red Arrow uniform on the fly with no one seeing him and minimal electronic manipulation necessary. It helps that he'd be able to change more quickly than most people could see, but the chances of someone noticing Roy walking into an area and Red Arrow walking out the same place is minimized in an empty alley compared to any other place around the building. He brought his metal suitcase with all of his gear in it just in case he would need it, but hopefully it's not too conspicuous. He doesn't even know why he's hiding. Everyone knows who he is. 

He goes in the front doors and addresses the person at the counter. There's a slate of glass between them with a hole at face level and an open slot on the counter.

"I'd like a room," Roy says, thinking that's all he needs to say.

"What kind of room?" asks the flamboyant attendant. 

"What kind of rooms are there?" asks Roy.

"Regular rooms, video rooms, king size rooms, sling rooms and VIP rooms."

"A VIP room, please."

"You are required to have a membership to enter. Would you just like today?"

"You do one-day memberships?"

"Some people just want to try it out. Some people travel. Some just only have a limited amount of time off work. Should I put you down for a day?"

"Make it a year. How much is that?"

"I need your ID, Hun."

"Huh? Oh, okay." Roy slides his ID under the glass.

"$98.53, Hun. You can get two free rooms a month and a considerable discount at our shop and café if you buy a VIP membership. Would you like to upgrade?"

"Sure, why not?"

"That'll be $162.25, Hun."

Roy slides his black card under the glass and the attendant gets to work making his membership card and putting him in the system. 

"Would you prefer 'Rao-El' or 'Roy W. Harper' on your membership card?"

"Just 'Roy' is fine."

"Gotta say, it's nice to see you out and proud like this. Takes guts for someone like you to be seen at a gay spa. We're very discreet of course."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Alright, Hun, you're all set," says the attendant as he slides a small drawer under the glass. "Put anything you want safe in this drawer. Wallet, keys, phone – anything you don't want stolen. We do require your ID to be in it though."

"Okay," says Roy. He puts his wallet in the drawer for show and slides the drawer back under the glass. The door to his right clicks and he heads inside. There's another glass window to the office with a larger gap under the glass. The attendant slides a folded fluffy towel and a set of keys on a looped bungee cord. 

"Third floor, Hun. Have a great night. And if you need anything, you come talk to me."

"Will do," says Roy with a smile. 

He immediately loops the keys on his wrist and throws the towel over his shoulder. When he gets to the third floor, it's very dark. With his enhanced vision, it isn't a problem, but he imagines he would be putting his mask on to use the night vision if he didn't have Kryptonian sight. 

He finds a hallway with doors that all have 'VIP' before the number. The doors are further apart than in other hallways and when he finds his room, he sees that it's a 15-foot by 20-foot room with a king sized bed against one wall, a large flat screen TV on the adjacent wall and a leather sling in the corner across from the door. There's even a small closet with hangers, and the top of the bed wall is a three foot window that looks out into the courtyard where the pool and volleyball court are. The ceiling is mirrors and there are mirrors on the doors. He makes himself at home before using his x-ray vision to scan for Oliver. He finds him in the second floor maze with a black domino mask on. _Two can play that game._

Roy gets out a crimson domino from his Arrow case and puts in on in the mirror. He strips his normal clothes off, wraps his towel around his waist and heads off in the direction of the maze.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver is using the night vision in his domino to see in the dark. He's had fun exploring the maze, but he finally finds a secluded area with glory holes, gets comfortable with his chest against the wall and puts his package through the opening. He's hoping that since the area is not that crowded, he won't have people fighting over his dick like they normally do when he's front and center, but he welcomes a good blowjob.

Soon, a hand closes around his manhood and works up and down the length as a tongue flicks the tip. A warm mouth closes around it and begins to work. Within two minutes, the man on the other side of the glory holes has done all of his favorite tricks, and goddamn near taken all of the twenty-one inches in the most Olympic level deepthroat he's ever experienced. Finally, against his expectations, Oliver comes and comes hard. Once his post-orgasmic shudders wear off enough for him to walk, he rushes around to the other side of the wall to see who it was. A young man, early twenties and wearing a crimson domino, is wiping his mouth and licking his lips. His towel is over his shoulder, leaving the good parts exposed. They gravitate towards each other until their chests are nearly touching. At this distance, Oliver finds himself easily lifting his arms to hold the young man to his chest. The young man leans against him and begins licking and kissing his neck.

"That was phenomenal," says Oliver. "You here with anybody?"

"Just you," says the young man seductively.

"Do you kiss? I really want to kiss you," Oliver admits breathlessly. His answer is a nibbling on his bottom lip – so familiar – and a hand on his chest as the young man leans against him.

Oliver captures his mouth in a dominating kiss and the two make out for nearly twenty minutes, hard-ons raging between them the whole time.

"God, Boy, I think I'm in love," says Oliver.

"I know I am," says the young man. 

"You're not leaving here without my number," says Oliver.

"Ditto," says the young man.

"Do you want to go to my room?" asks Oliver, "I've got a VIP room."

"Nah, just show me around. It's my first time here and I'd love to see the amenities."

"What strikes your fancy? Steam room? Pool? Lounge?"

"Whatever you want, Handsome," says the young man. 

"Do you want a mint or anything before we get going? I mean—"

"I like the taste in my mouth right now," the young man says with a coy smile. Oliver smiles back. 

"Okay then, why don't I show you the shower, we can hit the gym and then the steam room. Then the sauna, pool and hot tub. Sound like a plan?"

"You just want to get me into the light to make sure I'm not fugly," says the young man. 

Oliver can't exactly admit that he's been using night vision lenses, so he just says, "I'm sure you're just as charming in appearance as you are in voice."

"Bet you never thought you'd be saying 'invoice' in a gay bathhouse," says the young man. 

Oliver chuckles. "I guess not." The young man starts to pull away from him but Oliver grabs a cheekful of rump and pulls the man in for another kiss. He makes it as lustful as he can, hoping the young man doesn't think he's too old once he sees him in the light. 

Oliver puts an arm over the young man's shoulder and leads him out of the maze. The fact that the young man is wearing a domino is not lost on him, but if he prefers his anonymity, so can his partner. They make it into the light and the young man gives him a look half cocky and half adoring. 

"I'm not, erm… too old for you?"

"You look about thirty-eight. That's not too old."

"Good guess," says Oliver. "Let me see now… you're… twenty-six."

"Twenty-one."

"Oh shit."

"Too young for you?"

"You're the youngest man I've ever been with," says Oliver.

"You have no idea," says the young man.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I'll explain after we know each other better."

"Oh God! You're a clone, aren't you?" says Oliver in horror. "You're like Superboy!"

"Look, it's not… okay, I'm a clone. But I'm fully mature, both physically and psychologically—"

"How old are you really?" Oliver demands.

"Look, let's not have this conversation out in the open," says the clone.

"If you don't answer me right now, we won't be having any conversations."

"Six."

Oliver goes weak at the knees but the young man catches him with unnatural strength.

"Look, I'm twenty-one. I've only been alive six years but I'm twenty-one. Please be okay with this."

"I'll get there. I like you too much to throw this away. Let's get to know each other better, I'll buy you some coffee at the café after I show you around and we'll see where this goes. …You're not one of Superman's are you?"

"I'm not Superman's clone," the young man says firmly. "I don't even look like him."

"I wondered about that but, well, it wouldn't be the first surprise at this point."

"Will you kiss me again?" asks the young man. 

"Tell me your name first," says Oliver.

"I'm Roy."

"Roy. I've always adored that name. I'm Stephen."

Roy pulls him close and whispers in his ear, "Of course you are, Ollie."

Oliver does a double take. This clone knows who he is, but was careful not to say it where others could hear. He considers the pros and cons before finally deciding that his first name is okay. "No one calls me that but my close friends. It's 'Oliver' for now. That okay?"

"Whatever you want, Dad."

Oliver groans and adjusts himself under his towel. "You are going to be the death of me, Roy," he mutters as he wraps his arms around the young man and kisses him.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy has gotten the royal tour of the bathhouse – by a Queen, no less – and is dressed in Oliver's spare gym shorts eating a scone. It's his favorite kind (blueberry-cinnamon) and Oliver knew exactly what to order without being told, so it's clear the memories are still there. If they don't find the trigger to get his memories back soon, at least it looks like they can date for a while. Maybe Oliver will even remember how much he loves Roy and Arsenal without his memories having to be triggered. Hopefully Oliver will be okay dating Arsenal. If twenty-one is the youngest he's willing to go, then it'll be a few years before Arsenal gets his turn. Roy plans on introducing him as his 'older brother' but hopes Arsenal doesn't get friend-zoned in the process. If Oliver responds to Arsenal with the instinctive memory that he responds to Roy, this won't be a problem. In fact, Roy wonders if he'll be able to keep his hands off the two of them once he gets them in private. Roy has to admit that the prospect of that is much more daunting than it used to be. If they weren't superhuman, Roy would worry. Now that there's _so much more_ of Oliver to love, Roy wonders how Arsenal will react. Will he be daunted by it or will he be like the kid in a candy store Roy imagines he'll be?

If anyone's ambitious and stubborn enough to appreciate Oliver's new size, it's Arsenal.

Oliver is sitting across from Roy at the table, staring at him as he eats his scone.

"You seem so familiar," says Oliver. "Have we met?"

"I'm sure I would remember you if we had," says Roy. "I'm glad we have now."

"Me too. You want to go up to my room in a bit? We can just hang out if you want. We don't have to do anything."

"A repeat of the maze would be great," says Roy. "Or if you want, you could… you know... I don't mind bending over for you."

"Let's just take this slow. You can suck me off again if you really want to, but I'd rather just spend time together."

"Then let's hit the hot tub after this, then we can shower together to get the chlorine off."

"Sounds like a plan," says Oliver with a smile.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's a good two hours into his patrol that Green Arrow faces a gang of twenty men. He stays to the rooftops using high-density polyurethane foam arrows and ice arrows to immobilize his opponents. The police have already arrived but are giving him room to work. After all, if they get in the middle of things while he's shooting his foam arrows, they'll be caught in the foam and be sitting ducks for the remaining gang members to target. While jumping from one ledge to another, he misses his footing. It's like his feet didn't follow his brain. He falls two stories, not far enough to give him time to use a grappler arrow and still far enough to do damage. A dumpster breaks his fall, but the ache from the impact makes him wonder if it's really any better. 

When did he get this out of shape?

By the time he rolls off the dumpster, an AK-47 is aimed at his chest. He doesn't think this is the end, but he has no evidence to support the idea that it's not. These thugs are out for vengeance, it seems, and his usual quips and distractions don't come to him immediately. It's like there's something out of sync in his brain.

"So," the thug says in a triumphant voice, "the great Green Arrow finally meets his doom! No wonder you took all that time off! You're rusty as an old tire iron! Or is it the other way around?"

"Time off?" says Green Arrow, dumbfounded.

"No one's seen you for months!" says the thug.

"I don't know what you're talking about," says Green Arrow. "I've been out almost every night this week! I don't take time off!"

"Don't bullshit me!" says the thug. "Word has it you got too old for this racket. Not that it matters now, but before I kill you, I want to know why you disappeared."

The thug's grip on his gun relaxes slightly. That's all the opening needed for the arrow to shoot from on top of a nearby building into the gun's muzzle break, foam expanding through and around the barrel of the assault rifle. Green Arrow wastes no time, pulling a tranquilizer arrow from his quiver and jabbing it into the neck of his intended murderer. By then, the other thugs have caught up and Green Arrow's unknown savior – a young man with a red mohawk in red and black – ziplines down into the alley, knocking the assailants out with calculated nerve strikes at superhuman speed. It's over before Green Arrow has the chance to release his bowstring more than twice. The man in red and black signals the waiting police who flood the alleys and begin making their arrests. Green Arrow can hear the sirens of police cars and ambulances as the young man grabs his hand and pulls him away from the commotion.

"Damn GA, it's been a long while since I had to bail you out like that! Good to see you getting back in the game, though. We've been worried about you." The young man laughs mirthfully and throws his arms around Green Arrow, hugging him tight.

Green Arrow is surprised at how good the hug feels, but that doesn't change how awkward it is for him. He puts his hands on the young man's arms and pushes him gently away, not letting go once he has his personal space back.

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"What are you talking about? Of course we —" ...and it suddenly dawns on Arsenal that there is no recognition in Green Arrow's eyes. His face is one of baffled ignorance and awkward indulgence. "— haven't. I'm just… such a big fan. You know, as a fellow archer. You're a legend!"

Green Arrow feels relief wash over him. He thought something was seriously off, but if his rescuer is just a fellow vigilante with a hero-crush… well, that's something he can live with. 

"Thanks, kid. You know, with that hand-to-hand you displayed, you're quite impressive yourself. We should trade techniques sometime."

"Can I patrol with you?" asks the young man. "Just for a while. You can say 'no'."

"I think I owe you more than a few hours of my time for saving my life. Sure, it'll be fun."

The young archer beams at him, his smile practically blinding. Green Arrow finally has the sense to let go of the strange boy's arms and take a step back. It's then that he notices the 'S'.

"Holy Shit! You're one of Cl– Kal-El's!"

The young man blushes. "Yeah. I try not to rely on my powers too much though. It's easy to let that sort of thing go to your head. Plus, if I don't train with my archery, I get rusty."

"Lucky for me, you sure weren't rusty tonight," Green Arrow says with a smile.

"I've been practicing," the young man says, smiling back. Green Arrow awkwardly shifts his weight and laughs as the young man keeps smiling at him.

It's then that Green Arrow realizes he's been _flirting_ with a kid half his age. He tries not to be obvious as he turns to adjust himself in his codpiece. As he does, he is stuck with the sudden epiphany that this kid is giving him a boner. 

_Huh. Never saw that coming._ he thinks to himself. As he turns back to the young man, he gives a sheepish laugh. "You have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but I don't know who you are. Care to change that for me?"

"I'm Arsenal," says the young man, "but you can call me anything you want."

_Holy FUCK!! The kid is into me, too! What do I do?!_

"How old are you anyway?" asks Green Arrow.

"Sixteen," says Arsenal.

"Oh, God! I'm going to Hell." says Green Arrow, looking up before darting his eyes back to Arsenal.

"I'm legal in this state," says Arsenal hopefully.

Green Arrow groans. "I'm not sure this is wise. If we patrol together, I'm just going to…"

"To what?" says Arsenal curiously.

"Nurse a crush on you that I shouldn't have," says Green Arrow with a hint of humiliation in his voice.

"We just met," says Arsenal with a sad tone to his voice. Green Arrow looks at him curiously. 

"You're right, I shouldn't jump to conclusions about—"

"What I mean is that we should get to know each other better. How about if we patrol together for an hour and if you don't want me around, I'll leave you alone. If you do want me around after an hour, you show me the Arrow Cave and we order pizza."

"Goddamn. Let's just skip the hour. I know what I want," says Green Arrow, and since first waking up with a sense of something missing, he feels like he really does know what he wants. "Come with me, Arsenal," he says, trying to sound charming. Arsenal takes his hand and intertwines their fingers.

"Lead the way, Stud."

Green Arrow groans. This kid is just too adorable. 

Green Arrow leads him through the city to a zeta-beam location and they disappear into the bright light.

  


  


жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I really like the mohawk," says Oliver, running his fingers through Arsenal's hair. They're sitting on the couch in Oliver's luxuriant living room, not watching the movie that's playing on the 384-inch ultra definition flat screen TV. The movie is background to them as they admire each other.

"Thanks," says Arsenal. "It's a new look for me. I did it on a whim. I have to say, you look better without the beard. And the crew cut makes you look years younger."

"You think so? I did that on a whim, too. Wait– exactly how old do you think I am?"

"Thirty-eight."

"Good guess."

"You're famous. It's easy to look up."

"I guess so. What kinds of books do you like to read?"

"Mystery, crime drama, sci-fi and fantasy," Arsenal says easily.

"What's your favorite book?" Oliver asks, intrigued.

" _The Hunter's Oath_ ," says Arsenal.

"No way! Me too!" says Oliver.

"I love the way they had Evayne travel through time throughout the book," says Arsenal. "Seeing the different sides of her as the story progresses really intrigued me."

"My favorite part is the way Stephen and Gilliam have that unbreakable connection," says Oliver. "I've always wanted a connection like that. To know what your partner is feeling and always be there for them. The idea of a bond like that really appeals to me."

"I feel pretty close to you," says Arsenal hopefully. "Does that count?"

"Boy, I am amazed at how close we feel – especially so fast!. It's almost like we were meant for each other," says Oliver.

"I think we were," says Arsenal, scooting closer to his amnesiac lover.

"You know, I met a man tonight that looks kind of like you. I felt close to him too. Do you know a Roy?"

"Roy's my brother. Don't worry, we share."

"Oh my God, you're a clone too!" says Oliver, wondering how badly he's robbing the cradle.

"No! I'm not a clone! Roy's _my_ clone! I'm really sixteen!"

"And that's a sentence I never expected to give me comfort," says Oliver. "You know there's no turning back for me. I want you in my life."

"I'm here, Dad. I'll be here as long as you let me."

"Oh, sweet Jesus. You have no idea what it does to me when you call me 'Dad'. Roy called me that too, and I almost took him right then and there."

"You can take me whenever you want," says Arsenal hopefully.

"Well, 'Son', I might just do that," Oliver says as he leans in for a kiss. Arsenal moves against him and fits so perfectly against his chest as their mouths make love. 

After about ten minutes of lazy but intense kissing, Arsenal pulls back. 

"Dad, do you want me to be around more permanently? Like at home with you?"

"It's a little soon for that, don't you think? Where are you staying anyway?"

"The Four Seasons. The penthouse."

"Well, it sounds like you're doing fine on your own. But we can't have you living in a hotel forever. There's a small manor on the western edge of my property. I own it, and it hasn't been in use in forever. Maybe we could come to an arrangement. You and Roy could stay there if you like. I wouldn't charge you anything. It would give you more privacy and you'd still be close enough to come over whenever you want. And you can use the Arrow Cave as a base if you don't mind sharing the armory with me."

Arsenal grins as wide as he ever has, the smile infecting Oliver with a boisterous laugh. "I'd love to! When can we move in?"

"Let's give the cleaning personnel a couple of days to get the manor in proper order, then you can move in whenever you're ready… Son."

Arsenal hugs him tight and covers his face in kisses. "I love you, Dad"

Oliver almost freezes up. 'Love'? In less than twenty-four hours this teenager has freely said he loves him. And the thing that takes Oliver off guard the most is that it feels natural. Normal. Refreshing. And welcome. He realizes then that he's already in love and it scares him. But he can't leave the boy hanging after such a confession. And it's hard to keep his own feelings from coming out.

"I love you too, Son."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy is wondering what's taking Arsenal so long. Supposedly, he went on patrol hours ago, but as Roy flies through and scans Star City, he doesn't see him anywhere. He knows Arsenal can take care of himself. He's not worried about his safety. But they need to have a talk. 

Roy still hasn't filled Arsenal in on Oliver's memory loss, and Arsenal would no doubt seek Ollie out. Honestly, Roy can't believe he didn't bring it up to Arsenal sooner. They were always around someone when they had the chance to talk and the security at the Crystal Cavern would have picked up their conversation. Still, Roy should have taken Arsenal for a flight and explained to him that they are biding their time to make sure Lex doesn't do anything nefarious to Oliver again. 

Roy blames himself for seeking out Oliver so soon. The love is still there, but bringing it to the surface before Lex is certain Oliver has forgotten them was not a wise move. Still though, it's nice to date Oliver from scratch – to meet him as a stranger without the drama and trauma of their beginnings getting in the way. Roy thinks of Arsenal again and hopes that Oliver will accept him as freely as he's accepted Roy. 

Roy continues to search for Arsenal in Star City but eventually finds himself on the roof of The Four Seasons. He easily bypasses security on the roof access to the penthouse and crashes on Arsenal's couch. He lays there for a few minutes before stripping and going to the master bedroom to lay on Arsenal's bed. After his time with Oliver, he's ready to spend some _quality_ time with Arsenal when he gets back.

He doesn't see sleep coming until he drifts into it. His time with Oliver really did him good. And it's great that Ollie is himself again, not the haunted, broken man he became. Roy counts his blessings and knows they will all overcome their struggles. As he falls asleep, Roy is content and happy.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Those damned fools!!" Lex cries out as he watches the security feeds. He's already found out that Roy got a membership to the bathhouse Oliver has invested in and arrived there on the same night as Oliver. They didn't arrive together or leave together, but Lex knows Roy was there specifically for Oliver. Additionally, he found zeta beam logs that show Arsenal and Green Arrow going from Ruyford and Main to the Arrow Cave. Those damn graverobbing children of his are after Queen like ants on soda! Lex knows the deterrent he had in place is something they can work around. Even if they aren't having sex with the man, their relationship with him must stop. 

Lex begins to plot but finds no immediate solutions aside from brainwashing all three of them. Clark would certainly not approve of that and there's no way he wouldn't figure it out. Lex wants his family back. Back from Queen, back from New Krypton and back from their emotional distance. Lex thought that his success with Jay would be enough, but Clark is too stubborn and has infinite patience. Patience that counters Lex's complete lack of patience when it comes to getting what he wants. Clark and the kids have already been gone three months! How much longer will it take for them to return? 

Lex decides that he needs to shift his focus. Clark is a powerful ally and having a united front against Queen will have better success than Lex plotting against Queen alone. 

The most logical course of action is clear. Lex must seduce Clark. Over and over if he has to. And he has to do it now.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**Two Weeks Later**

Clark doesn't always read the tabloids, but as a reporter, he can't help but keep up with the news. The biggest news on the front page of the Metropolis Inquirer catches his eye. Filling the cover page is a picture of Oliver Queen in a fancy formal suit, kissing Arsenal at a red carpet event as they get out of the limousine. Arsenal is wearing his trademark sunglasses and a red and black suit and tie with his hair in a mohawk. The mohawk makes him almost unrecognizable, but Clark would know any of his children anywhere. He buys two copies and finds an alley to burn one copy with his heat vision. The rage of his eyes relieves some of the stress as the picture burns, but he's still angry that Oliver would make his relationship with either of the Roys public. 

When he reads the article, it gets even worse. Oliver said in a short interview that he is in a very serious relationship with Arsenal and has his sights on engagement. The tabloid didn't even need to invent any elaborate hoaxes for this. As Clark reads the article, his stomach sinks and he knows it's all true.

The tabloid focuses on the incest aspect of it, saying that Queen entering a romantic relationship with his sixteen-year-old adopted son is abhorrant. But to present both sides of the issue, it also says that people find love in the strangest places and if they judge Queen for this too harshly, it's akin to judging gays, trans people, etc. and the tabloid refuses to completely condemn the unconventional love, pending the progression of the relationship. After all, they aren't related by blood and in Washington state, it isn't illegal for an adult to date a sixteen year old. They say to keep reading the Metropolis Inquirer to stay up to date on the Oliver Queen Incest Scandal.

Clark crumples the paper in his hand before folding it and putting it in his pocket. He rushes to LexCorp Towers to speak to Lex. He doesn't know how to handle this and Lex's lack of good judgement notwithstanding, he's Clark's rock – the one person Clark can say anything to, talk about anything with – and if he's being honest with himself, he misses his husband and just wants his presence.

When he gets to Lex's office, Mercy shows him in before ordering the guards to follow her out. Lex looks confident and magnanimous behind his desk, and when Lex and Clark are alone, he begins.

"I assume you saw the same thing I did. In the paper."

"Yes," says Clark. "Yes, I did."

"I suppose it was inevitable. I erased Queen's memories of the boys but not their memories of him. They'll never let go of their masochistic obsession with that pedophile unless they don't remember."

"Lex, no! We aren't brainwashing our children!"

"This isn't that different from what I did with Jay. I gave him an aversion to something dangerous and self destructive. Why not give that gift to Roy and Arsenal?"

"I'm still not sure how I feel about what you did with Jay. And you promised Roy you would never brainwash him again. If I find out you've done anything like that to any of our children, I will divorce you without hesitation. It will be completely over between us and you will be back in my rogue gallery."

"Yikes. No need to be so dramatic," says Lex. "Why don't we do something to relax you?"

"What did you have in mind?" asks Clark trepidatiously. 

"How about some periwinkle. Just a little, mixed with pink and red."

"You want to get me high?"

"No, I want to get high with you. There's a difference. Maybe if we let go of some of our inhibitions we can enjoy each other's company and have a more visceral connection again."

"I don't need drugs for any of that, Lex. I just need you."

"Just a little, Clark. Then we fuck like rabbits until it wears off and fuck some more."

"Lex! Come on!"

"I've been months without my husband nor my concubine. I need to fuck your ass, and I need it now."

"Lex, we don't need drugs for that. I'm all yours. For the next twenty-four hours, I am your love slave."

"I'll hold you to that. Come, our bedroom awaits."

Lex leads Clark out of the office and to the private elevator to the penthouse. When they enter, Clark is stunned.

The walls, ceilings and floors are Kryptonian Crystal and the decor is a cross between modern luxurious and traditional Kryptonian. The TV and computers are gone but crystal consoles are in the room and Clark has no doubt that the usual media devices were augmented into the crystaltech. 

Lex leads him down a large hallway to their bedchambers where there are Kryptonian plants along the walls and fountains that water them. The aromas and sounds are relaxing and as they step all the way into the room, crystal doors close behind them. Lex gently takes Clark and starts stripping him down.

Once he's finished, Lex looks Clark straight in the eye. "Since you're my love slave, for the next twenty-four hours you will address me as 'Master' or 'Sir'."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now Clark I want you to go bathe. I'm already clean, but you smell foul, Alien." Lex sneers the last part. 

"Yes, Master," says Clark as he ducks his head.

"Off you go," says Lex with a maniacal grin.

  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver regrets making his relationship public. Apparently everyone knows he calls Arsenal 'Son' and has latched onto it as some kind of incest. It's a roleplay thing, nothing more, and if he's honest with himself, he wants to be Arsenal's father figure as well as his lover. But people have fabricated so much, saying he raised Arsenal as a boy and that he's been grooming him to be his lover. He just met him two weeks ago! Sure, he gave the kid a manor, and sure, he has every intention of getting engaged to him, but all this nonsense in the news is really getting to him. 

Looking at the Star City Inquirer, he's just abashed. They really took things to extremes and it irks him to no end that people can't just be happy for him finding love after a lifetime of bachelorhood. They even say he was married to a woman named Dinah Lance. He doesn't ever remember being married, muchless to a woman! Dinah is his coworker in the League, and people shouldn't even know that! There is no public connection between them! Where do these gossips come up with this garbage?!

One thing's for certain. He's keeping his boys. Arsenal has been spending the night almost every night and Roy meets him at the bathhouse every afternoon. He's never been so happy. He hates that it's being scandalized. He's not giving up his newfound love, no matter what anyone says.

That's when Roy calls. 

Oliver answers on the first ring and can't help but smile jubilantly.

"Hi, Baby, how are you doing?" Oliver says.

"I hate it when you call me 'baby'. I'm doing fine. Meet me at the usual place, I have a surprise for you."

"No problem, Son. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I have a room reserved for you. Just show your ID and be ready to fuck."

"Son, we haven't gone there yet. Are you sure you want to do this in a bathhouse?"

" _Doubly_ sure."

"Doubly? Does that mean—"

"Just get here. I'll be waiting."

With that, Roy hangs up. Oliver sighs. Roy usually isn't this demanding. And ever since he started saying 'I love you, Dad', he always ended phone calls that way. What the Hell is going on?

Oliver gathers his supplies and changes into his casual chic clothes and heads out to his limo and gets in, telling the driver where to go. As the limo pulls away, he has an urge to call Arsenal. He tries, but only gets his voicemail. 

**BEEP!**

"Hi, Son, I was just wanting to see how you are. Love you and miss you. Give me a call when you get this." 

After Oliver hangs up on Arsenal's voicemail, he smiles at the prospect of seeing Roy again. Just like Arsenal, the boy makes his heart sing every time he's near him. They don't even need to do anything sexual. Oliver just loves being near them.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Hun, I know who you are, and you ain't no eighteen." The attendant looks at Arsenal with an air of admonishment.

"It's a perfectly legal ID," says Arsenal. "Scan it with the state if you don't believe me."

"Oh, I believe you that it's a legal ID, or at least that it scans like one" says the attendant. "I just don't believe you're old enough to be here."

"If the ID checks through, what does it matter?"

"Why don't you just give me your real ID, Hun. It's all over the news that you're an emancipated minor, and with the new laws, that gives you the agency to act as an adult, even here. You ain't old enough, but you have the legal right. Just give me your real ID and we're good."

"Wait, for real?! Just like that?!"

"Just like that, Honey Bunches of Oats."

"Okay, then." Arsenal pulls out his real ID and passes it under the glass.

"Your room is already paid for, Hun, so what type of membership would you like?"

"One year, VIP."

"No problem, Honey. Let me just process your membership card and I'll open the door for you."

The attendant takes a minute to process everything and print out the card, then Arsenal puts his phone and wallet in the offered drawer and the door to his right clicks open for him. Once he's got his towel and his key he heads up to his room. Roy is waiting outside his door and greets him with a kiss.

"Hi, Arse. Ready to see your room?"

"Sure. Not sure I'll be spending much time in it. Care to work me open while we wait for Ollie?"

"Not yet, Arse. I want Ollie to have you from the get go. We're both gonna be fresh and unused for him. I know he'll like it that way."

"Can I suck your dick in the maze? I've never used a glory hole before."

"Slow down, Babe," says Roy. "Let's just enjoy the steam room and sauna. I'll give Ollie a call once you're acquainted with the place and comfortable, then we'll go to Ollie's room and be ready for him. I'm sure he'll rush to get here."

"Okay, lead the way, Little Bro," says Arsenal.

"I'm definitely the Big Bro," Roy says.

"Fine, you can be Big Bro tonight."

"I'm Big Bro every night. I've got five more years of experience than you and I'm more physically mature."

"Fine. I'm older though."

"Doesn't matter. You can be older brother, but I'm Big Bro."

Arsenal kisses him and wraps his arms around his waist. "I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Arse. Follow me. Oh wait, I forgot. You're still dressed."

"Is that bad?"

"You can't get in a hot tub with your clothes on," says Roy. "Come on, I'll get you ready in your room. Did you bring your domino?"

"Of course. Did you?"

"You know it! 

They go into Arsenal's room and Arsenal marvels at the room's amenities while Roy strips him and wraps his towel around his waist. Then they each put their own masks on in the mirror and Roy makes sure Arsenal has his bungee-looped room key safely attached to his arm, like an armband. He tucks the key into the bungee to keep it from moving around and they leave the room as Roy leads Arsenal to the showers, making sure he knows where the bathroom is. 

After they shower together, washing each other's backs and bums, Arsenal remembers the first time they showered together and he first confessed his affection for Roy. It's a memory he treasures.

Roy lovingly dries him off and Arsenal returns the favor. They drop by the front desk and get fresh towels before heading for the pool and hot tub. Their swim is brief but refreshing and after that, Roy shows Arsenal to the steam room. In the steam visibility is compromised, but they see each other clearly with their Kryptonian eyes. They make out in the mist and when Arsenal feels he can't take any more without going all the way, he says, "Okay, let's go call Dad!"

"Sure, Lil' Bro. Let's go."

They rush without running, up to Roy's room, and Roy pulls his phone out to call Oliver.

Oliver picks up on the first ring. 

"Hi, Baby, how are you doing?" Oliver says.

"I hate it when you call me 'baby'," says Roy. "I'm doing fine. Meet me at the usual place, I have a surprise for you."

"No problem, Son. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I have a room reserved for you. Just show your ID and be ready to fuck."

"Son, we haven't gone there yet. Are you sure you want to do this in a bathhouse?"

" _Doubly_ sure."

"Doubly? Does that mean—"

"Just get here. I'll be waiting."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver walks up to the third floor with anticipation running through his blood. Roy wants to go all the way today – something they've never done in all the time they've spent together. The boy has some mad skills when it comes to oral, but Oliver has always been so afraid of hurting him. That fear is gone now as he makes his way to his reserved room.

He puts his key in the doorknob and unlocks the door.

When he walks inside, he's greeted with an unexpected and beyond pleasant sight. Both of his boys are making out on his bed and turn to him with lust in their eyes. They show off their bodies for a moment, turning their asses to Oliver and looking over their shoulders at him. 

Then they pounce!

Roy crashes his lips against Ollie's while taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Arsenal drops to his knees and mouths Ollie's crotch through his slacks as he unfastens them and slips his belt off. The boys undress him and by the time Oliver is naked, Arsenal has all but two inches of his twenty-one inch cock down his throat and is sucking like mad while Roy kisses Oliver fervently and strokes his chest and abs.

Oliver has one hand resting on Arsenal's head, gently gripping his mohawk and one hand on Roy's ass, carefully sliding a finger inside. They go on like this for twenty minutes, by which point, Oliver has over half of his hand slid inside Roy and is holding Arsenal's head in place as he fucks his mouth hard and fast. It's amazing how the Kryptonian doesn't actually need to breathe, and it makes Oliver that much more hot that a young man – a _teenager_ – who could snap him in two faster than a speeding bullet is submitting to him so completely. He doesn't fear the boys for their strength, and it turns him on that someone so strong is willing to follow his direction. As Arsenal sucks his cock and Roy sucks his tongue, he finally pulls his mouth away to say, "I'm gonna come!"

Arsenal takes the whole length down his throat and Oliver pulls back out, almost entirely before shoving it back in and repeating until he's spilling. His precum was already leaking from Arsenal's mouth, but now, as he orgasms, he pulls Arsenal's head aggressively against his hips, shoving his entire manhood into his beloved son and blows his load until it's gushing down Arsenal's throat, overflowing and leaking from around his cock. 

Roy is quick to drop down and lick up the excess from Arsenal's mouth and Oliver's cock, Oliver holds Arsenal's head in place as he slowly pumps in and out, letting the aftershocks take him through waves of pleasure. As he finally pulls out, Roy is licking his cock clean and licking around Arsenal's mouth, until the two boys are licking and kissing each other around his spent cock.

Oliver picks them up, one at a time and throws them on the bed next to each other. He joins them, climbing on top between them, with an arm on either side of both of his sons. "I love you both so much!" He exclaims before kissing Roy passionately and quickly moving to Arsenal, giving him much needed attention. Arsenal melts under his touch and Roy cuddles close as his lovers kiss and moan.

Oliver moves back and forth between his boys, kissing them with passion and more love than he's ever felt in his life. This goes on for some time until Roy gently rolls Arsenal over, belly down on the bed and says, "Him first."

Oliver loses his breath. He bends down to Arsenal's ear and whispers, "Are you sure?" 

"More sure than ever. Fuck me, Dad. I need you."

"Okay, Son," says Oliver, and he backs up to put his face against Arsenal's rump, sliding his tongue between the cheeks and into him. He uses spit to lubricate as he uses his tongue and fingers to fuck Arsenal. Once he's sliding four fingers in with ease, he turns to Roy.

"Pass me the lube. The big bottle."

Roy complies and takes the opportunity to kiss Oliver as he hands him the bottle. Oliver slicks up his fingers and begins working Arsenal's ass again. Once Arsenal's as lubed as he's going to get without something to go deeper, Oliver slicks up his dick and carefully begins to penetrate. Arsenal cries out a couple of times and Oliver stops, beginning to pull out, but Arsenal grabs his hips and pulls him back in.

"Don't stop! Daddy, please don't stop."

"Alright, Baby Boy, whatever you want."

The lubrication takes a lot of time, a lot of caution and a lot of lube. By the time Arsenal's completely slick inside, he's pounding his hips backward into Oliver's and Oliver can't help but slide further and further inside him. Finally, Oliver can't resist anymore and starts pumping his length all the way out and all the way in, causing Arsenal to gasp in shock. Oliver pumps and pumps until Arsenal's coming undone underneath him. He starts to pull out, but Arsenal says, "No, Dad. I'm good. Just keep going. I don't want you to stop."

Oliver repeats his phallic ministrations and soon is pumping hard and fast into Arsenal, gripping him tightly around the chest and holding their bodies together as he thrusts his hips and pushes as deep as he can. 

He sees white as all of a sudden he begins gushing inside Arsenal, and he can't help but pull Arsenal all the way against him, crushing his indestructible son against him as he comes and comes and comes.

They're both panting and moaning and Oliver kisses Arsenal's head around his mohawk jutting inside him again and again, in pure bliss. As he starts to pull out again, Arsenal stops him.

"Just a little longer, Dad. ...Please."

"Okay, Arse. As long as you want," Oliver says gently. When he finally looks up, he sees Roy lazily masturbating next to them. 

"You guys are so hot together," Roy says with a wink.

"Don't worry, Boy. You're next."

"Why don't we give you a little refractory time," says Roy. "We can kiss and cuddle in the hot tub and then you can fuck me."

"Okay, Son. Whatever you want."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver doesn't know how he got so lucky. He has two loving boyfriends who are compatible with him in every way and fit into his life so easily. The bliss from his first time with Arsenal still hasn't worn off and he keeps leaking under his towel as they walk hand in hand, Roy on his right and Arsenal on his left, to the hot tub. Roy had graciously licked Oliver and Arsenal completely clean, so against better judgement, they're opting to skip the shower. 

Once in the hot tub, Roy slides under the water and begins his favorite activity of slurping and swallowing Oliver's cock. Oliver thought this was supposed to be a rest period, but apparently, Roy has other plans. Before Oliver can pull Roy's head up to inquire about this, the mouth around his dick is gone and Arsenal makes a noise as he throws his head back. Oliver suddenly realizes that Roy has moved on to Arsenal, giving him the same treatment he gave Oliver. Only he doesn't stop and soon, Oliver can see Arsenal furiously gripping Roy's hair under the water and bucking against his head wildly. Oliver puts an arm around Arsenal's shoulders and begins to kiss him as he fucks Roy's face. Arsenal groans and moans into Oliver's mouth as he comes undone into Roy's. Soon, Roy is in their laps facing them and they take turns kissing him until they're all out of breath.

Oliver gathers them both onto his lap, one on each knee and wraps his arms around them, pulling their backs to his chest.

"Let's just relax for a while, Boys. Let the bubbles and jets do you some good."

Arsenal comes out with a tired, "Yes, Daddy," while Roy lets out a grunt in response. They sit there together for an hour and Arsenal has all but fallen asleep in Oliver's lap. Oliver kisses his head softly and Roy turns back to Oliver, kissing him and whispering, "I'm ready when you are."

Oliver's dick jumps at the implication and he gently wakes Arsenal as Roy slides off his lap. Arsenal gives soft moans of contentment as he wakes up and Oliver and Roy take turns kissing him awake.

They go to the showers to wash the chlorine off and head back to Oliver's room. The boys make out for a bit while Oliver slicks himself back up. Roy rolls over and puts his knees underneath him, raising his butt up into the air. "Dad, I want you to be rough. I _need_ you to be rough. Don't worry. I'm invulnerable. You can't hurt me."

"I don't know what to say…" says Oliver. 

"Say it makes you hot," says Roy. "Say I'm a bad boy and you're going to punish me. Spank me first and shove into me as hard as you can."

"Holy Fuck, Son. Every time I think I can't love you more, you prove me wrong! Get ready for your punishment, Son. You've been a horrible excuse of a boy and I'm going to pound your ass raw until you've learned your lesson!"

"Fuck yeah, Dad! I've been _really_ bad. Tell me how that makes you feel!"

"I'm fucking ashamed of you! You're lucky I still call you 'Son'. You're such a fuckup, and I'm going to make sure you regret it!"

"God, Dad, you're perfect at this."

"Anything for my boy," says Oliver, stepping out of character and suddenly gentle. "I really love you, you know that, right?"

"But I've been naughty?" asks Roy.

"Santa doesn't even have a list for scum like you!"

Roy grins at Oliver's persona. He really thought Oliver wouldn't remember the roleplay they started after the first time Roy stole money from him. He was fourteen, and he stole forty-thousand dollars, a classic sports car and Oliver's dirty underwear. Oliver found him at a hotel in Vegas, drunk off his ass, and decided to make an impression. Oliver stripped him, bent him over his knee and spanked him until he cried. Then Roy wanted to make it up to him, so he pulled Oliver's dick out and started sucking. What started out as punishment turned into an all-out hate fuck and Roy loved every second of it. The first time it was real, but after that, whenever he told Oliver he'd been naughty, Oliver took the hint and they played out the scene again and again. Often, Oliver didn't even take care of himself – he just made sure Roy was loving it and having a good time. And now, even after the amnesia, somehow Oliver remembers all of his lines effortlessly.

"You're a worthless scumbag, Roy!" Oliver says as he starts to slap Roy hard in the ass, spanking him hard enough to leave red marks on his buns of steel. After spanking him and calling him names for what seems like forever, Oliver finally mounts his conquest and fucks in all at once, making Roy cry out. He's hard and fast and brutal. 

Roy has tears streaming down his face and the pain is clear to see, but he keeps saying. "Fuck yeah, Daddy! I love you! Keep punishing me! I'll be so good!"

Finally, Roy is all out sobbing and though Oliver is about to stop, for the sake of his son, he's suddenly coming. Hard. More than he's ever come. And the crying boy impaled on his cock keeps pumping backwards, trying to keep the entire length inside him as he cries, "I love you, Daddy!"

Oliver doesn't know what to do as waves of ecstasy flow through him and his boy cries and wails. Finally, he gives in to Roy's backwards thrusts and fucks him through the orgasm. They keep fucking long after Oliver's finished coming and Roy's finished sobbing. 

Oliver stops moving. "Roy. Are you okay, Son? That was a little intense, and I'm worried about you."

"I'm great, Dad," Roy sniffles. "I really needed that. Don't pull out yet. Just fuck me sweetly until you can't anymore."

"I'm going to end up coming again."

"Then come again. I'll take every inch and every drop you're willing to give me."

"This is seriously fucked up. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm better than ever, Dad. I needed that so much. No one is rough with me, but you do it perfectly. I need to be treated rough like that now and then."

"Roy, if that hadn't been consensual, it would have landed me in prison for life. I could have really hurt you."

"But you didn't. I'm invulnerable, remember? And I told you to do it. If anyone's at fault, it's me. Just relax and fuck me gently and hold me like you love me."

"I do love you Roy. With all my heart. I even bought you matching r—" Oliver suddenly stops himself. There's a time and a place to propose, and just after a brutal BDSM session is not it.

"Matching what?" asks Arsenal.cuddling close as Oliver gently hugs his boys.

"Nothing," says Oliver. "Forget I said anything."

"I love you, Dad," says Arsenal.

"I love you too, Son. I love you both with all my heart."

Oliver slowly pulls Roy's knees out from under him so the Roy is laying flat and face down on the bed. He starts massaging his back and shoulders as he gently goes in and out, causing Roy to gasp and moan. He massages until Roy's muscles are like jelly. Then he pulls Roy's hips up as he sinks all the way inside him. He slowly thrusts inward, keeping most of his length in Roy as he does and soon, Roy is coming hard and the tensity as Roy's muscles contract around Oliver's manhood bring him to the edge, but not over it. Oliver can't help but start fucking harder and soon he's being as rough as before while Roy pants and moans. He doesn't say anything but, "I love you, Dad" and Oliver practically cries.

"I love you so much, Roy! Thank you for being my boy! I'll always cherish you!"

"Fuck, Dad, I'm gonna come again!"

"Me too, Son. On three?"

"Arsenal!" says Roy. "Count to three!"

Arsenal slowly counts to three and his Oliver and Roy pant and moan and scream in ecstasy as they come undone together, again and again, until they're completely spent. 

Roy and Oliver are exhausted and as Roy finds sleep he says, "Sleep inside me, Daddy."

Oliver just grunts, snuggles closer and falls asleep as deep as he can fit.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


_We still need all the therapy._ thinks Arsenal. He doesn't think his lovers noticed as he came four times while they borderline hatefucked. It got him hot. He remembers Vegas. He remembers the cross between romantic feelings and his need to please his father figure and his love of being spanked and used. The emotions were so high and after all was done, he and Ollie were closer than ever. He knows that's what Roy was thinking of – what Oliver would have been thinking of if he could remember. It was wrong. He was drunk and underage. But it felt right for them and he wasn't drunk enough to forget it or drunk enough to not say no. They were already having sex and he wanted it maybe more than Oliver did. Oliver always indulged his fantasies and roleplays after that. Maybe he was afraid that Arsenal would try to make it real like it was in Vegas. Whatever the case, Arsenal never felt like he couldn't use their safeword. It was 'Butterfly'. Arsenal knows that if Roy would have said it, Oliver would have stopped. Oliver knows them so viscerally and completely, even without consciously remembering. 

He thinks of all this as he watches his brother and Dad snore. They're really adorable, but Arsenal isn't tired. He goes to his room and puts on some skin tight short shorts – underwear, really – and heads to the gym to get in a workout before begging his Dad to pummel him again.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire thing is hard for me to write. This is therapy writing for me and I tend to write some fucked up stuff because fucked up stuff has happened to me. The next chapter or two are way worse than this, so if you had a hard time reading this, skip the next chapter or two. Warnings will be in the notes.


	17. Nectar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes things to the extreme when Roy presents a bottle of nectar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEVERE TRIGGER WARNINGS!!
> 
> DISTURBING THEMES
> 
> DRUG USE
> 
> SEX POLLEN AS DRUGS
> 
> OLIVER, ARSENAL AND ROY IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS
> 
> SEXUAL DEBASEMENT
> 
> PSEUDO-INCEST
> 
> FOOT FETISH
> 
> CROSSDRESSING
> 
> ABUSIVE DOMINANCE
> 
> DEMEANING LANGUAGE
> 
> CRYING DURING SEXUAL ACTIVITIES
> 
> CONTROL ISSUES
> 
> BADWRONG, BADWRONG, BADWRONG
> 
> COULD BE PERCEIVED AS EROTICA
> 
> AND MORE!

  


They end up spending three days at the bathhouse. They rotate who tops whom and who gives oral to whom. They take no interest in the other spa-goers, and only have eyes for each other. Time seems to fly and stop at the same time while they rotate relaxation, weight training, cuddling, sleeping and sex. It's when Roy and Oliver are taking turns with Arsenal in the sling that there's a knock at the door.

"Roy? Arsenal?"

It's Dick's voice. And if heartbeats are anything to go by, that's Zar and Lor with him. 

"Can't this wait?!" shouts Arsenal.

"Your Dads know you're here. They know you're with Queen. They aren't happy."

"That's their problem!" shouts Roy.

"Roy, you're still considered your chronological age. They want to press charges on Queen for pedophilia."

"Goddamnit!" yells Oliver.

"Tell them to check with the state! I petitioned for my physical and mental age to be my legal age on New Krypton and then got that transferred to my American citizenship. I'm twenty-one-fucking-years-old, and Luthor doesn't have custody of me anymore!"

"Wait, really?" says Dick. "I'll tell them to double check before they send the SWAT team in."

"Luthor should have gotten a letter from the government last week," says Roy. "And if a SWAT team comes in here they are going to be in a world of trouble. With two angry, _naked_ Kryptonians and a ruthless Apokalyptan, they'll be lucky to survive!"

"Hey, don't kill anybody!" says Lor-Zod.

"Wait, Apokalyptan?" says Dick

"Zar-El." says Roy.

In the hall, Lor and Dick turn as one to stare at Zar, who they hadn't noticed following them.

"I've got your backs, Roys," says Zar.

"I'm getting out of here before things get ugly," says Dick. "I'll tell the feds to check the records first."

"You do that!" says Roy.

"What are you doing here?" Lor asks Zar.

"You think I'd let you go in a place like this without me?" says Zar.

"Let's just go," says Lor.

"Nah, I wanna show you off first," says Zar. "Let's get a room, and I'll treat you real good."

"Zar… okay, just this once," says Lor. "We're not making a habit of this."

"YES!!!" exclaims Zar.

As the footsteps and heartbeats of their allies descend the stairs, the three lovers begin to relax again.

"Dodged a bullet on that one," says Oliver. "I do not want to be on record as seducing a six-year-old."

"I seduced you, remember?" says Roy.

"Yeah, but… anyways, do you guys want to hit the café for a bit. I think my mojo was compromised by this interruption."

"Mine too," says Roy.

"I could go another few rounds," says Arsenal.

"You're outvoted," says Roy. "We're getting scones."

"You're not the boss of me!" says Arsenal petulantly.

"Arse, we're getting scones," says Oliver in his 'Dad' voice.

"Yes, sir," says Arsenal.

Roy laughs. He helps Arsenal out of the sling and the three of them wrap in towels to hit the showers. When they make it downstairs to the café, there's a federal agent sitting at one of the tables with the flamboyant attendant. The agent stands up to introduce himself, extending a hand to Oliver.

"Hello, Mr. Queen, I'm Agent Hollander. We received a complaint about you, but Nightwing and Mr. Rose here set the record straight. Mr. Harper, let me congratulate you on becoming an adult. I know I'm a couple of weeks late, but I thought the sentiment would be appreciated."

"It is. Thank you," says Roy. "And thanks, Frankie, for supporting me in this."

"You're welcome, Honey. Like I said to Bobby here, we don't let no children in this facility."

"Here, let me buy you coffee for the misunderstanding," says Agent Hollander.

"We weren't even bothered," says Oliver. "The first I'm hearing of this is an apology."

"Don't worry, Huns, it's on the house," says the flamboyant attendant.

"I should let you know," says the agent, "this unfortunate incident is going on record, and since the person who misinformed us of the circumstances received notification of Mr. Harper's change in status a week prior, we are investigating him and any of his claims will be thoroughly vetted in the future."

"I appreciate that," says Oliver. "I would prefer to keep my privacy though. I mean from the media. They've already got so much wrong."

"That's not for me to judge," says the agent. "You haven't broken any laws and that's all I care about. The information about this ordeal is confidential and won't be aired to the public."

"Do you mind if we get a separate table?" asks Arsenal. "I kind of just want to be with my… family in peace."

"Sure thing, Mr. Harper," says the agent. "I need to be going anyways."

"I should get back to work," says the attendant, "but you fellas give a holla if you need anything. Oh, and your stays for the next month are free. Free food and drink, free VIP rooms, free everything. This almost-disaster was enough to warrant that, I think."

"That's really not necessary," says Oliver. 

"Well, I think it _is_ ," says the attendant with finality, and he turns to walk towards the entrance office while Arsenal picks a table, dragging his lovers along with him.

Roy and Arsenal sit down while Oliver goes up to the counter to order their coffee and scones. Oliver gets a bran muffin for himself. When he gets back to the table, they sit and eat quietly for a minute.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," says Roy. "I was legal before we met in the maze, but it was the same day. I should have told you."

"I understand why you didn't," says Oliver. "It was hard enough knowing your real age… I'm just glad things turned out the way they did. I can't imagine life without either of you."

"If we have our way, you'll never have to," says Arsenal with a smile. 

"Well, we can't spend our whole lives in a bathhouse," says Oliver. "I want you two to move in with me. You can still have the western manor for your personal space, but I'd like you to move into my room. Permanently."

That earns him yelps of delight and kisses from both Roys. "Of course we'll move in with you, Dad," says Roy. "We both… well, we love you, and we want to stay with you… permanently."

Oliver grins his biggest grin. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

< Fellas! > Zar shouts in Kryptonian. The three lovers turn to see him with a towel across his shoulders and nothing else on. Lor-Zod is next to him wearing his towel wrapped around him from navel to knees and another towel over his shoulders like a cape. Zar pulls Lor along towards them as he begins to rattle off in Kryptonian. < Did you guys know there is a room with evaporated water in it? It's like the volcanic vents of Apokalypse but refreshing instead of toxic! And there's a geyser pool that's the same way!! Can you believe it?! And all the sex slaves aren't even in chains. They just wander around like they own the place! >

< Those aren't sex slaves Zar-El, they're just sluts. > says Lor-Zod. 

"You guys know Ollie doesn't speak Kryptonian, right?" says Arsenal.

"Oh," says Zar-El, "I was just saying that the sex s—" Lor-Zod quickly covers Zar-El's mouth as Roy chuckles.

"Some things are better left unsaid," says Roy. "He was just saying how impressed with the facilities he was," he says to Oliver.

"It's going to be even better next year!" says Oliver. "I invested to have an auxiliary location constructed. It'll be five stories tall with different themes on every floor and a rooftop arboretum where people can picnic or barbeque. There's going to be an aquarium on the ground level with sharks next to the five star restaurant and the pool on the other side of the tanks. The basement floor is going to be dungeon themed with professional dungeon masters on hand, the top floor is going to be luxury themed with professional dancers and—"

"That's enough Ollie," says Roy. "Don't give everything away. Leave some mystery."

"What's a dungeon master?" asks Zar. "Is it like a grand torturer?"

"No," says Lor. "It's a professional life guard. Someone well versed in BDSM etiquette who supervises and protects all the people using the dungeon so that no one gets hurt in a way they don't want to be. He also watches for medical emergencies to get help right away if someone is seriously injured."

"What for?" asks Zar. 

Lor puts his face in his hands. "Zar, it's just part of Earth culture that people value safety."

"But then how do they get stronger?" asks Zar.

"We'll talk about this later," says Lor. 

"Exactly how much did you invest in the new location?" Arsenal asks Oliver.

"About three billion," says Oliver. "My initial contribution is much less, but I have construction funds and start up fund accounts set aside. I will technically own it, and make a decent amount of money from it, but it will be managed and operated by Club Star City. We haven't agreed on a name yet, but basically, memberships here transfer over there and vice versa, but there are a lot of extra features that will be at the new location which cost extra – like the restaurant and access to the dancer's lounge. I've also been thinking about setting aside room for a yoga studio and martial arts room where people can take classes, which will of course, cost extra."

"Sounds like quite the endeavor. I didn't realize you were so enthused with gay spas," says Lor-Zod.

"I didn't either, but once I decided to fund some upgrades I couldn't help but make it a little more elaborate," says Oliver.

"That sounds like you," says Roy, "To the moon or nothing."

"I'm excited about it," says Arsenal. "I look forward to seeing it all done."

"You'll be one of the first to see it when it's complete," says Oliver. "I was thinking, maybe I should take Clark out for dinner. I want to alleviate any worries he has about our relationship. I could even invite him to the Grand opening of the new spa if he's interested."

"That may not be the best idea," says Roy. "Our Dad can be a little protective. Maybe even a little clingy. I think it bothers him that we're in an adult relationship. You don't want a shovel talk from Superman."

"I'll endure whatever it takes to be with you two. I can handle any shovel talks or disgruntled parent necessary to show them I love you."

"What about Lex?" asks Arsenal.

"What _about_ him?" asks Oliver. "I'm sorry Boys, but I'm not looking for _his_ blessing."

"Fine by me," says Roy.

"Me, too. Lex can rot in Hell for all I care," says Arsenal.

"Glad we're all on the same page," says Oliver.

"We'll leave you guys to it," says Lor. "I want to show Zar the pool and go for a swim."

Lor takes Zar's hand and leads him to the indoor pool, leaving Roy, Oliver and Arsenal feeling awkward and on edge, the adrenaline rush of the almost-catastrophe still coursing in their veins.

Arsenal is the first to say it. "I'm all hyped up and not in a good way."

"Me, too," says Oliver. "Should we go home and have a couple of drinks?"

Roy shakes his head. "I've got something in my room to take the edge off. You're going to like it."

"What is it?" asks Oliver.

"Not here. Let's go upstairs first."

They quickly finish their coffee and pastries and follow Roy upstairs to his room. 

"Close the door," he says to Arsenal. He closes it with a click and looks at him expectantly.

Roy opens his closet to reveal all sorts of gear. Leather harnesses, rubber clothes, floggers hanging on hangers and even a couple of sets of feminine leiserie. Then he pulls a duffle bag with pockets from the corner of the closet and throws it on the bed. He opens one of the side pockets and pulls out a vial.

"Ever heard of poppers?" asks Roy with a smile.

"Roy, I don't know if that's healthy," says Oliver.

"Well, this isn't poppers. This is better. Hemlock made it at my request. It's an herbal concoction that gives the same kind of feeling, without the danger of blood pressure dropping or overdose. It leaves the system in only a few seconds if you only inhale the fumes. I've got a dozen bottles, so we don't have to worry about running out."

"I want to try it!" says Arsenal. "Hemlock never makes stuff for us that's dangerous. And I've never done drugs before, unless you count weed." 

"Arsenal… Boys, are you sure about this?" asks Oliver, hesitation in his voice and concern written all over his face.

"Dad," says Roy, "I'm going to, unless you order me not to." With that he pulls out a rag and pours a little of the substance on it. "Hold this over my face. I'll go limp like jelly. Makes me more touchy feely too."

"Can I go first? says Arsenal. 

"Sure, Bro. Get on the bed. Hey, Dad? You want in?

"I'll stand back and supervise to make sure it's safe."

Arsenal pulls off his towel and hops on the bed. Roy faces him and places a hand on the back of his neck, lifting the rag to his face. He doesn't cover his mouth and nose, and the rag is an inch away from his skin, but it's enough when Arsenal inhales for an immediate response. The tension in his shoulders gives way to a relaxed posture and he gives a relaxed sigh before inhaling the rag's vapor again. Roy removes his hand and Arsenal immediately kisses him. Arsenal's erection is clear as day and he melts against Roy as Roy wraps his arms lovingly around him. Next, Roy puts the rag in Arsenal's hand and moves Arsenal's hand and the rag to his own face. Arsenal is lax, and doesn't hold the rag against Roy's face, but Roy smashes his face into the rag and inhales deeply. When he moves his face back, he looks lustfully at Oliver.

"Join us," says Roy. "You can supervise from the bed.

"Boys, is that really okay?"

"Yeah, Daddy," says Arsenal. "Come here."

Oliver drops his towel and joins them on the bed. He lays them both face down next to each other and takes the rag and vial. He pours a copious amounts of the liquid on the rag and holds it against Arsenal's face, covering his mouth and nose. 

"Breathe through your nose, Arse," Oliver says as he starts rutting against him. Arsenal moans and rotates his hips backwards. Oliver removes the rag from Arsenal's mouth and grabs Roy by the neck. "Have you been a bad boy, Roy?"

"Yes, Daddy," says Roy breathlessly. "Very bad. I need you to set me straight."

"Good. I love you both, but I'm going to be downright predatory with you right now."

"Yes, Daddy," says Arsenal.

"Fuck yeah, Dad!" says Roy.

Still holding Roy by the throat, Oliver stuffs half the rag in Roy's mouth and uses the excess to cover his nose.

"This has sex pollen in it, doesn't it, Roy?" Oliver says with a leer in his voice.

Roy gives a muffled, "Mmm-hmm," while nodding his head.

Oliver grabs the vial and drinks half of it.

"I'm going to fuck you both until all of this is out of my system, and you're going to love it!" commands Oliver.

Roy, still gagged, moans, humps the mattress and looks back at Oliver expectantly.

"You'll have to wait your turn, Scum," Oliver says to Roy. "Naughty boys need to learn patience." Oliver flips Roy over on his back and picks up Arsenal and puts him down on top of Roy, their aching manhoods trapped against each other. He takes the rag from Roy's mouth and pours the rest of the liquid from the vial on it. He balls it up and shoves it between their faces.

"Both of you, bite it!" Oliver commands. His pseudo-sons comply, breathing in the fumes and growing needier by the moment. They begin moving their mouths and heads, as if using the rag to kiss each other.

Oliver bends down, placing his face between Arsenal's buttocks and beginning to lick his prize, widening the opening with his tongue as he makes Arsenal moan loudly from his ministrations. Roy makes a needy sound in his throat, but Oliver ignores it, focusing all of his attention on Arsenal. It doesn't take long for Arsenal to be ready for enty and despite his sex driven state, Oliver is gentle sliding in, torturously slow as Arsenal moves his hips back to quicken the pace. Oliver pushes Arsenal's hips against Roy's and slows down his progression, leaving Arsenal to practically beg for it with his moans. When he's sure Arsenal is ready for it, Oliver sinks deeper until he bottoms out, crying out in ecstasy. Roy gives a muffled, impatient sound, but Oliver pants, "Wait your turn, you dirty slut!"

Oliver starts slow at first, establishing a rhythm as he sinks all the way into Arsenal and pulls out about halfway. Once he has a rhythm going, he puts his hand around Arsenal's throat and quickens the rhythm, starting to pump as hard and deep as he can into Arsenal earning muffled screams from his boy. Roy moans as Arsenal's erection rubs against his own

Roy begins to move with Oliver's thrusts and soon he's coming all over Arsenal and himself. It drives Oliver crazy and he begins licking and biting on the back of Arsenal's neck as he begins to squeeze Arsenal's neck from the sides with his hand on Arsenal's throat. Arsenal moans, still breathing in the fumes as his Dad fucks him hard and his clone ruts against him. It seems to take forever for Oliver to come and when he finally does, he starts the orgasm in Arsenal's ass, shooting a few times before pulling out, lifting Roy's thighs and thrusting all the way inside him in one motion as he keeps coming, leaving his seed in both of his pseudo-sons. 

But he doesn't stop there. He moves Arsenal up on Roy's body and pulls on Roy's dick, getting the immediate response of a rock hard cock. He carefully slides Roy inside of Arsenal which causes Roy to immediately start rutting inside of his brother. Then Oliver surprises them both when he pushes in against Roy's dick and begins to fuck Arsenal with Roy still inside him. The boys come within a minute but Oliver isn't done yet. He mercilessly shoves his fingers into Roy while fucking Arsenal, and it isn't long before he's forced most of his hand inside the clone. Roy screams into the rag and pants and moans while Oliver works his hand past all of the knuckles. He pulls out of Arsenal and shoves into Roy, keeping his hand in place. He forces the hand in up to the wrist and begins to fuck the hell out of Roy, wrapping his fingers around his own cock inside of Roy while pummeling as hard as he can. He leans forward and bites Roy's ear hard, almost cracking a tooth on Roy's invulnerable skin and cartilage.

"How do you like your punishment, Boy?"

"I'm all yours, Dad! Do whatever you want!"

Roy is expecting something harsher, hoping and yearning for it, but Oliver pulls out and removes his hand.

Oliver growls. "I'm going to teach you some humility first."

He picks up Arsenal, rolls over, sits up with his back against the wall and places Arsenal on his lap, facing him, shoving all the way into him, earning a scream. He holds Arsenal lovingly against his chest as Roy is left by his lonesome next to them. 

"Roy, you are going to lick my feet now. And you're going to love every second of your punishment. Do you understand me, Slutboy?!"

"Yes, Daddy! I understand!"

"Good. Do it." 

Roy moves to the foot of the bed and sits down at Oliver's feet. Leaning over to lick the bottoms first. The taste is rank, the smell of dirty socks and an indescribable taste. He continues to massage his Dad's foot with his tongue until he works up the courage to suck on the toes. He starts slow but soon ends up with half of Oliver's foot down his throat as he massages the other one. 

That's when Oliver kicks him, causing him to gag. He does this again and again, and for some reason, against Roy's wishes, he spurts a load of come high, littering Oliver's legs and Arsenal's back. That's when Oliver gets an evil look in his eyes and says, "Your punishment isn't over. Sit on it. Put my foot in your ass. All of it. Then put the other one in and fuck yourself on my feet, Scumbag."

Roy pauses, more aroused than ever but frightened at the prospect. It's something he's never done before. But for Oliver, he'll do anything. He licks and spits on the toes and foot before positioning himself above it and sliding partway on top of it. He fucks himself for a bit as Oliver moves his foot in rhythm, keeping his dick thrusting into Arsenal synchronized with the movements of his foot. 

"I said all of it, Roy! Fucking obey me!" shouts Oliver.

Roy slowly slides himself down, gritting his teeth, more at the prospect than any actual pain. Oliver suddenly leans forward, grabs Roy's thighs and kicks into him, all the way past the heel. Roy shouts in a primal scream and Oliver lets out a pleasured moan. 

"Fuck yeah, Scumbag! Keep going! I want to get a foot massage from your insides! Move on it and let me feel your sphincter grab at my heel and ankle!" 

Tears start to stream down Roy's face. It isn't the pain. It's the humiliation. Sensing this, Oliver rotates Arsenal on his lap without pulling out. Then Arsenal is sitting on his knees, straddling Oliver's hips and facing Roy.

"Stare into your brother's eyes, Roy. I want him to see you debase yourself. I want him to know what a lovely scum slut you are. My little piece of shit sitting on my feet as your favorite punishment!"

Roy begins to cry in earnest as he looks into Arsenal's eyes. Arsenal's pupils are blown wide open and he seems almost in a trance, he leans forward towards Roy, and Roy is expecting a kiss, but Arsenal licks at his face and neck, cleaning up his tears and sweat before moving down to kiss his neck. 

"Spit on him, Arsenal. Spit on his face and tell him how dirty he is."

Arsenal looks confused for a second before grinning a wide grin.

"Close your eyes, Roy," is all Arsenal says before he begins spitting on his clone. "You're a filthy piece of shit, Roy! You're damn lucky you're getting punished at all! If you were worth any less, Dad wouldn't even waste time punishing you! You're a filthy brat and you love getting your punishments like this!"

Roy almost can't believe those words are coming from Arsenal, but soon, Roy is contracting around Oliver's foot and he sprays his come on Arsenal's chest. Arsenal wipes his chest with his hand and shoves his hand against Roy's face.

"Clean up your mess, you dirty clone!" Arsenal says. Roy licks Arsenal's hand eagerly and Oliver smiles, loving the way Arsenal has jumped into the roleplay.

"Hey, Scumbag!" says Oliver. "I said both feet!"

This time Roy is looking forward to it, and he melts, sliding down to Oliver's ankle again. 

Oliver begins poking his toes on the opposite foot into Roy's hole, and Roy guides them in while Arsenal spits on him and continues to call him obscenities. 

"You're nothing but a fucking failed experiment, Bitch. But you're good for something, aren't you? You're Daddy's little bitch!"

Oliver grabs the rag again and stuffs it harshly in Arsenal's mouth.

"You're the Bitch, Arse," says Oliver. "Don't you ever forget that!"

Arsenal moans, and Roy's eyes go blown.

"Scumslut, where's more of that sex pollen?" asks Oliver.

Roy leans to the side of the bed, keeping both feet inside him as he picks up the duffle and pulls out two more vials of sex pollen. 

Oliver takes one of the vials and the rag from Arsenal's mouth and refreshes the rag. He stuffs it harshly into Arsenal's mouth and says, "Who's my bitch?"

Arsenal lets out a muffled, "ahh-mmm!" But Oliver slaps the side of his head. 

"Shut the fuck up, Bitch! I was asking the scumbag clone!"

"He is!" yells Roy. "Arse is your bitch!"

"Good Scumsucker! Maybe you are redeemable."

Roy swells with pride.

"Alright, scum, get off my feet. I've got a job for you. Get that light teal and black leiserie out of your closet. It's time to dress our bitch up nice."

"Our?" says Roy.

"You'll do what I tell you, and we are going to fuck my bitch, so for now, yes. Our."

Roy slowly pulls himself off of Oliver's feet. Once he does, Oliver shoves a foot in his face.

"I don't want my feet smelling like ass. You are going to lick them clean before you do anything else."

As Roy takes the foot on his face and starts to lick it lovingly, Oliver changes tones. "Good Boy, Roy. You're such a good boy. You took every punishment I gave you. Every one you deserved, and you took it like a champ. I love you Son, no matter what. Good job, Son. Good job."

Roy begins to feel better about himself as he lovingly licks his pseudo-father's feet clean. Oliver keeps complimenting him and telling him how well he did and how he's going to reward him for being _such_ a good boy. Roy is ecstatic and he knows just what his Dad has in mind to reward him with. They're going to trade fucking his brother and Roy is looking forward to it like nothing else. He worries his own ass won't be as tight as Arsenal's, but his Kryptonian healing has it almost back to normal by now.

Finally, Oliver lowers his feet and tells Roy to get the leiserie. He gently pumps into Arsenal a few times before he lifts Arsenal up and gets off the bed. He stands Arsenal up, who is limp and so pliant that he is barely standing. Oliver and Roy get to work dressing Arsenal up and before they know it, Arsenal is ready. Oliver carefully guides the limp Arsenal into the sling and tells Roy, "You first. You've been such a good boy, you deserve it. Fuck our bitch until he screams."

Roy brightens at that and quickly positions himself in front of the sling. He kneels down and begins licking and sucking at Arsenal's exposed anus feeling the silk covering Arsenal's balls on his nose. After a couple of minutes while Arsenal moans and gasps and Oliver slaps the side of Roy's head with his phallus, Roy stands up and carefully slides himself into Arsenal. Arsenal is still stretched out and lubed with Oliver's jism and Roy's saliva, so the transition is easy. Roy is a little harsh at first but the more he looks into Arsenal's eyes, the gentler and more sensual he becomes. He leans over and begins to kiss Arsenal as he makes love to him. Arsenal's pupils are still blown and if Roy could see himself, he'd realize his are too. Roy continues to be gentle, but Oliver has no such reservations and penetrates Roy all at once causing him to scream into Arsenal's mouth. It doesn't hurt Roy but the shock of suddenly being filled jolts him. Oliver begins to thrust harshly, pushing Roy further into Arsenal in rhythm. 

They continue like this until Roy screams, "I'm gonna shoot!" 

"Do it," pants Arsenal. "Shoot in me."

Oliver bends over, pushing his sons' chests flush against each other while he presses his chest against Roy's back and keeps thrusting into him. Roy mouths at Arsenal's neck while Oliver bites and sucks on his shoulder. When Roy orgasms, so does Oliver.

Oliver pulls out and yanks Roy away from Arsenal, earning a yelp from each of them. Arsenal whines in his throat at the loss, but Oliver shoves Roy to his knees and pulls his jaw open with his hands. He slowly penetrates Roy's throat halfway before plummeting the rest of the way in, making Roy choke.

"Clean up your mess, Scumbag," says Oliver. "I want my cock looking shiney and new before I fuck our bitch with it."

Roy does his best and has already gotten hard as a rock, thanks to the sex pollen and his love of sucking Oliver's dick. 

A half hour of sucking and choking later, Roy taps out and Oliver pulls away. He puts his hand on Roy's throat and guides him upward, kissing him once he's standing and then opening his jaw with his hand and spitting into Roy's mouth.

"Good, Scumbucket. I'm proud of you."

Roy smiles widely and Oliver picks him up and puts him on the bed. 

"Finger yourself while I fuck the bitch," says Oliver. Roy does as he's told and looks lustfully on as Oliver begins to pummel Arsenal's ass.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Three days later, the sex pollen still hasn't even begun to wear off, and the boys know there's no coming back from this. They've become addicted to Oliver, and they'll never stray from him. The need him on so many levels and this experience has brought them to a level of codependency that they never imagined.

As Oliver realizes this, he sports a feral grin.

  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"We are never doing sex pollen again," says Oliver, hung over and horrified at the events of the past week.

"I don't think you were supposed to drink it," says Arsenal.

"You're right, Arse," says Oliver, "It was a stupid thing to do. Can you ever forgive me? For all the things I put you through?"

"Dad, I don't know about Arsenal, but I loved it," says Roy.

"That doesn't make it right," says Oliver. "I went way over the line. We don't have to be vanilla, but from now on, it's safety first."

"We're the ones who are invulnerable," says Arsenal.

"I mean psychological safety. I just hope I haven't damaged you too much."

"Everything will be fine, Dad," says Roy. "I had the best fun I've ever had with sex, and I think Arsenal did too. We don't have to do it again, but I don't want you to think of it as some horrible thing you did."

"It _was_ a horrible thing I did," Oliver insists. "I called you names, I treated you like sex toys and I didn't do anything I should have to show you how much I treasure you. It was abuse, Roy."

"Dad, do you remember how I need to be punished once in a while?" asks Roy.

"This was different. It wasn't some BDSM thing. I would have used you like that whether you liked it or not. I am a terrible person."

"You're a _great_ person, Dad," says Arsenal. "You're a hero. You're _my_ hero, and we were _all_ hyped up on sex pollen. You would never have done that in your right mind."

"Neither would you," says Oliver, "and that's half the problem."

"Forgive yourself," says Roy. "We do."

Oliver sighs. "We all need some serious therapy."

"I'll look into it," promises Roy. "But I want you to know, I loved licking your feet. Maybe after patrols I can start licking you clean…"

"Roy, not now. This is a lot to process, and I think we should just wait to negotiate things. ...But yeah, that does sound… good."

"And I liked dressing Arsenal up," says Roy. "Did you like it Arse?"

"I don't know. I was high. No high heels, that's for sure."

"Boys, can we just lay off the kink talk. I need to find a way to make this up to you."

"Give us full body massages, take us out to dinner and bring us home for some sober sex," says Roy. "We'll all feel better."

"Okay, that's a start," says Oliver. "I think I have a lot to make up for so how about we do that every night this week. You can both come on patrol with me at night if that's what you want. I could use the help and I know you boys want to get back in the game."

"Sounds great, Dad," says Arsenal.

"Sure," says Roy. "Just don't forget the foot thing. Let me lick your feet after patrols and that will help make it up to me."

"Roy… okay, if that's what you really want."

"It is."

"God! I've got you two so screwed up now," says Oliver.

"OLLIE! I want what I want, and that's not a bad thing. Quit trying to make us feel like you've broken us! You haven't. Arsenal, what was your favorite part of it? What do you want to keep doing that you didn't know you wanted before?"

"Double penetration. Hands down, that was _the best_!!"

"See, Dad? We learned some new things about ourselves. It's not so terrible that we expanded our horizons."

"But I drugged you!" says Oliver.

"Actually, we consensually drugged each other first," says Arsenal. "And technically, as far as consent goes, you were the one most affected by the pollen. If we go by that it's like _we_ raped _you_."

"That is not how it goes," says Oliver. "I am responsible for you and I used you. I am the fuckup, Arsenal."

"I still don't think any of us screwed up," says Roy. "We all had a great time, and you've got this guilt trip for having gone to your dark side. You didn't hurt us. You _can't_ hurt us. I'm okay with your dark side, Ollie. Even when you were objectifying us, I felt loved. If I had to be owned by anyone, it would be you I want."

"I don't own you, Roy!"

"My point is, I wouldn't mind if you did."

"This conversation is going nowhere," says Oliver.

"What if we did things by the book?" says Arsenal. "Proper BDSM negotiations where we write down what we like and check for compatibilities with a kink negotiation form. We could even hire a coach that walks us through safety measures and stuff."

"Boys… is this really what you want. For me to be like I was on sex pollen?"

"Not necessarily, but I still think finding out what we like in a no pressure situation is better than making it up as we go, at least for your peace of mind," says Arsenal.

"And if we use the sex nectar responsibly, there's nothing wrong with using it. It's not addictive," says Roy.

"What do you want to do?" asks Oliver. "Should we look up some forms on the internet now?"

"Sure," says Arsenal.

"Definitely," says Roy. "I want to get the boring part over with so we can try this again. This time without you drinking that much nectar, Dad."

Arsenal brightens up and looks at Oliver expectantly. Oliver sighs. "Okay, we can try this again. I just want you two to always know how much I love you and cherish you."

"We know about the rings, Dad," says Arsenal as if to prove they know how much he loves them.

"Arse!" hisses Roy. "Let him bring it up when he's ready."

Oliver smiles. "I'll go get them now." 

Oliver leaves the study where they've been talking and returns shortly with two small ring boxes. He pops each lid up with his thumbs and kneels on the ground before the Roys.

"Roy. Arsenal. You make me happier than I've ever been. I want you with me always, until the day I die. Words can't describe the depths of my love for you. I will always cherish you, protect you and provide for you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" screams Arsenal hugging Oliver and kissing his cheeks. 

"I want a collar," says Roy. "I will serve you and love you for the rest of my life, and I want you to know it every time you see me wearing it. I want to be yours, Ollie. Whatever form that takes is perfect for me."

Oliver looks stunned. He kisses Roy and says, "Whatever you want, Son. I will give you whatever you want. Will you accept this ring?"

"Yes. I will."

Oliver takes the rings and puts them on his boys fingers. They all kiss and hug, giddy with the prospect of their impending official commitment. 

"I want to live as your son," says Roy. "I want to be a kid sometimes and just play video games. Even though I'm an adult now, I want you to see me as your kid."

"I already do, Roy. Both of you," says Oliver. He laughs for a second. "I feel like such a freak! I'm in love with my sons! I know it's only roleplay, but I really do feel paternal towards you both and I can't help but love you as sons and as lovers."

"That's okay, Daddy," says Arsenal. "That's what we want."

"Well, I think we could all use some lunch, eh, Boys? Why don't we grab a sandwich at the local panera and come back to do those negotiations."

They get dressed to go out and Roy and Arsenal decide to wear matching outfits. Oliver smiles when he sees them and gives them each a hug and a kiss. They leave the mansion to go have lunch. Lunch is uneventful and the whole time, all Arsenal can think about is the negotiation forms. There are a lot of things he wants to try, and he hopes Oliver, reticent as he is, will be willing to try them with him. He hasn't done the whole foot thing that Roy did, but it looks like fun. Roy is his clone after all, so it makes sense that they'd like the same things. He's even thinking of the positions they can do. Two feet, two of them. It seems perfect in his mind. He's also wondering if there's a website that lists kinks out so he can find things he doesn't know about and tell Roy and Oliver about what he wants to try. When he brings it up, Roy says that they usually have detailed lists in the negotiation forms, so he probably won't need an extra website for it.

Oliver says not to talk about it in public, but Roy says, "If nothing else, I want you to call us 'Son' in public and kiss us whenever you want. People already know about it, and it would make me feel better if you weren't ashamed of claiming us as your kids and lovers."

"That's a lot to ask, Roy. Maybe we'll start out slow. I'll take you both to formal events and kiss you in public so the gossip about our three-way relationship can run its course. Then we can move on from there. I don't want you wearing your collar in public though."

"Can I have a leash for my collar at home?"

"Roy… let's just do our negotiations first. But you know I'll give you anything you want, so the tentative answer is yes."

"Okay, let's finish up with lunch quick!" says Arsenal around a mouthful of sandwich. "I want to get home."

They finish their sandwiches and head home. Roy finds a few websites with kink negotiation forms, and Oliver prints them all out in his office. They each work on their own forms and soon they're all ready to present their decisions and interests.

To no one's surprise, Roy put down that he wants to be spanked and disciplined at least five times a week. Oliver gets hard just thinking about it. To Oliver's surprise though, Arsenal also wants to be spanked just as often. 

They continue through their forms and eventually know all of each other's limits and interests and the things they are willing to do.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver is shocked. He's looking at the green and black rock in Roy's hand.

"This way, you can be like us," says Arsenal.

"Where did you get this?" asks Oliver.

"From a miner on New Krypton," says Roy. "Don't worry, it's legit."

"I don't doubt it," says Oliver.

"You can get this infused into your skeleton and it will give you powers like us permanently," says Roy.

"What about the bloodstream?" asks Oliver. "I've got an idea, but I'm not sure it will work."

"Well, I just know that infusing it into the marrow is how Lex did it."

"Maybe you could take me to New Krypton and we can ask a doctor there," says Oliver.

"I'll ask Kon to set something up," says Roy.

Four days pass before Oliver travels to New Krypton to get his infusion. The trip is through a zeta beam portal and when he materializes on the new planet, it takes him a few minutes to get used to the new air where the atmosphere is different. Roy leads him down the streets of New Argo towards the medical science sector. The Kryptonians turn their heads and stare at the human, but the presence of the famed Arsenal and Red Arrow makes their stares ones of admiration rather than suspicion. 

The operation takes no time at all, and Oliver walks out of the lab with X-Krypyonite infused into his spine, pelvis and skull, as well as having a surprise for his boys.

When they get home, Arsenal and Roy begin to undress him. After his shirt and tie are off, the boys begin untying his shoes. Roy can't help but lick his shoes and Oliver stops him.

"Save it for my feet and cock."

Roy complies and once the shoes and socks are off, the boys each suck and lick the foot they've bared. Arsenal goes for the toes, sucking each individually before trying to put the whole front extremity of the foot in his mouth. Roy takes his time licking the pads of his foot from toes to heel and back again. After a few minutes while Oliver moans at the sensations and the boys become more enthusiastic, Oliver grabs their shirt collars simultaneously and jerks them up to face level he spits on Roy and licks Arsenal's face. 

"Strip," he orders and the boys get nude as fast as they possibly can, which for a Kryptonians is faster than the blink of an eye. 

Then Oliver shows them the surprise. He undoes the snaps on his slacks and pulls out his entire package. His testicles are three times larger and his sack is filled with some kind of fluid, making it monstrous and imposing, but the boys eagerly start licking and kissing it. 

"What did you do?" asks Arsenal as he licks Oliver's scrotum alongside his brother.

"Enhancement. My testicles produce more of everything they're supposed to and the fluid in the sac keeps me from needing a refractory period. My prostate is also enhanced, so I know you'll love how much jizz I can make now. There's one more thing. Keep licking."

As they do, Oliver lengthens and gets all the way hard. The boys can't believe their eyes. He has another few inches on him, and his diameter is nearly the size of a fist.

"Holy fuck, Dad," says Roy in awe. "Did you do this for us?"

"All for you, Boys. There's no one else."

"Damn, Daddy, I want to worship your cock," says Arsenal.

"Worship all you like, as long as you enjoy it," says Oliver.

The boys take turns trying to deepthroat the enormous phallus, but it's difficult to fit that girth down their throats. Oliver has a quick fix for that and when Roy almost has it past his gullet, Oliver grabs his head and shoves into him. Roy chokes and gags but Oliver keeps penetrating his throat until only a few inches are out of Roy's mouth. Roy makes panicked moans but Oliver starts to slowly face-fuck him and give him endearments.

"My God, Roy, you're so perfect. I love you so much, Son. I love your warm mouth and the way your throat is tight around my cock. Keep going, Son. Just a little longer." 

Just a little longer turns into an hour, but Arsenal busies himself with worshiping his dad's ballsack and sucking on his newly enlarged testicles. When the hour is up, Oliver pulls Roy off of his cock and the limp boy gasps for breath. Oliver throws him on the bed and goes to his nightstand where he pulls out a vial. He sips from it before bidding Arsenal to do the same. Then he puts the vial against Roy's asshole and tips Roy's hips. He pushes the vial partway in before reaching a hand around to pat on Roy's lower stomach. Soon, the vial is empty and Roy is a pool of erotic submission. Oliver puts the empty vial on the nightstand before telling Arsenal to suck and lick on Roy's ass. Arsenal, entranced from the nectar, does exactly that. He can taste the nectar inside his brother and without even realizing what he's doing, he's mounted Roy and is fucking him in a steady rhythm. Oliver is just as entranced, pupils blown wide and half as limp-bodied as Roy. He leans back on the bed, clumsily takes off his slacks and begins to masturbate as he watches his boys. 

He gets curious enough to lean the short distance to his cockhead and start to lick it. It feels really good and he loves the taste. He nibbles on his foreskin and sucks on the top, keeping his eyes on Arsenal and Roy as they make love.

When Oliver can tell Arsenal is close, he physically pulls Arsenal away and out of Roy and tells him, "Not yet, Baby Boy. Not yet."

"Daddy?" says Arsenal. "Can I really be your baby boy right now? We talked about it before and I really want to try it."

"Okay, Little One. You're my Baby Boy. Did you have fun with your Big Brother?"

"Yeah, Dad!" says Arsenal. "Can I do it again?"

"No, Baby Boy. I want you to watch. It's Daddy's turn now." Oliver gets to work positioning Roy how he wants him. Roy is still in a limp trance but he extends his arms to Oliver, as if reaching for his lover's grasp. Oliver lays him on his back and pulls up his thighs, hooking Roy's knees on his own hips as he climbs stop him and begins to push his monstrous phallus into Roy. Roy lets out pants and huffs and little screams as Oliver begins to thrust.

"Have you been bad, Roy, or have you been good?"

"I've b-een, r-real g-good Da-ah-ad!" Roy says as he pants and moans.

"Daddy's going to reward you for being such a good boy. You love your Dad's cock, don't you, Son?"

"I luh-uhv i-it Dad-dyy! I w-want m-ore!"

"Since you've been such a good boy, you get the whole thing," says Oliver as he works his way deeper, stretching out Roy's insides as he does. "You're fucking tight, Roy. Just what Daddy needs."

When Oliver finally gets two-thirds in, he starts thrusting harshly, making Roy scream from the shock to his body as Oliver bottoms out. Oliver quickly pulls halfway out and then pushes all the way back in. Arsenal cuddles close and Oliver puts a hand behind Arsenal's head and kisses him as he keeps thrusting into Roy. 

"Kiss your brother, Baby Boy," Oliver grunts, and Arsenal does as he's told, leaning over from the side and kissing his moaning clone. Roy fervently kisses him back and soon is in orgasm, jizzing all over his own chest and stomach. He convulses around Oliver's dick and Oliver lets out a loud deep moan. He puts a hand on Roy's throat and begins pummelling in earnest, thrusting in and out as fast as he can without using superhuman speed and soon, the jism is overflowing Roy's intestines and ass, squirting out around Oliver's dick with enough force to spray, the whole time, leaving Roy to scream in pleasure and intensity. But Oliver keeps fucking him and keeps fucking him and soon is gushing all over again. Then he pulls out, pulls Roy to him by his throat and shoves Roy's mouth over his dick, forcing the entire length into Roy's esophagus and fucking his face as hard as he can. 

Roy taps out, but Oliver keeps going for a few more seconds and comes hard as he pulls out, gushing down Roy's throat and then into his mouth as he pulls away. Still holding Roy by the throat, he pulls him upward and licks and sucks on his mouth. Roy moans as he gratefully returns the kiss. Oliver holds his dick up with the other hand and they kiss over his glans, licking the subtly spurting jism as they do.

There's a childish whine from Arsenal who stares at them with big eyes. 

"Come here, Baby Boy. Kiss your Big Brother over my dick."

Arsenal excitedly takes Oliver's place, kissing and sucking on the glans as he kisses Roy. Roy puts his hand on the back of Arsenal's head, and they continue like this for nearly an hour while Oliver sits back and watches. 

After that, Oliver forces his cock down Arsenal's eager throat and Arsenal takes to it like a hungry baby to a bottle. Roy can't help but position himself behind Arsenal and work his way inside. As Roy fucks his brother's ass and Oliver fucks his face, Arsenal thinks to himself that he hopes they're like this forever. He loves them both so much and the sex is more than he could ever ask for. He's anxious for Oliver to penetrate his ass but is happy with his current predicament. He chokes and gags, but he doesn't want it to stop. If he was a normal human, he wouldn't be able to go this long, but invulnerable and not needing to breathe air, he takes as much as he can get.

When Roy comes in Arsenal, Arsenal comes on Oliver's balls and the contractions of Arsenals throat as he orgasms sends Oliver over the edge. They're all still in a trance and though Oliver could keep going, he knows his boys need a short rest. He decides to pull them up on his muscled chest and cuddle them while he whispers endearments. Arsenal hums pleasantly at the praise and Roy, more entranced than any of them, sucks on Oliver's neck and slowly ruts against his oversized phallus.

They lay like this for an hour, while Roy becomes even more needy. Finally, Oliver tells Roy to suck off Arsenal with his butt in the air. Arsenal rolls on his back and points his manhood skyward, and Roy goes to town on it. Oliver takes his position behind Roy and works himself inside. After Oliver comes twice in Roy and Arsenal comes, too, Roy finally releases his built up tension all over the sheets. Roy is still needy though and Arsenal and Oliver switch positions. Pleasing Roy becomes their unified goal and they fuck him again and again as he continues to cycle and orgasm. Arsenal gets tired and takes a nap on the bed next to them while Oliver takes Roy's ass again and again, telling him, "I love you, Roy! You're so perfect! No one could ask for a better son. No one could ask for a better lover. You're so patient and strong. All I need in life is your brother and you. I love you, Roy. Don't ever forget that I love you."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's the next day when the nectar finally wears off, and Oliver takes his boys to the shower and cleans them thoroughly with his soap. He makes a mental note to get Arsenal some bubble gum bubble bath and some bath toys for when he wants to be Little, but decides that he wants to keep them smelling like him the rest of the time. Roy has said how he loves washing with Oliver's soap because it makes him smell like Oliver and he gets to carry that scent around with him all day. 

Roy still wants shower sex, so Oliver complies, fucking him sweetly against the tile wall and holding Arsenal against them as he fingers Arsenal's anus. As usual, Roy comes before he does but tells him not to stop. When they're finished, Arsenal and Roy lick all the extra jism off Oliver's phallus and they start to shower anew, Oliver gets them and himself as clean as he possibly can. He's invited Clark to lunch and he doesn't want his boys to smell like sex when they see him.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard for me to write but I thought a delve into Oliver's dark side was a good way to present the fact that though he truly loves Arsenal and Roy, he is not all good. This also shows the character development as Roy and Arsenal become more and more obsessed with Oliver. This is also to show that their relationship is in fact unhealthy. This entire relationship shows how the Arsenal of Part Three came to be who he is, and it's as much about his growth as a character as it is about showing Oliver's dark side. Though this Roy isn't in Part Three, it is also about his development into a different person while he's with Oliver and the shift he has made since deciding to make a break with him.


	18. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver talks to Clark about his relationship with Roy and Arsenal. When he finds out too much, he goes to extremes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS AT THE END

  


Colton, Conner and Jon are helping Clark get ready to go to Earth. Oliver Queen has invited him out to lunch and though they're all anxious to see the Roys again, they respect Clark's wishes that they not be present or interfere in the two fathers' talk. Clark feels like giving a piece of his mind to Oliver and doesn't want his sons to see it if he flies off the hook. But the boys are worried about just that. If secret identities get thrown around, it could be a shit show. One that no one is ready to deal with. For this reason, Adonis already has orders from Jon to shadow them and be prepared to do whatever magics necessary to keep the big secrets out of the public's knowledge. 

Knowing they can't do anything about the impending clash, they zeta beam to the Fortress of Metropolis to be ready to pick up the pieces.

Meanwhile Clark arrives in downtown Star City to meet Oliver at an upscale bistro. Clark realizes he's a little overdressed for the occasion, but the trio of young supers insisted they pick his clothes and went a little overboard with the swank. They even put him in a sleek bow tie and folded his pocket corner for him. Clark is blushing at the thought of what Lex would think of the ensemble as he walks down the street. 

When he arrives at the bistro, he hears not three familiar heartbeats, but four. He follows the fourth with his eyes and spots Adonis before he sees the others. Adonis gives him a knowing stare before silently turning his face back to the menu in front of him.

Oliver is much more boisterous.

"Clark! Over here!" he says loudly, waving Clark over and standing to shake his hand. Clark grits his teeth but permits the handshake, though he squeezes a bit too tightly.

"Clark, the boys are over at the coffee bar in the center of the restaurant, but I want to talk to you privately first."

"I can't wait," says Clark, knowing he won't like whatever Oliver has to say.

"Look, Clark. I don't want me dating your sons to ruin our friendship. I was interested in them before I knew they were yours and I couldn't very well just throw them away because they are."

Clark stares at him.

Oliver continues, "I realize this might be hard to believe but I really do love them. They're like family to me. I can't imagine going a day without them. Before a few weeks ago, I couldn't have imagined being this happy."

"A few weeks ago? What _exactly_ happened a few weeks ago?"

"That's when I met your sons, the loves of my life."

Clark grits his teeth at the last part but presses on. There's something not right here. "That's when you met them? You didn't know them before that?"

"I'd never seen them before in my life. I'm surprised you've been keeping rugrats secret from the rest of the world."

"That… surprises you…" Clark wants to bang Oliver's head on the table and ask what rock he's been hiding under for the past few years. Then he wants to bang his head on said rock for reasons which should be obvious but apparently aren't to Oliver. "So, what you're saying is, you basically just met Arsenal and Roy? Never seen them before in your life."

"Yes, Clark, that's exactly what I'm saying. Oh God. You introduced us before and I forgot, didn't I? I'm so sorry."

"Oliver, have you ever had kids?" asks Clark, starting to put the pieces together.

"Look, I get what you're saying. I'd be protective too. I _am_ protective! I love them, Clark."

"Answer the question, Queen."

"Clark… you know I've always been single. You know I've never adopted. Why do you even need to ask?"

Clark is baffled, but remembers it was a few weeks ago when Lex promised to right the wrongs he committed. He said Queen had been compensated, but he never said how.

"Oliver, did you have any arrangements or dealings with Lex Luthor in the past couple of months?"

"Clark, I would never. You know me better than that."

"Did you know I'm married to him?"

"Of course, Clark. I was at your wedding, remember? Where are you going with all this?"

"Nowhere. Look, I think the boys are a little young to be dating a forty-year-old."

"Ouch! Clark, I'm thirty-eight. I'm told I'm a young thirty-eight."

"Oliver."

"Okay, I get what you're saying. But I can't help how I feel about them. And they feel the same way about me. Does their happiness count for anything?"

Clark grits his teeth again. "Yes, Ollie, it does. But their youth means they don't always make the best decisions. Arsenal's not even legal in most states and Roy's only a legal adult due to fancy legalwork. Oliver, they're kids. They're my kids. If they were your kids and it were me dating them, how would you feel?"

"I wouldn't like it, but if it were you, I couldn't really find any error in judgement."

"And if it were Lex?"

"I'd kill him myself."

"I'm somewhere between those extremes right now. Oliver, I want you to break it off with them and give them a few years. If you keep seeing them in states where it's legal to, I can't stop you. But if you so much as kiss Arsenal in a state where it isn't legal, I will have you arrested for sexual assault on a minor or worse. And yes, Oliver, I'll know if you do."

"Understood. I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Oliver. Why do you let them call you 'Dad'?"

"They like it. I like it. It just feels right. I guess from your perspective, that kind of roleplay is inappropriate, but it's not like they're my actual kids."

"What if they were, Ollie? If they were your kids, would you still be with them?"

"Clark, I… I love them so much, but if I had kids I can't even imagine being like that with them. If it were Roy and Arsenal… I would still love them this way. I wouldn't do anything about it, would even try to keep it from them. But I can't help how I feel, Clark. I love them more than life itself."

"I really think you should give them some time to grow up, Oliver. They deserve it and you deserve to know they don't just want to be with you because they're too young to know what they want."

"But they know what they want, and so do I! We're all adults! Arsenal's even an emancipated minor! We are perfectly capable of knowing what we want Clark, and it's each other. Look, I realize that giving your sons a manor and asking them to marry me was something I should have consulted you about first—"

"You asked them to _WHAT?!!_ "

"Now, Clark, don't be too upset. I mean, honestly, they could do a lot worse than me. And I promise I'll always treasure them and take care of them. I really want you to be in our lives. And Clark, when we have the wedding, will you give them away in the ceremony?"

"Oliver, I think we need to reconvene when I've had time to calm down. The short answer is 'no'. I will never give my sons away to the likes of you!"

"Clark, did I do something to upset you? I mean before all of this?"

"Oliver, I will give you a call tomorrow. For now, I need to be alone."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Arsenal and Roy catch up with Clark as he leaves the bistro. "Dad, don't be angry with him. He doesn't remember!" says Arsenal.

"What the blazes happened to him? Do you know anything about this?"

"It was Lex," says Roy. "He brainwashed Ollie and made him forget us, but there's a lot else wrong too. He doesn't remember being married to Dinah, and before us, he started going to bathhouses and using gay sex apps. Lex seriously screwed him in the head."

"I'm pretty sure his head was screwed up before Lex had anything to do with it," says Clark.

"Not helping!" says Arsenal.

"Is this really what you two want?" says Clark. "To be with _him_?!"

"Yes," Arsenal says defiantly.

"Please try to understand, Dad," says Roy, "he was our first love."

"No, he was you're first abuser," says Clark.

"Apparently, you never knew how we came into his custody in the first place," says Roy.

Clark's jaw drops. "I see. So you go through hell, a billionaire gives you everything and suddenly you think you owe him your innocence."

"Holy shit, Dad!" says Arsenal.

Roy decks Clark. Hard.

"You take that back!" yells Roy. 

"Consider it withdrawn," says Clark, wiping the blood from his mouth and nose. "He's not getting any passes. No one gets a pass for raping a thirteen-year-old."

"It wasn't rape!" says Arsenal. "It was in Japan! The age limit there is different!"

"Was it only in Japan?" asks Clark.

"Should we be getting a lawyer for this conversation?" asks Roy.

"Tell me he never made you do anything you didn't already want to and I'll drop it."

"He didn't," says Arsenal.

"Not once," says Roy.

"Even while you were hyped up on sex pollen?"

"You know about that?!" demands Arsenal. "You _eavesdropper!_ "

"Answer the question," says Clark firmly.

"He didn't _make_ us do anything, and the things we did, we enjoyed," says Roy.

"Each of you needs individual therapy. Once all three of you have been in therapy for a year, I'll consider giving you away at the ceremony _if_ the therapists can assure me that this isn't an abusive relationship and _if_ you can convince me that this is what you really want in life. I don't want some abuse-driven puppy crush to keep you from happiness."

Arsenal glares daggers at him.

Roy scratches his head and looks down. "We were going to get therapy anyways. But look, Oliver doesn't know we're really his adopted sons and until he remembers, I don't want anyone telling him. It will break him if he realizes what happened."

"It broke me realizing what happened," says Clark. "I am fairly certain it broke you when it happened, even if you aren't able to recognize it for what it is."

"Dad, can we not?" says Roy.

"Assure me that if he gets controlling, you will come home to New Krypton, then I'll leave peacefully."

"If he gets controlling, we'll handle it ourselves," says Arsenal.

"If things get over our heads, we'll go to Conner and Colton's castle. Fair enough?" says Roy.

"Deal," says Clark. "I love you both so much. That's why I worry."

"We love you too, Dad," says Roy. "But be nicer to Ollie. He doesn't know what happened."

"I'll think about it," says Clark. With that he starts walking away again.

It's one of the only times since adopting Roy and Arsenal that Clark leaves without hugging them.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When the Roys turn around, a limo is pulling up and Oliver is coming out of the bistro. He beckons them over and they get into the limo together. Oliver looks distraught. 

"How was it?" asks Roy. "Are you okay?"

"No, Roy, I'm not okay," says Oliver. "It'll get better though. I just have a lot to process."

"Was Clark mean to you?" asks Arsenal.

"You weren't listening in?" asks Oliver.

"We were trying to give you your privacy," says Roy.

"Clark wasn't mean," says Oliver. "He was confusing and disapproving, but not mean. Did I really start our relationship when you were thirteen?"

The Roys freeze.

"You were listening?" asks Arsenal.

"Hard not to. I still don't have a handle on this whole super-hearing thing. Did I?"

"Yes," says Roy. " _We_ started that relationship when Arsenal was thirteen. It was consensual, Ollie."

"A thirteen-year-old can't consent," says Oliver quietly. "I can't believe I would do such a thing."

"Oliver… we love you. We wouldn't change a thing," says Arsenal. "For me it was only three years ago, but as soon as I knew how to want things like that, I wanted you. I was happy you wanted me the same way."

"Was I still doing it when I was married to Black Canary?"

The boys fall silent and look down.

"So that's a yes," says Oliver. "Have you ever seen me showing interest in other minors or just you?"

"Just us," says Arsenal. "Like you said, there wasn't anybody else."

"Well, that's a relief. I need some time to figure this out."

"We'll figure it out with you," says Roy.

"Boys… I love you more than I can ever explain. You're what was missing in my life and I always want you with me. But I need some time to come to terms with this. It's not every day you find out you're a pedophile."

"Ephebophile," corrects Roy. 

"Not a whole lot better," says Oliver.

"It's tons better," says Roy. "There really is a big difference."

"How much time do you need?" asks Arsenal. "Are you sending us away?"

"Never," says Oliver. "I will never send you away. And I still want to marry you. I just need a few days to myself. Why don't you boys take Lor-Zod and Zar-El back to the baths tonight and have fun with your brothers."

"We really aren't like that with them," says Roy.

"I didn't mean _that_ kind of fun. I mean, enjoy the amenities and relax before you go out on patrol. If you want. No one's saying you have to patrol tonight or that you have to go to the club. I just was trying to think of something fun you could do while I have some alone time."

"We'll visit our family on New Krypton," says Arsenal. "I'm sure our brothers miss us."

"Okay. Just have fun and be safe," says Oliver.

"You too," says Arsenal. "I don't think you should patrol tonight while you're emotionally compromised."

"You're probably right," says Oliver.

The rest of the ride is in silence. The boys snuggle to Oliver from either side of him and he puts an arm around each of them as he silently cries.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"About time you came home!" shouts Colton as he sweeps Arsenal up in a hug. Conner does the same to Roy and they usher them into their castle outside Kryptonopolis. Lor-Zod, Jon-El and Zar-El are there too, getting their hugs in turn and clamoring on about how happy they are that Arsenal and Roy have decided to come back.

"We're not staying indefinitely," says Roy. "This is just a visit."

"Either way, it's good to see you," says Conner.

"Snow is here is you want to visit him," says Jon. 

"I can't wait to see my baby!" says Arsenal. He and Jon rush off to the wyvern habitat to visit with Snow and Oreo while Colton and Conner take Roy to the dining room to talk.

"So what's happening with Queen?" asks Colton. "Dad says you're engaged."

Roy displays his engagement band for his brothers to see and they make impressed sounds, though Roy can tell they're just being polite. "It was a bit of a surprise when I found out, but Arsenal and I knew about the rings before Oliver proposed."

"So you're really doing this?" asks Conner, concern in his voice.

"We're going to wait a year," says Roy. "Kal said that if we wait and get some therapy, he'll consider walking us down the aisle."

"Both of you?" says Colton. "You'll have to have the marriage here then. I'm pretty sure bigamy is illegal in most Earth countries."

"Yeah," says Colton, "when we're ready to marry Jon, we're going to have the official marriage here and have a public ceremony in Smallville. The laws don't say you can't have a three way ceremony, just that you can't have an official marriage to more than one person."

"That sounds like a good idea," says Roy. "But if anything, I want Arsenal and Oliver to be married. I'll still be with them, but they deserve the actual marriage. I'm fine with just being theirs, even if I'm not married to them."

"Well, a three way marriage on New Krypton won't be recognized by the U.S., so having two of you tie the knot on American soil might just be for the best," says Conner. "You can always do legal paperwork to get the other rights of marriage like next of kin, medical power of attorney, etc."

"You're being surprisingly cool about this," says Roy suspiciously.

"We're not going to push you away just because we don't approve of Queen," says Colton. "You're our brother and we love you. What Queen did was fucked up. What happened to him was fucked up. It's not our place to say that he is absolved or not. And on the bright side, if you marry him, he has a lifetime to make up to you for what he did."

"It's not healthy to be in a relationship with someone who has abused you, but if you're happy and the current relationship is constructive and not hurting you or Arsenal, then we won't interfere," says Conner.

"Thanks guys. You don't know what your tolerance means to me," says Roy. "I'm sure Arsenal will appreciate it too."

"Don't mistake this for acceptance," says Colton. "He will get the beatdown of a lifetime if we even suspect that he is hurting you."

"Thanks. I know you guys are protective. Just remember, I can take care of myself. Arsenal, too."

"And watch out for manipulation," says Conner. "I'm not saying Oliver will be manipulative, but if he is, recognize it and get help from someone who isn't subject to his manly wiles."

Roy laughs. "Is that what you're calling it now?"

"We heard about the bathhouse and the sex nectar," says Colton. "Lor-Zod and Zar were still there. We know it was your idea and that you say you did everything voluntarily. We can't judge you for being a little kinky. But just make sure he isn't using his position of power to make you do things you don't want to."

"I know, Colton. We'll be careful."

"You better," says Colton with severity.

"You guys want fruit shakes?" asks Conner, changing the subject.

"Sure," says Roy.

"My favorite is k'nip-k'nai and strawberries," says Colton. "Some of the Kryptonian flavors seem like they're made to go with Earth flavors."

"I'll try that then," says Roy. "Does it go good with banana?"

"One way to find out," says Conner and he goes to a console to order the drinks.

By the time Arsenal and Jon come to the dining room, wyverns in tow, Roy has discovered that k'nip-k'nai and strawberries do, in fact, go well with banana.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When the Roys get home to the Queen Mansion, they're in high spirits. It's nightfall and the time they spent with their family has done wonders for their moods. They would have hated to have to choose between Oliver and their brothers and the fact that they don't have to is just as much a balm on their spirits as the fun they had visiting their brothers on New Krypton. 

Arsenal even brought a crystal that will create an underground crystal cavern perfect to be a habitat for his wyvern if Oliver agrees to let Snow move onto the Queen Estate.

Their high spirits fall when they listen for Oliver but only hear one heartbeat in the mansion and to their horror, it is faint, with no breathing to accompany it. 

They rush upstairs to the master bedroom to see it's a complete mess. There's blood everywhere, a shotgun near Oliver's body and loads of Kryptonite, green and blue alike. The blue Kryptonite is scattered as if kicked away and the green Kryptonite is piled next to Oliver's body. 

They act quickly. 

Arsenal uses an impulse blaster from his mechanical arm to blast the green Kryptonite across the room to the far wall while Roy gathers the blue Kryptonite and places it next to Oliver's bleeding head. He pulls tweezers from his utility bandoliers and starts removing buckshot from Oliver's head. They call for Zar-El to come and take away the green Kryptonite, and he and Lor-Zod promise they're on their way. In the background of the call, they can hear Colton and Conner saying that they're coming too.

It takes twenty minutes for the buckshot to start being pushed out on its own as the body starts to heal. Oliver begins breathing again and the Roys begin to feel hope. It isn't long after that that Zar-El, Lor-Zod, Kon and Kol arrive. They begin trying to clean up the room as Zar-El takes the green Kryptonite to the other end of the estate.

An hour later, Oliver is sitting up, still caked in blood and staring in confusion at his lovers as they wipe his face and chest with cold wet rags. 

"You saved me… why?" says Oliver, confused.

Arsenal lets out a sob. 

"Why do you think?" says Roy. "We love you. We don't want to live without you, Dad."

"But I… how can you even begin to forgive me for what I did? I don't think I can forgive myself."

"Holy shit, Ollie!" screams Arsenal. "You did this to _yourself?!_ We thought you were being assassinated!!"

"I'm sorry Boys. I thought it would be better this way. You get everything in my will and that's got to be a small consolation for what I did to you."

"YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER IT!!" screams Arsenal. "HOW COULD YOU THINK WE WOULD WANT YOU DEAD?!! YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO US!! WE'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE WE WERE EVEN CAPABLE OF IT!! HOW COULD YOU KILL YOURSELF?!!"

"With a lot of Green K," says Zar. "And a shotgun."

"Not helping, bro," says Colton.

The Roys ignore them.

"Oliver Queen, you are going into therapy _tomorrow_ ," says Roy calmly. "We will do our best to pick up the pieces, and you will not be unattended for any amount of time. Arsenal, get Dad in the shower. Colton and Conner, will you help me clean up the room? And Zar-El. Look for clues on the green K. See if you can find out where he got it."

"We know where he got it," says Lor-Zod. "Who else wants him dead?"

Roy turns bright red with rage.

"And he couldn't do it directly himself," says Colton. "If he did, he knows you would never forgive him."

"I won't," says Roy. "I won't."

Roy steams in anger as he and the twins work to set the room right and clean up the blood. Lor-Zod starts bringing in rugs and curtains from other rooms to help cover the blood stains that won't come up. Zar-El examines the green K and finds the Luthor glyph printed on one of the intact ingots. He takes out his phone and takes pictures of it along with the pile to show how much there was. He sends that information along with an explanation of what happened to Kal-El's crystal phone and hurries back to the manor to join his brothers in the cleaning. 

They can all hear as Arsenal tries to make Oliver feel better in the shower. The slurping sounds and groans let them know exactly what Arsenal is doing. They ignore it as Oliver reaches his climax and shouts "ARSE!!" The timing was in poor taste, but they know Arsenal initiated it and that it was his way of tending to his traumatized and emotionally wounded lover. When they come out of the bathroom, Oliver has the decency to blush, but Arsenal looks confident and happy. 

Roy looks Oliver in the eye. "I'm ordering a cleaning crew to come in tomorrow and professionally clean this place. For now, Oliver, we are taking you to sleep at the bathhouse where there are witnesses and cameras everywhere. We're getting this mansion outfitted with security cameras everywhere and hiring guards who specialize in suicide prevention to interfere if you decide to try this again or leave the mansion by yourself. You will stay with Arsenal or myself at all times and we will sleep in shifts to watch you. We can do with very little sleep, so you won't ever be unattended until we are certain self harm is no longer an issue. Is that clear, _Dad_?"

"Yes, Son. That's clear."

"Lor, Zar? Will you accompany us to the club to help watch him?" asks Roy.

"Yeah," says Zar. "You know I've got your backs."

"I'll go with Conner and Colton to talk to Kal-El," says Lor. "Then we'll let you know if and when we confront Lex about this. Once that's done, I'll join you at the baths."

"Thank you, Lor," says Roy. 

"Get your clothes together," orders Arsenal. Oliver hangs his head and starts packing a suitcase. Arsenal goes to the bathroom to collect toiletries and sexual accoutrements. Roy watches Oliver like a hawk and Colton, Conner and Lor take their leave. 

Once they're all ready to go to the baths, Roy grabs their Arrow gear and they take the limo.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver feels better with his mask on. The domino doesn't hide his face, but it gives him a sense of distance from the earlier events. It's his black domino, the one he wears only at the bathhouse. He used to have a different persona here, but that was before he met Roy and Arsenal. They changed everything for him and brought a light into his life that he never could have imagined. He doesn't embody his bathhouse persona anymore, and the mask reminds him more of his first time with them, or at least the first time he remembers. 

Roy and Arsenal are wearing their crimson dominoes, and the solidarity of masks helps Oliver feel connected to them. They are his, and no one is going to take them away, apparently, not even himself. The realization feels him with an emotion he can't place. Love? Courage? Hope? Maybe a mix of the above? He doesn't know. But he does know his sons will fight for him and take care of him as much as he will them, and the confirmation of their love that they saved him earlier that night changes everything for him. 

It's one thing to know they love him. It's another thing to realize it on such a deep level. And even knowing that he was wrong to be with them, he wonders if it's wrong now. He didn't see any problems with it when he didn't know their history with him, but now knowing that their consent was not originally true consent, he wonders if he's somehow trained them or groomed them to be his lovers. He doesn't remember it at all, and it truly disturbs him that it's a real possibility. 

Whatever the circumstances, he loves them and would never hurt them like that given the chance again. He can see how he fell in love with them at such a young age. He can see how they fell in love with him, too. But that doesn't make it right, and he plans on spending the rest of his life making it up to them. 

He hopes against hope that they'll still marry him. He never had doubts about it before, but now knowing what he knows, he wonders if it's truly what they want. What if they only want it because he conditioned them to? What if he _made_ them love him? He doesn't know what to think and he only hesitantly holds them now, wondering if they really want him like that or if the are just conditioned to. They freely give him hugs and kisses, trying to comfort him, but he feels guilty with each touch and he knows he must be a slimeball of a man for taking their innocence away, even if it was freely given.

But Roy even suggests they take a trip to Cadmus and have the knowledge wiped from his mind, so that he can live life not knowing what he did, and have a freer existence without the circumstance of their start weighing so heavily on his heart.

Oliver declines, and though he wishes he didn't know, he doesn't want to forget again. He should have to live with his mistakes and feel guilty for his crimes. 

It isn't until Roy starts telling him stories of their vacations and travels and how they shared their lives, with Arsenal chiming in on his favorite parts that Oliver starts to feel truly better about himself. Arsenal tells him how they started in Japan, making love in the sauna at the hotel and how he had prepped himself for the endeavor, hoping Oliver would want him that way. To hear Arsenal tell it, he seduced Oliver after months of trying to earn his romantic interest. To hear Roy tell it, he did everything he could to kiss Oliver that first time and sitting on his lap facing him, ground on Oliver's manhood until Oliver finally pushed into his vírgin entrance and made love to him for hours. They say that first kiss was magical and the first time, even more so.

Oliver still thinks it was wrong, but the knowledge that they wanted him to begin with helps him realize it wasn't him manipulating them into being raped, which he feared was the case. They argue that they were at the age of consent in Japan and that Oliver was hesitant to kiss them that first time, but they kissed him first and the rest is history. A history Oliver doesn't remember, but the Roys are happy to tell him of the good times.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ROY, ARSENAL AND OLIVER
> 
> SUICIDE / SUICIDE ATTEMPT
> 
> INCEST (SORT OF)
> 
> MENTIONS OF UNDERAGE INCEST


	19. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Arsenal try to bring Oliver's memories back by simulating their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> UNDERAGE SEX
> 
> INCEST
> 
> PEDOPHILIA/EPHEBOPHELIA

  


**_Circa Nine Years Ago:_ **

 

Roy is ready. He's been hinting at Ollie for ages. He's been more and more intimate every time Oliver hugs him, rubbing 'innocently' against his crotch when he gets the chance. He even calls Ollie's name when he masturbates, without fear of being caught. Oliver always looks red in the face after those instances but says nothing of it. This week, while they're on vacation, he's sure he can get Ollie to crack. In Japan, he won't have the excuse of laws getting in the way. It will be just the two of them, how Roy hopes it will always be.

When they get to the hotel and change out of their travel clothes, Roy approaches Oliver while he's still in his underwear. He uses every boyish charm and attempt at manliness he knows to tell Ollie what he wants without actually saying it. Oliver suggests they relax at the hotel for a while and go out to sightsee the next day. He orders them massages and quickly goes into another room to distance himself from Roy. Roy follows him of course, but Oliver gets dressed and tells him he has to do some business things and not to bother him, getting on his cell phone and going out to the balcony to get some fresh air. 

After confirming it with his lawyers, he has a little more confidence. It's clear what the boy in his care wants and if he's honest with himself, he does too. Roy is no child, but a young man and Oliver knows they can never be this way at home, but maybe a little adult affection, just this once, will be okay. He loves the boy more than he can bear and ever since Roy became Speedy, Oliver learned how he is more man than most grown men, able to face danger and beat down his opponents with strength and finesse. His archery and acrobatics are unmatched and though Oliver suspects the boy has been doing his acrobatics routines in front of him for the purpose of enticement, he has no proof. All he knows is that he loves Roy, and he wonders if he denies this affection now, will it haunt him for the rest of his life? Will it haunt him if he doesn't? It's hard for Ollie to know what the right move is. If they were in America, he could claim that it's inappropriate, but here, where it's legal, can he still make the same argument? If he did, would Roy forgive him? 

He reasons that he would give his boy anything he wants, even his body, and that means giving Roy his chance and in a way, ushering him into manhood. Oliver always imagined Roy would date and marry a woman, but would Oliver really want him to? Does he want Roy all to himself? The answer, to his surprise and dismay is 'yes'. He wants Roy to be his. Forever. Oliver worries that if he doesn't give in now, he might lose his chance with Roy. Better to show Roy the love he deserves and give him an unforgettable experience as his first time. 

This resolved in his head, he goes into the hotel again and changes into his robe for the massage. The masseuses are already setting up the tables and Roy is already undressed.

They get one-hour massages and when the masseuses leave, Ollie takes Roy into a hug and tells him they can do whatever he wants. "The sky's the limit, Roy. Whatever you want, it's yours."

Roy smiles at him a boyish smile and is clearly nervous.

"What do you want, Ollie?"

"Why don't we go to the spa. It'll be good for our muscles after the massage."

"Okay, Ollie. What do I wear?"

"I'll order you a bathrobe. We'll head down as soon as they bring it."

When the bathrobes arrive, Oliver tells Roy to take off his underwear and wraps him in the robe. He puts his own on quickly and leads Roy to the spa where they enter the steam room, hanging their robes outside in favor of wearing towels. Roy disappears from Oliver's vision into the steam and returns quickly.

Roy, certain there's no one else in the room, stands in front of a seated Oliver and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. Oliver doesn't return it, but he doesn't pull away either. When Roy pulls back, he examines Ollie's face. It's happy. 

"Ollie, I'm gonna try this again. Try not to be a chicken this time."

"Okay, Roy. I promise, I won't be a chicken."

Roy pushes his lips against Ollie's and slightly opens his mouth, making way for the tongue that he hopes will enter. Ollie kisses back with intensity, showing Roy how much fun kissing can be. They kiss for a long time, Oliver running his hand through Roy's hair and Roy mimicking him as he learns to make out. 

Far too soon, another man enters the steam room and they part. The man mutters something in Japanese, but leaves them alone. It's hard to hide their straining erections beneath the towels they're wearing but they go through the steam and put on their robes as soon as they've left the steam room. 

Oliver calls one of the attendants over and speaks to him in Japanese. The attendant goes from confused to giddy and Roy is certain he heard the Japanese words for 'U.S. Dollars'. Oliver puts his arm around Roy and guides him into the sauna where the attendant is now standing guard by the door. In the sauna, they move away from the door and Roy climbs onto Ollie's lap while he sits. Roy is facing him and grinding down on Ollie's erection earning moans from his mentor as his mentor kisses him fervently. Ollie slides Roy off his lap and when the boy stands, Ollie says, "Get on your knees between my legs," and pushes his shoulders down. Roy feels as Ollie's hands open his jaw and knowing what's next, Roy guides the hard cock into his mouth. He licks and sucks and chokes, trying to give Ollie what he thinks the man wants, and after about ten minutes, the cock pulls away and Ollie's mouth replaces it, kissing and licking Roy's mouth with passion. He helps Roy stand up and Roy climbs back onto his lap. This time, when Roy grinds his bare bottom against Oliver's manhood, Oliver pokes a finger into his bum and pulls it back slick.

"Roy, did you put lube in your ass?"

"They were selling it at a shop in the airport. I thought I could surprise you."

"Consider me surprised! Are you sure you want this Roy? I want your first time to be perfect."

"This _is_ perfect, Ollie. Because it's with you."

"Okay, Roy. You can have me however you want. You can even be the top if you want."

"The top?"

"You can be the 'man' in this scenario."

"I didn't lube my asshole up for nothing. Is that what you want?"

Ollie pokes the head of his dick inside Roy. "This is what I want," says Ollie. Roy moans and kisses his mentor. 

After about twenty minutes, Roy says, "Aren't you going to go deeper? If I wanted just the tip, I'd be a waiter."

"I'm all the way in, Roy. I've been working slowly so I don't hurt you."

Roy feels behind him and finds Ollie's pubic region pressed flush against his buttcheeks. "Damn, Ollie. You are a smooth one."

"I try. You ready for some motion? I don't want to start until you're ready."

"Yeah, Ollie, fuck me!"

"Language, Roy."

"Sorry, Dad."

Oliver's dick pulses.

"Call me that again Roy."

Roy starts moving his hips against Ollie's. "Okay, _Dad_."

Oliver groans as he pulls out a little, holding Roy's hips in place before gently thrusting back in. 

They make love for hours before Oliver comes. By then, Roy has come twice but begged Oliver to keep going. When Oliver finally pulls out, Roy feels an emptiness where his adopted father's cock was inside him and wants nothing more than to have that presence back. 

When they get upstairs to their room, he gets his wish.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**_The Present:_ **

 

Roy and Arsenal have taken Oliver to the steam room. They trade kisses with him before Arsenal climbs on his lap, facing him and kissing him deeply. After an hour of kissing him, they move to the sauna where Arsenal sinks to his knees and kisses and sucks like he did their first time. His technique is better, but he does it boyishly, hoping it will trigger Oliver's memories. Only once he's mounted Oliver and slowly allowed the penetration does Oliver say, "Was it like this? The first time? You said it was in a sauna."

"Yeah, Ollie. You slid inside me so gently, I didn't even realize it at first. Then we made love for hours. I came twice before you did. Then we went upstairs to the hotel room and kept making love."

"When we said, 'fuck me, Ollie," you told us to watch our language," says Roy. 

"Did I really? I guess that makes sense, even if it is a little ironic. I was already inside you, wasn't I?"

"Yep," says Arsenal. "And you were so incredibly gentle. You weren't abusive, Dad, you were loving."

"It was still wrong, Arse," says Oliver.

"Not in Japan," says Arsenal.

Ollie blushes as he slowly pushes further into Arsenal. "There's a difference between moral and legal," says Oliver. "I should have waited."

"You should have," says Roy, "but we're glad you didn't."

"You have no idea how much I wanted you, Dad," says Arsenal. "I was practically begging for it."

"We used to masturbate screaming your name so you'd know what we wanted," says Roy. "We weren't very subtle about it."

"And I just gave in?" asked Oliver. "I can't see myself abusing you like that."

"Like we said," says Roy, "we don't see it that way. Objectively, we were too young and if we caught someone else doing that to a thirteen-year-old, he'd be beat to a bloody pulp no matter how gentle he was. But for us, it was perfect. We love you, Dad. We always will."

"How did it go? That first time?" asks Oliver.

"You slid inside me hella-stealthily," says Arsenal. "I didn't even realize it when you bottomed out." 

"This could take a very long time, then," says Oliver.

"Just do what feels right," says Roy.

Oliver slowly slides further into Arsenal, earning moans from him and eventually, he makes it all the way inside.

"I was a lot smaller then, wasn't I?" asks Oliver.

"Yeah, but we won't hold it against you," says Roy.

Oliver laughs. "So what happened once I was all the way in?"

Arsenal answers, "You made sure I was ready for movement and held my hips like this. You were so gentle, moving like… this. Okay now slowly thrust in."

"Like this?" asks Oliver, mimicking his first time with Arsenal.

"Yeah, Dad, like that. And then we just repeated. For hours. It was great."

"Roy, do you mind if I spend a few hours fucking Arsenal? I want to try this again. Now that we're all adults."

"As long as I'm next," says Roy.

"Don't worry Son, you will be."

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark is distraught. The whole situation was complicated enough, but after learning that Oliver tried to kill himself and that Lex helped him or God forbid, manipulated him into doing it, Clark is at his last rope. He could have lived with the loss of Oliver. Their friendship died a quick death when Clark found out how early on Oliver was boffing Roy and Arsenal. And it would solve several dilemmas. But that death being tainted by Lex's involvement means that Lex isn't trustworthy enough to move back in with yet, and he mourns the absence of his husband. Yes, Clark is selfish that way, but wanting to be with his amoral husband is better than wanting to be with a fucking thirteen-year-old. On the other hand, Lex has shown the worst of himself when it comes to Oliver. He's made Oliver pay for his transgressions over and over again, but to Lex, it will never be enough. To Clark too, if he's being honest with himself. But the fact remains that Lex had the man tortured beyond what was right, brainwashed him and now has helped him attempt suicide, if not manipulated Oliver into the suicide. Clark is certain Lex will just say he was helping out Queen by supplying him the Kryptonite and didn't ask questions as to its use, whether or not that is true. 

Clark is glad for the solidarity of Jason and Mon-El, who are joining him to confront Lex about this situation. Clark insisted immediately that Conner, Colton and Chris were to stay out of this. The last thing he wants is his children to pay for Lex's transgressions or to be manipulated by Lex. Mon-El is distrusting enough and Jason is too cunning and knows Lex too well to fall for anything. They fly into Metropolis and go through the balcony into the crystal-clad penthouse of LexCorp Towers.

Lex is in the office but comes into the living room as soon as the men enter. 

"I trust this is a social visit," says Lex, "Or perhaps something more intimate? I find it encouraging that you have brought both of our concubines."

"Luthor," Clark begins.

"That doesn't bode well," Lex interrupts. "You only call me 'Luthor' when you're here to admonish my wrongdoings."

"You tried to help Oliver kill himself."

"So I did. Are you saying it was an unacceptable loss? Tell me, how close did he come?"

"Very close," says Clark. "Close enough to traumatize our children. They might have blamed themselves. Do you want that on your conscience?"

"Certainly not. But I'm sure with enough therapy, they would have come to realize only Oliver was at fault. After all, it was his crimes that drove him to be suicidal."

"You brainwashed him," accuses Jason. "Was the suicide part of the programming?"

"I'm not responsible for the actions of the G-Gnomes. What if it was? Will you arrest me for something you have no proof of?"

"We aren't moving back in with you. You said you would take steps to help us forgive you for what you did to Jay. You said you would set things right. By doing what you did to Oliver, you have proven we can't trust you. This is goodbye, Lex. Until you can prove we can trust you."

Lex nearly collapses. "This is a mistake, Clark. You don't want to do this."

"I promised I would protect my family. Even from you. Goodbye, Lex."

With that, Jason, Mon-El and Clark fly out the balcony doors and leave Metropolis behind.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The drama of their family is not the only thing on Colton and Conner's minds. Conner has his duties as an ambassador and they both have teams to work with and training to do. There's a celebration of New Krypton's status in the U.N., and Colton and Conner will be performing.

Kon-El and Kol-El are now preparing for their exposition. They're wearing the armor pieces that they got for their birthday and using their shields and xiphoi to go through a routine. It's more like a dance with designated choreography than actual sparring, but it's important to get right. The fighting style is that of the Amazons, and Mercy, Donna and Artemis of Bana Mighdall have been coaching them relentlessly. It's a nine minute program, so there's a lot to remember. It isn't hard with their powers but Mercy insists that they learn the routine without powers so that it's just as easy to perform. They'll have their powers on the day of the exposition, but the training is actually more fun without them, giving the twins a challenge they didn't expect to be entertaining. 

Conner hopes that if all goes well, they can perform a routine at the next Summer Olympics. The Olympic Committee has agreed to allow New Krypton into the Olympics provided they wear enough blue Kryptonite to render them human. Right now the blue Kryptonite infused leotards are in the process of being examined by the committee for approval. 

Since their tentative permission to join the Olympics, the question that's been thrown about is 'when will the Olympics be held on New Krypton?' It won't be for some time, maybe even decades, but Conner and Colton hope to participate in some way, even if it's just the opening ceremony. 

Colton can imagine it now: an invocation to Rao at the beginning, a series of traditional dances, similar to ballet, to tell the story of Kandor and the destruction of Krypton and poetry readings from those who survived the disasters. A heart wrenching short story from Lor-Zod about growing up in the Phantom Zone and paintings from Little Chris and Jonathan Samuel showing their love of Earth and the way that Earth is truly their home. There would be streamers and banners and people getting tattoos of Great House glyphs and flags like those used by performance color guards being sold that have Kryptonese symbols on them. There would be petting zoos and sculpture galleries and feasts…. Colton can imagine it all, but he knows it's nothing more than a daydream at this point.

The boys clash in rehearsed combat to the music of their ancestors. The wyverns too, have parts to play and they rehearse the entrances riding in on Oreo and Zephyr, and Conner skids the ground, holding onto Oreo from the side as Colton leaps off of Zephyr and lands on Conner's upturned shield, vaulting off and doing an aerial maneuver before landing as Conner heroically unsheathes his xiphos. They clash sword against sword and shield against shield in a series of strikes and bashes before Colton leaps backwards and Conner does a flip, throwing his shield midair. The shield bounces off the walls before striking Colton's xiphos and returning to Conner. They use their tactile telekinesis to ensure the movement is perfect. Then in a flurry of motion, they battle in close combat again.

They have no witnesses to the grandeur and perfection of their motions, but they know it is only rehearsal and that soon enough, they will have millions if not billions of eyes on them as they perform. 

Chris has already gone to the bathhouse to join Zar-El in helping the Roys watch Oliver and Jon is with Hemlock and Tim on Earth, tending to Hemlock's greenhouse and helping him with his experiments. So far, Hemlock is almost done forming a new chemotherapy that can target cancer without poisoning the body. He hopes to finish it soon, get a patent and start the process to have it approved to be used in standard medical practice. It could help millions of people if he gets it right.

The wyverns watch them intently, waiting for their next involvement when the twins will engage in aerial combat. Part of the routine requires heat vision, but without powers they block with their shields and focus their eyes as if doing the routine without blue Kryptonite. 

Soon, their routine is finished, they practice their bows and start again from the beginning.

  


  


**  
**жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	20. New Ventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex looks for a way to prove himself to Clark.

  


Lex tries to think of ways he can prove he's trustworthy. The problem with this is that without Clark and the rest of his family here, they'll never know. He'll never be tested and they wouldn't witness it, even if he did find some way to prove it. If they never extend him trust, how can he prove that he won't violate it? 

A grand gesture. That's what he needs. Something to show his selflessness and valor. But what? He could buy out Queen Industries and give the majority stocks to Arsenal and Roy, but he fears Oliver would just use them as puppets and that the business aspect of it would be a chore for them. He could donate vast amounts of money to the Champions of Unity or even more charities than he already does. But that won't prove anything except that he's rich, which they already know. He could babysit Jonathan Samuel and Little Chris, but he thinks Lois and Lana wouldn't be likely to trust him with their babies.

No, it needs to be something heroic.

That's when it hits him. With Superman and the others gone from Metropolis, there's an opportunity for a new Superhero in town. There's no way he won't be recognized. Not unless he uses a cowl like Bruce, but that seems so trite and uncomfortable. No, he will make a name for himself as Metropolis's newest superhero: SuperLex!

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Supernova is tending to an explosion. The oil refinery has caught fire and hundreds have been evacuated, but she can hear the screams from inside the building. Superwoman is using Arctic Breath to put out the smaller fires but the one trapping the workers is too large for that. So Supernova does a trick she's been practicing. She flies into the flames and begins to absorb the heat and light. At first it works, but the building starts to collapse. Before she knows it, there's a swooping of wind below her and the workers are being brought through solid walls as someone in a blue and red and white suit speeds the workers out one by one.

She continues to focus on her task, in hopes that it will suppress enough heat to give the workers time to be carried out by the mystery hero. She uses x-ray vision to watch as the last of the workers is brought to the cadre of ambulances and takes her leave of the flames.

She's met in the sky with a shocking site. Lex is floating in front of her with his hands on his hips in a perfect mocking of Superman's stance. He's wearing a heavily armored suit with thrusters at the feet and back that makes his flight seem mechanical. The suit is mostly light blue but the House Luthor glyph is in red over a white background, matching the lights on his mechanical suit.

"You utter NINCOMPOOP! Lara-El, this is an oil fire, by removing the canopy flames you just caused the oil to burn faster!! Faster burning oil means more heat at the source of the fire! What in Rao's name were you thinking?!"

"She was thinking that by absorbing the heat there would be less of it!" shouts Superwoman, flying up to defend Supernova's actions.

"The logic of a child!" declares Lex. "Take a college physics course! I will pay tuition if I have to!"

"And you didn't destabilize the building by busting down walls? demands Supernova.

"Unlike you, I am an architectural genius!" proclaims Lex. "The walls I damaged were strategic and precise! The building was more destabilized by the fire than my heroic and ingenious actions!"

"Let's table this," says Supernova. "I want to make sure everyone is alright." With that she dives down to ground level to begin tending to survivors that the medical personnel has not gotten to.

"That's what first responders are for!" shouts Lex after her.

"Lex, we all did our best and everyone made it out alive! Why are you complaining?" says Superwoman.

"I am 'complaining' because the two of you were making _my_ job more difficult. How am I supposed to save lives if you two are mucking it up? She would have done better to use Arctic Breath closer to the building!"

"Fine, we'll take your stupid college courses if you will stop being such an arrogant _ass_! Oh wait, I forgot that's _impossible_ for you!"

"Your childish taunts do not affect the likes of me, Superwoman. That's just one way I am superior to you, you immature baboon!"

"Now, who's immature?"

"You are nothing but a waste of time, woman. At least Supernova was never this childish."

With that, Lex flies away looking for the next emergency or wrong he can right. He won't let _anyone_ get in his way of impressing Clark Kent.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Lor-Zod is to Kon-El's right and slightly behind. They're walking down the hall in the White House to meet with the U.S. President and some of the dignitaries from neighboring countries. When they get to the conference room, the officials from Canada and Mexico are quick to shake their hands and greet them with excitement and respect. The President shares no such excitement.

"You're late," she says in a disapproving tone.

"We were four hours early," says Kon-El apologetically, "but your security couldn't identify the metal in our armor and wasted all of our time by trying to figure out how to scan us for weapons."

"That seems unlikely," the President says. "You _are_ weapons."

Kon-El has flashbacks of being Project Kr, when he thought, when he was brainwashed into thinking, he was nothing more than a weapon. His eyes glow with rage.

"I am a _person_!" he says defiantly, "And as an ambassador of Earth, I demand that recognition. I was made to be a weapon, but that's not what I am."

"I withdraw my statement," says the President, "consider it poor wording. I trust you have news of my proposal?"

"New Krypton has refused your request for Kryptonite as a power source. It's deadly nature makes it to volatile and too easily misused."

"It's only dangerous to Kryptonians," the President says. "Surely you aren't accusing me of planning some kind of war."

"Those are your words, Madam President. Not ours. And Kryptonite radiation has been proven deadly to humans as well. If you research the metahumans of Smallville where large amounts of Kryptonite struck the earth, you will find dozens of cases where lives were at risk or lost because of the presence of Green and Red Kryptonite. Additionally, the radiation has been linked to some cancers."

"I will do my homework then," says the President. "Have you anything else to say?"

"New Krypton is willing to share scientific knowledge for other forms of clean energy if a treaty with the U.S., Mexico, Canada, the Carribean Nations, and the indigenous tribes of North America can be signed."

"What are the terms?"

"Marriage, legal contracts, age of consent, dual citizenships, Lordship status, higher education credits and Mastership are all transferable and recognized by these countries."

"What is Mastership? I'm sure you know we won't allow slavery in this country."

"'Mastership' refers to the mastery of a craft or profession. Medical and other licenses would be recognized here, allowing an immigrant or visiting Kryptonian doctor to practice in the U.S. and the other nations listed previously. The same would apply to engineers, architects and other such licenses. Legal degrees and licenses of course would not count as the laws of each country vary."

"We find these terms agreeable pending review of the treaty," says the dignitaries from Mexico.

"I do not," says the President. "There are too many discrepancies. In the U.S. we do not have Lordship status. We are all equals under the law."

"Lordship simply means that one is a leader of a Great House and has legal authority and responsibility for his family. If a House member commits a crime, the Lord of the House is notified and responsible for answering to it in court. It's not that different from parental rights and responsibilities."

"Well, that certainly isn't the way we do things here!" says the President. "What about college credits? Are your schools on New Krypton accredited?"

"They can be if that becomes a term of the treaty. But currently, no. We simply have better education and higher knowledge than anything on Terra. Even the G-Gnomes of Cadmus pale in comparison to Kryptonian education. The treaty would also allow citizens of the countries who sign to go to college at the universities in New Argo, New Kandor and Kryptonopolis. The European Union has already agreed to such terms and we are already enrolling our first human students."

"What are G-Gnomes?" asks the President suspiciously.

"I'm afraid that's an American matter and I hardly feel it's my place to educate you on your own country."

The President looks taken aback. "Very well, I suppose I have more homework to do. What about age of consent?"

"What _about_ it?"

"What is the age of consent on New Krypton?"

"The legal age to act as an adult and make decisions for oneself starts at age thirteen, but sexual activity is not permitted until age fourteen."

"Out of the question! Eighteen is the age of consent here and there will be no bending on that!"

"Madam President, several states, including New Jersey, Kansas and Washington have sixteen as the sexual age of consent. Other states have it at seventeen. Furthermore, the agency to act as an adult can be awarded early with Minor Emancipation. New Krypton is willing to compromise and set the age for both at fifteen. Because marriage is legal at age fourteen on New Krypton, it would be ridiculous to disallow relations between married couples here on Earth by saying they must be four years older. This is a treaty. Compromises can be reached."

"I'll leave that up to Congress then. What about dual citizenships? We don't do that here in America."

"There are some exceptions to that rule including minors born overseas. We are asking for Kryptonians to be one of those exceptions."

"Well, I never! I am the President of the United States and I demand respect!"

"How have I disrespected you?"

"You… I… GET OUT!! BOTH OF YOU FUCKING ALIENS!!"

The two Kryptonians are gone in a flash, leaving the dignitaries to argue with the President over the incident. No one but her sees how the Kryptonians deserved to be thrown out. Mexico and Canada have declared their intentions to have another meeting with Kon-El without the U.S. President being permitted to be present.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


"From now on, I'm dealing with Congress!" says Kon-El once he and Lor-Zod have reached a café in D.C. where it's safe to talk. 

"That's probably for the best. The President is a known xenophobe and we are actual aliens."

"I'm half human! Made in the U.S.!"

"I'm pretty sure she was only seeing your alien half."

"She wouldn't treat Superman this way!"

"Probably not. But he has more street cred than you, so to speak."

"Ugh! You're right. And he can't be an ambassador or he might be perceived as taking sides. Anyone would be a better President! Even father!"

"Wait! that's it!"

"What's it?"

"Primaries are coming up and Lex could run! It'd be great! He's a reasonable megalomaniac! The perfect combination to convince him to run!"

"Slow down, Chris. That might not be much better. You know how he reacted to Oliver. Maybe having someone so vindictive as president wouldn't be for the best."

"Oh come on, the man is a literal genius with loads of experience running his empire and making smart business moves. He's diplomatic, decisive, calculating… he'd do great with foreign affairs! And his charity work and links to the superhero community mean he's probably a shoe-in!"

"Chris… sure, why not. Let's go talk to him in a few hours. Zar and Kol should be meeting us in New York for lunch."

"I'll race you there," says Lor-Zod.

"You'll lose."

"Readysetgo!!" says Lor and he disappears in a flash.

"That is _so_ cheating," says Kon as he speeds after him.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Conner, Colton, Zar and Chris are flying to LexCorp Towers to see Lex. Colton isn't sure he forgives him for everything, but the others are ready to have him back in their lives. The windows to the penthouse look different, and when they use their super-vision, they can see the windows are made of Kryptonian crystal.

"Hey, Lex? Can we talk to you?" says Conner from the balcony. The crystal doors slide open and Lex is there in a heartbeat, hugging his son and then his stepsons. 

"I've missed you so much!" says Lex. "Do come in! I was just about to have an afternoon snack."

"We've already eaten," says Colton as they walk inside. It's the first time they've seen the penthouse since it's crystalline renovation. The walls ceilings and floors are all smooth crystal, and the archways to the halls and other rooms are ornate and beautiful in traditional Kryptonian architectural style. There are beautiful crystal windows, and there are crystal consoles in every room. The furniture is even a mix of Kryptonian fashion and Earth construction, with upholstery that matches the designs of typical Kryotonian curtains. Not quite a match since it's on the couch and chairs, but he can tell Lex is trying.

"Did you do all this for us?" asks Colton.

"Yes, I wanted my family to feel more at home here. It is after all, your home, even if you insist on taking a long vacation on New Krypton."

"It's not a vacation, Dad. We work," says Conner.

"Of course you do. You are Els and Luthors and you always pull your weight. Regardless, I can't wait for the day when you finally come home. It's been rather lonely since Clark took you away."

"We aren't here to discuss that," says Conner. "We have something to ask of you that we think you will like."

"Oh, and what is that," says Lex apprehensively. 

"We want you to run for President of the United States."

Lex is still as a statue for almost a minute before throwing his head back and bellowing out a huge laugh.

"HAA! That's golden! Of course I will! For you, anything."

"Just win and don't let that bitch in office have another four years," says Chris. "Besides, we know you'd be great for the job."

"Indeed I would," says Lex confidently. "Well, I have a lot to do to get ready for the primaries. I'll start advertising quickly and hold a press conference. I'm sure this will be a great thing for us!"

"And you'll be amenable to treaties with New Krypton?" asks Conner.

"Ah, the catch. I like it. You really are quite the Luthor, Kon-El. Yes, I will do my best to ensure peace between our nation and our sister planet. I expect the next nine years will be full of intrigue! How wonderful! You've given me a great gift!"

"And what's that?" asks Chris.

"A grand gesture. I wanted to find a way to prove to Clark that I'm trustworthy and by holding the nation in the palm of my hand and acting responsibly, I'll ensure my husband and family return to me! Of course that will take time, so I'll be doing my part to protect Metropolis in the meantime. I've been using my powers to superhero lately, hoping to catch Clark's attention, and I'm still hopeful he and you all will return soon. But the Presidency! That is the long-game! My boys, this is going to be an exciting decade!"

Lex quickly hugs his children and kisses their heads. "Will you stay for dinner? I'll have whatever you want professionally catered!"

"We can't, Dad. We'll have a family dinner soon, but I have to get back to Kryptonopolis and make some reports," says Conner.

"I commend your responsibility," says Lex. "Please, come over whenever you want. I miss you all!"

"We know, Dad," says Colton. "We know. We miss you too."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Therapy is boring. Oliver has been talking to his therapist for an hour and he still thinks their time would be better spent helping him sort out his relationship to the Roys rather than dealing with self-harm. Ever since his rescue at the hands of his loves, he doesn't feel any desire to kill himself. For him, it's a symptom of the guilt he feels over something he can't even remember doing. _That's_ what they should be dealing with. Not constant assurances that he's a valuable human being and that there's always ways to deal with his problems that don't involve self harm. He knows this now. His loves have proven it to him in no uncertain terms. But the therapist insists on focusing on the wrong things and he wishes he could just get this part over with so he could get some real therapy. 

Maybe that's what he'll do. Get a second therapist who specializes in relationship issues and see both therapists. It might work. He doesn't know how much he'll have to bribe the therapist for his or her silence, but Roy has agreed to take care of the bribes and promised that he has the money to handle it. For this therapist he's paying an extra ten million in case the previously illegal relationship between the Roy's and him comes up. The therapist knows it's conditional so she's very careful with him. Perhaps the money is the reason she's doing everything by the book and focusing on suicide prevention for the session. It's only the second session after all. He'll see her again tomorrow just like he saw her yesterday, so he hopes to sway her to more constructive uses of their time in the days that follow.

"Mr. Queen."

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you have any underlying problems, any true reasons to enact self-harm."

"Not anymore, but the whole reason I did it was because I feel guilty."

"Guilty how?"

"I've been told I have a selective amnesia and that I've done unforgivable things to my lovers in the past. They have assured me that all is forgiven but when I found out what I did, I overreacted."

"But you don't remember the incidents that you feel guilty for?"

"No. I just have the knowledge that I did it, not the memories."

"Do these actions have any bearing on your current relationships with the Harpers?"

"I don't know. For them, likely yes. Although they seem to think of it as a positive. I'm not sure it should be seen that way. In fact, I know it shouldn't. But I feel this is a subject better visited during couples counseling."

"Would you like to have couples counseling? I can recommend several specialists or do the counseling myself if you prefer."

"Why don't you recommend a specialist. That way it doesn't interfere with our sessions."

"Very well, I'll give you a list of qualified professionals once we've concluded our session. What are you feeling right now?"

"Right now? Rage."

"About what?"

"I'm enraged with myself. I feel I should be a better man than I am."

"Did you feel this way before you found out about the transgression you don't remember?"

"No."

"Is it possible the transgression goes against everything you identify as your core sense of self? Does the event you don't remember clash with who you've always thought you were."

"Yes. Without a doubt."

"Perhaps recentering to who you really are is the key. Remembering your core sense of self and recognizing that we all make mistakes. Our mistakes are not who we are."

"This mistake was monumental."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not in this session. Thanks for the talk. I think we're done for the day."

"Very well. I'll print out that list for you."

The therapist works on her computer for a moment before the printer starts to whirr. By then, Arsenal is already coming into the room to escort Oliver out. The session is at home, but Arsenal and Roy always keep a close watch on him.

"Come on, Ollie, time for your medicine."

"I don't take medicine," says Oliver, worried.

"You'll like this medicine… sexual healing!"

"Arsenal, can we wait for tonight?"

"Umm…. Okay, Dad. Whatever you need."

"Thank you, Son. I just want to journal for a while. Then I'll take you to the club and we can relax."

"Sure, Dad. Whatever you need. I'm here for you."

"Where's your brother?"

"He's out on patrol. He doesn't expect to find anything in the middle of the day, but he's eager to keep in shape."

"Me too. After I'm done journaling for my therapy, let's go work out for a while. I think I need to work on my muscles."

"I know about the testosterone."

"I figured you did. All the more reason I want to work out. I want to be in better shape than Clark when I reach my goal."

Arsenal lets out a low whistle. "That's a lofty goal."

"I've done more difficult things in my life. I want to be as much man as I can for you. I want to outclass everyone and anyone."

"Are you worried we'll find someone else?" asks Arsenal.

"No, Arse. I just want to give you everything you deserve, and a lover with a mediocre body isn't what you deserve."

"Great Rao, Dad! You're fucking hot! Why do you feel like you're not enough?"

"I will never be enough for you and Roy. You deserve so much better than me, and I hope I can be everything you want me to be."

"Dad, just be yourself. That's more than enough for us."

Oliver sighs. "I'll try. But I still want to be more ripped then Superman."

Arsenal laughs. "Well, hurry up with your journaling and we'll hit the training room."

"I was thinking we could use the weight room at the baths. That way I can show you off while I work out."

Arsenal laughs again. "Whatever you want, Dad. We'll do it."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Jay's bought a swanky downtown loft apartment in Gotham. Its only a safehouse for him but he hopes it will be more: a nest for Redwing and Red Hood to make their home. A sanctuary in an ideal spot where the two vigilantes can start their lives together. He's already outfitted an armory on the second floor and made it into a panic room. The roof access is perfect and the balcony just as perfect. He's already put the security cameras and systems in place and bought accoutrements for the kitchen, dining room, living room and bathrooms. All that's left is making the final decisions on the bedroom. He wants Tim to melt when he sees it so he can sweep him off his melted feet. This place is perfect and he hopes Tim will move in with him here. He can't wait to christen every room of the loft with his groom-to-be.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Clark is fucking horny. He's been abstaining as much as he could, hoping to focus on more noble pursuits, but now Mon-El is kissing him and Jason is taking off his pants and Clark can't help but be riled up. He lets his lovers take him apart and gives in to his hungers and desires. Even if he misses Lex, nothing compares to being with their concubines. Mon-El does that thing with his tongue and Jason puts his mouth _there_ and Clark is already shooting precum.

They make love for eight hours and Clark realizes just how much he needed that. He hasn't been masturbating or indulging his lovers lately, but all that's going to change. If Clark has to find a way to be happy without Lex, he will. And right now, he's had a good start.

Laying with Mon-El on one side and Jason on the other with his head in their laps, Clark heaves a sigh of relief.

Even without Lex, he's not alone.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  



End file.
